Unraveling the Riddle
by superkule
Summary: Aeris, Sephiroth, and Zack are brought back to join old friends, or enemies against a new threat against the planet. Gives an interesting twist on the aftershocks of the Soldier program. Aeris/Sephiroth and Aeris/Zack
1. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome to the story. This story is completely based on only Final Fantasy VII which perhaps a few references I took from Crisis Core to develop Zack and Aeris's character. This story is pre-wrote with a sequel in the process, and the beginning is a little hollow but I get more detailed as the story goes. Also a warning, like many of these resurrection stories it begins like several others, but I do promise it is radically different after the plot develops. Thanks! Enjoy.

P.S. Rated M for strong language and perhaps adult situations later.

Chapter 1

Her conscience sat alone for the longest time. Pure silence. She knew she was still of existence and she felt the presence of others like her. But it was peace, silence, utter oblivion. No communication ever occurred since her arrival, it was not needed, upon entering this realm nothing was needed, contentment was its gift. The only thing that kept these consciences unique and different was the memories each held from their previous existence, the one they had on Gaia with their living bodies. They only replayed their memories and thought contently to themselves. Which occurred rarely because nothing ever happened that required a thought to be sought by any of this powerful and extinct race.

But this moment was different.

"Aeris, a time has risen on my surface that is calling for saviors. I request your presence." The loud sexless message hailing from a powerful blue light rang through the space the consciences took up.

In surprise and astonishment Aeris felt herself going towards the light. She was curiously wondering what was happening. The previous feeling of contentment among the realm had turned to all sorts of anxiousness and curiosity from the others of her heritage. The planet was speaking to her, something that hadn't occurred for what felt like an eternity of now. The blue light was coming closer she felt herself being consumed and transferred to a different area.

She opened heavy eyes to see herself in a glass bubble like structure that was very large and contained only herself. Along the outside she saw shades of many colors like fire fading and exploding along the sides. She was in the life stream. She looked down at her familiar body from the past. Her long chestnut waves falling over her dress she last wore. Anxiety consumed her wondering what was going on to cause such an outrageous thing to disrupt her peace.

"Aeris, I need your assistance once again my daughter. Will you refuse?" the voice asked.

Aeris looked down knowing the planet already knew her answer. She was a Cetra and she loved the planet there was no way she could refuse. "I will do whatever I must to protect your safety Planet. What is needed of me, may I inquire?"

She saw the colors around her turn to dark shades of sadness and pain. "My daughter, I am being injured at a constant pace. The lifestream is not being altered like our previous crisis but I'm being directly harmed. That is all the information I know of my child, without any of your kind left I know longer have eyes or ears on the surface. That is what I need you for."

Aeris felt her own self fall in the pain the planet was portraying. "Whatever you need my planet. I mean not to be selfish, but may I ask what time it would be on the surface now?" desperately wondering if she could confirm her hopes of getting to see her friends again.

The planet chuckled, colors around her changing in vibrant shades of pink and orange for a few seconds. "Why yes my dear, your friends are alive and they will need to aid you in the extinguishing of this threat. Almost like before, but this time I'll ask of you to make a dramatic change." The planet's colors fell to even darker colors as it finished the statement.

"What is it?" Aeris asked with a new found happiness knowing no other information could take away from her, her happiness. She thought about her friends a lot in her promised land, the memories she made with them, thinking about what they would be doing now, wishing if she ever got a chance to go back she'd run back to them in a heartbeat.

"Aeris my dear, this new threat is many times stronger than Jenova and ShinRa ever could have been. Avalanche alone would stand no chance. I can feel it in the rate my life is being taken away. You need help from another source. A source stronger than anything the Lifestream could produce. I'm releasing Sephiroth from his current seal in the lifestream."

Aeris felt her body's heart nearly stop. "Sephiroth?" She whispered in a confused state. "But planet Cloud killed him!" She looked up towards the top of the bubble as if that's where the face that owned the speaking voice was at.

"What you speak is nearly true. Cloud only managed to subdue Sephiroth, the life stream was able to seal him away, like happened to Jenova years ago. Do not be selfish, he is a soul that has been manipulated and taken advantage of by his own heritage and mislead by the cruelties resulting in his existence. He is a being truly worthy of a second chance."

Still trying to let sink in the planet's wisdom Aeris continued, "If he's so strong and powerful how could Cloud manage to subdue him?"

"My daughter, a lot you are mislead by. In the Northern Crater Jenova began parting from her control over the warrior's mind to summon the Meteor, which gave Sephiroth the time to unravel things for himself. He let your friends finish Jenova's physical existence on this planet, and then he offered himself for Cloud to finish him personally so the summon of Meteor could not be complete. Without your life Holy could have never completely stopped Meteor, the only reason it was stopped before impact was due to Sephiroth's sacrifice."

Aeris let her fall gaze fall to her feet understanding what the planet was saying. She sat down on the glass floor.

"Sephiroth was fooled to thinking he was a direct son of mine like you are a daughter of mine. Though he's not mine by blood I proudly would accept him if I had a choice. He would prove to be a most powerful ally." The planet concluded.

Aeris sighed. The planet's wisdom was unarguable. "So he will be safe on the surface?"

"Sephiroth will be the man he was before Jenova pronouncedly came into his life. Perhaps a bit more confused and disappointed but the same man"

Aeris remembered hearing the stories of his heroism and reading bits of speeches he gave. The idol of every boy she ever met in the slums. The crush of every girl she ever met. The friend of the boy she had fallen for….

The planet chuckled again its colors rotating back to the more joyful colors. "Speaking of that one. I will also be sending him back. Not by choice mind you though."

Aeris threw her head up "Zack? He's coming back too?"

"Yes my daughter. I have no choice. His tampered spirit energy is now entangled with Sephiroth's. They share the same, Sephiroth's even more confusing and less organic, but both are unrecyclable. So to send one back to the surface I will need to send the other."

Aeris felt a smile creep upon her lips. How she spent so much time missing that boy. To see him again would be a blessing.

"Planet, thank you for this opportunity."

The planets colors warmed considerably "My daughter you are the one who needs gratitude. You have sacrificed so much, and come back so willingly to risk it all again."

Aeris smiled at the planet.

"No time to waste though. Now I will send you back. Giving you further direction when you arrive. Few there will be now though since I'm not strong enough to communicate as long and thoroughly as I used to."

Aeris nodded. "I'm ready then."

She saw her spiritual body fading away. Anticipating her arrival back on the surface.

Her eyes shot open. Air she needed air!

The flower girl splashed around at the bottom of the lake in the place where she was impaled by Sephiroth's legendary weapon. Her splashing wasn't helping though. Just causing a commotion she tried going towards where the water became shallower and led to dry land but it seemed so far away.

Vincent's ears awoke him from a slumber in a crevice of the City of Ancients. The sound of splashing. That was a very rare event for him. In fact he quickly acknowledged he had never heard of any waters in the area being anything but as smooth and calm as silk. He hurried to the closest source of water, the lake.

Upon his arrival he found splashing coming from beneath the water. An idea struck his head but he blocked it out quickly as unfathomable but ran to the water to investigate nonetheless. He saw a blur of pink and brown beneath struggling to get out of the water.

"Aeris?!?" He said as he dived in for the mass of struggle. He met the struggling body underwater which flinched harshly as it felt him grab a hold of it. He wrapped an arm around the waist of the being and used the other to swim to the top without thinking of looking back for further confirmation of his speculations. Upon reaching surface he heard the woman coughing and choking from the water in her chest. He was in shock but at the same time his instincts kicked in. He laid the body on the floor and took his hands on each side of her chest and pumped the fluid out of her lungs. The girl had a surprisingly small amount of fluid in her lungs so it didn't take long till she sprung up in a sitting position and gasped desperately for the much wanted oxygen. Vincent sat back and stared at the miracle sitting before him.

Once Aeris caught her breath she looked up jubilantly at the face of the quiet friend she had made back in her previous life. "Vincent!" she threw her arms around him in a tight brace.

"Aeris? …Why are you back? Are you okay?" He asked as a flood of questions filled his mind.

"Oh Vincent! I'm so happy to see you!" She exclaimed still tightly holding him. Ignoring his questions for the moment.

Vincent just felt a warmness of joy overtake him, a rare occurrence for his tired mind and soul. He gave the embrace back, "I've missed you Aeris, everybody has. It feels like its been forever now."

"**Aeris, you need to find Sephiroth. He's at the Crater. Please Hurry."**

Aeris quickly reacted to the statement in her mind. She released the embrace still with joy filled in her heart. She looked at Vincent. "Vincent are the others here?"

He released from her and looked back into the sweet girl's eyes. "No most of them are in Midgar, a few returned to their hometowns. I'm the only here because I pray for redemption here."

Aeris felt a bit of disappointment as she was anticipating her reunion with everybody as soon as possible but the planet's demands undoubtedly came first. "Vincent, I need to find Sephiroth. Can you take me to the Northern Crater?"

Slightly taken aback by the reasoning of the request he cocked his head and knitted his brows but in realization, he regained his composure and looked back at her. "Yes I can. A request from the planet I presume?"

Aeris nodded. "Thank you, we need to hurry though. I'll tell you what I know along the way. I promise!" She added a grin with the last part as she stood up.

Vincent stood up with her. "Your still soaking, you will freeze. Don't you want to change clothes?"

Aeris looked back still full of energy and anticpatiion she shook her head, "No, we don't have time, I'll dry off I'll be fine!"

Vincent shook his head. He told her to wait for a moment. He quickly jumped over some small rocks to where he had previously lay in slumber and brought back a thick leather coat of red he used to wear during his adventure with Avalanche.

"At least wear this for now, we finally have you back, lets try not to lose you again." He said with an foreign sense of positivity.

Aeris smiled and said "I suppose I can do that."

Sephiroth leaned against the back of a cave wall. Actually not a cave as he noticed the only entrance was about three cubic square feet. The rest of the opening had been closed in by falling rocks. He realized what was happening. He looked at his body, as he had left it. He was back and alive. But before he even had a moment to stand up he was forced into his mind by a deep need for slumber.

"I had no idea the planet was under attack again." Vincent admitted, wondering if perhaps his solitude had kept him from even knowing. They were walking at a fairly brisk pace, Aeris's joy had somewhat fallen as she realized she was going to be facing her own murderer in a few hours. But Vincent believed the information she said the planet had told her about Sephiroth to be true. It seemed to make sense and fit perfectly. Vincent honestly felt a part of him warm up at the thought of getting to meet Lucrecia's son, truly being himself. So much was happening so fast, Vincent could tell that neither of them would be prepared for the meeting. Standing at the top of the crater where the helicopter ride from Highwind Industries he managed to get for him and Aeris due to knowing the right people. Vincent knew they could probably manage to find the man before the day was over, with it still being midday. Many of the monsters had disappeared over the past years due to the lack of nutrition they simply began feeding off each other.

"Vincent I'm a little bit scared. What are we going to say?" Aeris said walking closely to the man.

"The only thing we can say to him. Hello. And then we'll explain to him what we know is happening. After that we have no control, but I have a feeling it won't be much to worry about." Vincent replied.

Aeris smiled at the positive attitude that this man rarely was able to have. "Do you think Cloud will be able to understand? And the others?"

Vincent looked to the sky as they were getting deeper into the crater. "I am sure they won't handle it well. But like the Planet said, Sephiroth is strong it will be difficult for them to do anything."

Aeris looked down and nodded knowing what Vincent was saying was most likely the truth.

"Vincent do you know what anybody else is doing now?" Aeris asked thinking of happier thoughts of reuniting with their friends.

"Not too many of them. As you can tell Cid started his own aviation company, quite successful, quite handy too. Reeve, Cloud, and Tifa are in Midgar which they were rebuilding to an extent which should be complete or near to it at this point. As for the others I simply believe they went back to their hometowns." Vincent replied. "I rid myself of that lousy PHS so I knew I wouldn't be interrupted in my prayers but right now I regret doing such a thing. I apologize."

Aeris smiled. Vincent was such a typical loner but at the same time very caring and fatherly over her. "It's fine, thanks to Cid I'm sure we could be to Midgar in no time."

Vincent nodded.

A few hours later they were entering caves which most weren't long and led to dead ends due to the collapse. They stopped in one that had led to a dead end for a break. They sat on boulders. Vincent looked around somewhat annoyed about not finding the warrior yet. "What if he's in an enclosed space?" Aeris inquired tired.

"He might be, and if he is, I don't know what we'll do." Vincent said truthfully.

Aeris sighed.

"**Next to you."**

Aeris looked up to Vincent. "Are you sure this is a dead end Vincent?"

"Seems to be no other entry ways. Did the planet speak to you?"

"It said he's next to us…" She said as she got up and started looking around.

"There behind you!" She said as she saw behind the boulder Vincent was sitting on, a small opening they'd have to crawl through but nonetheless an opening. Vincent somewhat annoyed that he missed the entrance was the first to go through followed by his female companion. They entered, it was dark the little light coming through the whole they crawled through. But they saw the reflection of the light from the man's light silver hair slumped against the hair in seemingly a deep slumber.

"He is sleeping?" Vincent said curiously honestly expecting a different kind of confrontation.

"Should I touch him?" Aeris said as she bent down and quickly poked a hand she saw laying on the ground beside him. The large, muscular man's body made several alarming twitches in response though his eyes had yet to open.

Aeris was ready to comment but she saw Sephiroth twitch his eyes open glowing green and pale. He looked around to his slightly familiar surroundings minus the two beings now accompanying him. He looked at the silhouettes of the people with him. He recognized them. One was the Cetra that he had slain which he slightly cringed at the thought of his deeds. The other was one whose name he did not know but traveled with Cloud Strife also. There was an ominous feeling filling up the small enclosure. He couldn't recall a time when he been in a stranger situation.

"I need some light." Sephiroth announced primarily to himself as he stood up and walked towards the wall with the opening on the ground. Aeris and Vincent watched him intently awaiting any wrong or suspicious move. Sephiroth faced the wall and threw one arm to the back of him and then pushed it forward causing some unseen force to tear the rocks that blocked the opening of the cave to crumble down forcing a flood of light to tear through the darkness.

Aeris felt her jaw slightly drop at how easy the man made it look. Sephiroth turned around to the two still standing there somewhat awe shocked. Sephiroth sighed, a truly awkward situation. "I suppose we still are in need of former introductions despite our vague acknowledgement of each other. I'm Sephiroth." He said, he himself eyeing the two suspiciously. He knew no explanation for why he was conscious, or why this girl had been brought back from the dead, but it seemed no foul intention have been displayed as of yet.

Vincent and Aeris were seemingly waiting for each other to go first. Vincent looked at her and recalled how she announced earlier she was fearful so he decided to take the first risk. He stood up to his full height, only a few inches shorter than the General, and met the man's piercing green eyes. "Hello, I would be Vincent Valentine." Sephiroth made a small nod in acknowledgement, his expression still looked suspicious of the famliar man and woman.

"Good to meet you, Vincent." Sephiroth said dryly. He turned to the small girl with an obvious look of fear on her face. Aeris was brave and followed Vincent's lead hoping for the same response. "I-I'm Aeris Gainsborough."

A slight cynical smirk tugged at Sephiroth's mouth noticing the girl's intimidation but fought it back, "Nice to meet you Aeris. I commemorate you for your bravery. Not to refer to an unpleasant time but your actions did reflect much courage and valor." He would be daft to not admit this woman, being a Cetra, was a very powerful being.

Aeris was honestly surprised on hearing compliments so soon from the man that the planet was right about. Was he tricking her? Was it a sick joke? "Th-Thank you."

Vincent looked at Aeris, proud of her in a special sort of way.

"I know I'm not standing here without purpose so I feel we should make our way out of here while I'm caught up to speed on the information regarding the situation." Sephiroth announced with stoic confidence.

Vincent turned to Aeris and she turned to him and he nodded at her telling her it was okay and she nodded back. They continued out the cave following Sephiroth who seemed like he knew the place well or more likely, he just had a good sense navigation.

"The Planet revived us to fight off an evil that is hurting it. I'm the planet's eyes and ears and your suppose to work with Avalanche to defeat the culprit." Aeris said trying to make it short and sweet.

Sephiroth lead them a few more meters before replying with little enthusiasm at this news. "I assume Avalanche stands for Cloud and his friends? Also do you know anything of this evil we are suppose to destroy?"

"Yes that is what we called ourselves. No that is why the planet wants me to be its eyes and ears." Aeris said behind him.

"Sounds fun." Sephiroth said with cold sarcasm. "So from here we are going to meet up with the rest of Avalanche and then track down the source of the problem and destroy it."

"Yes, so far that's what Vincent and I were planning on." Aeris confirmed. Sephiroth was definitely different than when they had chased him down years ago. Aeris couldn't help but be surprised at his lack of interest in discussing what happened then, it was almost like he wasn't aware of it at all. The planet was right, but his power still intimidated her.

Vincent had been staring holes into Sephiroth's back as soon as he confirmed in his mind that Aeris and him were safe following this man. All he could think about was only if Lucrecia could see her son and the leader he became. How unfair the world was to his love and also to her one and only son. He wished he could bear all the pain they had been undeservingly given.

"Vincent Valentine, what's your story?" Sephiroth asked. Aeris noted how he seemed like he was just trying to keep a conversation going, though he was being less than kind. It was interesting not what she expected at all. It was definitely calming but at the same time quite surprising. Maybe convincing the rest of her friends he was sane would be easy.

"It's a long story." Vincent replied knowing it might be unnerving to Sephiroth how they are connected in past. How Vincent could honestly say that he's meant Sephiroth before, just it was that he was a baby then.

"We have an hour or so more of hiking up this hill. I'm sure you can fit it in." Sephiroth replied with a small burst of impolite tone.

"If you insist." Vincent sighed. "I had a normal childhood. Then I joined the ShinRa and eventually climbed my way into the position of a Turk. Things were for the most part normal Turk jobs until I was assigned a mission to accompany a few scientists to the ShinRa mansion in Nibelheim." Sephiroth stopped walking and turned to face Vincent to check for honesty and better listen to the rest of this story. The rest also stopped. "There I was to make sure no outsiders got themselves involved with the doings of these scientists and make sure nothing was tampered with. I became a lot more involved with it than I planned on. I became rather close with one of those scientists, her name was Lucrecia. She told me about what they were doing all the time. She was so excited. The Jenova Project. To create simply a superhuman by manipulating the genetics involved in a normal conception and fertilization. She was the carrier of the child. But when one of the scientists, Hojo, got to the point of abusing Lucrecia for the success of their experiment I became more closely involved. I kept all my questioning of his motives only verbal until the day that child was born and Lucrecia was near death and wanting nothing more than to hold her only child which was ruthlessly taken from her by Hojo and she was left to die right there. I attempted to take my anger to the physical level with Hojo but he predicted everything. He caught me and made me a lab rat of his own for the longest time. When finished he locked me in a coffin right there in the ShinRa mansion where I slept to repent for my incapability to do anything for thirty years." Vincent finished sorrow very apparent in his voice remembering his love.

Sephiroth still staring the man down knowing he was truthfully honest and recalling some of the information in the books and documentation he read in the basement of the ShinRa mansion. Sephiroth felt like he should say more but decided at this point it was best to keep things simple with these new found acquaintances. "ShinRa hurt many people, particularly Professor Hojo."

Aeris and Vincent were both mildly surprised expecting a less simple and more uncontrolled reaction from the Soldier. Neither of them commented though as Sephiroth walked back to the lead of them to the top of the Crater.

"Vincent, how many years has it been since I summoned Meteor?" Sephiroth asked a few minutes later.

"Its only been 2." Vincent replied simply.

Sephiroth slightly snickered to himself.

That was it for conversation for the next hour or so until they reached the top where the helicopter had waited for them. Vincent spoke with pilot who agreed he could manage to fly them to the outskirts of Midgar. Once they secured themselves in the seats in the back Vincent urged Aeris she should sleep which she much obliged too tired from their journey today. Sephiroth scanned outside the window looking for a possible sign of what they were sent to destroy for the safety of the planet. Sephiroth had found himself focusing on this evil instead of reckoning it with the past since he knew there was guilt inside of him but he was also aware that there was nothing he could do to rid himself of it. He knew surely though it'd hit him hard when he had the rest of Cloud's friends hounding him about it.

Vincent sat there still thinking about Sephiroth. How they were so similar dealing with such a powerful guilt of something neither of them had much to deserve. Vincent felt like taking it upon himself to protect this man, or this boy, this boy that is Lucrecia's only son.

_Meanwhile Outside of Midgar_

"What the hell?" Zack Fair said to himself as he woke up in the middle of the plain where his last thoughts were that him and Cloud have to get out of there. He looked around now with no signs of anybody and most annoyingly no sign of his Buster Sword. He stood up which seemed kind of rough for him but he managed. He stretched out his limbs which felt great to his tired body. He looked around and saw some sandy beaches to his right and then green plains to his left. He turned around and saw what he thought should have been Midgar but was completely different. This town had one level and he couldn't see the ShinRa building anywhere.

"What the fuck? Where am I?" He said to himself wondering what he was going to do. He looked around for anything he could recognize but just found himself getting more and more confused. He decided his only course of action was to walk towards that mysterious town and ask what the hell's been going on and hopefully no monsters will approach him on his way because now he lacks a weapon of any sort.

Tifa loved feeling the wind blow through her hair. IT had been a long morning with Cloud unusually grumpy so she decided to take his motorbike for a ride herself. She usually didn't go this far out of town but she'd been around the outskirts so many times she knew it like the back of her hand so she thought she was ready for a little different terrain. She'd been gone for about an hour now thinking about heading back before Cloud decided he needed to get worried. Ever since Meteor he had always been getting worried almost in a paranoid way but she felt it was understandable after all the mental torture he endured during that journey.

As Tifa was turning the bike around to go back into town she saw a figure walking into town. This was honestly rare, since Meteor most people had quit traveling as much, especially by foot, despite the monsters being significally fewer and far between so she decided to go see who it must be. If it was a traveler they might need aid and if it was a townfolk she probably knew them since Midgar had been built dramatically smaller after Meteor. She decided to drive and check them out. Some of the former populants died while others decided it was a sign that they should move, either way the vast majority of Midgar left and now it was left for the few that stayed and well few of us from Avalanche.

Zack turned as he heard a loud engine behind him. He smiled at the image he saw. A good heartwarming image to raise his heart and hopes. Or something else. A very busty woman riding a motorbike his way. He decide he'd just smile and wait and maybe if he was lucky he could hitch a ride with this biker babe. As she got closer though Zack cocked his head thinking how familiar this woman looked though he couldn't quite remember who.

Tifa felt a sick feeling in her stomach as she got closer and recognize that familiar SOLDIER uniform with black spikey hair. She was trying to reason with her mind thinking its just somebody that looks similar but the closer she was getting by the second she knew she couldn't deny it.

She pulled up to the familiar Soldier. He looked like he was trying to recognize her from somewhere.

"Hey! I'm Soldier Zack Fair. And I'm sorry but you look familiar miss, do I know you?" Zack said with a genuine smile on his face.

Tifa felt her mind somewhat falling apart. She had to take him to Cloud. This man should not be here alive and well, something had to be up. "Yes, we've met before. Jump on, I have a friend you need to meet," Tifa commanded in an urgent way. Her mind was in disbelief, had she been dreaming? Was this a joke by somebody who knew more than they should? She shook her head slightly, it didn't matter she needed to take this man to Cloud.

Zack lost his grin and did as beckoned by this girl. She seemed somewhat confused so he figured he might as well jump behind her and wrap his arms around this attractive girl's waist and enjoy his time doing it. And find out what's going on with this crazy world. And it couldn't be too bad since women were still allowed to wear black belly shirts and tight jeans like this one was.

Vincent sat in a silence swimming through the flood of thoughts invading his conscience. So much had happened in this single day, it was coming to an end, already being dark and perhaps another hour or so to get to Midgar.

"You know you should probably contact Cloud before our arrival to give him somewhat of a headsup. I'm sure it will be quite a large shock to just show up at his door." Sephiroth suggested moving his head to Vincent from the window speaking in an almost tired sounding voice.

"I don't have any way of contacting him." Vincent admitted wishing he had planned for emergencies like this.

Sephiroth made a grunt that came with a grin. Almost a slight insult to Vincent but seemed to be more a humorous signal. Sephiroth unbuckled himself from his seat and walked a few short steps to the cockpit. He bent down and moved his head to the level of the pilot in a seat. The pilot had already been very intimidated upon his first sight of his silver haired passenger and Sephiroth could tell he was at this time also.

"Do you have a phone of any sort we could borrow?" Sephiroth inquired loudly to overtake the sound of the copters.

The man turned to Sephiroth but looked downwards in an attempt to avoid the General's piercing gaze. He moved his hand and shuffled in his pocket and grabbed a cell phone while keeping his other hand on the controls. He handed his phone shakily to Sephiroth.

"Thank you. It should be returned in the same condition in short time." He said almost sarcastically sounding very technical for amusement. He turned on his heels while bent down to avoid hitting his head on the roof of the aircraft and handed the phone to Vincent.

"Good use of resources." Vincent replied somewhat humored feeling embarrassed for not thinking of the action himself. He opened the phone and dialed for the operator and through a series of calls finally got the number of Cloud Strife. He dialed Cloud's number.

It rang for several minutes and then he got the sound of an answering machine, "Hi! You have reached the Strife residence, we're not present at the time so please leave a message and leave you name, number, and anything else and we'll try to get back to you soon!" Tifa's voice said pleasantly.

"Hello Cloud, Tifa this is Vincent Valentine. I called to tell you I'm on my way to Midgar with some…important findings…regarding the incident two years ago…" Vincent was about to continue but was interrupted with a click noise and a familiar voice saying "Vincent! Hey! We should talk." Cloud voice rang.

"Yes we need too." Vincent replied.

"Zack Fair, the Soldier I was captured with in the Nibelheim accident, we found him, alive and well with no idea what's happened the past 7 years. Something is happening we're summoning all the Avalanche members to meet back here." Cloud paused and then continued. "You were saying you found something? What is it?"

Vincent grimaced as he knew the information he was about to deliver would stir quite the reaction from Cloud. "I've found some people too."

Cloud already had a good idea about at least one of the people, "Aeris?!"

"Yes and somebody else too." Vincent said. Sephiroth was obviously listening as he slightly grinned knowing what was about to happen.

Cloud puzzedly said, "Who else…?"

"I have Sephiroth with me."

Cloud help a long silence on the phone. Vincent could tell he was having problems digesting the information.

"The planet revived them. Aeris told me so. Jenova's still gone too, so this is the actual Sephiroth. We'll explain more when we arrive. We're a little less than an hour away as you can probably here the helicopter through the phone." Vincent spoke urgently.

A silence still continued on the other side of the phone but was halted when Cloud recollected himself on the other end, "So the planet brought Sephiroth back too?"

"Yes."

"Vincent, watch him. I don't care if Holy brought him back he's not to be trusted by us. Make sure Aeris is careful. I'll meet you at the landing pad." Cloud announced his voice now powerful, and laced with anger. The phone clicked.

Vincent closed the phone and returned it to the pilot. "Cloud will meet us at the landing pad."

Sephiroth just turned his head back to the window. His hearing was able to make out the news about Zack Fair. The first good news about his arrival back to this planet. One person left he's still familiar with. Sephiroth's mind was full of questions he did not care to know the answers to.

'Does the rest of the world know about the happenings of before? Does every man on this planet loathe me? Do my former followers now turn against me in shame? What has happened? What's going to happen? Is there anything really left for me here? I know in time these answers will find me, but no point in rushing them by interrogating the others. I wonder how events will turn out when i tell the others I feel no need to apologize, the question would arise, should somebody with good intentions utilized by an untrustworthy power be punished? A question with no straight answer. To choose one answer yes is to think with only the mind and disregard the heart's feelings, the thing that makes me human, but to answer no would be too be naive. Maybe the fact that I feel no guilt for my decisions shows that I am very heartless and barely even human anymore. Or maybe I'm truly undeserving. I played as much of a part in dismantling Meteor as I did in creating it. In due time I suppose, all will be answered.'

About fifteen minutes till their landing Aeris woke up from sleeping. "Are we there yet?"

"No soon, you can see Midgar, or what's left of it, from here." Sephiroth said pointing out the window. Aeris moved to the window he was pointing at and witnessed this new town. It was pretty, steal buildings like before but only on one level with a lot less area. But it actually looked homely like people actually lived there while before she remembered it just looked like a home for machines and technology. It looked completely different. Aeris felt part of her almost thankful for it's dismantling by the Meteor. She then wondered what happened to her church. Wondering if they saved anything from it for her as a momento. She was so curious she couldn't wait to get reuinited with her friends and see what they have done to the city.

"How are we going to find Cloud and the others when we get there?" Aeris asked her companions?

"He's meeting us at the landing pad in the city." Vincent replied.

"Oh that's good." Aeris replied feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Cloud said that he has a man named Zack fair with him." Vincent continued wondering if Aeris was familiar with this man.

"Really?! They beat us to him! That's good! I bet he's awfully confused!" Aeris exclaimed completely uplifted.

Sephiroth turned in his seat thoroughly surprised by this girl's recognition of his friend. "You're familiar with Zack?"

"Yes! I dated him for several months before he went on that mission." Aeris said still uplifted despite mentioning the painful event from the past.

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows even more surprised, this world was definitely rather small. "Interesting." Was all he could say to this new information.

Aeris talked with Vincent a bit more about what had happened when they contacted Cloud and she scolded him for not waking her up to talk to him but she was merciful in her good mood. And before long they found themselves above the landing pad slowly descending. Aeris got up close to the window and looked down looking for Cloud. When she spotted him she began yelling and waving frequently through the window but little did she knew they were tinted so she wasn't making much progress. Sephiroth leaned his head back in annoyance and Vincent only grinned at the girl's youthful behavior.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as the chopper's blades quit moving and became it stable on the ground Aeris climbed out of her seat and swung the door open with a mighty force. She ran out to give her friend a tight embrace. Vincent followed her at a much more brisk pace while Sephiroth, much more leisurely, took his time exiting the aircraft.

"Cloud!!!" Aeris exclaimed sprinting towards the blonde man standing in a dark brown form fitting sweater and worn jeans.

Cloud only could stare as the girl he thought he'd never see again was running towards him with the biggest smile she could muster. He knew what was coming and couldn't want anything else this moment in time. He threw his arms open to receive her embrace. She jumped into him when she reached him. She held him as tight as her arms would let her.

"Aeris…I've missed you so much." Cloud said to her quietly as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" She was on the verge of tears from her shear happiness.

Vincent stood behind them looking upon their embrace with happiness aching in his heart. It was indeed a heartwarming sight, they both deserved this. Sephiroth stepped out of the helicopter, and straightened his trench coat. He looked around at his surroundings for a moment and than began casual walking towards the location of the others.

It only took a few moments for Cloud to notice Sephiroth's brooding presence. He looked up at the man wearing black leather like he always had. The silver haired man was focusing on the scenery of the new city, critiquing it in his mind. Cloud felt his blood start to boil. He let go of Aeris gently who was caught off guard by the action and stood there as Cloud marched towards the two other men. He walked to Vincent.

"Is he really safe?" Cloud asked Vincent quietly, pretending it was suppose to be a private conversation but Cloud purposely was loud enough for Sephiroth to easily hear it.

"I believe so, his actions and statements as of far have been kind and as of expected of somebody in his position." Vincent stated. Cloud looked at Sephiroth as if seeing if it were possible. The city lights that were illuminating the darkness of the night gave Sephiroth a somewhat god like glow to his porcelain skin and pale luminescent green eyes. Sephiroth caught Cloud's gaze.

"Good evening Cloud Strife." Sephiroth said in a neutral tone.

Cloud didn't respond, he only slightly focused his eyes more in the way of a warning glare. Sephiroth smirked at the action. Cloud continued walking back around and looked at the three of them. The night was getting chilly and Aeris, though holding Vincent's old jacket around her waist, she was only in her dress and Cloud didn't want to have any harm come to her this time. He would lead them to his home for the night.

"Follow me, I'll lead you to my house for the night. Tifa, Reeve, Barret, Marlene, and Zack are there. Cid and Yuffie should be there by morning." Cloud announced. "Get in." He pointed to a large truck to the other side of the pad. Aeris and Cloud walked ahead of the others having a quiet conversation while Vincent followed them a distance behind and shortly behind them was Sephiroth walking slowly absorbing the wild change of the town. Many of the buildings were large just like the upper plate of Midgar had looked but it was a lot more cleaner. A lot newer and it was without a doubt cosmetically better. This looked like it was a business district perhaps. He was surprised that the landing pad was on ground level though but it made sense. Many of the sidewalks were decorated with flowers on the side in potteries and their were grass and dirt in between many of the buildings. It was a huge improvement from Midgar's former concrete jungle. The organizer of this design needed a grand applause indeed.

Aeris and Cloud sat in the front seats of the truck, while Sephiroth and Vincent climbed into the bed. Sephiroth wondered if he could still fly as he did back when Jenova was manipulating him. He figured he could, but he knew now was not the time. And most likely the time would not arrive for several more days.

It did not take long to arrive at the Strife residence, only a few blocks were crossed and a few turns made. The house was large, in a residential area of the town. Without a doubt the largest house in the area. At least 4 bedrooms and large roomy ones at that. It was painted red with white trimming. A definite feminine touch to it making it apparent that a woman had been living with Cloud.

"Here we are." Cloud announced as he closed the door exiting his black truck. Sephiroth had already jumped out and Vincent was doing the same.

"Its beautiful!" Aeris exclaimed taking a particular noticing in the shrubbery adorning the lawn. Aeris walked right by Cloud up to the front door. The house was three stories. Absolutely beautiful. Vincent accompanied them and Sephiroth walked behind wondering if he'd just be better off doing what the planet requested on his own. It wasn't difficult to foresee the disaster that was about to happen when he entered this town.

As Cloud and Aeris entered and they were immediately welcomed by the others in the Great room of the house.

"Aeris! You ARE back!" Tifa said standing straight up from her chair.

"Well I'll be damned! The creeper wasn't shittin us!" Barret said.

Aeris looked throughout the room at all her friends sitting in very nice white leather furniture. She smiled completely. This was bliss for her, all the negatives she could ever dream of were just vanquished. Everybody she loved was right here in the room.

Still standing in the doorway blocking out Sephiroth and Vincent who were casually waiting outside the house, Aeris spotted another man walking into the hall wiping wet hands on sweat pants and was wearing a loose tee shirt. He sported wet black hair and tanned skin with eyes as deep and blue as the ocean. He looked at what everybody else was looking at and was completely caught off guard.

"Aeris…?" Zack confirmed the miracle before his eyes.

"Zack!" Aeris ran up as she saw him and threw her arms around him.

"It feels like its been forever, 'Ris." Zack said as he took her in his arms.

Aeris giggled realizing he didn't know about everything that has happened. "It has been 7 years!"

Zack awkwardly laughed, "Yeah some of your friends were telling me a little about that. Still don't think I've quite got it all though.." He said as he pulled her even closer, though it wasn't possible.

Sephiroth decided while everybody was happy he should make his arrival. He walked through the threshold slowly. He felt the others of Avalanche attempting to glare holes into his soul. He couldn't help but wanting to laugh and applaud their childish actions.

"Your getting yourself an ass beatin' you crazy motherfucka!" Barret yelled as he stood out of his seat. Raising his gun arm.

Aeris sensing trouble turned around tearing herself from Zack and Zack also had already looked up after hearing the statement. "No! Barret he was sent with me to aid us!"

"He's a murderer! He ain't goddamn right in his head Aeris! He killed you! And goddamn it that motherfucker will do it again!" Barret yelled at Aeris.

Sephiroth crossed one arm over his chest and rest his elbow on top of that and grabbed his chin in a thoughtful stance. He didn't mean to look arrogant but who wouldn't be amused in such a situation.

"Barret listen to me please, if he was dangerous I would not have brought him here!" Aeris exclaimed growing fearful. "Please Barret! It's for the planet!"

"Sephiroth! You're here too?" Zack said with an out of place joy. The strange comment drew many awkward stares towards Zack's direction. Sephiroth slightly smirked and waved his hand that was holding his chin lightly towards Zack's direction.

"Hello Fair." He said awfully casual in reply to his former second in command.

Zack looked around like nothing was a big deal. He chuckled a bit at the situation though and scratched the back of his neck with one hand and said, "Yeah it has been, that last mission was a doozey."

Sephiroth nodded calmly.

A long pause echoed throughout Avalanche.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN' ON IN THIS DAMNED PLACE!!" Barret yelled at the top of his lungs causing a lot of the members to wince at the volume of the burly man's bellowing voice.

A bald man sitting on the couch quickly stood up as if reading the situation like a book, "Barret! Calm down! Has Aeris lied to us the whole time we know her? I think not! She's always been right! And I'm sure as fuck that she is right at this time too! If Sephiroth was dangerous do you think he'd just be standing there being entertained by your acting like a 4 year old! NO!"

Barret growled and walked up to Reeve, "You cocky ass mother fucker! Fine I'll sit my ass down, but when this guy woops out some bloody ass fucking sword you'll eat those words!" He turned back towards Sephiroth. "You better not come no fucking where near my daughter you fucked up son of a bitch."

"Huh Marlene! Oh where is she!" Aeris exclaimed breaking the tension.

Barret looked to Aeris. "I'll show ya to 'er. Better than bein' in this damned room with a fuckin' crazy man." He said as he got up and walked to the hallway behind where Zack and Aeris were. He motioned for Aeris to follow him and she did as beckoned.

Cloud stood back from the room still watching slightly amused that his friends still were firmly on his side. But then Reeve spoke, "Sephiroth and Vincent you should have a seat." He said as he motioned to the seats on the nice couch where Tifa was sitting on end next to Reeve who had taken Barret's previous spot. Vincent walked over as beckoned while Sephiroth responded, "I'm fine standing. Thanks." Tifa eyed the silver haired man suspiciously.

"When are we going to learn what's going on?" Tifa asked worriedly. Cloud walked towards her. Sephiroth leaned back into the wall and crossed his arms. Zack seemed like he was trying to put some things together in his mind. "Yeah, I'd like to know what's going on. I've missed out on quite a bit it seems." Zack agreed admitting his lack of knowledge.

"Aeris has the whole story. When she comes back I'm sure she'll share with the rest of you." Vincent replied. The room was silent in confirmation of the plan. Their was definitely an uncomfortable atmosphere being especially focused on the silver haired warrior standing against the wall. Everybody was avoiding eye contact with the man who himself was focusing on the floor.

"So what do you have to say Sephiroth." Cloud said with a particular anger showing through his voice. Sephiroth looked up at the blonde seemingly unaffected.

"I think we should be sharing information of unusual events or signs of an unhealthy presence on this planet. Obviously this matter is very urgent and we should start working as soon as possible." Sephiroth said dryly. The rest of the group in the room listened intently somewhat surprised by the humane logic coming from his mouth expecting something insane and foreign. Reeve was about to make a comment but was interrupted by Cloud.

"No, what do you have to say about the Meteor incident." Cloud said like he was spitting venom at the General.

Still holding the ex-soldier's glare Sephiroth replied, "There's not much to be said. During a time of confusion and desperation I was mislead by what I saw as my only option for resolve and in essence loaned my body to an entity that would ultimately deceive me, and use my body in situations that would result in unfavorable outcomes.. But at the last moment I was able to pull through and end the masquerade, stopping what I could of the disaster my hands created involuntarily. So Cloud Strife I'll tell you now, if an apology is what you want from me, an apology is not what you will get. My wrongful decisions were not made from a result of a weakness in my character or mind but from the same reasonings any other man would have used if in the same situation as I."

The room entered a deep silence as they took in the swordsman's words. Cloud was the first to respond though angrily. "You do have something to apologize for! You took away my hometown, my mother, and you even took away Aeris! Look at Tifa, you took away her town, her family, you even hurt her in that Reactor. You destroyed Midgar, and killed half the population! You are a killer!"

"I've already explained to you why I feel no shame for your losses." Sephiroth repeated in annoyance.

Cloud got close up looking on the verge of spitting on the man before him. "You're a disgusting thing. I don't know what the Planet was thinking when it revived you, but I'm still not going to trust you, ever." Cloud said. He stepped back and turned to Tifa. "Tifa let's go check on Tira. The rest of you, keep your eyes on him."

Tifa got up the couch taken aback by the conversation that had just taken place. She walked towards Cloud and ready to follow him into the room adjacent of the one they had been in. Cloud turned ready to leave and Sephiroth turned to his back again and said, "Strife. I Know what the planet was thinking, its what everything else thinks. It was thinking it would equip itself with the best weapon known to man. That's all I am, a weapon of mass destruction. Walking breathing living bringer of death and destruction. When facing a problem, what more could the Planet ask for. That is why I'm here."

Cloud turned his head back when Sephiroth began speaking. But as he finished Cloud just scoffed as he went back to leading Tifa away.

The room once again focused on Sephiroth and the silence trying to think of something to say now being left with the only members of Avalanche with peaceful feelings towards Sephiroth. Looking back down at the floor he sarcastically joked, "I'm glad to see he missed me."

Zack chuckled after hearing it but when finding he was the only one he abruptly stop. The akward action caused Sephiroth to rise his head and grin at the younger man. "I thought it was kind-a funny…" Zack mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"Sephiroth, I see what you were saying and I understand. I'm sure Cloud will come to his senses in time. But may I ask you a question about the situation 2 years ago?" Reeve inquired politely.

Sephiroth recognized Reeve the best out of the whole group. Having had a few interactions with the man in the past when he was General of the Soldier program. "Yes?"

"When we saw you at the Crater the first time, we saw your body encased in Mako. Was that your true body? The one you are using now?" Reeve asked, he seemed to have no inhibitions towards communicating with the Soldier.

"Yes the other's were possessed clones. A power Jenova had, that if I do have I don't know how to use." Sephiroth replied quickly and mechanically.

"And since Mako is the best preservative yet discovered, your body is still the same age it was at the Nibelheim incident technically isn't it?" Reeve continued.

"Hmph, so I'm not old yet." Sephiroth said to himself.

Zack perked up curiously. "Wait how old are you then? You never gave me an exact answer before when I asked."

Sephiroth grinned with no intention of replying just to withhold the information to infuriate the former Soldier. Reeve decided he'd reveal it just to keep the conversation going. "Well that means that if we take off the years his body spent being preserved, he's still only twenty five. Once ShinRa promoted him to General they wanted to keep his true age on the down low so people would assume he's older and be able to control the army more and be trusted by the public. The silver hair especially made it easier to pull off."

Zack's jaw dropped to the floor. Sephiroth grinned at the reaction he had stirred in the man that was also as young as him.

"No way! I always thought you were like forty or fifty something!" Zack exclaimed. "Your like just a little older than me man!"

Sephiroth felt his grin fall. He cocked an eyebrow at the black haired human porcupine, "Fifty-something? That seems exaggerated." Sephiroth almost began to worry that he looked old but truly he didn't care much even if he did. It most likely would serve him well if he did anyways.

"Well yeah I guess you don't look that old. You don't have the wrinkles and saggy skin but your hair and especially the way you acted. Always telling the rest of us to settle down and you always knew everything like some wise old man would. And then a lot of the times you were like fatherly towards us giving advice and stuff…" Zack trailed off feeling like he was getting somewhat too sentimental.

"If you were getting paid what I was, you would act old too. Plus I did prefer the solitude of the job after the war." Sephiroth admitted.

Zack looked at him reminiscing on all the times he had shared with the General not even imagining him to be that young.

Vincent looked up at the faces of the younger men standing. Zack had a small smile of amusement on his face looking up towards the ceiling obviously playing a memory in his head while Sephiroth went back looking toward the ground his former look of amusement fading back to a slight disappointed frown.

Reeve seemed to content. "I'm glad we have you back Sephiroth."

Sephiroth looked toward the man still holding his less than positive display. "You're the only one so far it seems."

Reeve was quick to respond, "Sephiroth your exactly what we need. To be honest Cloud doesn't play the leader role very well. And you'd be great for public relations. People are still shaky with the rebuilding of the town and the formation of the Alliance."

"You mean the public doesn't know the truth about Meteor?" Sephiroth inquired somewhat more interested in the topic now. Zack also turned to learn more about the condition the world was in now.

"No, when we did our first press conference after Meteor, we just put all the blame on ShinRa and debunked all Sephiroth rumours. It was just so much simpler, we'd have forced too much upon the public if we explained the entire situation. In fact I'm not even sure if any of us understood the whole situation fully. And truly in hindsight, ShinRa was the root of all the tragedies 2 years ago. In fact part of the reason Cloud has been especially grumpy is that many people claimed it could have all been avoided if you hadn't died on the Nibelheim mission because you would have stopped it. You're still seen as a true hero Sephiroth." Reeve said. "That doesn't sit well with Cloud."

Sephiroth felt an uncomfortable weight lifted off his shoulder. Though he felt selfish because no matter how few of people knew of his previous deeds he still could not ignore them. Though the mass public being ignorant did allow for a lot easier transition back into the way things were. Assuming they could go back to what they were. "So they do not know what happened at Nibelheim?"

Reeve shook his head, "To an extent. What they know is that you read the ShinRa files about your creation and that you took your own life in the reactor."

Sephiroth nodded. This wasn't going to be as bad as he previously expected. He felt his outlook become more and more positive though he wasn't going to show it, not until he trusted all these people. Zack didn't have anything to comment thinking about Nibelheim. Vincent as always remained silently involved in the conversation.

Meanwhile in the large room of the child, gathered Barret, Aeris, Cloud, Tifa, Marlene, and a newborn baby named Tira that was now being lovingly cradled in Aeris's arms.

"Oh Tifa! She's adorable! How old is she?" Aeris said excitedly but quietly to not wake the sleeping child. Tifa and Cloud were standing closely to Aeris also watching the baby girl sleep so peacefully in Aeris's arms.

"She's 7 months old." Cloud announced.

Aeris looked up with a genuine smile upon her face. "She's absolutely an angel guys. You are so lucky. I'm jelous!"

Tifa smiled at the young woman. Tifa was happy that Cloud had chose her and not Aeris, because no matter how much Cloud tried to hide it, Tifa knew that him and Aeris did have some connection during their journey. Though later Tifa did decide it was most likely because of his similarities to Zack. Tifa looked the girl up and down and noticed how her dress was dirty and torn in many places, the girl herself also looked dirty and probably had not even stopped to bathe herself. "Aeris, your covered in dirt, you've got to feel nasty! Whenever you want to you can take a shower and for now I'll loan you some of my clothing and then first thing tomorrow morning we'll take you shopping." Tifa promised with a smile.

"Oh Tifa you're right! I'm standing here getting your baby girl all dirty and smelly! I'm so sorry!" Aeris exclaimed quietly and put the small babe back in her crib. "I'm so sorry, I've got to smell pretty awful!"

Barret looked up from where his daughter Marlene was tucked into a bed across the room from the baby's crib. "You don't smell near as damn bad as that silver haired piece of shit downstairs!"

"Barrre—" Aeris was cut off by Cloud's words first.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about him in private first if you don't mind Aeris." Cloud said as he sat down on a couch in the room that was blue with little suns here and there on it. Aeris nodded and sat down with him. Tifa sat down in a chair by the crib mainly focusing on her sweet daughter but also seeming to be anticipating the conversation.

"Sephiroth, what do you feel about him. I was talking to him downstairs and he insisted he didn't have anything to apologize for. I'm not sure if he's trustworthy." Cloud said.

Aeris shook her head violently. "No, no, no Cloud I know he's trustworthy. The Planet wouldn't have brought him back and spoke such good things of him if he wasn't. I know its hard to after what Jenova's used him for and the things he has done, but trust me you guys I know he's safe. He's free of any control she could have on him." Aeris paused for a breath and then continued, "And don't get me wrong, I still feel uncomfortable around him, but I know its right, the way he acts. He is sane now. The planet's right you guys. And I'm not asking you guys to become best buddies but just work with him and tolerate his presence. Insulting him is more likely to turn him against us so if you guys don't have anything nice to say just don't say anything at all. Please you guys, I don't want to screw this up." Aeris begged.

Tifa looked right at the girls genuine features. Aeris was the sweetest girl she had ever met, so innocent and undeserving of all the pain she's had to endure through her years. Barret dropped his head feeling ashamed. The girl was right and knew what she was talking about. Barret fought for this Planet's life and now he was going against it's own wishes. Cloud stared into Aeris's begging gaze. He didn't want to listen to her words but his heart knew she was right, like she's always been. But he refused to let himself give in fully. "If that's what you want Aeris, I'll be very silent towards him. But I'm keeping an eye on him." Cloud announced.

Aeris smiled and threw her arms around Cloud. "Thank you so much Cloud. I'm so happy to be back, if I thought he was going to take that away from me again I wouldn't let him anywhere near."

Cloud excepted her embrace warmly. He smiled, he was happy she was back. He felt somewhat uncomfortable remembering the feelings he had for this girl before Sephiroth took her, and now being married to Tifa but he knew where his faith rested. Aeris let go again with a small chuckle, "Oh Cloud! I'm sorry I must smell awful! I'm going to go take that shower right now!"

Cloud grinned and lifted his head up letting her stand up. She walked towards Barret where the door of the room was. Once she neared him he looked towards her, "Hey gee, sorry girly I'll try to keep my big mouth shut more. But I'm with Cloud, I'm watching out for that man." Barret said. Aeris smiled sweetly at him. "Thank-You Barret." Aeris continued, "I'll just go ask Zack where I can take a shower if that's fine."

Tifa smiled and nodded.

After Aeris exited the room Tifa looked toward Cloud. "I'm so glad she's back. And its even better she has Zack back too."

Cloud nodded. "I'm not sure why Zack was brought back though…"

"Maybe so Aeris wouldn't be so alone…" Tifa said thinking how Aeris couldn't have Cloud anymore.

Cloud shook his head. "I think he's for Sephiroth. I remember the commotion that happened when Sephiroth named Zack his second in command. Everybody was in surprised, all throughout ShinRa. The most mature down to earth powerful man in Soldier, appointed the most immature, irresponsible boy and he wasn't even the strongest 1st Class. Nobody understood why. I think they are actually rather close."

Tifa nodded. Barret turned to Cloud. "I'm done talking about that crazy. I'm going to make sure right now he hasn't murdered everybody downstairs."

Barret stood up and turned towards the door. Tifa and Cloud got up and followed him.

Before Reeve, Zack, or Sephiroth had time to continued the conversation Aeris had entered the room. She grew quiet as all the faces of the room towards her small figure. She rubbed her other arm as she walked up by Zack.

"Umm Zack I was wondering if you could show me where the shower is…?" Aeris spoke timidly feeling shy with all the gazes upon her.

Zack slightly chuckled at her timid nature. "Haha. Yes, Aeris follow me you dirty thing." He joked lightly. He turned around and wrapped his arm around her frame and moved her with him back down the hallway. She gave him a playful punch in the arm at the remark.

Once the couple departed the room. Sephiroth straightened his back pleased with the good news he has received and felt a bit more comfortable with Reeve. "This one doesn't talk much does he?" Sephiroth inquired examining Vincent. Vincent looked into the standing man's gaze slightly amused.

"I have nothing to contribute to the conversation at this point." Vincent admitted dryly.

Sephiroth removed his gaze from the tall thin man. "That's acceptable. Silence is preferred over constant chatter."

Reeve began to laugh loudly. "Oh just you wait till Yuffie arrives then. You'll love her." At the mention of the girl Vincent's face visibly fell dramatically. He set his elbow upon the arm of the sofa and held his forhead in his hand anticipating of the headaches that will began to occur as a result of the girls constant annoyance.

Noticing the gun man's grimace Sephiroth even became curious. "Who is this Yuffie?"

With a few more chuckles Reeve continued, "Yuffie is an 18 year old extroverted girl with a lot on her mind. In fact you might know her, she is Lord Godo's only daughter."

Sephiroth perked up surprised by this information. "Godo had a daughter?"

"Yes and she blames everybody else for Wutai's downfall."

Sephiroth chuckled icily at the information reminiscing of the old man who had a lot more bark than he did bite. "I think that means she won't like my either."

"Most likely no-" Reeve was interrupted when Barret, Cloud, and Tifa walked into the room together. Reeve drew his intention towards Cloud as did Sephiroth. Vincent still held his head in a dark anticipation.

"I'm suppose to ask if any of you have eaten or would like something to eat." Cloud said obviously having been pressured from the quiet Tifa.

"I ate before I arrived here and I'm still feeling pretty full but thanks Tifa." Reeve spoke to the girl.

Vincent simply shook his head as expected. Tifa and Cloud moved their glances to Sephiroth.

Looking at Cloud and Tifa Sephiroth replied, "No thanks. I may depart for the field soon."

Taken by surprise Cloud reacted, "Depart? Where do you plan on doing?"

Sephiroth looked back into the untrusting man's eyes. "To practice, its been awhile, and I feel rusty."

Knowing exactly what Sephiroth was speaking of being a fellow swordsman Clouds eyes squinted suspiciously, "You are not going anywhere alone."

Sephiroth grinned entertained, "Anyone is more than welcome to keep me company."

Barret stepped forward as Cloud was visibly growing angrily. "Cloud, I'll go with him and watch his ass."

"No, I'll go Barret. You can if you want, but I'll watch him." Cloud said not trusting anybody else with the job. Barret grumbled and stepped back.

Reeve spoke up, "I'd like to tag along. I've never witnessed Sephiroth in a true battle." Cloud shot Reeve a glare for almost boasting the enemy.

Vincent looked like he was debating going along or not. He was on the end of not going for he was feeling slumber calling his name ever so lightly.

Then coming behind Tifa, Cloud, and Barret, Zack stepped into the room. "Are we going somewhere?!"

"I'm going to go out of the city to train." Sephiroth said. "Would you like to accompany Reeve, Cloud, and I?"

Zack perked up innocently. "Well I don't have anything better to do since Aeris wouldn't let me watch her shower."

Tifa and Reeve giggled at the immature remark but the others gave no great response. "Well that sounds settled. Gather your equipment and we'll leave." Sephiroth sounded.

Cloud nodded still angry. He took Tifa by the hand and went into the adjacent room, Zack followed, "Hey Cloud, can I borrow some stuff? I kinda don't have any of mine!" Cloud grumbled a response. Reeve settling on just being eyes and ears since he didn't want to gather any armor or weaponry or even think about pulling Cait Sith out.

Sephiroth sighed somewhat annoyed that he'd have to wait about another half hour before they'd be ready. Barret stood across from Sephiroth where Zack once stood and crossed his arms glaring intensely at Sephiroth.

"And what is it that you have against me?" Sephiroth asked annoyed at the man's persistent gaze.

Barret's eyes widened surprised the man even needed to ask. "You tried destroy the whole damn world you crazy son of a bitch. You and ShinRa were just dying to suck this planet's life right from its ground. And you took Aeris away from me just as much as you did Cloud."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and accepted the answer. He looked at the man's robotic gun replacing his hand. "How did you get that?"

Barret growled at all the questions. "Damn ShinRa came and tore the shit out of my town. I was trying to stop 'em mother fucks and this is what happened. They shot the shit out of my hand so I got myself a fucking gun grafted onto it to tear those fuckers down."

"Where is it that you are from?" Sephiroth inquired not recognizing such an event knowing he would have been involved in such an operation.

"North Corel."

Reeve interrupted noticing Sephiroth's confusion, "This happened after the Nibelheim incident. You wouldn't remember it."

Sephiroth nodded. The name of the town sound familiar but he honestly couldn't recall any memory of it so perhaps he had never been there. It most likely wasn't a very well known town either, if ShinRa felt they could tear it down without much of a backlash.

"Damn ShinRa took away my wife, my town, my dignity, my best friend, and nearly took Marlene from me. That girl is all that I got, and no way I'm letting your insane ass take her from me too!" Barret said.

Sephiroth grew interested, though he knew it wouldn't be wise to pry, curiosity got the best of him. "Your wife, tell me about her." A woman who found herself tolerable, let alone in 'love', with such a man must have an interesting character.

Barret eyed the man suspiciously for any sign of mal intent. Finding none he slowly regained composure and began to reminisce of his past love. "Myrna. She was the best. Always calming me down, a much better parent than I can ever dream of becoming. She was also the world's greatest cook, even matches Tifa. She was everything I could have ever dreamed of."

Sephiroth seemed in his own mind imagining the words Barret was speaking of.

"You son of a bitch why are you even asking these questions you don't give a damn about?" Barret yelled frustrated by the man's interrogative question.

Before Sephiroth planned on answering Cloud and Zack walked into the room. In Armor and holding swords. Zack had retrieved his prized and sacred Buster Sword and Cloud had a more intricate but equally as large blade. Sephiroth shook his head that went unnoticed. Reeve stood up.

"Barret tell Aeris where I went." Zack said. "Let's go!" He was the first one out the door. Followed by Reeve then Sephiroth then Cloud.

AN: Thank you for the review "Lady with a Lamp" and for the rest of you, I want you to feel more than welcome to review also. It's greatly appreciated. I'm thinking that after I finish with the sequel to this story, that I am currently working on, I might start a story about Sephiroth's childhood to adult hood and another story in the form of Hojo's diary, starting when he ventured into Nibelheim for the Jenova Project. Anybody think it sounds like a sensible idea?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once outside Cloud talked the group into taking the truck so they could come back sooner. The night was now only moonlit. Cloud had told the others he'd only be out for a few hours. The ride was rather silent with the noise of the truck and the silence of the night did not encourage conversation at this time. Zack sat in front of the truck with Cloud while Sephiroth and Reeve sat in the bed.

It took about a half hour for them to reach a good place a few miles away from the city. Cloud stopped and exited the driving seat followed by the others.

"Beasts frequent this area, usually in packs so be careful. At night it's typically just the wolves but they are rabid so be careful, especially you Reeve since you didn't bring any equipment." Cloud instructed. Reeve shrugged knowing he would be safe if he just stuck with the other men. A howl broke the night as if it were waiting for the men.

"Anybody hear where it came from?" Zack whispered. But before he could finish the question Sephiroth broke into a sprint towards a hill where dark figures could be seen moving swiftly. As Sephiroth ran the Masamune appeared into his right hand as if it had always been there. Zack and Cloud looked at each other and quickly began in pursuit of the apparition of a man. Reeve also tried following with his casual slip-on shoes slowing him down mercilessly.

Sephiroth climbed atop the hill and confronted his targets. These creatures were far from wolves, or any natural enemy at that. This was a pack of beast that Sephiroth had never before seen. Furless creatures with bones protruding through skin, a typical wolf like structure though the torso and the head had an almost human like structure with flat ears, and the hind legs were much longer than the front legs giving the beast an abnormal slanted back. The tail was only compromised of a fleshy appendage but at the end turned to a paw like structure bearing claws. The skin was a sick color of green. It didn't take much thought for him to decide these creatures did not deserve the life they were given, and from what he observed the creatures were thinking the same about him, foaming from there mouths and howling recklessly.

Three of the five of the pack jumped towards him at once.

Cloud and Zack just reached the top of the hill as they witnessed something neither were prepared for. Sephiroth's feet lifted from the ground, not in a jump, but in levitation and as it happened a monstrous wing grew from his the right side of his back. The warrior met the wolves in the air and with one long slice of the legendary blade the heads of all three beasts fell to the ground followed by their bodies. Still in the air Sephiroth propelled himself to the back side of the last two in a midair back tuck, finishing with a perfect still landing behind the beasts. Before they could even turn behind to where their heads followed the man, one beast was turned to ashes of a fire spell that even Zack, Cloud, and Reeve from the several meters away could feel it, and from the looks of it even engulfed the caster himself. But meeting the explosion of fire to the adjacent area where the other beast once stood was a large mass of cold strong wind that rained as sharp icicles rained upon the other creature all focusing on its body area to tear it to shreds.

Once the magic faded out of the area, Sephiroth called upon his single wing to vanish and faced his audience. He walked towards the three speechless men. With Zack and Reeve barely keeping their jaw attatched to their face, while Cloud was in a deep frown with wide eyes.

He said as he walked into the group of awestruck men. "Not very good." He grunted with a strong frown on his face.

Zack lost all composure. "Are you kidding me Sephiroth! You just dual casted! It was said only the ancients could do that! And you didn't even prep for the casts! You just did the impossible!"

"That was…" Reeve couldn't describe what he saw. Cloud didn't reply but tried to regain his composed and indifferent attitude.

Sephiroth squinted his eyes in frustration. "Form was off, didn't swing straight enough wasting energy, jump landed in wrong spot, and didn't cast till I was on the ground wasting time."

"Wha—uhh! Sephiroth! Those are little things you can fix! You just dual casted! Have you ever done that before? And what was with the wing? And you flew!!" Zack took a gasp before continuing. "When did you learn this?!?"

"My cells, they are hybridized with Jenova's kind, and human kind. Every single one of them. The difference between now and seven years ago, is that my body knows how to utilize them fully instead of just finding abilities by surprise. Thus in essence my body is now living up to its full potential." Sephiroth explained remembering what Jenova taught him when controlling his clones.

"These powers are unheard of! Even in the ShinRa files and papers about the Jenova project these types of abilities were never ever predicted or even imagined!" Reeve exclaimed.

"I don't want to hear about that." Sephiroth said coldly as he imagined all the references to him being an "experiment." "I am going to look find others and see if there's any improvement." He finished as he walked past the others.

"Zack I don't like this." Cloud said quietly behind the silver haired man.

"Why? It's great that you guys have him on your side this time." Zack said.

"That is more power than I've seen when we faced him or Jenova. Jenova must have underestimated us because I've never seen that sort of force. And plus, he's unstable, you were there at Nibelheim, you know what happened to him."

"I don't think that's going to happen. I mean the man did take in a lot of information and found out his life was meant to just be a tool for ShinRa. I don't think anything worse could happen to him, and this time if it does I'm not going to just let it happen like I did last time." Zack said as he himself knew he wasn't going to let spirit get to himself again.

Cloud scoffed upset that everybody was so easily trusting of the man. "I don't get any of you. I'm not going to trust that guy anytime soon. I don't even know why I say man, he's a monster."

Zack shook his head in disappointment of his younger friend. "Cloud, if you don't trust him, he's not going to trust you. And personally I don't want a man that can do things like that, not trusting me."

The two stopped walking suddenly as they heard quick footsteps behind them that did not match Reeve's.

"FAIR!" A deep voice howled at the black haired individual. Who in response of the word quickly ducked and all he heard was two quick and powerful movements of the wind around him and then a small whimper. He stood up as soon as he knew it was safe.

He looked to the side of him where Cloud was not standing. He saw Sephiroth sliding an impaled wolf-beast off his sword with his foot, making a bloody mess all over his pant leg and boot.

"Just carrying your big sword isn't going to protect your flighty ass. If that happens again I'm letting you lose your head, because its obviously useless if it cannot even focus in the still of the night. Get it together!" Sephiroth scolded frustrated at the surprised young.

Zack smirked and chuckled a bit. "Oh I was paying attention I just knew you'd be on it."

Sephiroth snarled at him in the form of a growl. Zack rolled his eyes though in the dark night it went unnoticed but his body posture did show that he wasn't scared. But he would definitely put his interest into his surroundings a little more than before.

"That thing did have its mouth coming down right toward your head, Zack!" Reeve yelled catching up from behind.

Sephiroth finished kicking the corpse and all the guts he could off his blade and fell silent listening intently. "There's a large pack heading this way. At least twenty." He whispered to the others interrupting their chit chat.

Cloud shook his head, finally the 'oh so perfect' General was wrong. "These beasts never travel in packs of more than ten."

Annoyed Sephiroth turned towards Cloud. "Hmm interesting that means that now is never if what you say is true." He said sarcastically.

The sound of several creatures running came from above on a mountain that dropped off to where they were standing. The sound became increasingly loud as the group of beasts came closer. Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud readied there weapons and stances while Reeve ran in between them for protection.

Once the beasts arrived they were leaping down the mountain at an astounding pace. Sephiroth was right, as the pack had all descended off the mountain top it was obvious that this group was between 30 and 40 strong. Weapons would be useless.

"Run!" Zack hollered knowing they could stand no chance against such numbers. Reeve and Cloud followed the man as he ran out into the open towards where they parked the truck. Once they arrived at their destination they turned around and saw Sephiroth still there running even closer towards the creatures. Almost making contact with the front lines of the group a large dark sphere began to engulf the area. It sent out a powerful wind as it expanded almost the entire area, the three men ran farther away to avoid it, they were at least 400 yards away from the attack sight before the sphere stopped expanding. It then quickly drew back towards the source of where it came from releasing a wind knocking the three of them down to the ground. They were silent as they then witnessed a clear shade of blue engulfing the area where the solid black sphere once was and withdrew as fast as it came. Once the wild winds stopped the men looked up towards the scene. Every last tree that once stood green and vivid had been stripped of all their leaves and many branches had been torn off. Every single beast was now laying on the ground dead as can be, which was gruesomely apparent as the beasts were now inside out. The gruesome sight of blood everywhere as the arrangement of arteries and organs in the shape of a body now covered the ground around a man crouched on his feet in the center of the mess. Zack jumped to his knees and ran toward the man convinced he was injured. Once he got close enough to be within ear shot of the general still on his knees He yelled out, "SEPHIROTH! WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN!" . He watched intently as he saw a green light in front of the man. Zack thought to himself, 'Oh damn, he has to heal himself he's hurt!' Zack began to race towards the man, but as he got closer the silver haired man turned and glimpsed at Zack and then continued to grab the bottom of his pant leg and rip a long strip off. Zack slowed as he almost reached the general and saw him moving his arms around in front of him.

"What are you doing? What happened!" Zack said loudly.

Sephiroth stood up with his arms in front of him. He turned around and showed Zack what he was doing. A small young boy, unconscious and bloody, was being held in the General's arms. Zack gasped. "One of the beasts was dragging him by the leg. Most of his injuries are healed but the bite went clear through the leg. He's unconscious now, we should leave." Sephiroth said dryly pointing toward the piece of cloth wrapped around the boys left leg. Zack nodded grimacing at the thought of being dragged by the foot of one of those beasts. He was speechless and walked at a fast pace with Sephiroth to the others.

Once they reached the others Cloud and Reeve worked with Sephiroth's demands of quickly returning to the house after seeing the unconscious boy he held.

Sephiroth held the boy in the bed of the truck trying to absorb the bumps of the truck traveling over rough terrain with his legs.

"I don't know how he's alive." Sephiroth admitted staring curiously at the boy in his arms. Reeve also staring at the unconscious one quietly agreed. That was all that was said the rest of the trip. Once they arrived at the house Cloud quickly unlocked the door and rushed Sephiroth with the boy in.

"Do you have sutures?" Sephiroth inquired urgently.

Cloud thought as fast as he could and came up with a hopeful answer.

"May I see them?" Sephiroth growled.

Cloud went on it, he went into the kitchen where Tifa kept it their first aid supplies. He went back towards the entry room where Sephiroth had laid his coat on the couch to keep it from getting dirty and then the child upon that. He was on his knees taking off his pant leg that had been covering the wound and holding the blood. Cloud walked over and handed him the sutures, grimacing at the large and bite wound on the child's leg.

"Now just bring me whatever first aid or medical supplies you keep here." Sephiroth ordered Cloud as he focused on the child's leg.

Cloud almost refused but looking at the poor boy with blonde hair like his own he felt compelled to follow. Zack and Reeve stood behind Sephiroth watching intently.

Sephiroth pulled out a ShinRa issued pocket knife from his pants, which he was surprised was still there but wasn't going to argue with fate, and used it to cut the sutures to a desirable length. "Aren't you going to clean it?" Zack inquired worriedly.

"I cast a cleansing spell, his body is cleaner now than its ever been." Sephiroth spoke. He then reached into a pocket of his trench coat that was on the couch and pulled out a sewing pin. He wrapped the sutures around the loop with quick precision on the first try. He then grabbed the boys leg and began his work, making the wound close very tightly in preparation for the makeshift cast he'd make the boy later.

"I remember in Soldier you did this at least once a week." Zack said seeing the familiar sight as the General tended to the wounds of another.

"Yes." Was the only reply he granted Zack with as he continued concentrating on his handiwork with the small boy's leg.

About fifteen minutes later Cloud returned with a red decorative basket filled with first aid supplies and medical supplies."Thank you Cloud." Sephiroth said inadvertently. Cloud was surprised to be thanked by the man, the action conjuring up an awkward feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Should I wake the others?" Cloud asked unsure of how to handle this situation.

"I'll be done here in about ten minutes. Wake one of the women to give him a bath and clean him up." Sephiroth asked more calmly than before. Zack couldn't help but grin as he noticed the slightly sexist remark. Cloud nodded and went to the upper floors where most the bedrooms and guest rooms resided.

It didn't take long before Sephiroth finished stitching the wounds on the front side of the legs so he then gently turned the leg over to start on the smaller openings of the other side which wouldn't take near as long. Sephiroth glanced at the child's face for the first time in proper lighting. "He looks familiar…" Sephiroth mumbled somewhat disturbed to himself. Zack and Reeve also examined the face of the child again scrutinizing it.

"He does…" Zack continued. "But he looks only about 6 years of age…no way we could know him."

Sephiroth looked up at Zack slightly insulted as he was dumbfounded by the man's obvious conclusion. Zack scoffed in answer and the rest of the room held quiet as the swordsman at work finished his stitching. He bent to the side where the child's head was laying on the arm of the sofa on top of the tall man's black coat. He pulled the kids eye lids open and moved them until he could look at the child's eyes. They were of an aquamarine color, a cross between green and blue in a sloppy sort of way, but the thing that Sephiroth was looking for was the slight iridescent glow they held.

"He's the son of a Soldier." Sephiroth said showing Zack the eyes of the boy.

Almost on cue of seeing the eyes and face Zack announced excitedly, "That's Jax Valance's son! The blonde hair, the face its all him!"

Sephiroth looked at the child again analyzing the features. He nodded his head, this was Val's son. The First Class that came closest to being as talented as Sephiroth, but also held the worst personality. "You're right." Sephiroth announced. He looked into the boy's face once more before letting out a quiet mumble, "Poor boy." He turned back to the leg of the child and began to make a makeshift cast to close the wounds even tighter out of gauze and prewrap. "A child of a soldier. That would most likely explains why he isn't dead." Sephiroth declared.

"Leave it to Val to let his kid be carried off by a beast without going after it. That guy had some serious ego problems." Zack continued, "Hopefully this boy didn't inherit that from him."

Sephiroth didn't reply just focused on finishing up what he was doing. This was the quickest part and once he was satisfied with the job he stood up re-examining the child for any other signs of trouble.

"Tifa's up, she just started running some bath water." Cloud said coming back downstairs. Sephiroth nodded in response.

"Hey Cloud! Sephiroth and I know this kid!" Zack said excitedly.

"We know his father." Sephiroth corrected.

Cloud knitted his eyebrows in surprise, "Who is it?"

"Jax Valance, he was a first class with me. I remember him boasting about having a son. And this is him, he almost looks like a copy of the old bastard." Zack chuckled.

"What does that mean?" Cloud said meaning maybe this explained why the child had been picked by the beasts.

"All that it means is that hopefully it'll help calm him down if we can tell him we know his father." Sephiroth spoke still examining the boy.

The boy would have looked dead had it not been for the rising and falling of his chest with each breath. Also the blood and torn bits of flesh stuck to his torn and dirtied tee shirt bearing the remains of some elaborate print of a dragon and casual khaki shorts gave off an awful stench of death.

"Sephiroth, what type of spell was that that you cast there in the valley?" Reeve asked breaking his silence as he replayed that image of the explosion of power he had witnessed seeming still just moments before.

"A good one, Reeve, a very good spell." Sephiroth said with a smirk in his tone. Cloud didn't approve of the answer he didn't like things being kept from him, especially from people he didn't trust.

"Sephiroth, what was that. I know that did not come from a materia." Cloud demanded glaring at the taller man.

"A straight and clear answer I do not have for you Cloud. What that is, sheer force of will embodying itself in the form of an offensive maneuver." Sephiroth explained to the best of his own knowledge.

"What the hell does that mean!" Cloud demanded for more of an explanation.

Sephiroth sighed annoyingly at the young man. "In terms for you to understand perhaps I can describe it as, when in an emergency I can cast magic in my head."

"How come I've never seen you do this before?!" Cloud demanded.

Zack interrupted, "You've hardly ever been around him before Cloud!"

"I travelled across this world chasing him, and in that final fight all he did was stand there as I took his life." Cloud exclaimed, his anger coming to the surface turning his face red.

"That was not an emergency." Sephiroth firmly stated.

Cloud remained quiet still shooting glares at Sephiroth as he returned the gaze. Zack turned to Cloud. "Cloud calm down, that was the past, we have to move forward and you need to face the facts and realize your going to have to work with him no matter what happened. The planet wouldn't make this up man!"

Cloud moved his glare to Zack. Reeve shifted uncomfortably.

"The bath's ready!" Tifa's voice sounded coming down the stairs. Once she got to the bottom she looked between the bodies of the men to see the small boy laying on the couch. Cloud looked at Tifa, hair messy, makeup off, dark circles under her eyes, and standing there in her robe with a look of distress on her face as she saw the bloodied boy and he felt a strong urge to reach out and hold her. Sephiroth scooped the boy out from on the couch and turned toward the shocked woman.

"Where is it, I'll carry him there." Sephiroth said. Tifa looked up to Sephiroth's tall and serious face. This was the first time he had spoken directly to her since Nibelheim illusion he created at the crater. She remembered briefly how frightening it was then, and compared to how it was even more so frightening now.

"Y-yeah…f-follow me." Tifa stuttered under pressure. She turned and slowly began walking back up the steps of the stairs. Cloud followed Sephiroth to make sure Tifa didn't have to be alone with the man.

She led them to the second floor and turned to the hallway. She walked down yellow carpeted floor with purple painting and with doors on each side. She walked to the second door on the right which opened to a bright and large bathroom. This room had tile floor with bright yellow walls and many lights making the room bright and clear. In the corner there was a large tub with bubbly water in it, looking quite welcoming. The room was so large that there was a large lavatory on the other side with a toilet and a closet on the side opposite of the bathtub. Next to the bath was a large black leather chair that looked seldom used as most furniture in a bathroom probably is.

"Just set him down Cloud and I can take care of it from there." Tifa said staring at the ground.

"Don't let that cast get anywhere near the water. If he wakes up come find me." Sephiroth instructed. Tifa nodded still facing the ground. Cloud grabbed her arm trying to encourage her to face him. Sephiroth turned and marched out before he could coax it out of her.

Returning downstairs Zack and Reeve were talking but fell silent as Sephiroth entered the room and grabbed his coat. He sloppily folded it up and set it in his lap as he sat down on the seat and looked at Reeve.

"You should go rest. I plan on leaving here tomorrow whether the rest agree or not." Sephiroth spoke.

Reeve nodded. "I was just thinking about doing just that. I'll see you in the morning." He waved goodnight and went off to bed.

Sephiroth moved his gaze down towards his coat ignoring the curiously concerned face of Zack. Zack knew he was going to stay up, being in Soldier the Mako made him able to function perfectly on much less sleep than the normal person, and after several years of slumber he didn't feel a bit tired.

"Hey." Zack said at a loss of what to say to his friend.

"Yes?"

Zack pondered what he'd ask the man. He finally had an idea that he hopefully wouldn't regret, "What do you think? I mean about all this? Coming back."

Sephiroth was silent still examining his coat. He pulled a blonde hair he saw laying on it up and flicked it from his fingers to the carpet. "It's proper punishment most likely."

"Punishment? Sephiroth! We were given life back, a second chance to do everything right. How do you see it as a punishment?" Zack interrogated.

"I have a lot of bad decisions to face unlike yourself. That makes for a different experience." Sephiroth stated dryly.

"Hey, but like Reeve said, nobody knows. And if we can do this for the planet you've redeemed yourself right? And honestly you were kinda screwed over by circumstance, anybody would have fallen the way you did." Zack explained.

"I don't belong to be here, or anywhere. I'm one of a kind created by artificial means. I'm not human, and I'm not alien or beast. I'm a planned freak accident. If you can imagine that, because it is difficult." Sephiroth said quietly staring at his coat.

Zack was growing emotional for his friend. He turned his body towards him and spoke, "Sephiroth, being human is something that goes far beyond your biology. I remember when I first was promoted to 1st Class you gave my unit a speech that at first I had no clue in hell what you were talking about but over time it all came together. You told us about how we're the same as everything else. Humans, beasts, monsters, pets it's all the same, that when it comes down to the basics we're all made of the same exact things. The only difference between a man and the rest is that we make mistakes and regret things. And the difference between a strong man is the one who takes his regret and makes himself stronger from it, while the weak man is the one who will take his regret and let it consume him. You were giving a speech to us about how to face our mistakes and faults that resulted from them. And none of us really cared at first, but I remember after our unit lost Ganno on that mission we all were thinking about that speech you gave us. And if it had not been for those words we would have all left Soldier that night, but we took those words and used them as you should. Sephiroth, your regretting right now so obviously human, but right now you have to either use it to make yourself stronger, or be weak and let it consume you."

Sephiroth smirked and turned towards his black haired companion, "I was paid to say those things, they didn't mean a thing to me. Thank you for your attempt at reasoning with me."

Zack frowned in defeat, perhaps it was an impossible task to ever make this man see differently. He sighed. "Hey anytime buddy." His own sarcasm almost made him feel even more sad. Zack decided to retreate as he stood up and stretched, "Well I'm going to see if I can sneak into a bed with Aeris." He finished it with a wink. Sephiroth only shook his head at the young mischevious man.

Zack continued up the stairs and Sephiroth stayed in the same spot without much other option of things to do.

"The Planet was right, that man has got to be the most dangerous thing here." Cloud spoke to Tifa who was scrubbing the boy with warm soapy water in the bath tub. His casted leg sticking out of the tub resting on the ledge of it, Tifa being careful to keep it dry.

Tifa thought for a few moments. Sephiroth did scare her, but he was most certainly different than he was 2 years ago. "At least he seems…more normal again." She said still focusing on the boy who Cloud had already past on his knowledge about. Even the first time she meant him he never seemed completely 'normal', almost seeming like an odd shaped puzzle piece that didn't fit no matter where you tried to fit it in.

"Tifa, he's still unstable. Right now he may have control but what if something else comes out and he loses it again! Then we'll have two problems on this planet to face." Cloud explained worriedly.

Shaking her head at Cloud she spoke, "Aeris always told us just to trust her, and she always came through. She can talk to the planet, I'm pretty sure we can handle him Cloud. It's scary but I think if we have everybody helping we can keep him sane."

Cloud sighed. "You're probably right, he doesn't deserve this though. I can't think of anything we couldn't do by ourselves."

"He'll just make it easier Cloud." Tifa said. "Bugenhagen is coming tomorrow with Nanaki isn't he?"

Cloud nodded , "Yes that's what Nanaki said. Bugen wanted to see New Midgar and see if he could explain anything at all."

"Talk to him about it. If anything maybe he could give Sephiroth his own personal psycho-evaluation." Tifa slightly joked.

Cloud slightly chuckled in response. Tifa continued scrubbing the blood and dirt had mixed on the boys skin and dried hard sticking to it. "Are the rest of you going to leave tomorrow?"

Cloud perked up at what she said. "You are coming with us Tifa."

Tifa stopped scrubbing the boy and turned around in disbelief. "Cloud! We have a baby girl that needs to be taken care of! Didn't you think of that? And after the pregnancy I'm not even in shape anymore! I'd be useless Cloud!"

"We can drop Tira off with Marlene at Elmyra's like last time, Tifa. And it doesn't matter, you'll get in shape and we have enough people now you don't need to worry at all. You have to come, we're not Avalanche without you." Cloud almost begged.

"Cloud we're not Avalanche anymore, we're just us. And I'm feeling bad just dumping off kids at Elmyra's house. She's old woman she shouldn't' have to watch over a baby and 6 year old girl, and maybe now a little boy too!" TIfa exclaimed.

Cloud quieted for a few moments. He knew he wasn't going anywhere when it came to Tifa and her daughter, Tifa made such a great mother. "Tifa, I just don't want you here all alone. I know nothing will probably happen, but I just don't want to risk it, babe."

"Cloud, I'll be fine I promise." Tifa said quietly pleased with his understanding.

"How about you stay with Elmyra and the kids at least. Then you won't be alone, and Kalm seems less dangerous than here." Cloud reasoned.

Tifa sighed, "That'll be fine, I can live with that compromise." She smiled. Cloud smiled back. She turned back to the soaking child who was still unconscious but looked a lot cleaner and better. "Do you have any clothes he could wear, Cloud? Just till we can wash his old ones?"

Cloud looked at how small the boy is and knew that whatever he had would be large but there was no other option. "I could give him some PJ's for the night."

"Okay I'll dry him off and you can go get them." Tifa said. Cloud nodded and left the room. Tifa drained the water and began drying the boy.

Later Cloud came downstairs with the boy after he had been dried and dressed. He saw Sephiroth still sitting there on the sofa with his coat in his lap but now he had a newspaper open in front of him reading the contents. He put it down as he heard Cloud's appearance near.

"He still hasn't woke up." Cloud almost spat but withheld the urge.

"That's fine. Set him down here next to me. I'll be up all night so I can wait till he does."

"I'm not leaving a child down here with you!" Cloud said utterly surprised.

"Do you want him to wake up in a state of confusion and possibly try to leave?" Sephiroth said annoyed by the blonde's continuing distrust of him. Cloud showed no sign of budging. Sephiroth's face fell, "I went to all that work earlier to make sure he was brought here just to not be trusted with the child's life now? Cloud you were the one who ran from him, in hindsight you shouldn't be trusted with this one."

Cloud's face turned red with fury. He was about to let it all out against Sephiroth but he turned as he heard his voice being whispered at him from the stairway. He turned and saw Tifa mouthing the words "It's okay, it's okay, it'll be okay!"

Cloud grunted and turned back to the man still staring at his face for a response. Cloud walked over and place the child on the sofa, short enough to still fit with Sephiroth sitting on the end. "If anything happens to this kid, you'll regret it more than you can ever imagine." Cloud threatened.

Sephiroth shrugged at the blonde and mockingly responded, "Fair enough," and lifted his newspaper back up. Cloud glared at the newspaper hidden face and turned back to the stairs. Before he left the room he heard a deep voice say, "Good night Cloud." Cloud did not respond and continued walking to his own bedroom.

Sephiroth glanced at the boy now adorned with a different set of larger clothing but much more clean looking, showing even more of a resemblance to the man Zack and him were speaking of earlier. He then turned back to the paper he was scanning.

That same scene continued till the early hours of the morning, with the sun barely touching the land. Sephiroth had read through endless newspapers to catch himself up on events, luckily for him the Strife house saved their newspapers in a neat pile at the side of the room. Sephiroth noticed as the boy began opening his eyes. Once looking at where he was he instantly widened them very far. Sephiroth dropped his newspaper and turned to the child.

"Good morning." He spoke. The child grabbed onto the arm rest by his head and began to lift himself up and look around the strange new place. "Wh-where am I?" He said still not making contact with Sephiroth.

"You are safe, in Midgar. We found you being caried off by a pack of animals."

The child turned to the deep voice. As soon as he saw the silver hair and green eyes he gasped, "I-I know who you are! Dad's told me about you!"

Sephiroth smirked. "Your father is Jax Valance right?"

The boy nodded speechless.

"I thought so. What would be your name?"

"Jax the second" The boy said quietly.

"Named after your father?" Sephiroth said knowing the answer. He found himself unsurprised. The child nodded again.

"Can you tell me what happened when those animals took you?" Sephiroth said, the child still quite intimidated.

The child shook his head. "Dad and I were camping outside of Junon, and then they came and attacked. I…just got dragged away and it hurt…but I don't remember after that…"

Sephiroth nodded unsurprised. Having your head hit that many times on the ground would hurt like hell even for him. The child perked up at the opportunity that's been burning into his head since he woke up. "Are you going to take me back?" Jax asked desperately.

"It seems there is nothing else we can do. Tell me Jax, when they came, did they just grab you and leave or attack your father also?"

"No they just took me I think…I remember dad trying to fight them off but they weren't going towards him…" The child trailed off becoming visibly sad and upset.

"Strange." Sephiroth said pondering upon the creatures' change in habit. Cloud said they didn't usually travel in such large numbers, and now they are selective about their targets. Things weren't adding up.

"So we need to return you to Junon?" Sephiroth asked changing the subject to hopefully cheer the kid up.

"Yes! Mom and Dad both live there!" The child exclaimed excited at the news of returning to his parents. Sephiroth nodded.

A brief silence blanketed over the two persons as they looked at each other. Jax was the one to break it, "Why is your hair silver?" The kid asked curiously towards the kid, no longer worried about his situation. Sephiroth sighed and tried to explain it to the child as well as he could, which wasn't very well.

AN: Sorry for the overload on dialogue in this chapter, but if I didn't keep this plot fast moving this story would have been several hundred pages longer. Thanks for reading, and reviews are warmly welcomed! I'd enjoy some feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I don't see why I had to sleep on the floor! I would have been a good boy on the bed!" Zack complained, following a giggling Aeris down the stairs.

"You would have hogged my blanket! I know it!" Aeris said teasingly to Zack. Zack sighed and grabbed his forehead.

"You're horribly mean, Aeris." Zack said teasingly in return. Aeris giggled.

Once they reached the base of the stairs they both looked upon the boy talking rapidly to Sephiroth who seemed to be growing somewhat annoyed by the child's energy.

Sephiroth turned to the couple as they came down the stairs. Aeris had a confused and surprised look upon her face at the sight of the child and Zack had a slight smile at seeing Sephiroth dealing with kids.

The child saw them and perked up on his side of the leather couch. "Good Morning! Are these your friends Sephiroth?!" the child asked excitedly.

"…..sure." Sephiroth replied trying to keep the conversation simple.

Aeris was taken aback quietly waved and said, "Good morning to you too."

Zack chuckled and said, "Hey kiddo."

The boy was about to stand up and run over but noticing the quick movement Sephiroth grabbed the kids ankles still on the couch causing him not to be able to move. "You're not putting strain on that wound yet."

Jax made an sound of annoyance but quickly turned his face towards the people in the room. "I'd come and shake your hands but he won't let me. So Hi, I'm Jax Valance II! Who are you?"

Aeris smiled, she was always very fond of little kids, they always brought the little girl out of her. "Hi Jax! I'm Aeris!"

Zack walked towards the child followed by Aeris, as doing so he grinned and said, "Hey Jax, I'm Zack Fair. I used to be in Soldier with your father!"

The kid looked quizzically at Zack. "Zack Fair….dad never told me anything about you so you must not have been important like Sephiroth."

Sephiroth smirked and chuckled a bit at the child's innocent insult towards the black haired man. Aeris also let a giggle go as Zack slumped down in disappointment and frustration. Zack refused to give up as he then stood up and put his hand behind his head now embarrassed. "Ahh gee kid…that hurt a little…"

Unaware of his insult to Zack and not understanding why Zack was reacting in such a way he turned towards the girl in clothes that seemed to fit her funny. "You're pretty, Aeris."

Aeris blushed, "Oh thanks Mister Valance." The child nodded with a smile in response. "Are you and him dating?" Jax asked Aeris looking towards Zack.

Aeris blushed harder and looked at Zack who also looked perplexed. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Well…uh…umm. We just haven't seen each other in a long, long time…"Zack rambled off.

"Yes, they are dating and they are madly in love with eachother." Sephiroth stated dryly out of annoyance to stop the kid from interrogating them further. Aeris and Zack both shot a glance at Sephiroth who just looked back in apathetically.

The silent conversation was interrupted, "I'm hungry…"

"Oh! I bet you are, here Zack and I can surely find something in the kitchen for you!" Aeris said as she dragged Zack into the next room with her.

"Okay thanks!" Jax called to them.

Once in the kitchen Aeris turned to the Zack, "Where did that boy come from?" Zack looked at her and started explaining the details that told the story from the night before.

Aeris and Zack returned with a bowl of cereal for the child who took it happily and quickly started devouring the food. Aeris and Zack sat down in a love seat on the adjacent wall of the couch. "I'm surprised I woke up before Cloud and Tifa, I was very tired."

"They were up late cleaning him up." Sephiroth explained to Aeris.

Aeris smiled faintly towards the general. Though she still somewhat felt fear towards him he was definitely a different man. The crazed man they chased years ago would not have put up with such a happy energetic child.

"I'm going to take him back to Junon. I want to leave by this afternoon." Sephiroth announced wanting see what the reaction would be. The child looked up and smiled before quickly returning to his meal.

"I think Cloud said the others would be here by then." Zack said. "So we could all go." Sephiroth just nodded in reply.

Aeris sat there grinning looking at her lap. "I can't wait to see them. Red, Cid, and even Yuffie." Sephiroth and Zack glanced at each other not particularly recognizing any of those names but they quickly shrugged it off.

It wasn't long till Tifa had woke up and got Cloud up with her to hurry and dress to go check on the boy. By the time they reached the downstairs they found Barret and Reeve awake being showered with questions by an excited young boy still laying on a couch by Sephiroth, who was being applauded and adored by Aeris who had completely fell for the little boy's innocence.

Tifa turned to Cloud and smiled pleased that the boy had indeed stayed safe by the side of the man they were unsure of trusting. Cloud didn't return the sign of relief to Tifa as he still focused suspiciously on the strange pair enjoying his couch.

"Hey good morning! I'm Jax!" The boy called out to his new friends. He then turned to Sephiroth, "You sure have a LOT of friends!" Sephiroth just shook his head since most the people in this room still despised him more than anything else in the world.

Tifa smiled as she introduced herself to the young boy. "I'm Tifa," She said as she then turned to Cloud who was still silent, "And this is my husband Cloud, Jax."

"Hi, Tifa and Cloud!" the little boy sounded. Cloud waved in response. He never felt very used to young kids, he was an only child and even when growing up he tried to act more mature than he really could.

"Yo Cloud! MISTER psycho wants to leave later to take this hyperactive kid to Junon!" Barret sounded, who had been quick to refute Sephiroth's plan earlier the morning, especially without Cloud's approval.

"Why'd you call Spirit a psycho?" The boy quickly responded to the big black man. Jax's face held an innocent curious that Barret couldn't help but be unnerved by. The child hadn't been able to sense the danger of the man he was sitting right beside.

Before Barret could respond Sephiroth spoke ignoring the insult, "The creatures singled him out as a target. Very peculiar behavior, and I think it would be beneficial for us to return this boy to his house and see if perhaps we can find any leads there, where he was taken from."

Cloud just nodded. He wasn't in the mood to argue, and he was pleased to find the boy unharmed and awake, but slightly disappointed to be proven wrong by the ex-General. Tifa looked at Cloud puzzled by his quietness. But Cloud continued to the kitchen without saying a word to the others.

The rest of the room just watched the still boyish looking man walk away. Reeve turned to Tifa, "I woke to a message on my phone this morning from Cid. They'll be hear in a few hours. And that our old friend Bugenhagen insisted on accompanying Red on coming here."

"He's still in shape to do that?" Tifa asked concerned.

"Apparently." Reeve said.

Sephiroth turned to Reeve, "Bugenhagen, of Cosmo Canyon?"

Reeve nodded, "Your familiar?"

"Yes, I've met with him on a few occasions."

Reeve simply nodded finding himself more interested as to why the General of ShinRa's special military group was concerned with talking to a Planet activist.

The room went silent until the moment was interrupted by the little boy, "That blonde man looks pretty sick, is he okay?" Tifa smiled at Jax. "Yes he's just fine, he's just not a morning person." Tifa began to walk into the kitchen after the man but she turned around remembering something, "Does anybody want breakfast?"

Barret stood up, "Hell yes! I'd like some grub, Tiff!"

Tifa smiled, "Alright I'll cook some breakfast up for everybody."

The room fell with lack of conversation. Normally Avalanche was never quiet but now they were all waiting on their new silver haired ally, trying to figure him out. Though Barret still felt shy towards giving his trust to the man, he earned more of it from taking care and watching this kid throughout the night.

"Hey…um…Sephiroth can I ask you something…?" The boy asked somewhat more timidly.

"Yes?"

"Where were you? Dad told me about how you died but nobody believed it. Mom didn't, neighbors didn't, I don't think Dad really did either…and now I know you didn't, so where have you been?" Jax had been asking the question that was on everybody in the planet's mind except the few warrior of Avalanche and survivors from ShinRa who knew the truth.

The question hit everybody in the room like a brick all of them knowing the truth. Sephiroth shifted to look at the boy with a straight face, sometimes it was better to hide somethings, Sephiroth thought. "I…decided to take an unannounced vacation."

The boy turned his head, "Really?! I thought it was something like that. Too bad ShinRa got in trouble and fell apart, because now you're unemployed."

Everyone in the room slightly laughed, even Sephiroth managed a snicker at the realization. "You're right."

"Cloud, honey, are you okay?" Tifa asked her spouse.

"Yeah, I just have a headache." Cloud responded holding one of his hands to his temple as he stood against the counter of one of his counters. What a horrible time to have a headache, though he knew it was only going to get worse upon Yuffie's energetic arrival, and Cid's cigarette smoke.

"I'm glad that kid's awake, I was awfully worried." Tifa said as she started frying a large amount of bacon. Cloud sighed as he swallowed some medicine and some water.

"I think Aeris is right."

Tifa turned to him, she always felt a rush of concern and a slight amount of jelousy as he mentioned the beautiful flower girl's name. Whether or not they fell for each other due to Cloud's memories of Zack, Tifa didn't care, she couldn't help but feel insecure remembering the old situation. "You mean about Sephiroth?"

Cloud nodded. "I feel it. That's the man I went to Midgar to follow. Not the one from the crisis." He despised coming to terms with it, but he knew it was inevitable. He wanted to hate the man now sitting comfortably in his living room, but if he was now able to walk and be here the planet clearly must have believed it was what was right. Cloud almost wanted to laugh as he once thought he had become a hero, but now it looks like the former holder of the title has came back to take his title.

Tifa simply nodded, listening to the crackling of the bacon. Cloud stood there and stared at the countertop for awhile. Almost seeming to read his mind Tifa turned to him, "Cloud, you're a better hero than he ever was."

He turned to her. "No, I'm not. I never wanted to believe the idea, but in the Crater he let me take him. He let me stop him to stop his mistake. I didn't want to believe it, but what I saw him do last night, there's no way I could ever defeat him. And the Planet brought him back, because I must not have the strength to handle what our new problem is." Speaking out his thoughts almost killed him, and he couldn't help but have the urge to bang his fist against something. Why did he even bother thinking he could be a hero when he was young, he was never made to be anything like that. "I'm not a hero, just a fool." Cloud finished solemnly.

Tifa left her bacon and walked over to Cloud and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't think like that Cloud, it's not right." Cloud clutched his fists tightly in frustration knowing that it is right. He swallowed his slight anger. He grabbed Tifa's hands around his waste and pulled them away, "It's okay. I'm fine, Tifa."

Tifa let go hesitantly not believing him one bit. She listened though and complied walking back towards her cooking. "Are you sure you want to do this Cloud?"

Cloud turned and looked at her, "Yes, I have to." The way he replied stung Tifa a little bit. Their was a bitter silence now taking place with slight sounds of voices from the other room. Tifa couldn't help but worry Cloud would go to try and prove himself as a true hero, and in the end only hurt himself.

"So, if we leave this afternoon we'll drop you and Tira in Kalm at Elmyra's okay? I'm sure Aeris will want to see her mom anyways." Cloud said still somewhat bitter.

Not wanting to argue and knowing Cloud wouldn't accept her to stay no matter what mood he was in, she gave in. "Okay, I'll go."

"Thanks Tifa." Cloud said after a slight pause and then walked into the room where the others were. Might as well get used to facing the demons from the past, now becoming the angels of the present.

"That lady has some huge boobies." Jax spoke causing a huge uproar in the room. He smiled at everybody laughing. Sephiroth, the most calm person in the room, couldn't help but chuckle at the crude statement.

Zack then abruptly turned to the boy and asked, "There's some things you should just keep in your head."

Jax looked at Sephiroth confused. "Why? I didn't mean it in a bad way, I meant it as a compliment. I like them." The small boy was becoming the center of attention with his honest observations and opinions. There wasn't a soul in the room who didn't envy his innocence.

The room erupted again. "HAHAHA Goddamn! I'm likin' this kid! He knows what he wants!!" Barrett was the most affected out of all the people present in the room.

"Oh dear." Aeris said giggling.

"Oh yes, and plus that woman bathed you last night." Sephiroth added deviously. He knew how to embarrass people, in fact he had always been quite good at ruining the moods of other people. Perhaps it was a talent, or perhaps it was a curse, it was never made clear to him.

"What?! Oh gee, that's embarrassing…" Jax faced turned many shades of red in a few moments. Sephiroth's ambitions easily manifesting their way into the boy's mind.

"Ah, way to go Sephiroth, you just killed it for the kid!" Zack exclaimed still humor in his voice. That was a familiar thing of Sephiroth's character, Zack couldn't help but be happy inside as he was seeing some of the main components of his old acquaintance's character show.

"I would have been excited at his age." Sephiroth said casually but with a spark of lightheartedness. The laughing echoed one final time at the odd admission from the man.

Cloud entered the room surprised at the happiness spread out through the room. Noticing somebody missing, "Where's Vincent?" Almost on cue the caped man came down the stairs from a night of anything but sleeping as they knew Vincent to do quite often. Upon his descent, Jax grew rather frightened by the man with a claw hand dressed in odd garb and cape.

Vincent nodded hearing the question.

"Good morning Vincent!" Aeris said happily to the gloomy man. Vincent also nodded to the woman. He turned to the wide eyed blonde boy staring at him frightened to no surprise by Vincent. "How is he?"

"Alive and well, but not allowed to walk." Sephiroth spoke communicatin the message briefly efficiently.

"Not bad."

Jax became purely quiet for the first time of the day. Everybody in the room couldn't blame him, they all had to take some time getting used to the ex-turk's presence.

"We're leaving this afternoon like Sephiroth suggested, so everybody make sure you're prepared." Cloud announced. He then walked up the stairs to check on his daughter and pack up for himself. Not to mention he needed some quiet time alone to help him put himself together.

Not too much later Tifa had served all who wanted breakfast. A hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. Tifa was surprised as everybody ate. Even Vincent who could somehow managed to go several days without food even ate. Jax apparently already ate but decided he needed more and happily continued.

After breakfast Tifa took Aeris to go shopping Jax went to take a nap still tired after his eventful morning of meeting and making new friends. Cloud was still upstairs preparing himself and soaking in the last moments he might have with his infant daughter for awhile. Barret joined his own daughter upstairs explaining to her why he had to leave again and that she'd stay with aunt Elmyra again. The rest of the crew were downstairs.

"What do you suppose is happening Sephiroth." Reeve asked always the first to try and engage Sephiroth in a friendly conversation.

"I have not a clue. But there is without a doubt peculiar things happening. It's not these creatures instincts to go out of their way for one specific person, so something caused them to retrieve this one boy."

"Perhaps something is controlling them…" Vincent spoke subtly.

"That's a possibility." Sephiroth replied.

"Goddamn, when's this world going to quit spinning out of fuckin' control." Barret said aloud as he joined in the conversation descending down the stairs, Marlene now officially napping.

"About the same time its inhabitants quit." Sephiroth said sickly with disappointment in himself, but also in others. Though his ideals were often time ill-moral and cynical he couldn't help but defend the logic solutions to things in the world.

"Yeah like your goddamn self right?" Barret said angered by the man's smart remark.

"Yes, exactly like myself." Sephiroth stated indifferently expecting such a comment from the outspoken black man. If somebody was going to accuse him of something, Sephiroth would gladly be the one to give an honest confirmation or deny.

At that point they heard a car stopping outside the house followed by a loud ruckus involving a loud high pitched voice and a lower one yelling at the high pitched voice words that weren't able to be made out. But before the commotion reached the inside of the house Cloud came downstairs and warned, "They're here."

The door flew open and an older looking man with a cigarette hanging out his mouth walked in and said, "What's the damn problem now, boss?"

Cid was then pushed violently aside through the door as an upset girl running her fingers frantically through her hair yelled, "All those DAMN ashes better be out of my hair old man!"

Cid didn't reply as he was caught completely off guard by what he saw, "Holy flying Chocobos from above, it's Sephiroth!"

Yuffie immediately quit picking her hair up and looked up as a reaction to Cid's exclamatory comment. "Wha-oah CLOUD! Do something!" She panicked as she suddenly forgot her qualms and clung onto Cid's arm. He grunted as he yanked her off, disapproving of her touch.

"Its fine, he's on our side this time." Cloud said trying to calm them down. Yuffie would be just as difficult as Barret to convince of Sephiroth's alliance and sanity, she would also prove to be more annoying than Barret too.

"Wha--- You're going to trust that son of a bitch! Isn't he supposed to be dead! You can't trust the dead! Cloud! We have to kill him!" Yuffie said frantically as she tried to hide behind anything from the General's watchful eyes. He was regarded as a demon in Wutai society, and she didn't feel safe with him eyeing her.

Cid just looked back at the silver haired warrior sitting calmly on the couch next to a resting boy he didn't recognize. Sephiroth looked back at the man with slight amusement. Content Cid turned back towards the rest of the crowd, "Well it's about damn time he joined the right side!" Cloud felt the stress leak off his shoulders as he discovered at least Cid wouldn't be difficult.

Yuffie began getting angry sitting their growling refusing to look Sephiroth in the eyes but instead glaring at Cloud. He looked at her lazily, not giving into any of her irrational fears. Her antics were the most difficult to grow accustom too as they were the most difficult to ignore.

"Excuse us!" A voice came from the ground behind Yuffie. It was the red dog known as Red XIII followed by the very old Bugenhagen. Yuffie jumped by the unexpected noise coming from behind her.

"Ho-ho-ho Hello Cloud Strife! Its been a while!" Bugen expressed as he entered the grand and thankfully large house. Bugenhagen smiled, clearly happy to visit the group he once helped.

"Hello Bugen." Cloud replied. The elder looked around and he quickly spotted Sephiroth looking at him and the unfamiliar character of Zack. "And hello to you Sephiroth! It's been an even longer while for you!"

"It has." He replied softly but obediently to the older man.

Unable to hold herself in Yuffie turned to Sephiroth looked him dead in his eyes and let herself all out, "You get out of here you good for nothing demon destroyer of the planet!!"

Sephiroth smirked at the girls outburst. "You do resemble your father…but you act nothing like him." He was already able to tell her would not be able to redeem himself in the eyes of this fiery girl, but at least he would have fun toying with her rampant emotions and energy.

Yuffie literally growled and stomped back outside in frustration and out of a terribly hidden intimidation she would never admit too.

"As you probably realized that was our dear Yuffie Kisaragi." Reeve spoke. Sephiroth nodded in reply. Cid walked towards where the warrior stood. Took his hand out, "Well hell old man, I'm Cid Highwind and I'm pleased to meet ya this time."

Sephiroth looked up to the man and stood up to be more formal. "You too."

"Ya smoke?" Cid said ready to pull a cigarette out of the leather headband of his pilot goggles. It was always difficult to tell whether Cid wore the goggles out of laziness to remove them or if he thought he was being fashionable.

"Please" Sephiroth stated to surprise by some other parties in the room.

Cid, being one of the surprised , not expecting the famed General of ShinRa to actually smoke, replied happily, "Well now I'm sure as hell you be a good man!" The old man laughed as he handed the General one of his precious treasures.

"Sephiroth, I thought you quit after the war?" Zack said disappointed he'd been lied to by Sephiroth.

As Sephiroth took the cigarette from Cid and awaited a light he turned to Zack, "Yes I did Zack but now I am unemployed and homeless and have no reason to suppress my desire." Cid still smiling and chuckling at his pleasure for now having a smoking buddy pulled out a lighter and lit Sephiroth's cigarette. Zack shook his head.

Sephiroth took his smokey delight and sat back down on the couch while he took a long experienced drag and sighed in pleasure.

Cloud only stared in surprise along with Barret. Reeve shuddered, "The president and I spent all that time talking you into quitting…"

Cid turned to Reeve, "Now you just shut your yap, that damn president is dead, and Sephiroth here is a free man and can do as he pleases. Its about time we get another like me who knows how to live."

"Just fuck'n great! One more motherfucker to give me cancer from damn second hand smoke. Just pollutin the planet we tryin' to save!" Barret ranted at the two men.

"Maybe the planet shouldn't let the tobacco plants grow then." Sephiroth refuted particularly apathetic on the subject.

Cid grinned real wide at the realization he had gained a companion, "Maybe this time around I'll enjoy myself!"

Cloud shook his head realizing he'd have to get used to the nonstop arguing between the two men who were really quite similar. Cloud noticed the boy was stirring and starting to wake up. "Okay, Tifa and Aeris are out, yes Aeris is back if Reeve hadn't informed you. When they come back we'll explain everything so we can get it all done at once. They should be back soon it's been a few hours."

"Ahh golly gee it'll be sweet to see that little lady. I knew she wasn't gone, not like that." Cid said calmed down and sweet as memories of the flower girl's kindness flooded through his mind

.

"Are these more friends, Sephiroth?" A groggy voice sounded from the other side of the couch. Everybody turned at the little blonde boy with the cast over his leg on the couch. Sephiroth just nodded his head, not sure if he could call the new girl his friend of even companion but just keep it simple for the kid.

The kid smiled and turned to Cid and Bugen, "Hi, I'm Jax!"

"It's Cid."

"Ho, ho, ho I'm Bugenhagen." The old man was delighted to introduce himself. He always found children quite entertaining and enjoyed their lively spirits.

"I'm Red XIII or Nanaki whatever you prefer." The child seemed most surprised by the words coming from the four legged animal's mouth as he kept his eyes glued with a bright smile as he watched the fascinating animal introduce himself.

The child turned in utter surprise towards the red creature that actually spoke in a very low voice, "You talk?!?"

"Yes, he can talk, and he's very smart." Cloud said to Jax. Jax looked at Cloud and then back at the cat with wide eyes ajar mouth. He turned back to Sephiroth and said, "You have some weird friends." He said but before anybody could laugh at the boy's cuteness he continued, "Whoa, smoking's bad you know!"

Sephiroth looked at the kid and shrugged, "Did you know getting carried away by monsters is bad for you?" He wasn't particularly fond of being told whats wrong and whats right. He never saw the world that way, it seemed to fall into shades of grey.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Jax replied as he realized the trick Sephiroth played upon him.

At that moment Yuffie came back through the door with Tifa and Aeris. Tifa was holding all sorts of bags from stores none of the men were really familiar with or interested in. Yuffie had Aeris in a hug that was more like a head lock, making the flower girl giggle. Tifa was smiling too.

"Ahh hey girly!" Cid called excitedly towards the girl he remembered being sweeter than the flowers she smelled of.

"Ohh hohoho Miss Gainsborough!" Bugen said loudly, his age showing through his voice as it was slow and strained.

"I'm glad to see you back and well" Red bowed his head towards the lady he had once grew quite used to, always talking to him and patting his head.

Aeris gasped and quickly ran towards her other friends. She managed to get Bugenhagen and Cid together in one hug and then she bent down to pet Red and scratch his ears causing him to nudge her legs with his head. Aeris giggled at his familiar reaction to her carresses in touch, she was so happy to be with everybody again.

"Oh I'm so happy to see everybody all together again!" Aeris exclaimed enthusiastically as a wave of excitement washed through her body. Everybody put a grin on their face except Sephiroth still absorbed in his own world. He knew he wasn't part of this clique.

Tifa turned to Aeris, "I'm going to put these in your room for now okay?" She moved to grab some of Aeris's bags that had been set on the floor as she embraced her friends.

"Oh thanks Tifa!" Aeris exclaimed and Tifa smiled back continuing her task.

"We need to have a celebration!" Cid exclaimed. Cloud shook his head in reply. Still standing, he crossed his arms and looked at everybody, "Okay settle down, everybody is here now so we'll run through everything. We don't have enough chairs for everybody so some of you are going to have to make room and sit on the floor if you don't mind."

Sephiroth looked at Jax, "Jax, your going to have to sit on my lap." The boy nodded understanding as he moved his foot over the couch carefully feeling a little bit of pain and scooted himself over by Sephiroth. Sephiroth grabbed his torso and helped him up onto his legs. "Don't burn me with your cigarette!" Jax warned being careful where he lay his head on the man's chest to avoid it.

Ignoring the threat Sephiroth turned to Bugen, "Here's some room."

"Hoo hoo ho Thank you Sephiroth!" The elder announced as he walked over and he sat by the boy and Sephiroth. Aeris sat in the love seat with Zack, but nobody thought twice about the reunited couple as everybody found themselves staring at the sight of the ex-general with a little boy on his lap.

Aeris found herself quite surprised almost having difficultly believing the sight. She never imagined Sephiroth real enough to do something so ordinary as to hold a child on his lap or smoke a cigarette_. _There was much more to this man than she had ever believed.

"How much does your leg hurt?" Sephiroth asked holding his cigarette away from his face looking down at the poor quality cast.

"…a little." The boy replied also looking down at it. Sephiroth nodded and with his other hand shifted it around the boy and a green glow began to encircle his hand and was then transferred to the boy's leg.

"That's a lot better! Thanks Seph!" The boy said gratefully. Sephiroth retracted his hand and took another drag on his cigarette. Unfortunately the ashes were becoming less stable on the end of his cigarette and he looked but could not find an ashtray. Sephiroth frowned, he could feel the others watching him to see how he handled the situation, was this some sort of trick to test his character? Sephiroth felt himself grow suspicious, as he found a wastebasket on the other side of the couch he flicked his ashes into. He turned his gaze back towards the room, some of the people still looking at him

"Goddamn, is that your kid or something?" The question had been burning inside Cid's brain as he saw a General babying a child. What the hell was going on exactly?

Part of the room chuckled a bit imagining Sephiroth having a kid. Sephiroth slightly smirked himself even as he looked back at Cid. "No, last night we found him being carried away by a pack of beasts and rescued him. His father was a Soldier I knew, and he's from Junon."

"That's our first piece of business. Tonight we will leave to take him to Junon." Cloud announced. He then dealt with a few refutes by his comrades that had just arrived and didn't want to leave already again. Tifa quietly came down and joined Cloud standing against a wall.

"So explain to me again why we have these three here?" Yuffie said not able to understand Reeve's explanations over the cell phone, though she didn't really care why or how Aeris was back, but one was a stranger, and the other was a demon, which she was very curious as to why they were sitting casually in Cloud's house.

Cloud turned to Aeris knowing she could better answer those questions. "The planet is under the attack of another Crisis, worse than the ShinRa and Meteor incident before. I was sent back, and the Planet sent Sephiroth too because it said we'll need his help if we plan to resolve it successfully. Zack's here because their spirit energy is intertwined with Jenova's life force which can't properly diffuse in the Life Stream so the planet sent both back. But that's all the planet spoke to me." Aeris knew Yuffie probably still didn't understand and if she did, she still didn't want Sephiroth alive. Aeris couldn't blame the young ninja though, he had done her home a lot of wrong, before he went under Jenova's control.

Everybody stayed silent taking in the news that the Planet was in another crisis.

Cloud interrupted as he saw an opportunity to get all of Avalanche's attention. "The only lead we've gotten so far is peculiar behaviour by these beasts that took Jax." Cloud spoke. "Have any of you notice anything different where you came from?" He looked towards Cid and Red, figuring them to be most aware of what was happening in their own home towns.

"Cosmo Canyon has been the same. Less monsters surrounding our area but that's been decreasing gradually since Meteor." Red spoke as he tried to recall noticing anything out of ordinary or peculiar.

"Alls good in Rocket Town. Couldn't be better." Cid mused a loud scratching the back of his head. He would have never guessed the planet was in danger again, things seem to be getting better all around the world.

"Wutai is still the piece of shit he turned it into!" Yuffie spat towards Sephiroth as she answered the question that was not directed towards her. Sephiroth simply rolled his eyes at the girls immaturity. Even if she was right, he would never grant her any respect.

Cloud nodded. "So that's it. We'll head to Junon and see if anything suspicious is going on there." He was never a very good leader, he wasn't sure if that was the best idea but it was the only idea he had. He hadn't thought about it much, but the more he thought about something the harder it was to make a decision, and decision making wasn't his expertise.

Jax sat on Sephiroth's legs with a very confused look on his face that everybody knew was for the best.

"Has the planet spoke to you since you've gotten here?" Sephiroth asked turning to Aeris.

She was caught off guard, she couldn't stand the way he made her feel when he looked at her or spoke to her. She felt fear strike through her body but she also felt inadequate, as if she didn't know how to properly communicate to somebody of such power and mystery. Aeris shook her head shyly as she responded quietly through a crackling voice, "Not since Vincent and I went looking for you."

Silence took the group in thought. "When are we going to Kalm?" Tifa asked Cloud. Cloud nearly slapped his head forgetting about Kalm. Perhaps it was for the best they had a new leader, maybe Avalanche wouldn't be such a mess. "Yes, we need to stop at Kalm because Tifa, Tyra, and Marlene are going to stay there with Elmyra."

"Elmyra!" Aeris exclaimed excitedly. Cloud smiled at her and nodded, at least he made her happy whether his decision was the best or not. Sephiroth grimaced not wanting to make the trip any longer than it had to be, was he going to be stuck accommodating for every small inconvenience that arrives on their new journey.

"I still insist on leaving for Junon by nightfall." He spoke bluntly, if they were to take such a detour he would not compromise to leave at later time. The faster he accomplished this goal, the faster he could get away from everything he disliked about these people.

"We can go there after dropping them off in Kalm. It'll only take a few hours in the Highwind." Cloud said in reply to Sephiroth's unspoken criticism of his decision. Were they going to have to take sides?

"I want to cover the distance on ground. There we can spot anymore peculiar patterns in monster behavior and perhaps find some leads." Sephiroth spoke. Cloud was silent realizing how much sense he made. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt apart of himself break off, why was he even trying to argue and overrule this thing in his house?

"Sephiroth makes sense Cloud." Vincent spoke for the first time since the reunion.

"Won't it take weeks though, because we'd have to go around the mountains and through the Mythril Caves and then back North to the city?" Cloud said sounding a little frustrated and his insecurities peaking through from behind his words

.

"That's why we'd go through the mountains." Sephiroth said bluntly like he always seemed to as if it were the easiest decision and made perfect sense.

"How do you plan on taking that kid through mountains!" Cloud felt confidence return as he realized the insanity of his plan, the mountains between Midgar and Junon held some of the roughest terrain on the planet, and this monster wanted to take a child with an injured leg through them?

"He can be carried." Sephiroth said causing the little boy to frown at the idea of being carried for such a long time.

Cloud shook his head knowing if anybody could handle the mountains it'd be that man. "Fine, we'll split up." He needed some free time away from this threat.

"Well definitely me, Cloud, and Aeris who else wants to come with us?" Tifa spoke up more excited knowing she could avoid Sephiroth for a few days at least. She had started to come to terms that he meant no harm so far this time, but she still had not come to terms to forgive him for he did to her father and her home town.

"I'll come and if you don't mind I'll stay in Kalm I wanted to come to catch up and talk to a few of you. I'm obviously in no condition for an adventure anymore." Bugenhagen said with a friendly piece of laughter. Tifa nodded and offered her approval.

"I'm coming with the girls, I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of smelly men!" Yuffie said much to the relief of Sephiroth and to the disappointment of Cloud.

"I'm going with you guys also, you'll need another strong man like me!" Barret spoke loudly also trying to escape going on an adventure with a man he considered very likely to lose his head.

"Okay that settles it, Bugen, Tifa, Aeris, Barret, and Yuffie are with me and the rest of you can go with Sephiroth." Cloud announced. "We'll drive to Kalm and I'll leave a vehicle with you guys, and then we'll take a helicopter to Junon and meet up with the rest of you."

Sephiroth nodded, pleased with the plan and a smaller group of people to lead through the mountains. "I'd like to depart as soon as possible so those coming with me, get prepared." Sephiroth spoke his voice deeper than usual almost adding a dark threat to his request. Reeve couldn't help but shudder a bit as he quickly got to his feet.

"We'll also leave as soon as everybody is ready." Cloud said to those who would be in his party, he couldn't ever try to be so confident and urgent.

The room began to disperse as people sluggishly stood back up knowing that they had to get prepared for their new adventure to protect the planet they all cherished. Soon the only people left were Reeve, Vincent, Sephiroth, Jax, Zack, and Aeris.

Zack turned to Aeris and nudged her. She turned her head acknowledging him with a small smile as she prayed he wasn't going to say anything more to embarrass her in front of her friends.

"I wish we didn't have to split up so soon." Zack said with a straight serious face, a rare event for him. The urgence in his voice caused Aeris to lose her own smile, she didn't particularly care when he seemed worried but she knew it as because he cared.

She nodded knowing his fears and sharing them with him. "Things will be fine this time I promise. We'll meet up again in a few days."

Zack nodded, "I know I just miss you already. But at least I have you back in the first place." Aeris grinned and cuddled herself closer to her long lost love.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Reeve approached Sephiroth, "I just wanted to inform you, that your acquired wealth still stands under your possession. It wasn't able to be claimed since your body was never found providing insufficient evidence to fill a death certificate. Also if I recall right you had some belongings stored in Junon that are also still in place due to similar reasons."

Sephiroth grinned and nodded, "Good news Reeve. Now hurry so we can leave." Reeve grinned and nodded back. He figured he'd be the one responsible for bringing all the supplies that the "normal" person would need. Traveling with Vincent who never brought any supplies, an ex-general who doesn't need any supplies, a cat like beast, and an irresponsible pilot and ex-Soldier he knew he couldn't rely on them to prepare properly.

Reeve promptly left but before leaving he turned and nodded to the others, "Don't worry I'll get the supplies."

Cloud came downstairs and as he was walking to another room he encouraged Aeris to get ready which she promptly did and left Zack's side.

"So you two are prepared already?" Sephiroth inquired of the two black haired individuals left in the room.

"I really don't have anything to bring…." Zack said. Vincent nearly nodded in reply.

"You shouldn't need anything, at longest it'll take two days." Sephiroth spoke.

Zack chuckled at his leadership.

"I'm ready to go!" Jax said excitedly. Sephiroth looked at the little boy he had moved back onto the other side of the couch, "Ready for what? To be carried around for two days?"

Jax eagerly nodded. Sephiroth shook his head at the kid's playfulness.

Before long Bugenhagen entered the downstairs with Aeris and sat back down where Sephiroth once again moved the boy onto his lap and made room for him.

"Ho-ho I wished to speak to you two, Sephiroth and Aeris." The elder spoke.

"First Sephiroth, I just want you to know. The past is the past, if the divine force felt to return you it must have understood your circumstances and situation and ultimately forgave. But now you go forward wielding even more power than you had before, which brings upon a great burden as you know already. Use it for the right as you know best. When I spoke to you before you were seeking answers, the answers found you and overwhelmed you leading you to be misguided and used. But now a second opportunity has been given and you can use those answers and truths to your advantage. You sought to be a messiah before, but now with your reputation and power you practically are on this world. But in the end Sephiroth, just be wise." The elder finished with a wink.

"Hah, like always, the world's oldest fortune cookie." Sephiroth joked with the old man who also followed with laughter.

Then the man turned to Aeris who sat back down by Zack. "As for you Miss Aeris. I'm most concerned for you. Your role in this story isn't as clear as it once was, and now you're here with even more distractions. Don't get distracted from what you know you need to do Aeris."

Aeris frowned surprised and with a feeling of being scolded. "I promise Bugen, I'll stay on my path."

Bugen smiled. "And with that I am done, I wish you well, keep an eye on Nanaki for me you two, sometimes he seems to get lonely." And He stood up and was off. Aeris followed with her head bowed and silent.

Cloud entered as the other two left the room. "Zack I have your sword I'll give you before you leave." Motioning for him to come. Zack wanted to follow Aeris but decided first he'll get his sword because Reeve would be back anytime now.

A few moments passed with little conversation in the room. And all of the little coming from Jax enquiring things from Sephiroth.

"Grandpa's taking a nap before he leaves with Cloud, and I have said my farewells so I am prepared to go whenever the rest of our group is." Red spoke as he entered and sat upon the floor. Jax once again staring at him.

"Me too!" Called another voice racing down the stairs. "I got a hold that little baby of Tifa's spittin image of her too, thankfully." Cid hollered. "We bout ready to haul her out?"

"Waiting on Reeve and Zack." Sephiroth spoke.

Cid replied, "What's up with that Zack kid again, he reminds me a bit of ol' Spike, a little more loose though."

"He's my lieutenant. Or was I should say." Sephiroth said. "And I guess him and Aeris used to have a romantic relationship."

"Ooohh fancy that, the little lady reunited with her true love." Cid spoke teasingly to the woman that was not around.

The front doors whisked open and Reeve came through with a large camping bag on his back most likely filled with plenty more than the group could ever need Sephiroth thought to himself.

And as they were all standing readying up to go Zack came through with his large Buster Blade behind his back like the night before.

"Fair, we're leaving." Sephiroth sounded.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at the man slightly embarrassed, "Hey, can you guys wait a bit, I want to talk to Aeris again before we go."

Reeve sighed, "Zack I have a PHS for all of us you can just call her and talk to her later. Don't make us wait."

Zack shook his head, "No, I need to now, don't worry it'll only be a few minutes!" He said as he ran up the stairs to where he knew she'd be packing before they could refute.

Zack opened the door to the room Aeris had her things. She was now dressed in clothing that looked good and fit her well. Another pink dress, this one a little more thinner and comfortable looking. "Aeris, we're leaving."

She looked up at him, apparent her eyes were watering but she was fighting tears back like she always did. "Aeris what's wrong…" Zack trailed off. He sat down on the bed where she was stuffing things into a travel sack.

"Bugen, he praised Sephiroth and just talked to me like I was the one who would mess this up…" Aeris said.

Zack grabbed her hand and pulled her down on his lap where he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Aeris you listen to me. There is absolutely no way you could ever ruin anything. You care too much. You'd put yourself before all others, even some wacko distractions a crazy old man rants about. I honestly think he was trying to cheer Seph up. He's dealing with some rough thoughts and doesn't need anymore put downs than he gets from the others that don't quite get it. And trust me, as long as I'm here by your side, know way I'm letting you get distracted. Cause you know what I'll do if you start getting distracted?" Zack asked.

Aeris looked down at him starting to calm down. "No…" She said softly still sad.

"I'll give ya a good spank to get some sense into you." He winked as he said playfully and popped his leg she was sitting on as a warning. She looked down and giggled at him as she turned and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Zack, I'm so glad your back!" Aeris exclaimed giving him a little peck on the cheek much to his delight. He returned it. He pulled her shoulders away just slightly so he could see her face and talk to her.

"I'm glad to see you understand. But everybody down there is waitin on me and I know their going to be mad and we don't need them busting in here and ruinin this for us. So I'm going to say goodbye and give you a kiss and you'll hopefully kiss me back, and say goodbye and not miss me one bit cause we'll see eachother again in a few days. Okay?" Zack said quietly. Aeris smiled and whispered an affirmative for his actions.

"He's always so cute when he does these things, He really knows how to win a woman over." Aeris thought to herself.

Zack closed his eyes and moved his face closer to hers as she did the same. They kissed gently for only a few moments before Aeris retracted. She smiled at Zack who lazily opened his eyes like he had just been to heaven and came back. She giggled and gave him another large hug.

"Goodbye Zack! See you soon!" Aeris said while in the embrace. She then stood up and gave him room to do the same. He stood up and as he did so he gave the girl one last kiss on the temple. She smiled as she went back to stuffing her sack.

He turned to her, "Well I guess I'll be leaving, Angel." He smiled as he gave her the new name. She smiled in return and just shook her head at him and his silliness.

He walked towards the door and looked at her one last time. Suddenly remembering something, "Aeris, Reeve said he bought phones for us all, so I'll call ya later okay?"

Aeris smiled at him and nodded and said, "Now go, your making all of them wait!" She giggled as he laughed and waved and hurriedly left.

"She's so strange…but that's why I love her!" Zack thought to himself.

He entered the downstairs to many annoyed looks. Sephiroth had another cigarette in his mouth and one shoulder pad because a boy now layed over it.

"Let's go kiddo!" Cid yelled at him. Zack nodded and followed them out the door.

They began their journey. The group was more silent with the lack of females and the lack of familiarity between some of them. Reeve led them out of the city and from their Sephiroth took control of the map, moving precisely towards the mountains.

"These mountains are cruel!" Reeve said tiredly.

"We're almost to the peak, then it'll be downhill at least." Zack said overlooking on the map.

"This rock is tearing my paws up." Red growled.

"Aww quit complainin' about your damn paws. You're an animal your suppose to be used to waddlin' everywhere!" Cid yelled.

Sephiroth sighed. How did Cloud stand this group of people. Zack seemed to be enjoying the company of the men. "So Seph, hows it feel to be a free man again?" Cid called from behind their leader.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, no ShinRa, no crazy alien messin' with your head, and you don't even have a woman yet do ya?" Cid said.

There was a pause but then the silver haired warrior turned around and looked at Cid, "It's very good. In fact, I planned on leaving ShinRa after the Nibelheim mission, but it seemed I ended up leaving a little earlier than planned…" Sephiroth mused with a slight grin on his face.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that before we left for Nibelheim…" Zack recalled.

Cid let out a loud laugh. "I wish that could have happened, see what ShinRa would do when their world famous general goes awol!"

"It was a possibility ShinRa was actually putting plans in place for though at the time. We had deals set in place about raising salary to keep you. Our options were slim since we couldn't just send Soldiers to take you down and cover that up because you taught them everything they knew and would tear them to shreds." Reeve said.

"What was your reasons for leaving?" Red asked curiously.

Sephiroth who had turned to walking spoke, "I had a large amount. In a nutshell though, I wasn't pleased doing their bidding for their shady projects and business deals. Also I had other dreams I wanted to pursue."

Zack perked up. "Other dreams? You mean you didn't dream of becoming a hero first class Soldier?"

Sephiroth laughed fullheartedly. "Soldier wasn't very popular when I joined. I joined out of lack of any other direction to go in. I really wanted to become a sailor."

The other part of the group laughed. "A sailor? Really?" Zack asked through a fit of laughter.

Still grinning the warrior replied, "I liked the water. It was calming, with bits of surprise."

"BAHAHAHA" Cid bellowed as he wiped a tear from his eyes. "What a headline that shit would be! 'Great General Leaves For Dream of Sailing the Seas of the World!"

"It does sound nice." Reeve added his quieter more subtler laughter fading.

Jax who had fallen asleep surprisingly in his uncomfortable position managed to stay asleep. "After this mission Sephiroth, I promise we'll get a ship and do some sailing." Zack promised with a playful grin.

"Nope, I'm going solo." Sephiroth said as-matter-of-factly.

"You have it all planned out don't you?" Zack asked with a grin.

Sephiroth nodded. Zack shook his head in amusement.

The laughter died down and they carried on in their journey.

"I hope they don't get hurt in those mountains." Aeris said thinking about Zack. She couldn't wait till she got to talk to him again tonight. The planet had made her so happy by letting him come back too. She was on her way to Kalm they'd be there in about a half hour and spend the rest of the day there and then leave first thing in the morning on the helicopter and be in Junon by morning. She was also excited to see her step mother she'd be so happy to see her alive again, but just worried again when she had left.

"Ho-hoho They'll be fine Aeris. Sephiroth isn't a force to be messed with." Bugen said. Aeris just nodded not really wanting to talk to the Elder anymore.

"We'll be there by midnight." Sephiroth said. It was late evening they were nearly down the mountains.

"You were right, these mountains aren't that bad." Reeve said.

Cid laughed, "I bet it'd be a different story if the women would be here."

"You mean we'll be home tonight?" Jax asked, now awake and excited. They had just stop and ate and were on their last stretch.

The kid had healed quite quickly. Proving easily that the Mako treatments did in fact improve the human DNA making it passed down into offspring. The child was actually now walking and his cast was off, Sephiroth was even able to take his dental floss stitches out of the wound. Sephiroth and Zack took turns carrying him when he wasn't keeping up from being tired.

Sephiroth nodded to the child. "Let's go straight to mom's when we get there! Okay?"

"Sure you know how to get there?" Sephiroth said.

The boy nodded and gave a thumbs up, "Leave it to me."

"Mom!" Aeris said running through the doors of the house Cloud parked the truck by. An older looking woman at the stove boiling something in the pot turned quickly at the name she hadn't been called in the longest time. She became agape and just managed to whisper as she saw the beautiful sweet brunette in a pink dress running towards her with tears filling her eyes.

"Aer—is?" Elmyra whispered before she was taken in the arms of the younger woman.

"Mom! It's me! The planet sent me back!" Aeris hugged her mom tight. "I have another chance!"

Elmyra let go of the embrace having to look this girl in the eyes. The voice told no lies but she needed to see the girls face. And as soon as she did she felt herself fall apart inside of happiness. Her eyes started tearing up and she pulled the girl back in for another hug.

"Oh Aeris! ….I'm so happy to have you back!" Elmyra said into her ear.

"Mom, I love you!" Aeris cried into the girl's ears. The others began to walk into the room. Tifa holding the baby and Barret with Marlene in his arms wide awake and talkative. Cloud came in with Bugenhagen and Yuffie followed.

Elmyra looked up at the others and knew they were here for a reason. She let go of the hug and wiped her eyes and looked at them. "Oh here, go into the den and make yourselves at home, let me just turn this stove off and I'll meet you all in there!"

Aeris smiled and led the others into the other room. They gathered and explained everything they could to Elmyra. She seemed to understand still in shock though at the sight of her lost adopted daughter, but she was more used to these strange events than others were due to her previous experiences with this odd group of people.

"Oh dear, please just be more careful this time!" Elmyra said worried at the thought of losing her daughter again.

"Elmyra nothing is going to happen to Aeris or any of us for that matter again. Not on my watch." Cloud spoke confidently.

Elmyra held silent knowing this Cloud boy truly to try his hardest though sometimes that wasn't good enough. She nodded. "I can watch the kids again, I do get awfully lonely here and I'll love to watch after the girls."

Tifa smiled, "Thank-you but I'll make sure they don't get too wild."

Elmyra grinned, she truly was happy at the knews of getting to have Tifa and the younger girls staying with her. The older man seemed rather odd but trustworthy so she didn't mind his presence either, another senior citizen like herself to talk to in the mornings. "Oh Tifa, I'll be watching you too!"

"Oh Elmyra!" Tifa said giggling before growing more serious. "We really do thank you for your generosity all these times."

Elmyra shook her head, "Like I said I enjoy the company, and I know you guys are doing what you have to and what is right. It's my duty as an inhabitant on this planet to help you guys in whatever way I can."

"But for now I think you should at least spend the night here, and leave in the morning. I will start making a dinner so you guys can get a good meal in before you start on your adventure." Elmyra commanded.

Cloud chuckled a bit, "We were planning on it." Elmyra got up and told them to stay there and watch television while she cooked. Aeris insisted on helping Elmyra and she didn't fight it because she wanted to enjoy her daughter's company some more before she had to leave.

The group had stopped only a few hours away from Junon for a quick rest. Zack had wandered slightly from the group hoping to find some place a little more private to try and contact Aeris. Reeve did a good job with the phones, already put names and numbers in the contacts. Zack dialed for Aeris. The phone rang a few times.

"Zack! You're lucky I just put my pajamas on and was about to go to bed!" Aeris said on the other end. Zack smiled on his end.

"What can I say, I have a knack at knowing what your doing and perfect timing. Now you'll fall to sleep thinking of me." Zack said back to her.

"Oh you're silly! How have the mountains been?"

"Not bad, we're through them now. Not a single monster or problem though. It's been nice and smooth going." Zack said honestly.

"That's good!" Aeris continued, "How is Jax?"

"His leg already healed up, definitely the son of a Soldier. He's excited to get home later tonight, can't stop talking and asking questions." Zack smiled. "He almost reminds me of myself sometimes, giving thumbs up and winks."

Aeris giggled on the other end knowing Zack did sometimes act awfully childish but in a cute way. "That's a sign you need to grow up Zack!"

Zack chuckled. He missed her though she wasn't even that far away and he had seen her just earlier. "Yeah, he's a cool kid, I'll miss him when we have to leave him."

Aeris giggled. She was so happy talking to him. "Hows…Sephiroth?" A tone of seriousness now in her voice.

Zack also grew more serious, "He's just fine I think. A little quiet, but I think he's trying to figure things out for himself. We learned today he wanted to be a sailor instead of a Soldier. It was surprising even for me."

"A sailor?" Aeris wasn't completely convinced.

"Yeah! He wouldn't lie about that. He's not the type to lie about himself 'Ris. He's more normal than you'd think." Zack tried to explain.

"Yeah your probably right."

"That Vincent guy though is a little weird. He hasn't said one thing, and doesn't even walk with the rest of the group he's always a little behind. And he looks at Sephiroth a lot. Is he like gay or something?" Zack asked curiously somewhat embarrassed hoping nobody heard him.

Aeris laughed lively on the other end. "Oh no! Vincent's not gay! He's always been quiet and like that. And he used to be close with Sephiroth's mother, that's probably why he looks at him…"

"That alien thing!?" Zack asked amazed.

"No! The woman that actually gave birth to him! Her name was Lucrecia." Aeris said.

"Does Sephiroth know about that?!" Zack asked again seeing a glimpse of hope.

"Yes he does. Vincent told him, but he didn't seem that interested…" Aeris said somewhat sadly. There was a pause on the phone.

"I don't blame him. I'd be kind of sick of hearing about mothers too if I was him." Zack said trying to understand. Aeris stayed silent.

"I miss you." She almost whispered.

"Aww 'Ris I miss you too." Zack continued. "But I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Mhmm." She said more happily.

Zack looked towards his group they seemed to be getting ready to go again. "Well I think we're leaving again, so I'll tell you goodnight Aeris. Sweet dreams of me right?" He laughed.

"Oh Zack!" She begged playfully. "I'll talk to you later, goodnight!" She said before hanging up.

Zack walked back towards his group who began teasing him about his "girlfriend". He still didn't know if that's what they were or not.

They continued on.

A/N: Still a bunch of dialogue but it's I think the reuniting of their lost friend is sort of a big deal. Any comments though are welcome, please review, I appreciate feedback and want to hear your thoughts and suggestions!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a little bit before midnight. They reached the outside of Junon which looked almost exactly like it had when Sephiroth frequented these streets of this military city. The streets with lit with dim street lights and lights from a few building were still on.

"Do you know how to get to your mother's from here?" Sephiroth asked Jax who was tagging closely by him.

The boy smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah, easy!" They began to follow him. He led them down a few intersecting streets and allies probably the "short way". In about fifteen minutes they were in front of an ice cream shop. Somewhat surprised and unnerved Sephiroth looked down at the kid, "This is it?"

"Yeah! My mom has an ice cream shop! Cool huh? She lives on the second story." The kid spoke as he tried to open the door but it was locked. "Ahh man." He stomped the ground with frustration.

Reeve stepped forward confidently and found the lock on the door and began fiddling with it, experienced with locked doors as most top ShinRa execs managed to become.

"Jax, what was your mother's name?" Sephiroth asked with a distinct tension radiating from his voice.

"Well it was Ashia Valance when they were married but now her last name is the one it used to be, Duley." Jax said.

Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh to himself. Fate once again played a sick and cruel joke upon his being. Jax saw him laughing and oddly and looked at him questioningly like the rest of the group also began to, "Do you recognize that name? She said you she had met you before."

"Yes, I used to eat here before they sent me to the war." He spoke to the child in a somewhat bitter way.

Zack was staring at Sephiroth quizzically. "Is this that woman that wrote to you in Wutai?"

"The very same. How'd you know of that anyways?" Sephiroth nearly growled. Cid and Red looked at eachother curiously and confused.

"I've heard Soldiers from the war talk about it. I never really thought it was true. They said her name was Ashia." Zack said somewhat conservatively. "Ouch man, this has got to suck. Jax must have hid it from you…"

"I didn't hide anything!" The child panicked as he looked desperately between the two former Soldier.

"He's talking about your father." Sephiroth scolded bitterness still in his voice.

"Well the rest of us can just have her tell us about it," Reeve said as he stood up from unlocking the door. "We're in." He opened the door inviting the rest of the crew inside.

They walked in, Jax ran in yelling for "mom". The sound of a woman waking up came from the stairs Jax had run up. The ice cream parlor had been closed up. Reeve found the lightswitch and turned it on to see tables with chairs atop them in a clean fashion. And white walls with childish paintings adorning them. To the side there was a counter that held several different flavors and kinds of frozen treats inside of its cold barrier.

Sephiroth found himself standing against the wall by the door like at Cloud's house with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown held on his face. The others put chairs from the tables down and sat on them, waiting for the child and his mother to come down. Zack sat on a chair by where Sephiroth stood, feeling sorry for his friend.

It didn't take long before Jax was dragging his mother down the stairs. She was in a robe. The woman had hazel eyes, and smooth long dark blonde hair and tanned skin. The woman was very short, at least compared to the tall men in the room at least a foot shorter than some of them making her look very young. She was small, not as thin as Aeris was, but in no way overweight. Her mouth fell agape as her child pointed to Sephiroth. "See, it's Sephiroth! He saved me mom! And these are some of his friends!"

"Seph—Sephiroth? I thought….you're supposed to be dead!" She exclaimed bringing her hand to cover her mouth.

Sephiroth looked her right in the eyes still with a deep frown on his face, "You're right. I am." He said in an almost insulting way.

The child unbeknowing of the mother's thoughts spoke up, "He was never really dead, he just went on vacation for a really long time! But now that ShinRa's no more he's unemployed and homeless. But he's going on another adventure with his friends!"

Cid, Zack, and Reeve chuckled at what the child said about Sephiroth's current state. Sephiroth stood rigid, trying to hold back his own laughter at his pitiful state of being.

The woman still just stared back at the man from her past. She didn't know what to do. "Wha-what happened?" She said trying to regain composure.

"Hmph. I came across you and Mr. Valance's child being dragged by monsters in the Midgar area. I rescued him, healed him, and we brought him back to his home. You really should keep better track of your son." Sephiroth said coldly.

The woman grew even more frightened. "What!"

"It's okay mom I'm safe!" Jax said. "And my leg was bad but Sephiroth put stitches in and it healed and he took them out!"

"Wasn't your father there?" Ashia turned towards her son worriedly and clearly upset, as her face began to turn red.

"Yeah…but he couldn't do anything." Jax said shyly trying to defend his dad.

Ashia's face turned a bright red with anger. She bent down ignoring all other beings in the room. "That is the LAST time I'm letting you see him. He called here yesterday told me you guys were going to Costa Del Sol and you were already on the boat! He lied to me about your safety!"

The men in the room but Sephiroth and Zack were somewhat shocked by such an event. Sephiroth and Zack found themselves unsurprised. Jax began to cry and ran upstairs from the scolding. Ashia stood there and looked back at Sephiroth, now a strong mix of embarrassment and shame on her face.

Sephiroth's frown had now turn into a slight smirk. He was victorious without even saying anything. "I think we deserve a thanks Ms. Duley."

She just held herself in shame again. "I also recommend making better future decisions toward your spouses." He spoke again in a neutral tone.

"Sephiroth, don't do this to me." Ashia spoke quietly but strongly.

"It doesn't look like I need to do anything." He replied smugly. There was silence in the room. Confusion filling part of it and then strong emotional tension in the other. "It seems we can't question you about the incident since you seem ignorant of the whole event till now. We should go on our way"

She turned her head up towards Sephiroth who announced their leaving. "At least explain to me where you've been for seven years, and suddenly now back in public." She paused as she bit her lip. "I was sure you were dead, I didn't even give second thought to the conspiracies and rumours."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sephiroth simply said in a solemn tone. Cid looked at Reeve who just nodded. Ashia was clearly insulted.

"Just try me! You just leave the world one day and seven years later you just pop back up just to insult me on mistakes that we all make. I don't even know who these other people are!" Ashia scolded loudly, Sephiroth made a mental note that she was not a morning person.

"Well for starters I never left this world." Sephiroth slightly snickered. "And I'm sure you've heard about the famed Avalanche. This is about half that group. Good people, didn't harm your son at all." Sephiroth explained. He turned towards the door almost opening it. Ashia looked back around at the other men, recognizing the faces of Cid and Reeve, and recognizing the animal that she'd seen in pictures along side that of their leader Cloud Strife. The people that saved the planet from ShinRa. Something was happening here she knew.

"Why are you back now?" She asked in a calm tone once again to the man exiting.

Sephiroth turned and faced her growing annoyed with her persistence. "I have new business to attend to."

"Where are you guys going for the night?" She settled knowing she had one option left. Reeve shrugged and turned to Sephiroth. Zack looked at Sephiroth. Sephiroth's face was blank.

"Stay here for the night." The woman suggested noticing that they clearly hadn't made any plans for the night.

"Heh, sounds kinda good, my old bones are getting tired and shakey." Cid said, feeling sleep tugging on his eyelids no matter how interesting this fancy meeting was becoming. Sephiroth shot daggers at him. Zack knew it probably wasn't good to make Sephiroth stay here, but perhaps it'd be good for him to get back in touch to the way things used to be for him.

"I agree." Zack said shyly knowing he just made his way onto the ex general's shit list.

Reeve shrugged, "It's kind of late to check into an Inn…"

"My paws are sore." Red spoke going on the same clue Zack was.

Sephiroth knew he was defeated. Now outnumbered and knowing that Valentine wasn't going to jump in and have a great idea about leaving.

"Fine." He snorted.

Ashia grinned knowing that now he had no place to turn. She turned putting on a face of concern, "There is an extra bed upstairs, have Jax show you, and I have some furniture that the rest of you could stay on. It's not the most comfortable but it'll do."

The men getting the hint of what was being asked everybody but Sephiroth went up the stairs that led into the shop behind the counter.

"So continue on your interrogation of me." Sephiroth said as she walked and leaned against the counter across from him cutting some of the distance between them.

"First, I want to apologize Sephiroth. I've done so many stupid things and all it's done is made a fool out of me and hurt others. I'm sorry for what I did…it was the biggest mistake I ever made." Ashia said quietly.

Sephiroth took in the apology though he did not feel he needed one. "Don't apologize. If you knew what I've been through you wouldn't say it was a mistake at all."

Ashia perked up dying of curiosity. "Please, Sephiroth, what happened?"

"What I said before still stands. You wouldn't understand and it's best I don't tell you." Sephiroth said.

Ashia looked into his eyes as if looking to answers. She always loved his eyes so deep. Almost all other Soldiers had blue eyes from the Mako but he was the only one she had seen with green. They to had a glow to them but a different kind, this was more of a shine an ocean would give off, just at twilight, not a glow. She could tell he was answering her the honestly best way he thought. She wouldn't argue about this anymore. "Okay, if you say so."

A silence took the room as they both took in the words they had said. Sephiroth was the first to speak. He grinned, "Valance, really? That's the true insult, I thought I'd bestowed better judgment on you."

She chuckled a bit to herself. "Yeah, I mistook cocky and cowardly for reliable and trustworthy." She went on, "What was it like? You know, being famous and everything? When I read about you in the papers I was so surprised, I knew you'd be that famous hero when you came back. I bet you got all sorts of women."

Sephiroth snickered a little bit. "Every now and then. You don't have a lot of free time being a General for ShinRa."

Ashia smiled, "Always being honest. That's probably why you just up and left eh?"

Sephiroth's demeanor fell. "Not exactly." Ashia just nodded.

"What are you doing with Avalanche now?"

"Hmm, I'm not exactly sure yet myself." Sephiroth honestly said his tone growing angry as he recalled the situation he currently was in, having to tolerate the wild group of misfits. How ironic, him calling somebody a misfit.

"I see…" Ashia said. There was silence as Reeve came down the stairs. Feeling like he was intruding he stepped he apologized as he entered down.

"I was thinking Sephiroth, perhaps we should make a press conference announcing your return." Reeve said. "So people won't be so shocked when they see you."

"Won't that raise questions?" Sephiroth asked not liking the idea. He never liked press conferences or anything of the sort. He didn't like speaking to people he couldn't see.

"But we'll have one condition, no questions asked on your leaving for personal reasons." Reeve finished from his first statement with a smile.

Sephiroth hesitantly shook his head still not fond of the idea. "If you think it's absolutely imperative."

"Very much. If our enemy is aware of you perhaps it'll help coax them out of hiding." Reeve said. Sephiroth only nodded.

"Good. I'll make some calls. We won't do it until we have all of Avalanche represented here. I recommend you get some sleep and clean up in the morning." Reeve said before walking outside with his phone in hand ready to do some business.

Ashia laughed. "I guess you better go get some beauty sleep for your big TV announcement."

"Hmph."

Ashia smiled. She looked at Sephiroth still in his defensive stance now with a slight frown on his face again. She found herself just admiring his good looks. He had a mature and well carved face, very masculine angles and thin but well curved and plump lips. She remembered when she was young and longed for the same fantasy, as she would chat friendly with him when he would come to the store, at then her mother's. His silky straight silver hair was magnificent never seemed dirty or knotted, she recalled the first time she saw him with the silver hair and didn't care for it but over time seeing it in the papers it grew on her and made him look more distinguished. She could see through his dirty coat his carved body, even more impressive than it was before he left for Wutai, and his long tall muscular legs. It's funny how his parents abandoned such a handsome, intelligent, and powerful child.

'Wait what am I saying, how did I abandon such a handsome, intelligent, strong man? I might have actually had a chance back then. I'm so stupid.' She thought to herself.

"Quit looking at me." She heard a deep voice say. She had been caught. She blushed and looked at the ground.

"I was just thinking how you look almost the same." She said quietly. He didn't reply.

He stood up straight. "I'm going to go upstairs."

He walked towards the stairs and looked back at the girl watching him leave. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight…"She mumbled.

Zack fell asleep in an upholstered chair. Not the most comfortable but he's slept on worst things. He woke up to the sound of his phone ringing surprised and caught off guard he opened his blue eyes and pulled it out of his uniform's pockets. Aeris was calling him. At six in the morning! He groaned.

"Good early morning Aeris." He said sluggishly.

"I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to call and tell you something important!" Aeris exclaimed.

Zack chuckled, "Aeris, you're crazy. But its okay, I like that about you." He chuckled over the phone. "Now tell me what was it?"

"You were right! I had a dream with you!"

Zack laughed out loud. "Oh yeah? Told you, you would! What happened in it?"

"Well..I don't remember all of it, but you were racing a Chocobo and you told it if it won you'd kiss it. And it did, and it got mad cause you weren't going to kiss it and it stomped on your foot and then you did kiss it! It was so cute!" Aeris exclaimed in a fit of giggles.

Zack chuckled.

_She is so adorable when she does those things. I never thought I'd be happy with just one girl, but she's the whole package…_

"That isn't the kind of dream I was hoping you'd have, but it'll do." Zack said a little playfully.

"Oh Zack! That's bad!" Aeris exclaimed.

Zack snickered. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'll see you later today." Zack said happily starting to wake up.

"I can't wait!" Aeris said. "But I'm going to go help mom make breakfast so I'll see you then!"

"'bye" Zack said happily. He leaned back in the chair he recently woke up in. Happy thoughts filled his head. _Thank you Planet._ He closed his eyes hoping to fall back to slumber.

"Time to wake up!" Reeve yelled throughout the room where they had been sleeping.

"First Zack can't flirt loud enough, and now this?" Sephiroth said annoyed sitting up from his wooden chair. Zack turned red. The others woke up and moaned as they stretched.

"Ashia and Jax are up, why can't you guys be awake?" Reeve said. Nobody gave a reply but focused on their own lack of slumber. Reeve turned to Sephiroth. "Go down there," he pointed to a hallway, "and the first door is a bathroom. Take a shower and put this on." Reeve handed Sephiroth a hanger with clothing shrouded in plastic.

"What is this?" He said grumpily.

"A suit, we went through ShinRa data and found your measurements, I'm assuming they are still relatively accurate enough to fit you well enough. Hurry to it, the more time we use to prepare the smoother and more enjoyable things will go." Reeve went on. "The rest of you get up and start getting decent. Televised announcement in five hours."

"Goddamn Reeve! I thought we were done with these!" Cid yelled.

"Things change, Cid." Reeve said followed by a shrug and his departure.

Sephiroth swiftly and angerly stood up out of his chair and headed to the bathroom he was directed to.

Cloud actually woke up before Tifa this morning much to his surprise. _She must have been up dealing with the baby…_He thought before leaving the room following the scent of delicious warm food. He descended the home's stairs and quickly found himself going into a kitchen filled with laughter and smiles. Despite all that was happening a relaxing feeling filled the air.

_I don't even know how we managed to keep going without Aeris…_

Cloud walked into the kitchen and sat a table next to Barret and Bugenhagen also beholding grins and smiles.

"Good morning Cloud!" Aeris chimed.

Cloud smiled back at the cheerful girl, "Mornin' Aeris."

"How about some breakfast?"

"Sure." Cloud replied happily as she presented him with a plate containing a muffin, omelet, and toast.

"Reeve called this morning, Spike." Barret stated, "I guess he's planning makin' a global announcement about Seph, so we gotta be outta here in about an hour, and he had one of his agents drop us off some crappy clothes he expects us to fit our asses in." Barret said grumpily pointing to the den where a pile of plastic covered clothes laid on furniture.

A wave of disappointment ran through Cloud as he realized what this meant. People cheering Sephiroth on, their ignorance causing them to believe Sephiroth's reappearance would mean peace. Cloud would no longer be the hero once they knew of his re-arrival. Cloud sighed, "Okay, after I eat I'll go wake Yuffie and Tifa."

Sensing something was wrong Aeris grabbed herself a muffin and sat next to him at the table. Leaning close as she could manage to before breaking into his personal space she turned to him and whispered, "Don't worry Cloud, it's not so bad." He turned to her quickly a genuine look of concern on her face followed by a smile.

He smiled back, she still could change moods like magic. He nodded, "Thanks."

"Mhmm!" She said as she got up and walked over and started teasing Elmyra once again.

"Ugh…I feel like a monkey!" Zack groaned in protest to his new attire. A fancy and most likely rather costly suit.

"Shit, this itches!" Cid said scratching his side in a similar suit to Zack's.

"It's about time, you've looked like a monkey your whole life." Sephiroth said to Zack's comment returning to the room with his own suit on. Zack grinned never before seeing his commander in a full blown suit. Zack whistled mockingly back at Sephiroth.

"Wait till the ladies get an eye full of that." Zack mocked causing Cid to go into a fit of laughter.

Sephiroth silently snickered in response. "Unfortunately if I have anything to do with it, those ladies won't get even a peak of this. It's a little too Turk-like for my tastes."

Cid laughed again, "Reeve's not an easy one to stop once he's gotta mission on his mind." Sephiroth shot the man an acknowledging glance and then began on his way downstairs. Cid looked at the man and his abrupt gesture than back to Zack who seemed unsurprised.

"Does he do that a lot? Jus' up and leave?" Cid questioned.

Realizing what surprised the old man Zack laughed. "Haha- yeah I guess I don't even notice it anymore I'm so used to it. Yeah, he does that just about every chance he gets."

"He's a most peculiar man." A sound came from the floor. They looked down to see Red combing his head hair with his paw.

"I'm gonna go see what he's up to. I think he has a plan…" Zack said suspiciously motioning Cid to follow him. Cid grinned hoping the younger man was correct.

"Make sure you don't get any of that on your suit, Sephiroth." Reeve said casually to Sephiroth who was now eating a frozen vanilla treat. He didn't respond to Reeve.

"I remember before the war when you were stationed here for Soldier. You'd come here and eat ice cream nearly everyday." Ashia said smiling at the familiar sight. She also didn't get any comment or reply besides a slight chuckle from Reeve.

Zack and Cid came down the stairs together. "Hey! I want some ice cream!" Zack almost squeeled at the idea. Ashia grinned a bit before welcoming the two to whatever they want. As Zack jogged to the counter to begin scooping himself an "ice cream suicide" a sound almost echoed through the room with the tension it caused afterwards.

"Oops." The unconcerned monotone word traveled through the room slowly. Everybody turned their head to the source. A famed silver haired legend in a priceless looking suit with now a stream of white melting frozen dessert sliding down the front of it. Sephiroth made no move to stop it. He just looked back up and with a smirk said, "I missed my mouth."

Zack and Cid were deathly quiet as they quickly moved their glances to Reeve who was turning a dark shade of red.

"GODDAMMIT SEPHIROTH! I HAVE NOTHING ELSE FOR YOU TO WEAR!" Reeve yelled with an anger never seen before. "AND I KNOW YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

Sephiroth held the man's anger-filled glare. He shrugged in response, "I apologize."

Almost on cue steps came from a black haired man stepping into the room. Still adorned in his red robes holding a precisely folded suit in his hand. "Reeve I cannot wear this attire." He simply said before throwing it on a table by Reeve and departing at the door of the store to stop and stand against the wall of the building on the sidewalk. Reeve only sighed making no attempt to stop the man.

"Hey! If they ain't gotta wear this shit I sure as hell ain't gonna Reeve!" Cid yelled as he unbuttoned the buttons on his jacket. Reeve began to grow angry again.

"I don't care anymore! Look like slobs if you all want too, I don't give a shit!" Reeve yelled ready to stomp out the doors. The room was silent for a few moments. "Sephiroth where is your coat, I'll see if I can't get it dry cleaned in the next hour and half." Reeve said calm again. Sephiroth simply pointed upstairs. Reeve began to walk upstairs. As soon as he was out of the room the three men began unbuttoning their jackets and get it off.

"I just didn't want to wear the jacket." Zack said as he pulled his arms out of the sleeve. "I don't mind the rest."

"I hate every damn bit of it!" Cid said.

"You guys, that was really immature." Ashia said almost dumbfounded by the happenings.

Everybody ignored the woman. Sephiroth happily out of his jacket, unbuttoned a few of the top buttons on his white collared shirt to make it a little looser. Zack threw his jacket over his shoulder as he continued making his suicide.

Cid took his jacket off and head upstairs most likely to change into his old clothing. Reeve came down hauling Sephiroth's large coat over his shoulder. He approached Sephiroth, "This is disgusting, there is dried blood and mystery substances all over this putrid thing." He sighed and continued, "I also recommend not wearing this, since the company no longer exists." Reeve tossed Sephiroth his large belt with the ShinRa logo carved into its metal. Sephiroth nodded finding that an appropriate decision.

"I also just got off the phone with Cloud and there team is actually ahead of time so be ready to leave when I come back." Reeve said, before leaving out the door.

A few moments later once Zack had just sat down by Sephiroth to devour his treat Sephiroth abruptly stood up muttering something along the lines of "needing a light" and left for the upstairs.

Zack sighed left with Ashia. He looked up at her and grinned. "So you used to have a thing with him eh?"

Ashia sighed and smiled back. "It never was exactly a 'thing'. I was young and had a crush on him, I'd always pester him when he came here and sometimes he would humor me."

Zack cocked his head curiously. "What was he like? You know, when you knew him? I can't imagine him ever actually just being a kid like me." Ashia moved and sat across from Zack in the same table.

"Well…he never was much of a 'kid'. He came from a hard life…I remember that was one of the things I liked so much about him. He was so much mature compared to all the other men around here. But I definitely remember he had so many dreams, so many goals, and the ironic thing is, is that none of them had anything to do with Soldier or being a hero like he came to be. He also talked a little more," She paused and chuckled a bit, " but just a little bit. He had a few friends, and no enemies I knew of. And he always took care of them. He was all around a pretty good kid, a little strange but very good." She smiled to Zack.

"You're lucky. I wish I could see a young Sephiroth.." Zack chuckled with a mouthful of ice cream flavors in his mouth.

Ashia smiled. "Why ask him about it yourself. He's more willing to talk than he lets on."

Zack grinned. "I'll remember that. I'm pretty good at bugging him." He took another bite of ice cream. With a full mouth he said, "So why'd you give up on him anyway? Honestly, in the middle of a war, especially that war, is rather cruel timing."

Ashia sighed not wishing to be asked this. "Well, Jax started talking to me a little after he left. He was a first class that never got sent but stayed here in Junon. Later I found out the real reason was his parents bribed ShinRa for him to stay. Jax didn't like me writing to him, even though he never wrote back. I also knew I was hopeful to mean something important to him, and it probably wouldn't happen so I figured I'd save myself the pain. I didn't know if he was even going to be the same man I knew that ate at my mother's ice cream store. I heard about that happening to a lot of Soldiers. Post-traumatic stress. He never replied to the letter I wrote him. And it seemed like a few months afterwards I started seeing his name in the paper all the time. I was surprised couldn't believe it was the same man. I never did quit being in love with him, after the war I followed all the newspaper articles all the TV interviews he took part in, all the magazines with featured articles about it. It didn't take long for me to regret it. But I was already pregnant with Jax, and Sephiroth wasn't the type of man to come back to a woman."

Zack was quiet continuing to eat his melting ice cream. "That's understandable I guess. I never got to be involved, but I've seen what happened to some of those men from the war. Not a pretty sight." Ashia nodded.

"Can you tell me, where he's been for the past several years?" Ashia asked hopefully.

Zack's face turned to a frown. "Uh---I'm not sure if I'm suppose to…sorry."

Ashia bowed her head down disappointingly and accepted the answer.

AN: Don't worry nothing is going to happen between Ashia/Seph this is just for background to show that he does have a heart. I'm all for Aeris/Seph so their time will come eventually…actually not far from now. Any concerns, complains, disgruntled employees? As always, feel free to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Reeve and his part of Avalanche just arrived at the studio. Cloud's group was already there he realized as seeing a Helicopter at the top of the building. He motioned for his group to move out of the van. All in their usual attire but at least Sephiroth was in a clean coat and a new belt in place of his old one holding it together across his abdomen.

_I suppose showing off his chest pleases his fans…_Reeve figured in his head.

They made their way into the building. Quickly greeted by some surprised employees of Reeve's as their eyes fell upon the frame of Sephiroth. Before long they met up with their other part.

Aeris quickly saw them and ran right up towards Zack. Everybody's eyes followed her as her excitement led her to the arms of her lover's. Reeve turned back to Cloud and found him slightly frowning at the sight. Reeve knew that there was some romance between them on their previous journey and was somewhat worried how the lack of Tifa's presence and the present presence of Aeris would affect him.

_No time to worry about drama…_

"Okay guys, let's hurry up and get in our places!" Reeve called. Barret grumbled, Cloud had forced them all into their suits and he didn't see any of the people with Reeve in any suit.

"What the fuck Reeve?!" Barret yelled as the man walked passed him towards a set with a podium and several chairs on each side with names of each person who was suppose to sit in them. There was a chair for each member of Avalanche but not one for Sephiroth.

"Okay, we're going to start out with Reeve announcing the emergency broadcast. Then Cloud will come up and introduce Avalanche and then Sephiroth. Sephiroth enters stage left, reads teleprompter then exits left. Cloud returns reads teleprompter, than sums it up, goodbyes!" A guy with a clip board who seemed indifferent of all the heroes in the room spoke loudly. Cloud sighed loudly.

_Never thought I'd be in the position of welcoming my enemy on television. What have I come to? What am I suppose to do? Oh Planet, is this really what you want? Are you sure? _Cloud's thoughts were interrupted by a strong hand on the shoulder of his suit. "Hey man, look stressed." Zack said with Aeris at his side.

Cloud looked at the only best friend he probably ever had in his life. Remembering how he almost spent his own life to live out Zack's. And looking back he couldn't help but realize that those were the best times of his life. Cloud hung his head. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Zack knew Cloud was hiding his troubles from him. Most likely out of shame or embarrassment so he just decided to stay out of it. "Okay, remember though Cloud. I'm here if you need me. We're friends right?"

Those words awoken some painful memories in Cloud. When Zack was busting him out of the ShinRa mansion. Zack was undoubtedly the kindest person to Cloud. Sacrificing and risking so much for his life. Cloud owed this man too much to bare. Cloud looked up at Zack's dark blue eyes. "Yeah, we're friends." He confirmed. Zack smiled and nodded. He shook Cloud's shoulder playfully before patting his back as he passed by with Aeris at his side. Aeris giggled at Zack and Cloud's friendly gestures.

"Okay everybody get in your places!" Reeve ordered and soon members of Avalanche grudgingly headed towards their designated seats.

"CID! Drop that cigarette right now!" Reeve ordered making a last check that everybody was in their places.

"Goddammit! This better not take long, or my withdrawal's going to kick in!" Cid yelled dropping the smoking stick on the carpet and stomping it into it with his foot.

Reeve happy with the glum figures of Avalanche sitting down he stepped behind the podium, light shining in his face and next to a camera a teleprompter.

The cue giver began counting down out loud, and then silently before issuing time to start.

"Hello, this is Reeve Tuesti speaking. Sorry for interrupting your program but I am here to present you with an important news announcement. Now I'll pass the microphone to Cloud Strife, leader of Avalanche." Reeve said in a straight and urgent way. He motioned for Cloud to come up to the podium. Cloud did so as Reeve took a chair on the end marked with his name on the base where the camera would not catch it. Cloud clearly nervous looked into the teleprompter with the camera next to it.

"Good Morning. On the behalf of Avalanche I am here today to announce two major events. First and most importantly, it seems we have another threat facing our planet today. Though we have yet to identify it, we have confirmation of its existence. So we ask for all of you to not be afraid to report any suspicious or conspicuous behavior or happenings to your nearest New World Organization or NWO officer. But rest assured Avalanche will be taking care of the problem, we will let no harm come to our planet or any of its inhabitants." Cloud finished that part of his speech. "My second announcement is that for this new threat Avalanche has found a few new recruits, one though will be most particularly recognizable to the general public. Avalanche is pleased to introduce, none other than the, " Cloud's voice faltered as he said the next two words, "Great Sephiroth." He looked to his left where Sephiroth was expected to enter. And sure enough Sephiroth was being ushered onto the set by one of the crew. Cloud sat down in his seat solemnly.

Sephiroth walked to the podium with long strides showing annoyance. Cloud glanced at Reeve to take his mind off of his enemy standing in front of him. Reeve gave a subtle thumbs up at his side and smiled at the blonde man. Cloud nodded.

Zack quickly glanced at his love sitting behind him. He had moved a few of the chairs around so Aeris would now sit by him. He saw her hand sitting on her lap, he grabbed it with his closest one and brought to the area between their two seats. She turned and blushed at him, imagining all the people who noticed the gesture would think.

As Sephiroth centered himself behind the podium the camera had to noticely move its direction higher to accomdate to the man's tall height. Cloud squirmed a bit in his seat, feeling somewhat offended and intimidated.

Sephiroth smirked as he looked at the teleprompter. _They didn't actually intend on my reading that? Is this a joke? _Sephiroth gathered himself and prepared himself for his unaided speech. "It's been a while." He smirked a little wider as he said it. "As Cloud mentioned I'm now aiding their cause to prevent further damage to our Planet's health and hopefully this will be the last time the Planet will come in harm's way by our own doings."

Reeve frowned deeply. Sephiroth wasn't reading the teleprompter. The screen was too far for the seated others to know he wasn't reading from the screen but they couldn't help but notice a choke sound come from Reeve's way, and the nervous look upon his face.

"The most probable cause at this moment for our new threat is more likely caused by remaining elements of the ShinRa Company lashing back in some way or another." Sephiroth finished. He debated walking off at that moment but decided he should give some explanation of his return. He grinned again as he saw a frustrated camera man pointing to the teleprompter actually expecting him to start reading it now. "As for the other questions you may have about my whereabouts for the past seven years, my body has been in a comatose state directly caused by situations that occurred during my last mission under ShinRa's command." Sephiroth finished. "No need to worry, your welfare is safe in the hands of this group." He then exited the same way he came on, receiving a harsh glare from Reeve. Cloud looked at Reeve he still with a harsh look on his face motioned for Cloud to stand and talk. Cloud quickly gave Reeve a confused look and went up to the podium.

"This threat will be found and eliminated quickly as soon as possible. Thank you for persevering through this announcement. You can now return to your programming." Cloud announced.

The man behind the camera shouted. "Off Air!" quickly afterwards.

"SEPHIROTH!" Reeve yelled walking off the set towards the left of the stage. The others stood up and knew this might be a little dangerous situation Reeve was getting himself into. They followed Reeve, he may need backup.

"Why didn't you just read the teleprompter?" Reeve yelled angrily as he caught up with Sephiroth who was sitting casually on a couch in the building. Employees found themselves staring at the sight.

"What is the point of having a broadcast by certain people if they aren't even saying what they feel like they should say?" Sephiroth reasoned slightly annoyed.

"The last thing we need as a rising organization is people becoming suspicious and rebelling against us for things that we had no involvement in!" Reeve yelled.

Sephiroth stood up. He saw all of Avalanche behind Reeve looking on slightly amused but slightly frightened at the same time. He was used to the latter. He walked up to Reeve, being taller he looked down slightly holding the man's glare. "So to cover your own ass you're willing to lie to the people your supposedly serving? At least ShinRa knew they were doing wrong, but you actually believe your actions are justified. You're becoming no better than the company you helped tear down." Sephiroth paused watching as Reeve's glare diminished. "I didn't conciously leave ShinRa during that mission. So why would I say otherwise? I'm not your employee, never will be, so I have no reason to read lies to the unknowing."

Sephiroth turned on his heels. He began walking towards the exit. The room was silent. "Crazy's right, man." Barret said actually in a quiet and respectful voice.

Everyone else stayed quiet. Cloud followed Sephiroth's steps around a corner and his sight stood at that corner till he heard a door shut on the other side of the studio.

"What we're building is turning into another ShinRa." Cloud said solemnly. He never thought he'd help create something like this.

"Way to go Reeve, leave it to this corrupt ol' fart to make another shit company." Yuffie spoke her arms crossed. Reeve remained quiet as a few of the faces turned and gave a shameful look to Yuffie.

"We're all as much to blame as Reeve is." Cloud said.

Cid tried to cheer everybody up, "Hey kiddos, it ain't too bad, we ain't ShinRa yet, we can still turn things around!"

"Right." Cloud said trying to cheer the others up too.

Red looked up. "You know, anyone of the rest of us would have went ahead and read that screen. We would have not even thought twice."

Yuffie began to refute that she wouldn't, but everyone knew she'd be the first to lie before any of them. They thought about what they would do and knew Red was right.

"Hey guys….shouldn't we go get him?" Aeris asked. They turned to Aeris and nodded. They quickly walked past Reeve who stood there in his solemn moment.

The group made their way out to the exit. Happy to see the ex-general hadn't went far but just stood against the building arms crossed like usual. He turned to the motley group. "We have to leave tonight." Sephiroth spoke looking at the group of people.

"Wha-why?" Cloud said surprised. They had no leads, no signs, nothing suspicious.

"Jenova, I sense other entities besides us three." Sephiroth said as he looked selectively at Zack and Cloud.

"More damn Jenova? Does that damned thing ever give up?" Cid hollered.

"She…" Sephiroth paused turning his look to the ground. "IT's trying to come back through these other hosts. I've been exiled, but I can still sense the presence."

"What the hell?" Barret said confusedly.

"You killed all the other clones, in the crater though. I saw you." Cloud said.

"That's what I thought. These are new spawning ones though. I'm not sure if they are clones though or just contaminated organisms. I can only sense the cells."

A silence took the group. Sephiroth seemed rather strange staring at the ground. "What about you? Are you okay?" Cloud said slightly worried.

Sephiroth looked at the concerned blonde. Slightly chuckled. "I've been exiled from Jenova's control, for my failure to successfully carry out my duties. I'm as good as I'm ever going to be. You though Cloud, are still susceptible to manipulation as a strong carrier of her cells. Same for you Fair."

"There are some to the south of here. We need to get equipped and leave as soon as possible."

Cloud nodded agreeing, not wanting to risk the threat reaching town. The rest of the group groaned.

"This town'll be searching the streets for you. We might have to get weapons some place else." Reeve spoke stepping to the outdoors where they were located.

Sephiroth looked at the man that only minutes ago he tore into. "I was planning on retrieving them from my own supply."

Reeve thought about it. "I suppose that would suffice, it is on our way out of town." He finished with a nod.

In only a few short minutes Avalanche was transported to a small storage facility. The man keeping watch who asked for I.D. just simply saw Sephiroth's face, and without a word accompanied by a surprised look he handed him the key to his cell. Avalanche traveled towards it.

Sephiroth unlocked a large lock keeping the door closed tight and lifted it up. In essence all it was, was a garage.

Upon its opening Avalanche saw boxes and boxes filled with stuff that must have been of Sephiroth's belonging, two vehicles, and a motorbike. The walls were littered with weaponry of almost every type imaginable. With a specifically large number of swords and guns. Sephiroth stepped in while the rest of Avalanche still stood outside in a slight awe.

"Help yourselves to whatever you find." Sephiroth simply said turning to face his new comrades.

"Holy shit, there's enough weapons in here to supply a store for years!" Cid said half excitedly half dumbfounded. Zack smiled and began walking in, others quickly following him.

Sephiroth grabbed a box from atop a pile and opened it in his arms. The box was large and looked heavy but he managed to hold it with one hand while he examined its contents with the other. "Here's some armor and accessories." Then he let it drop to the ground causing a large thump that got the attention of every member of the group. He didn't take time out to look back, he went looking through other boxes. Some he opened and tossed aside but he came upon two more he found useful.

"There's materia. Take as you please." He said again moving these boxes to the other one filled with armor and accessories. Yuffie's eyes widened, enemy or not she knew an opportunity when she heard it and she quickly ran over and began sifting.

"Oh my god! There has got to be over a hundred orbs in here!!" She practically screamed going through the box and filling her arms as well as she could.

"And of course the weapons on the wall." Sephiroth announced still not acknowledging the group. He was busying himself opening the boxes he put to the side. Inspecting the insides out of a mix of curiosity and lack of something to do.

Avalanche somewhat hesitantly began looking through some things. Amazed and dazzled by the rarity and power of the weapons and materia he had in his possession.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep any of this?" Red said surprised at the generosity of the donation. Yuffie glared at Red, not wanting to risk her chance at losing her heaven.

"I don't need any of it." Sephiroth said plainly. Yuffie smiled, it was still hers. Cloud approached the girl and knelt down beside her and grabbed her shoulder.

"We take only what we need, understand?" He scolded her. She rolled her eyes at him. Cloud sighed and retreated knowing there was no way she could be stopped. He soon found himself going through the materia himself. As his hand slid through examining the orbs he almost gasped in shock. This materia was all mastered, so much of it, completely mastered to the highest degree. Even summons he had not recognized but knew were powerful by the fast and bright light swirling in them.

"This is…unbelievable…" Cloud muttered to himself as at the same time Yuffie let out a cackle of joy.

"Whoa Seph! I never knew you had a bitchin' bike!" Zack whooped as he found himself examining the motorbike's details and impressive build and parts. Sephiroth's head snapped towards the black haired man.

"Don't touch that." He said firmly and quickly. Zack turned quickly away from the bike towards Sephiroth. He quickly grinned as he saw Sephiroth's concerned frowned.

"Something precious huh?" Zack said as he teasingly turned back. The rest of Avalanche turned to watch the event. "It's a custom. Who built it?"

Sephiroth chuckled at the question. He turned back to his side of the garage. "Yours truly." The whole garage turned towards Sephiroth surprised.

"Wha- when?" Zack said utterly surprised not knowing the General to be mechanically savvy.

Sephiroth stood up from the box he was exploring. He put a hand to his chin as if to remember. "I was 16."

"This looks nowhere near that old! Hell, I bet this sucker could out run whatever they got out now." Zack said. "We got take this baby out for a spin. I'm sure she'll run, a little dusty but that's it." He patted some of the dust off the side.

"Zack," Sephiroth continued, "Get equipped."

"I'm ready!" He argued.

Still turned facing his own wall, Sephiroth spoke a little more annoyed, "Well then help your lady." Zack turned to find Aeris somewhat confused.

She was staring at a wall of weaponry, no staffs to be found. She wasn't horribly surprised, but somewhat worried she'd have to use something else. She heard her name mentioned and lowered her head in embarrassment. She could feel Zack smiling at her as he made his way over by his side.

"Need some help?"

She grabbed her arm at her side. Embarrassed she wish for once she could just do something by herself. "I use a staff…"

Zack looked around the facility, finding none of what she wanted. "Well looks like there's something he doesn't have. Well how about something else?" Zack reasoned.

Aeris told him she really wasn't comfortable with something else. Zack shrugged and suggested for her to think about it, and he'd get her some armor first.

Sephiroth done sifting through his old items found nothing of interest. Mainly the boxes were filled with snippets of his past. Newspapers, videos, pictures, nothing he was interested at the time. He turned and found Avalanche having a hard time outfitting themselves. He sighed. These "saviors" definitely held little if any more intelligence than your everyday Soldier. He began making his rounds to help the men out.

"Hey, there smokin' buddy! I think I'm likin this harpoon!" Cid said holding the weapon in his hands moving it around and holding it up to his face pretending he was about to shoot it.

"Good. You'd be more interested in this one then. Same idea as that one, just better." He reached for another just meer few feet away from where the pilot was standing. He pointed to the material slots on the bottom side that had channels carved in them leading to the harpoon itself with serrated edges that were hollowed out. "You fill this with materia and when you shoot, the magic will channel through causing a significant amount more damage."

Cid's face drained. "No shit huh? I ain't never seen something that fancy! I'll take it!" He began to glow with excitement. Sephiroth nodded in response.

He found himself confronting Cloud who stood there watching everybody else feeling content with what he'd had. Sephiroth noted the one shoulder pad. "Cloud hold your blade in ready-stance." Cloud somewhat taken aback and nervous by the approach his former hero had put towards him. He regained his composure.

Cloud pulled his sword from behind his back and held it the blade pointing upwards to his right. Sephiroth lifted his gloved hand indicating Cloud can return his blade to where he held it. "You blade will block attacks to your right shoulder, while your left shoulder is bare, and just the weakest spell or attack could severely injure your unprotected left. Remove that spaulder and place it on your left."

"Ngh.." Cloud grumbled surprised by the embarrassing relevation. He quickly nodded his understanding and to his pleasure the man left him. He began to remove his spaulder and place it on the other as Sephiroth advised.

After helping out Barret finding a gun for his peculiar hand mechanism, and helping Red find some suitable armor and accessories for his…creaturely build, Sephiroth made his way to Zack and Aeris who was still without armor or weapon.

"Why doesn't she have a weapon Zack?" Sephiroth inquired displeased eyebrows slightly furrowed together in disappointment and curiosity.

Under Sephiroth's scrutinizing gaze Zack scratched the back of his neck somewhat nervously. "She uses a staff which you don't have any."

Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow. He turned to Aeris who was staring at the ground in an almost nervous way. Maybe embarrassed? "What did you use a staff for?" Sephiroth inquired for the girl.

She looked up for a brief moment but feeling too much pressure she quickly looked towards the ground. "Well—I hit monsters with it…" She said realizing how dumb that sounded she added, "and it held my materia."

Sephiroth grew even more surprised. He looked at the girl's arms which were bare in her white dress with floral print of pink flowers. She was nothing more than a stick, only the minimum amount of muscle to carry out frivolous everyday tasks of a housewife. He felt an urge to scoff in disbelief that Cloud ever allowed her to even think about approaching a monster. "You don't want a staff." Sephiroth announced.

"It's the only weapon I know how to use!" Aeris protested.

"Right now it is. I refuse to let you waste your abilities on trying to wack an enemy to death." Sephiroth said loudly quieting Aeris down.

Zack felt himself growing angry with Sephiroth's forcefulness to her. "Seph, be easy on her!" He said frustratedly.

Sephiroth then turned to Zack. "If you refuse to be a part of the resolution get out of the problem."

Zack visibly scoffed but feeling Sephiroth's glare baring down upon him he quickly walked a few steps away and turned around. Of course using heavy footsteps to emphasize his dislike of the situation. Aeris nervously looked at the ground intimidated by the close proximity she was to the most powerful man she'd ever witnessed. She glanced at Cloud who she saw was watching the situation for her which made her feel a little bit more comfortable.

"Do you know how to use anything else? Or even an idea?" Sephiroth asked Aeris. She shook her head shyly still not returning eye contact.

"Anyone can use a gun…" Sephiroth thought out loud. The state quickly prompted a reaction out of Aeris causing her to look up desperately at Sephiroth.

"I don't want a gun." She tried to say strongly but came out more desperately. Sephiroth grinned to himself. He figured her out.

"Follow." He stated as he lead her to a side of the garage that held some more of the miscellaneous items.

She held her arms at her waist as she was solemnly following the large silver haired man. He actually seemed more like a stranger to her than she thought he would. She mused to herself that she never really knew him, but he was still intimidating even if he hadn't fell victim to ShinRa and Jenova…just his build and his baritone voice, and his persona. He didn't make it difficult to believe all the legends about him were true.

"This may seem impractical but it's a large improvement from your staff." He said as he pulled a bow and arrows from a shelf. Aeris unconsciously raised her eyebrows. He saw her reaction and laughed quietly for a short moment before continuing his explanation, "At the moment I'm aware you don't know how to use it, but you can learn. And in the meantime, you have optimal materia capabilities in the bow," He said as he turned the bow to its side to show her fifteen whole materia slots designed in five sets of three connected ones, it was a setup she'd never seen before. "I doubt you'll get good enough aim to kill anything with one shot, but you can disable your enemy. Suiting of your views on violence."

Aeris looked down on the ground feeling somewhat embarrassed about having that brought up.

"Also its long distance so you shouldn't have to ever come in attack range with an enemy as long as you stay with the rest of us, keeping you safe and protected." Sephiroth said to the girl a little embarrassed. Sephiroth handed it to her which she looked up and took. She wrapped the bow over her shoulder like she was suppose to and grabbed the arrows. Despite it's size it was surprisingly lightweight, and she looked at the bow's shaft, decorate with intricate carvings of seemingly vines bearing leaves of different kinds. She smiled and let out a giggle imagining a warrior like Sephiroth using such a girly-decorated weapon. Sephiroth nodded pleased with the girl's warm reaction to the weapon. He turned to her lover who was watching pretending to be uninterested, "Zack, equip her with materia, give her ice, fire, lightning in their own chain with elemental and all materia matched with each. Then one chain will have revive, all, and final attack. For the last put all materia with cure and shield. Put a zeidrich on her for armor, and put a ribbon, earrings, and tetra elemental on her."

Zack made a huge grin and made a salute to the former general, while saying, "You got it!" Sephiroth nodded and left Aeris's side as she tried to gather everything Sephiroth told Zack. Zack walked up to Aeris, "Aeris, your going to be invincible once we get you all set up!" He said very enthusiastically.

"Really?" Aeris said unsure if Zack was exaggerating or being serious. She really hoped he was serious but couldn't imagine how she could ever be invincible.

Zack turned to her eagerly as he walked her towards the armor, he nodded. "You'll be able to take any fire, ice, lightning, or earth damage and absorb it, you have the best armor out there, and even if we all get knocked out you'll be set out to revive all of us, and the ribbon will make you immune to all status effects!" Aeris dropped her jaw as she took in all of what Zack told her.

Aeris's mouth tried to say "wow" but no sound came out. She turned to look at Sephiroth who was busy talking with Reeve who seemed to have left and came back with a large bag filled with things. She looked back to Zack who was busy finding her equipment. Though he probably wasn't the smartest man, or the best warrior, or the best of anything, he was pretty good at following orders.

(A/n) Next chapter we finally get Aer/Seph by themselves! Ooh, I'm so excited! I might even post it later tonight!


	7. Chapter 7

Aeris was all set to go. Zack had just finished finding all her materia and taking some from Yuffie's large sack full. She was surprised to see that all of them were mastered, she had never been able to master a materia before and was unsure if she could even use them. She looked into her bow at the orbs expertly put together. The planet sure knew what it was talking about when it decided to send him to aid it, and she hadn't even seen him fight anything yet.

"I'm bringing my laptop." Reeve announced. "I hope I can count on you all to stay out of my personal belongings and not break it.

Sephiroth shook his head, Reeve had never been good at being practical. "Let's depart." Sephiroth announced before hurrying the group off.

The group had safely made their way out of Junon and had been walking for a few hours now. The group was uncharacteristically quiet most commenting how excited they were to use their new equipment. The temperature was also uncharacteristically warm but the heat was dying down as the day had stepped into the hours of the evening. They were now in a valley with a spring at the base of a large mountain and many trees filling the outlines of the valley. If it weren't for the mountains peaking over the tops of the trees the valley could actually be mistaken for a small forest.

"We'll stop here for the night." Sephiroth said as he stopped and admired the surroundings. Avalanche found themselves surprised, they hadn't walked for too awfully long, remembering when Cloud forced them to walk for full days to the point of collapse.

"May I ask to why? We still have a few hours of daytime left and we haven't been walking too long…" Red asked receiving some angry looks from some other members.

Sephiroth turned around to the group that was following him. He looked down at the creature with a scar on his eye and a feather in his fur. "Our target, is coming towards us. There is no reason for us to pursue something tracking ourselves." Red's eyes widened and he sat down.

Barret growled. "Goddamn shit, how can it track us if we ain't never seen it before?!"

Sephiroth chuckled slightly in a deep way. "Rather easily probably. We travel with some rather unique persons. Three of us are carriers of Jenova, one is the last of an intelligent species, one a cruel experiment by Hojo, and the other is the last Cetra. I'm sure somehow one of those unusual parts gives of an easy trail to follow." The group looked particularly at Zack, Cloud, and Sephiroth and Aeris.

"Good point, we're a travelling freakshow heh heh." Cid snickered to himself. Aeris bowed her head in embarrassment. She knew Cid didn't mean it like that, but it reminded her of the other children in the slums calling her that same name.

"No doubt. I'm the only normal one here." Yuffie announced in a pout like manner.

"It is quite normal for teenage girls to be naive and self absorbed know-it-alls." Vincent spoke noticing how the conversation was offending Aeris. Yuffie was shocked and gasped as she turned to the brooding gentleman behind her and walked up to him and made some quiet and inaudible threats that he merely gave her an amused look.

"Heh I don't mind if we stop for the night." Zack said wrapping an arm around Aeris to cheer her up. "The shade and scenery is pretty nice here."

"I agree Zack." Reeve agreed with a nod.

"Then we'll stop. We have a nice opening here, perfect for a fire later." Cloud said trying to take some control of the situation. Cloud squatted down into a seat against a tree trunk as Red followed simply sitting himself back on his hind legs and but and licking his paw to slightly clean himself. Barret, Cid, Reeve, and Yuffie followed most giving pleasurable sighs as they stepped off their tired feet. Zack grabbed Aeris as he sat and pulled her down into his lap she let out a surprised yelp before bursting into giggles as she landed in his lap. Vincent leaned against a tree trunk almost looking like a guardian of the group.

"I'm going to look for any threats that may be nearby." Sephiroth announced before strutting and disappearing between the thick growth of trees too quick for anybody to question him.

"That bastard is weird." Yuffie announced with an angry tone as soon as she was sure Sephiroth was out of hearing range.

"I like the kid." Cid defended, "Unlike your whiney ass he makes himself useful."

Barret scoffed. "I still don't trust him, he doesn't even act normal when he's sane." Barret paused and looked at Aeris and Zack listening to the group's conversation. "And so who the hell are you anyways kid? You just show up and your Aeris's boo all of a goddamn sudden. This shit's weirder than it was last time!"

Zack laughed and was about to speak up before Cloud beat him to it. "This is Zack Fair. I was an infantryman when he was a Soldier 1st…" Cloud began to explain the story of their last mission to the others.

"Goddamn ShinRa." Barret simply put. He turned to Zack who still had Aeris who was practically a daughter to Barret in his lap. "You better take real good care of your girl then son, cause if you don't you gotta lot of us fella's who'll beat your ass to oblivion."

"Barret!" Aeris squeeled at the threat. Zack simply laughed.

"I ain't going to let anything happen to this girl while she's mine." Zack said cheerfully. Aeris grinned at the words that came from behind her. Cloud was silent as he watched Yuffie roll her eyes.

There was a silence in the group. These seemed to be happening more and more often.

"Does Sephiroth know of his true parents?" Red couldn't help but ask the group, the question had been burning inside him for awhile as he wondered if Sephiroth ever learned or not.

Zack's own curiosity grew. "You guys know who his real parents are? Who are they?"

"Hojo's his dad…." Cloud said steadily reminiscing when Hojo admitted the fact before they brought him down in the crumbling ShinRa building.

Vincent shifted angrily at the sound of Hojo's name The group turned to look at him. All of them but Zack having a good idea what was happening in his mind.

"Though in his mind Hojo thought of Sephiroth as little more than a specimen he does act somewhat fatherly to him." Reeve said.

"Wait! No way! Prof. Hojo is Seph's dad?" Zack said looking at Cloud and Reeve.

Vincent moved closer, "Yes. Hojo impregnated another scientist Lucrecia for the project. They injected Sephiroth as a fetus as they also had themselves before the conception."

Zack quickly turned to hear Vincent's words. His eyes widened. "Wow, that's horrible." Was all he could say.

Silence overtook the group.

Reeve coughed to break the tension. "I think that's enough talk for the night. It's darker now, we should start setting up camp." The group was glad for someone to take command and give them something to do to get their minds off of other horrors. Reeve put his lap top and the video away as he began to pull up folded tents and other supplies. Cloud began gathering wood to make a fire. Zack walked over and talked to him before he joined in.

The temperature was very comfortable tonight and the stars were starting to come out, and with the night came a light breeze. Aeris felt unsettled and unnerved. Then a ringing whispering sound echoed through her ears, it was the Planet. It was trying to contact her. She needed to go somewhere more peaceful and less distracting.

"I'm gonna go on a walk. Just a little one though so I won't be long." Aeris spoke. She received nods and words of acknowledgement and permission. She quickly turned and walked out into the woods. Of course she took her bow and arrows just in case.

Aeris walked into the a thick grove of trees. She now couldn't see the sky as the tree tops were blocking them. The ringing sound continued louder and more clear the farther she got. She took a few more steps as it was blaring in her head, she reached the edge of the forest, a few rows of trees ahead of her and she saw open land. Suddenly the ringing quickly stopped. Aeris froze up, _"What's the planet doing? Didn't it want to talk?"_

"How did you know where I was?" A voice from above her interrupted her own thoughts as she jumped and almost reached for her bow. She looked up and saw a mix of silver and black leading up to a face sitting on a branch in the tree right next to her looking down at her.

"Or did you just stumble upon me?" Sephiroth said as he saw her surprise indicating she hadn't known he was here.

Aeris put her hand back down surprisingly finding herself extremely relieved. "I-I'm sorry I was just on a little walk…" She looked back up. She examined him curiously. "What are you doing up there?" The moonlight was causing his features to seemingly glow as he was looking at her. She shivered a bit, not from fear, but she didn't know from what. He turned away from her and reached for something on the other side of him she could not see.

"Catch." He said as he threw down a small object towards her. She saw it and caught it against her chest just in time. She looked down in her hands, it was a soft pink colored circular fruit. She examined it in her hands trying to think if she ever saw it before.

"What is it?" She asked looking back at him. He was looking straight ahead until she asked this question and he turned his head back down. His face was well made, sharp features, with soft flawless skin that the darkness only outlined and highlighted.

"Gopu fruit. Try it, you'll like it." He told her. She looked back down on it unsure of what to think or do. She looked back up at him. "Hmph" He said again amused. He reached for another and took a bite of it himself. Swallowing his bite he turned to her, "It's safe."

She nodded, she didn't care for trying new things but this was Sephiroth. The Sephiroth. She didn't even think about the other Sephiroth she knew, too absorbed in the current situation. She brought the fruit up to her mouth and took a smile bite with her teeth.

She ran her tongue over the fleshy fruit. It was very juicy and a delicious tart sweetness overtook her mouth. He was right. He was more than right, this was delicious. She'd like all sorts of fruit, but nothing compared to this, it was like eating candy. She smiled up at him. "You're right!" She said unable to hide the cheerfulness.

He grinned at her. She took another bite and looked at it. It almost stopped her cold as she saw his face with a real grin, she'd seen his smirks over the past few days but this was the first time he curved both sides of his lips. He didn't even look like the same man, still handsome, but undeniably different, and perhaps a little more charming. "Told you." His voice slithered through the air into her ears.

She finished the fruit up. "No wonder you've just been sitting there. I could eat something like that all day too."

His 'charming' grin faded. He looked forward again. "It's a little more peaceful here. Also a very nice view of the sky." He looked back down again at her. She was standing on her tippy toes trying to see the view he was talking about. "I'm afraid you have to do a little more than stand on your toes to see it."

She blushed hard. She could feel the heat running into her face. Thankfully it was dark so maybe it was invisible or at least it didn't look so bad. He reached his hand down in an offer. Her mind didn't even give her time to think.

"Oh, no it's fine." Aeris said looking down at the ground. She could feel the motion of his hand dropping.

She suddenly felt a little disappointed. She looked back up. "What does it look like?"

His face grinned again. This time holding a look of slight mischievousness. "It's indescribable." Aeris pouted in response. He let out a quiet snicker. He offered his hand again. This time Aeris looked at it and thought about it. The whole situation was somewhat thrilling her, causing her stomach to feel like it was churning at every word spoken between the two from excitement, and it was begging for more. The whole feeling was well, fun. She thought of how she felt the same way the first time she got to ride a chocobo. She smiled.

"Okay." She took off her bow and bucket of arrows and put them on the ground so it'd be easier for her to sit on the large branch of the tree. She stood back up and grabbed Sephiroth's gloved hand. With a swift motion he pulled her up on the branch with him. She was surprised by how easy that was for him and looked at him exasperated for a moment. But all he did was put his foot back on the branch between them and with his arm on his knee he pointed to behind where her head was. She quickly turned looking through a hole in between branches of leaves and fruits up at the sky. The stars seemed amazingly bright and they were larger and seemed so close you could just reach out and grab one. She gasped the sight was just breathtaking. She couldn't see any ground at all just endless sky she almost felt like she was floating within it.

"It's gorgeous." She muttered. "It looks like I could just reach out and grab one of the stars." She didn't turn her gaze away.

Sephiroth smirked again. "I use to want to do that." Aeris snapped around curiously at the silver haired man. The starlight made his face easily visible but the branches of the tree cast shadows over select parts of his face almost making it look like pieces of a puzzle. She cocked her head slightly.

"To touch a star?" She asked curiously.

He laughed softly and while doing so a grin was on his lips giving that very charming edge again. He shook his head. "No, I wanted to move them. To pull them closer. When I was young I always wondered why they were so far away."

Aeris grinned back. She didn't feel like she was talking to Sephiroth, but she didn't know who else she could be talking to, but it didn't matter because she liked talking to that person. "Why don't you still want to anymore?"

Sephiroth still held his grin. "You're the first person to wonder that part. I can't say that to move them isn't what I want to do anymore. But I realized that if I did ever get to move them, I'd push them away."

Aeris moved her head again. Her grin turning into a small but surely there frown. "Why would you push them away?" She was so caught in the moment, the conversation. The world could be crumbling around her and she wouldn't notice it, her world hung on the words he needed to say to answer her.

Sephiroth's grin shrunk a little bit but still stood on his face. Aeris noted a hint of sadness seemed to have crawled into his shining green eyes. "I figured out why they weren't close in the first place. Who'd want to be close to a place that only took for granted their presence. People spend their whole lives searching, fighting, bleeding, sacrificing for something to be constant in their life, or even just to help make something in their life constant. The star's have been there since matter began, but nobody recognizes them for that. They want something else, something better. So I'd push them away so they wouldn't have to look at this world at night and feel that pain."

Aeris had been struck speechless. Usually when she heard people say things negative she was able to refute them and cheer them up. But she was at a loss. She couldn't find any fault in what he said, anything that wasn't true in reality. She felt tears begin to jerk at her eyes and she quickly turned back towards the starry night. Brighter now as darkness took a stronger hold in the later hours of the night. Within a second of looking into the endless sparkling sky she felt just tidal wave of raw emotion fall over her. Her body began to shake as water began to flood her eyes. Exasperated sobs escaped her mouth.

"Aeris?" Sephiroth said losing his grin as he saw the girl start to fall apart before him. He took his foot off the branch moving it to the side in a straddle. The girl's face was now in her hands she was crying to hard to even reply to him. He reached forward and grabbed her by the waist as he pulled her closer against his chest. He was surprised when she didn't resist. He wrapped his arms around her, she leaned her back against him, still holding her face in her hands as her body shook within his embrace.

She could hardly breathe as her throat choked up from the sobs and tears fell from her eyes. She didn't even know that she was leaning against Sephiroth, she was just trying to fight through the pain that had enveloped her. She began to feel a familiar spot in the bottom of her excitement start to churn again. Her tears began to slow as she focused on that excitement and focus on that to drown out the rest of bitter emotion.

"What's wrong?"

The deep voice that reached her began to calm her more, and feed that feeling of excitement in her stomach. She closed her eyes as her body calmed and her eyes dried, the breeze was rushing against her face drying the wet streams that once ran on it just moments ago. She felt something familiar leave from her lap. She opened her eyes as she saw strong black covered arms leave her waist. Sephiroth had been embracing her and she didn't even realize it, she felt the feeling in her stomach blare up again, almost making a smile show, but it was hidden under the confusion the girl had of just what happened.

One of the gloved hands that had left her waist was now on her shoulder encouraging her to face the owner of it. She did as it beckoned. She turned to face Sephiroth who had a concerned frown. His green eyes sparkling in the starlight looked magnificent as they were wide now with curiosity and concern. But her eyes didn't distract her long from noticing how close she was, to this stranger. She turned and moved slightly away.

"What happened?" The deep voice sounded from seemingly all around her as his eyes burned into hers.

She looked down into her lap unable to figure it out herself let a lone quench his thirst for answers. "I-I don' t really know…"

"I think it was the planet…" Aeris lied not wanting to have to explain things at the moment. The answer seemed to satisfy Sephiroth to a degree as he leaned back against the trunk where the branch met with it and pulled his arms back to himself.

There was a silence as they both looked at each other for awhile.

"…I think that's a nice dream…" Aeris said to him the silence growing on her like a grotesque mold.

Sephiroth shrugged. He looked at her, "I'm sure the others are missing you."

Aeris's eyes lit up as she thought about how far she had gone to get here and how long she had spent here. It must have been about an hour and since she left her phone at camp they couldn't get a hold of her. "Oh! You're right! We should get back."

He grinned again. "You should get back. I plan on staying here."

Aeris fell silent again. She didn't really want to leave him here all alone and more selfishly she didn't really want to walk alone this late through the forest. Even if it was empty with no monsters around, it always managed to scare her with silence littered with nature's purrs here and there. She suppose she could stay here a little longer. She looked at her companion, somebody she felt like she just met. He was looking at her quizzically as to why she was still sitting in front of him.

But didn't take long for him to get to the point. "Why are you stalling Aeris?"

Aeris slightly jumped in her seat at the question. She began to blush, knowing now in the tree tops there was plenty of starlight to show it. "Uh-umm. Well I'd feel bad just leaving you here all by yourself…" She paused still looking down. "…and its dark and I don't really want to walk by myself."

Sephiroth smirked at her. Her embarrassment was rather entertaining to him, but it was cruel to carry it out. "As your protector I think that means I'll have to walk with you back."

Aeris fidgeted confused as to what he just said. "…Protector?"

Sephiroth jumped off the tree onto the ground next to where Aeris left her weapon. He reached his hand up for her to grab on as she jumped down herself. She looked at him, "Let me grab some fruit to take back to the others!" She said having the idea as she saw limbs close to her bearing the delectable Gopu. She reached for enough fruit for everybody to have one, but she was one short and the only one left would be a difficult reach but not impossible. Aeris stood upon the branch being careful not to lose her balance or look down. She bent over towards another branch a little higher than where she stood, she was leaning over Sephiroth's head but at least her dress wasn't short so he couldn't get any peaks. She picked the fruit but the grip she had on the branch slipped and she found herself falling head first down below.

She let out a scream which quickly ended as she felt herself come to a comfortable landing on her back. She opened her frightened eyes and found Sephiroth looking down at her still holding a smirk on his face. Embarassed as she realized he had caught her and was holding her bridal style in the middle of the forest, now harder to see due to the canopy of trees, with a bunch of fruit laying on her stomach and in her arms still. She collected all the fruit again, as Sephiroth let her onto her feet and began leading her back deeper into the forest where they had made camp.

She saw him walking ahead and quickly caught up. She saw he had grabbed her weaponry for her since her hands were too full to grab it herself.

"Sephiroth, what'd you mean earlier by protector?" She asked still confused by the statement.

Not turning to her and continue his walk he replied with an amused voice. "You're here to do the great things, I'm here to make sure you can do those great things."

Aeris was silent thinking about his words. What he said in essence was true, but a much different way of thinking about it. She was happy though, she expected the "you're a weak girl from the slums" what Sephiroth almost sounded like she was the strong one and he was the weak one. She smiled at herself, her silliness. The rest of the walk following shortly behind Sephiroth was quiet, but not a brooding silence, a happy silence.

"Save the s'mores till Aeris gets back!" Cloud yelled at Barret who was ready to tear open a bag of marshmallows. Barret threw the bag on the ground and gave a mouthful of swear words.

Zack was sitting around the fire with everybody else. The warmth wasn't really needed but the feeling was nice nonetheless. He looked up at Cloud worry clouding his expression, "Aeris should probably be back by now…"

The trees shook as the group turned towards where they did and soon Sephiroth came through followed by a slim girl following right behind him.

"Aeris!" Zack called excited. She walked forward in front of Sephiroth showing off the fruit gathered in her arms.

"Hey guys! You have to try some of the fruit we got! It's delicious!" Aeris said quickly walking around the fire to hand a fruit out to everybody. Once she finished she had one left for herself and she looked at how everybody just stared down at the unusual fruit like she once had. She smiled still standing. "Try it! You'll like it!"

She smiled Sephiroth's way as she used the same words he had just a little more cheerful. He was busy looking into the woods to notice her, she felt a slight wave of disappointment but not enough to keep her from taking a bite of the fruit as the other members of her group followed. She smiled as they all put on faces of satisfaction as they began devouring the delectable fruit.

"It's awesome Aeris!" Zack said turning to her with a big grin before taking another bite.

Cloud turned to Zack and nodded, "It is really good." He said with a mouthful of food. The others soon made similar comments making Aeris to smile real big and contently, though she was somewhat distracted by the fact she wished she was seeing Sephiroth's large grin. The silver haired man was still staring at that particular point in the forest.

"What is it, Sephiroth?" Aeris asked causing everybody to turn curiously towards the other man.

"It's nothing." He quickly responded moving his attention back to the group. The group eyed him and the spot suspiciously before returning their attention back to the fire and the camp.

The group had finally busted out the s'mores as they finished up their delicious fruit. Everybody but Sephiroth and Vincent gladly joined in. Vincent just stayed standing against his dark tree like usual, and Sephiroth had found an empty strip of grass that he layed upon, with his hands behind his head, looking up to the branches of trees inter-connecting and interlinking. It was a surprising casual stance that put the group at a bit of surprise.

While burning his fifth marshmallow Zack turned to Sephiroth who had chosen his spot right behind the black haired ex Soldier and his love, Aeris.

After Avalanche devoured their very nutritious dinner they began to gather in their tents. Sephiroth had retrieved a box of cigarettes he requested Reeve to get for him before they left Junon and began taking drags as he still laid in the grass looking up at the sky. Sephiroth gave his tent up to Red, leaving only Sephiroth and Vincent out of one. Sephiroth remained laying quietly on the grass, green eyes nearly shut whether out of fatigue or relaxation Vincent didn't know.

Vincent walked next to where the man lay. Sephiroth made no movement of acknowledgement of the new presence but Vincent was sure that he was aware of his presence.

"I'd like to apologize." Vincent said solemnly. The other man opened his eyes looking into the fiery red ones of Vincent.

"What did you do?" Sephiroth inquired slightly amused and apathetic.

Vincent shifted somewhat baffled by the behavior. "I failed to protect your mother, Lucrecia, and your life when I had the chance."

There was a lengthy pause. Sephiroth's gaze intensified on the raven haired man's. "From what?"

Vincent felt his own eyes widened at the unexpected statement. "I could have taken you away from ShinRa, the scientists, the lies. I could have protected you and you could have had a normal life."

Sephiroth smirked, Vincent shifted uncomfortably. Sephiroth moved his gaze back to the dark canopy above. "Normal perhaps, but significantly shorter. Without the care of ShinRa's scientists and their equipment I'd been lucky to have lived to see the age of two. I honestly believe I've been living my life to the most normality I can given the circumstances." Sephiroth chuckled slightly at the end of the thought.

Vincent remained silent completely taken aback by the thought. He decided he needed to think. He came and sat down on the ground cross legged next to the man lying on the floor.

"Lucrecia would be proud of you and the man you have become." Vincent said looking to Sephiroth who had closed his eyes again.

"I suppose." Sephiroth said indifferently. Vincent smiled to himself content with the reaction.

"I'll let you sleep." Vincent said with no reply. Sephiroth still lying back with his eyes closed and face relaxed. Vincent took a final glance at the man and almost gasped as he noticed how the slumbering face of Sephiroth reminded him of an ever so detailed version of Lucrecia's. Vincent then hurried off to a far corner of the camp where he could still be easily found and accessed but still left to himself.

Vincent continued to stand in his own corner against a tree pondering the conversation that took place. Perhaps he had been blind to the other side things were, exaggerating what he thought was right, was what he had sought ever really what he believed it to be?

(A/N) There is you're pinch of relationship development! About time huh? Don't worry it gets more juicy later! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Morning seem to come soon to the first person to wake up from their slumber. Zack had insisted that they share a tent which Aeris hesitantly agreed to only because of her intent to 'only' sleep and not let him try anything else. He was a greedy sleeper she discovered as she woke with no blankets while Zack was wrapped like an infant child. She slightly laughed to herself not expecting him to be that way. She stretched and yawn, it looked like the sun had just came up and she smiled. So far the trip had not been bad, no monsters, good food, and pleasant people and conversation, even Sephiroth was a surprisingly pleasant company. She stood up bending over due to the smallness of the tent, _Sephiroth gave his tent to Red, I wonder where he went during the night? _Aeris began walking outside of the tent. The sun felt good upon her skin, and the dewey grass was nice against her bare feet. She looked straight ahead between two tents to where Sephiroth had been since the last she saw him the night before. Lying on the dewey ground, his face held a beautifully peaceful look on his features. She walked as close as she felt she could without waking him. She bent down and looked into his face, his long black eye lashes met where his eyes were tightly shut from slumber, and his lips met in a peaceful purse holding smile nor frown. She examined the sharp angles and contours of his well carved face, she found herself having difficulty to comprehend this legendary handsomeness. She smiled to herself thinking how his legendary fighting skills couldn't even compare to his looks. _What a life he must have lived being so powerful and handsome. I bet women didn't stay off of him. _The sun came high enough into the sky that Aeris had to put her hand over her eyes and squint from the powerful rays.

Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes, he felt the sun rays warm his skin. He saw Aeris shielding her eyes not far from his feet. The sun gave her fair skin a slight glow to it. Her chestnut hair was hanging down at her shoulders with exact and matching waves coursing through it from her braid of the day before. Seeing her as she looked at this moment just proved to him how inhuman this girl was with beauty to such a degree.

"Good morning Aeris." Sephiroth said causing the girl to jump, the glare of the sun had distracted her from seeing him awake.

"Oh! Uh, Good morning!" She said somewhat embarrassed looking underneath the shade of her hand at him. "Why'd you sleep out here?"

"Why not?" Was the cryptic answer her gave her.

Aeris shrugged unsure of what to say. "Well, it's dewey, and there's bugs, and it's cold at night. And if it rained you would get wet."

Sephiroth sat up and smirked, surprised she'd taken his remark seriously. "I'm not worried." He said looking at her shielded eyes, he was impressed how after all this girl's been through she managed to maintain so much innocence.

Aeris put her hands on her hips stubbornly. "Oh! You men always putting on these macho fronts. I get the point already!"

"What else are we suppose to do when we wake up with women staring at us?" Sephiroth couldn't help but tease her. She turned to the same color of the sun within seconds.

"I saw you were sleeping out here and was curious!" Aeris defended trying to fight the warmth she was feeling in her face.

Sephiroth's smirk turned into a grin. "If you say so." The words came out dripping of suspicion. HE decided to change the subject before Aeris's face became stained of those colors. "Who else is awake?"

"Nobody, well Vincent probably is, but he's not around here." Aeris said to Sephiroth very pleased at the new conversation._ Did he know I was staring at him? Oh I hope not, how embarrassing!_

"Get your bow, I'll teach you how to use it." His deep voice came through now very clear interrupting the worrisome thoughts in her head, bringing that excited warmth back to her stomach again. She nodded before running off to her tent where she layed her weapons down next to Zack's sword.

Sephiroth got to his feet and wiped his coat off of grass and leaves that decided to share their rest with him. He looked to the tent Aeris had slept with Zack in awaiting for her to return. His attention slightly perked of the idea Aeris had slept with Zack, but he became quickly uninterested.

Aeris came walking out towards Sephiroth with her bow equipped to her back and her arrows at her side. She hadn't bothered to put her hair up yet assuming Sephiroth would most likely be displeased with the cost of the extra time it'd take.

"Ready!" Aeris said cheerfully to her own surprise. She'd never been a fan of fighting or weapons but she was filled with anticipation this morning. _Hmm maybe I really am a bow user. _

Sephiroth nodded and walked out of the camp area, she followed him. She watched his hair sway against his back in accordance to his steps surprised as to how it still looked very clean and silky despite spending the night on the ground. She noticed how large he was. Not as big as Barret, but much larger than Cloud, and still larger than Zack. He was very well built, very broad shoulders giving him that defined V-shaped torso. He was also taller than Cloud and Zack. Cloud was much shorter than Sephiroth, but Zack came rather close to tying with him. She started comparing Sephiroth's size to her own. _Oh he's a giant compared to me, he could probably snap me in two just by looking at me._

Aeris slightly was surprised at the thought, beginning to reminisce of two years ago but quickly shook her head knowing the situation was as different as the man before her now was to the man then.

*SMACK*

Aeris walked right into Sephiroth's back not noticing he had stopped for her lack of attention to her surrounding. Sephiroth promptly spun around to the flighty girl and eyed her incredulously.

"I'm sorry!" she said feeling pressured and embarrassed. She didn't return eye contact.

"Staring again?" He mused seeing her embarrassment.

"No! I was thinking!" She pouted still looking down trying to hide her amusement.

Holding a blank face Sephiroth reached his hand and grabbed her chin pointing downwards to hide her face. She jumped at the unexpected touch of his smooth leather glove. He lifted her face up towards his, her eyes darting whatever direction they could to avoid the captivating hold of his. Her face turned such a dark color of pink one could think it was on the verge of exploding. He held her chin there until her darting eyes began to slow and follow the muscular arm that was gently holding her chin, up over mascular wide shoulders, a carved strong neck, a face painted in a manner of detail that only a god could achieve, and finally met his beautiful green eyes that seemed to hold no boundaries leading to a fantasy world without limits or costs.

The moment was shared for what seemed like an eternity, an eternity that secretly both of them knew could not last long enough.

Of course it didn't.

Sephiroth grinned as he began to speak his next words, "So there is a first for everything." It seemed like it should have been a question but he spoke it purely as a statement. He let go of Aeris's chin but she didn't move her face an inch as she watched his eyes and mouth speak the words he said to her.

He didn't move an inch and observed her still staring at him. He still grinned at her now dazed state. Feeling a strong sense of satisfaction raging inside of him.

She stared at him ponder the meaning of his words. _First time for what? Was it what just happened? What did just happen? What's happening now?_ Her thoughts paused momentarily desperately trying to come up with answers. Then it hit her like a tidal wave coming down from reaching it's height. She snapped her head up even more and pursed her lips angrily. Her formally limp arms now tightened as she held her ground.

"You can't say that! You don't even know me! I think a lot!" She pouted right at his grinning face.

Sephiroth let out a laugh. "I can see that's quite apparent, with all the thinking it took you to understand what I just said. Two statements said in conjunction are most likely related."

Aeris let out an unmannered 'huff' as she stomped to stand right next to Sephiroth in a sorry attempt to intimidate him. He grinned again at the girl's actions. She held a vicious frown and squinted her eyes to show her emotion. "It sure took you a long time to decide what you had to say to my statement!"

Sephiroth smiled laughter wanting to shred its way through his throat. "I had to make sure those pretty eyes of yours were paying attention to what I had to say, with all that thinking they're hiding they might have been distracted."

Aeris took a deep breath after his words, losing all her anger she felt the flames coming back to her face. She stepped back from where she had almost been touching his body with hers. _Did he just call my eyes pretty? Was he kidding? He didn't sound like it…Why is he saying my eyes are pretty has he not looked in the mirror! What am I thinking? What am I feeling? What's happening? Oh wow I'm blushing like no other, I bet I look like toddler who had to much fun with the red face paint! Oh this is embarrassing. Quit looking at me Seph! Please!_

"Let's get you used to that bow before that face melts off your head." Sephiroth said to the girl who's head was spinning faster than the wildest roller coaster at the Gold Saucer. Aeris merely nodded at him, glad to get her mind on something else. She took the bow off her back and held it in front of her like she'd seen pictures of in story books growing up.

Sephiroth shook his head and moved her hand to a slightly different spot on the shaft of the bow. Aeris complied quickly.

Aeris struggled to keep the bow held up by her one hand in front and away from her body. Sephiroth saw her arms trembling under the pressure.

"Widen your stance, it won't feel so heavy. More of the weight will be distributed to your legs." He said. She moved her legs as far as her dress would let her. He sighed and shook his head at her choice of apparel. Her arms had quit shaking though, so he was content for the moment.

He instructed for Aeris to grab an arrow and she did as she was told. He continued to teach her the basics, at a slow rate. He began to get surprised her aim was surprisingly good and she seemed to quickly growing a good feel of comfort for her new weapon. He was sure she would be doing more damage as a novice with this weapon than she would have as an expert of a staff.

Sephiroth had been training Aeris for almost two hours and the morning was growing old. "We'll rest for awhile and then we'll walk back."

"Are we really that far away?" Aeris asked surprised that he'd offer a rest just to walk even though she had felt herself began to perspire about an hour ago.

"It was a half hour walk here, you're tired as it is, we might have a long day ahead of us so I'm being easy on you." Sephiroth said reading her mind.

"Thank you, Sephiroth." She smiled at him. She didn't feel like her smile was any different than her others but if she had read Sephiroth's mind she'd known it seemed especially sweet.

He nodded.

She looked up to the tops of the trees for a moment. A sigh escaped her mouth and she turned to her companion. "What was it like? I mean, being a hero, traveling the world, I imagine it was nice."

Sephiroth met her gaze. "Hmph." He thought how to explain what he was thinking. "Didn't feel much different than any other time."

"Really?"

Sephiroth nodded.

Aeris was quiet for awhile looking back at the ground. "Were you lonely? I bet it's hard to make friends with people that worship you…" She asked barely louder than a whisper.

"I was alone a lot. But never felt lonely till the end." Sephiroth said his deep tone unchanging. Aeris looked up at him more curious.

"Why was that?" She stayed quiet.

Sephiroth gazed into her eyes again giving her that same daze-like feeling again. "A lot of people I knew were leaving."

"Where were they going?" She asked innocently.

Sephiroth cocked a slightly inquisitive eyebrow towards her before lowering it and replying, "Aeris, I mean they were dying."

Aeris snapped up and turned towards him with a strong look of sympathy towards him. "Oh I'm so sorry! I thought you meant they went somewhere else!"

"It's fine." He said showing a slight look of understanding. Silence overtook the two again.

"Are you scared?" Aeris asked. Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow unsure of her statement. "Of what we're going to face today…"

Sephiroth quietly laughed to himself under his breath. "No, I'm not scared. Are you?"

"Well yeah, a little bit." She lied. She was very scared. "I don't want anybody to get hurt, the others haven't fought a lot for two years, and a selfish part of me is scared that just as I got back here, I'll have to go back." She stared at him for a few moments. "Aren't you worried about that?"

"Aeris you have no need to worry, if you haven't noticed you're everybody's top priority. Zack and the blonde are foaming at the mouth for your attention, the older men protect you like a daughter, and you're the best friend to the rest. It's easy to see." His straight expression witnessed her smile slightly. "The other fear I cannot relate to, since my real body, this body, was in a state of comatose while my mind did indeed become one with the lifestream. I see your logic behind it though."

"So when you said I'm the best friend to the rest, did you include yourself with that?" She said with a smile teasingly.

Sephiroth smirked back. _She's a clever one. _"If you consider a best friend to be the person who protects the one that protects the planet, than yes I am."

Aeris grinned not surprised by the answer she stuck her tongue at towards him. Sephiroth shrugged back somewhat playfully. Aeris giggled at the interaction. "I'll be your friend, the little bit I've got to know you lately, is pretty nice." She smiled.

Sephiroth raised both eyebrows now very amused. "Nice?" Aeris smiled very big and nodded like a child. "That's acceptable." He paused for a little while, the small talk becoming a nuisance in his mind. "Let's take our new friendship back to camp now."

Aeris giggled again at the idea of walking her friendship. She stood up, "Yep!" Sephiroth stood up and began leading the way back to camp. "Try not to think too hard this time."

Aeris let out a playful "hmph!".

The duo made their way back to camp, with only two more members being awake, Reeve and Vincent.

"Aeris! I thought you were still sleeping!" Reeve said as he looked up from his laptop sitting by where the fire once had burned last night.

Aeris shook her head and held her bow up, "Nope, I got an early morning training lesson. I'm pretty good with a bow!" Reeve smiled and nodded glad to hear everything was fine. Vincent was keeping silent as usual. A sound came from inside the tent close to where Aeris and Sephiroth were standing together. Cloud emerged from inside a tent, his spikey hair now a jumbled mess.

"Good morning Cloud!" Aeris chirped to him waving still holding her bow at her side. Cloud looked at her next to Sephiroth, his eyes widened a bit, but then he focused back towards Reeve looking like bright sunshine all clean and neat.

"G'morning Aeris." He mumbled. "Reeve, gimme something to eat."

Reeve reached into his bag of supplies and grabbed a meal bar and tossed it to the blonde man. "You look quite a bit like hell." He laughed to the blonde.

Cloud scratched the back of his neck, "It's been a while since I slept on the ground I guess…" He sat himself on the grassy ground and began taking a bite of his breakfast. He looked to Aeris still groggily. "Where are you going?"

Aeris laughed at the silly blonde. "You mean where have I been? I woke up early and got to learn how to use my bow. Cloud, I'm a natural!"

He looked at her and nodded. "Good job Aeris." He smiled, she walked over and sat on the ground next to him.

Aeris nudged Cloud's side with her elbow, "Come on, you need to wake up and enjoy the day!"

Cloud smiled at the girl, "I'm workin' on it." He took another large bite.

"Hey! What's all the commotion goin' on out here!" The blonde pilot bellowed coming out of his tent stretching. "Ahh feels good, just like the old days!"

"See, look Cid's awake enjoying the day!" Aeris pointed to Cloud.

"Even mister tough guy who doesn't need a tent to sleep in is up and well." Cid pointed out Sephiroth to Cloud. "Yeah I saw you last night! I woke up for a piss and saw your fancy silver hair shinin' in the moonlight, gave me the shivers a little bit. Then when I thought I found a good bush for doing my business in I find mister creeps sittin' on the goddamn other side, nearly givin this old man a damned heartattack."

"Cid, I don't need to hear about that this early in the morning." Cloud spoke to the old man cringing at the images playing through his head. Cid just laughed in response.

"We'll have to leave in a little less than a hour. The others need to wake up." Sephiroth said indifferent, he had heard much more worse stories while working with Soldier.

"Why? I thought they were coming to us?" Reeve spoke up, Sephiroth had everybody's attention.

Sephiroth pointed upwards and around, "I doubt most of you are skilled in jungle combat."

"We know Barret ain't, he can hardly shoot the right thing in a wide open space." Cid mocked the bulky man.

"He's right, I'll wake them up." Reeve volunteered shutting his lap top down.

Reeve woke the others up and they groggily and grumpily gathered with the others around the camp.

"Hey! Let's make some more s'mores? We have more marshmallows right?" Zack encouraged sitting with his arm around Aeris.

Reeve looked towards Sephiroth questioningly. "I suppose you are all still asleep anyways.." Was all Sephiroth said standing impatiently waiting for Avalanche to wake up.

"Yes!" Zack said. Reeve nodded somewhat enjoying the idea himself.

Like last night the majority of the group quickly started a morning fire and began using the last of their s'mores supplies for their ever so healthy 'breakfast', excluding Sephiroth who had lit himself a cigarette and observed the area around the camp tentatively.

Reeve looked up as he finished putting his stick down after his own s'more, he looked towards Sephiroth with a cigarette sitting on his lips, remembering when he first had heard of the man. "I remember when you signed up for Soldier. The President told me about the whole thing. They had planned to re-hospitalize you and brainwash you into joining the armed forces, but when you willingly did it without any manipulation at 16, the President and Hojo were pleasantly flabbergasted."

Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk how events turned out. Avalanceh was silent for awhile taking in the information.

"Why'd you sign up? I mean, what was your reason?" Zack asked curious and pondering on the one thing that everybody else managed to overlook, due to their higher level of maturity of course.

Sephiroth thought back, "Many factors left me with little options of what I could do. Soldier was one of the more easy options I had left." He continued, "It's time to leave now, you've all had your entertainment."

Avalanche began gathering their equipment as quiet as the group could possibly be, most of them thinking about certain things regarding the famed General. Once they packed all their tents and belongings they began to follow Sephiroth through the forest.

"How the hell do you know where your going anyways?" Barret said, he couldn't deny that this character was starting to grow on him a little bit.

Sephiroth kept walking leading the group forward. "I had to spend a year once I became full time Soldier in Junon because I wasn't old enough to be sent to war. I'd go out of town to these parts every day off I had."

"Hmph, I'm surprised those ShinRa fuckheads didn't send ya anyways." Barret mumbled.

Nobody replied.

Zack began to reminisce on his first experiences in Soldier. At the beginning it seems so perfect and he was so proud of what he had done. "Ha, yeah I remember I'd start talking to girls and the first thing a lot of them asked when I told them I was Soldier was if I had ever met Sephiroth." Zack paused giving a little laugh. "You probably had about seven girl fans to every boy."

"Oh my gawwd, he sure didn't in Wutai." Yuffie said scowling at the thought.

Zack grinned and turned towards the young ninja. "Oh yeah huh? I bet you've had more dirty thoughts about him than any other girl in the whole world."

Yuffie screamed loudly. "You dirty asshole! No way in the world I'd think about HIM!!" Yuffie punched him as hard as she could a few times in the shoulder to no avail. Zack was laughing uncontrollably.

"Zack. Quit picking on the little girl." Sephiroth said sternly.

Yuffie turned beat red. "LITTLE GIRL?! You sexist bastard! I hope you burn in hell!" She swore many more times, only causing the people around her to laugh at her more.

Once the laughter and hysterics calmed down the group was now once again walking calmly and more professionally.

"Do you want to hear a joke Zack?" Sephiroth inquired out of the blue acquiring the attention of the whole group.

"Sure?" He said not knowing what to expect from his former commanding officer.

Still walking Sephiroth grinned, though it went unnoticed by the rest who were facing his back. "Women ninjas."

The group was quiet waiting for more than two words but it didn't take long for the point to get across. Barret and Cid were the first to burst out with their belly laugh followed by the rest of the males of the group, even Vincent smirked slightly. Aeris then got it, she was slightly amused knowing it was just a joke to stir Yuffie up.

Lastly, Yuffie stopped in her tracks growing purely red. "OH MY GAWD! YOU ARE SEXIST! All of you are! Aeris we don't have to take this! Let's leave them to die like they deserve!" The group continued to walk snickering at her anger leaving her behind. "Hey guys! Wait up! Don't just leave me here!"

"Heh I'm tellin' ya I like this man! He's got a good head on his shoulders." Cid laughed to himself.

"That's a good one Seph!" Zack said to the leading man. Cloud just smiled and laughed to everybody's surprise because it was quite clear that it hurt him to do so.

Sephiroth spoke once things calmed down. He turned his neck to make a slight eye contact towards Aeris. "Of course, no offense to you Miss Gainsborough."

Zack felt part of him grow a slightly threatened feeling towards the chivalrous comment. It grew as he looked to see Aeris had grown quite pink at the comment.

"I know." She said quietly looking down at the ground smiling trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

Zack looked down at the girl next to him. She was acting rather peculiar. _She's been somewhat distant this morning. I bet she's just scared._ Zack moved closer to the girl he claimed to himself as his own. He wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile and looked back to the ground.

"Hey, is everything okay down there?" Zack whispered concerned at the girl's peculiar behavior.

She looked up smiling and nodding. "I'm just still a little tired I think…" She lied. Zack smiled back at her nodding, but still holding her.

Sephiroth stopped abruptly in a place in the open fields where they had walked to. Avalanche stopped looking at the man who was still facing forwards in thought for a moment.

"What is it?" Cloud spoke growing nervous.

"I think we should confront them here." Sephiroth said not turning around. "I don't feel as many targets as I used to…"

The group was somewhat baffled. "What happened? Did they split up?" Zack said growing confused.

Sephiroth turned around swiftly and quickly. The group noticed an unmarkable look on his face. The silver haired man's eyes move to Zack's body.

"Draw you sword, Zack." Sephiroth said somewhat icily.

Zack let go of Aeris who grew a worried look on his face. "What? Why, are they here?"

"No, I'm assessing your skills."

Zack grinned a bit. "Just like training then?" He stepped away from the group and began to pull the buster blade away from his back. The rest of Avalanche exchanged worrisome looks among themselves.

Masamune appeared in Sephiroth's hand as Zack pulled his sword up to his ready stance. Sephiroth charged at him. Zack stepped back and deflected his blow and tried to counter. Fail. Their clashes began to become a little more than blur of silver and black, causing Avalanche to step back.

The battle went on for several minutes before abruptly coming to a stop when Zack fell to the ground on his back.

"Why'd you hold back on me?!" Zack yelled exasperated.

Sephiroth stood there, still holding his blade, he grinned. "I said I was assessing your skills, not looking for a confidence builder."

Zack mockingly laughed, "HA HA very funny. Sorry I'm not as good as you."

"You seem slightly improved from what I remember, but it seems you've forgotten that you spine can indeed bend forward and back." Sephiroth said back to the whining boy. Sephiroth looked not even phased by the battle, only slightly amused. He walked over to his fallen comrade and held his gloved hand out gracefully to his side by Zacks left side. Zack scowled at his acquaintance, and grabbed the gloved hand jumping to his feet as he felt a strong force yanking at his arm. Zack wiped himself off of the grass he'd fallen in, and picked his sword up.

He stood back up to face a speechless and awed Avalanche staring at Sephiroth.

"Goddamn…" Barret said under his breath.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth inquired looking directly into the blue eyes of the blonde looking somewhat concerned.

Cloud didn't respond.

"Ah, come on Strife, see if you can last longer than me!" Zack hollered getting his energy back.

Avalanche looked at Cloud giving him nervous glances but he just shook them off. "Sure." He said pulling out his own-crafted blade trading places with Zack, who was cheering him on.

Cloud charged Sephiroth first, only to be deflected and thrown back. Then a battle similar to the one before broke out, but with more speed, and seemingly more ferocity. It went on for much longer than Zack's did but ended much more dramatically.

The speed became to die as it was clear that Cloud was running out of stamina fast focusing on hitting hard than deflecting and making surprise blows. Cloud threw a powerful swing right towards Sephiroth's torso which was met by an even more powerful block by Sephiroth, causing Cloud to fling backwards off his blade by the forces that met.

Avalanche gasped as Cloud landed on the ground but falling over on his back unable to gather the balance required to stand. He sat up immediately and got up, breathing very hard.

Sephiroth lowered his weapon acknowledging the conclusion. He straightened out his stance to a walk towards Cloud who was now retrieving his sword.

"Impressive." Sephiroth praised the blonde who didn't respond just held his head downwards.

Cloud walked towards the others. He walked by Aeris as she turned and asked, "Are you okay."

He looked up at her, more pain filling himself as he looked into the familiar concern in her eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine." He turned quickly not able to face her.

"Good job Cloud! Sure beats the hell out of my performance! You've really beefed up haven't you?" Zack called happily.

Cloud didn't respond only moved to the back of the group. Sephiroth let his blade disappear.

"Goddamn…is this Sephiroth's true power?" Barret mumbled. Zack turned to him and nodded enthusiastically.

"You haven't even some of his best yet. I've witnessed that man do crazy things not even dreams can imagine."

"We've seen some of that too, kid." Barret said suspiciously. Zack looked somewhat confused and just turned around to Aeris.

Aeris looked and move closer to Zack. "He's really strong…"

Zack chuckled, "Don't be scared Aeris, you should be happy your in the safest hands on the planet being with the all of us." Aeris smiled.

"I know." She said thinking of what Sephiroth told her earlier that day as he told her they were all focused on protecting her.


	9. Chapter 9

Sephiroth straightened. As he turned around to instruct the others. "Brace yourselves."

"Are they coming?!?" Barret hollered.

Sephiroth turned his neck to the side and nodded calmly.

"Ahh hell!" was the burly man's reply.

The group began to grab and steady their weapons some reluctantly, some worriedly, and others enthusiastically.

Sephiroth turned around completely, "Aeris, stand by me." He ordered at the girl.

Aeris shook to herself growing scared and even a little intimidated by what that might mean. "I-is it going to be dangerous?" She mumbled walking out of Zack's arm towards the silver haired man.

"I can't say Aeris, but you need to stay in my sight in case it does become dangerous." Sephiroth spoke to the intimidated girl. She looked at him hopefully.

"Are you going to make me fight?" Aeris said quietly almost a whisper to the man.

Sephiroth shook his head. "We don't know what we're facing, if they are a threat to you, we're leaving." Aeris didn't know what to say. She was happy but didn't feel like smiling.

Two figures came running up from the horizon line for the group, their legs moving much faster than a regular human's should. As they came closer they could recognize a humanoid form with arms that reached down to their knees and exceptionally long legs.

The two figures stopped a several feet in front of Avalanche just to the degree of recognition. The creatures held human shape but their faces and heads held no hair. Their eyes wide like that of an animal with a tint of a bright pinkish red. The skin was tinted a very pale shade of violet. Their clothing seem to only consist of drab black wrap caressing their whole body but the chin up. Their nose extended only a few millimeters from their face appearing as more of two holes in the middle of their face.

Many members of Avalanche stepped back by the disgusting creatures that had stopped in front of them.

Sephiroth used his free hand and subtly pulled Aeris closer to his side, she willingly obliged staring at the creatures in front of her.

"What the fuckin' hell?" Barret said under his breath just loud enough for the rest of the group to make out.

The one on the right made a loud hissing noise before speaking in a painfully and unnaturally high pitched noise, "Do we take them all?"

The other, not removing it's eery gaze from the group, said in a similar voice, "Only the keeper of the source and the other two useful ones."

There was a pause as they continue to stare eachother down. Avalanche could hear there painful words but didn't move.

"What about the Angel then?"

"The time is not safe to go near the Angel."

There was another pause. Then before Avalanche's eyes the two figures began to fall to the ground in hundreds of pieces of black matter before their figures once fully disappeared the black orbs began to transform into the shape of wolves similar to the ones they faced around Midgar, but these were larger with black skin and their mouth extended to the bottom of their neck with drool leaking from the enclosure.

"What the goddamn fuck!" Cid began to yell at the sight of the utterly strange happening.

"Who were they talking about?" Cloud yelled to no avail for none of them had any answers.

Sephiroth looked to the small girl next to him, she was frozen and paralyzed by the fear of the people she just saw. Sephiroth bent down and grabbed her by her waist in his free hand as he tossed her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She yelped as she layed over his shoulder.

"I have a good feeling it's about to get dangerous." Was all he said. The beasts, hundreds of them, began to charge at the group. Sephiroth with his free arm pinning Aeris to his body he charged right back at them. Aeris yelped again and closed her eyes as tight as she possibly could. Sephiroth met the beasts but to his surprise and displeasure as he got closer they began forking their herd safely avoiding him, the few that failed to fork with the rest attempted to jump above him but swiftly met their grave. He took out several beasts that were running on the edge closest to him on the sides of their new formed paths around him. Reaching the end of the path he turned violently to see that after passing him they had reformed into an unorganized pack again.

He growled very frustrated, they had began attacking the rest of Avalanche which seemed to be fighting the large number of them the best they could but being overtaken by the sheer numbers.

He ran forwards again still holding onto Aeris. He began forcing summoning magic that shred the numbers of monsters more and more as he grew closer to where they were pummeling Avalanche.

"Goddamn! They just keep coming!" Cid yelled as threw his new powerful spears into three that were running up towards him. Cid stood up only to see a pack of at least ten more charging towards him, but before they reached him they made a 90 degree turn towards where Zack and Cloud were fighting off and surrounded by at least 20 of the beasts.

"Cid, they're focusing on Cloud and Zack, we gotta help!" Reeve yelled motioning for Cid to follow him and the beasts.

"Goddamn…" Cid mumbled turning towards the spikey haired warriors.

"Shit Cloud, we're about to be drowned!" Zack yelled. Cloud didn't respond trying to fend off attacks from the monsters piling at their knees. They began jumping at Zack and Cloud but did not bite or scratch, their beastly forms fell back into a texture less black material. The material began sticking to the two men before any of the others could come and stop it. The two fell unconscious as they sunk the ground the material wrapping around their bodies.

Sephiroth finally reached back to where the beasts were now transforming to the material and wrapping Cloud and Zack in it on the ground. He had no other choice, Sephiroth casted magic on the two. The black material was flung off of their unconscious bodies and as Sephiroth walked towards the two the material was reforming several yards south of them again into the figures they first met.

Cloud and Zack were laying unconscious badly hurt on the ground. "Cid, get an emergency pick up with the helicopter, take everybody and these two with you and go back to Junon. I'll take Aeris and buy you some time to create distance between them and yourselves. We'll go south to fort condor. If we split up right now we can escape, they avoid me so Aeris is safe…for now." Sephiroth instructed firmly to the whole group. They didn't waste time to argue. Vincent and Barret each picked up one of the unconscious men.

"Contact us when you reach Condor." Reeve informed Sephiroth. Before turning around he handed Sephiroth the bag of provisions he had brought. Sephiroth nodded and managed to wrap it around the wrist that he was grabbing onto Aeris's limp and frightened legs. Cid had already pulled out his PHS and yelled some violent threats into it, before turning around himself and hightailing it North back towards the city.

Once the majority of Avalanche had began their fast escape Sephiroth turned back towards the creatures. The two figures were hissing loud now, and they began a sprint towards where Sephiroth was.

Sephiroth began casting magic on the figures before they reached him and Aeris. They began to slow down after the first spell pummeled straight into their forms. The second round they tried to dodge by jumping but it followed them and hit them again thoroughly. This time when they hit the ground they stayed, trying to move, squirming like worms. The magic paralyzed them. They began to hiss loudly as their bodies stopped moving completely.

Sephiroth frowned despite the accomplishment began striding towards the figures on the ground. He made his way to them. Their hisses continued as loud as they could be now, their energy running low.

Sephiroth bent over and picked one up by the gape of it's neck. "What are you?" He demanded at the monster. It hissed loudly at him. It was the one still on the ground that responded, "We're just like you." It said before fully disappearing into the wind.

The one in his hand then hissed loudly and violently and turned its head towards Aeris's lower half hanging on the front side of Sephiroth's body. It began violently trying to thrust it's paralyzed body towards the Cetra hanging off of his shoulder.

Sephiroth threw the creature into the ground causing it to make an indentation into the ground. The creature hissed again before it also disappeared.

Sephiroth stood there for a moment waiting for the creatures to reappear. They did not. He looked to the hips and legs next to his head, they were trembling fiercely. He felt confident the area was safe now, he grabbed the girl and set her gently down on the ground.

"Is it all over?" She said opening clenched eyes and trying to maintain her balance on the feet below her looking for any sign of creature.

"For the moment, we need to go to Fort Condor." Sephiroth said. "The other's are going to Junon, we're making a diversion to buy us sometime to plan our next move."

Aeris looked at him very concerned but she only nodded. "How far away are we?"

"Not far, just over that hill." Sephiroth said turning and pointing over a far away looking hill. Aeris nodded.

"Let's not waste time." Sephiroth said before picking Aeris back up this time carrying her bridal style for more comfort.

Aeris huffed. "I can walk you know!"

Sephiroth nodded looking down at her as he made quick long strides in the direction he pointed to. "You can walk, unfortunately your dress and shoes detract from your efficiency."

Aeirs began to squirm protestingly in his arms, but to no avail. Sephiroth laughed, "If you don't like it there I'll put you over my shoulder again."

"No!" Aeris begged putting an end to her squirming. "You're arms will get tired soon anyways and you'll have to let me down."

Sephiroth laughed again. "You think?"

"I'm not a little girl." She said growing somewhat grumpy talking about the sensitive issue of her weight.

"We'll see how tired you make my arms." Sephiroth said amusedly. Aeris gave another "hmph."

Aeris was silent for a moment, her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive stance.

After the silence had already began driving Aeris crazy she looked at her present captor walking determinedly. "What do you think those things were? What were they talking about?"

Still walking Sephiroth didn't bother to look down at her. "I think they might to sloppy copies directly of Jenova. They held a similar complexion and build, and also showed some of the capabilities of Jenova."

Aeris looked a little nervous. "Like what?...I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see what would happen."

Sephiroth looked down at her with a smirk on his face. She frowned and tried to look away. "Next time don't close your eyes, you'll be fine. You especially of all people need to know of our enemy Aeris." He scolded gently and somewhat playfully. "They transformed, changed their looks and voice. Then they teleported in escape."

Aeris looked into Sephiroth's eyes again this time look of curiosity on her face. "Can you change and teleport?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"Can you do it right now?"

Sephiroth nodded again.

"_Would _you do it right now?"

"Do all Cetra have the mentality of a five year old?"

"Sephiroth! I just want to see what it looks like!" Aeris pouted squirming in detest in his arms.

"If it's that important to you."

Aeris smiled. "So…?"

"What do you want me to change into?"

Aeris smiled real big and let out a giggle at her idea. "Turn into me!"

Without a response Sephiroth's body seemed to be overtaken by a grayish cloudy looking substance, with merely seconds later it dissipated and revealed a shorter being with chestnut hair with a familiar face and body still holding her. Aeris's mouth fell agape. She looked up and down at the body that was holding her, it had breasts, hips, and a slender familiar all wrapped in the same clothing she was wearing.

The familiar face holding her looked back with a familiar smirk looking back at her agape mouth. "Okay change back!" Aeris almost begged a feeling of utter creepiness tugging in her skull.

The other body started to snicker as the gray substance took over and revealed Sephiroth again back to his normal way. "Are you pleased?"

Aeris looked at him with wide eyes her mouth closing again finally. "Well, it's really exact but it's kind of weird…"

Sephiroth only smirked in response.

"So do you feel what it's like to be somebody else? Like the feeling it is to be a woman?" Aeris asked somewhat shyly.

Sephiroth didn't respond. "Isn't somebody curious?"

Aeris turned red realizing what her question was getting at. "Uh..nevermind." She muttered. She turned away to see that they had already made it to the other side of the hill and could see Fort Condor which to her surprise was not a fort anymore.

"Oh my! It's like a small town!" Aeris exclaimed in surprise looking at all the buildings in the town surrounding the stout mountain in the middle that once held the Condor egg.

"I suppose without ShinRa breathing down their throats they had the opportunity to expand safely." Sephiroth spoke.

"Oh if they have a town that means they'll be an inn we can stay in right? Can we stay at the inn?" Aeris said quick and excited.

"I suppose since we'll most likely have to spend the night. But I'll warn you now Aeris, those creatures are after you, and you are not allowed to go anywhere, where I can't see you." Sephiroth said sternly.

Aeris nodded. "I understand, but if they break in you'll be able to hear won't you?"

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head. "They could morph into a roach and crawl in, breaking in is not necessary."

Aeris didn't say anything, slightly intimidated by the idea that any possible creature could be her enemy. She was silent thinking to herself as she lay, actually very still and comfortable in Sephiroth's broad arms.

"Hey Sephiroth, are Cloud and Zack okay? I heard you talking about them back there to the rest of the group." Aeris asked quietly.

Sephiroth nodded, "They were damaged but nothing that can't heal quick and properly with the right care."

"Okay good." She finished. Sephiroth felt her body relax in his arms.

"Are you tired?" He mused aloud.

Aeris turned red wondering how he could tell. "Yeah, a little…" She answered quietly.

Sephiroth smirked. "I wonder, if holding your eyes shut for that long is really exhausting…"

Aeris huffed again crossing her arms. "You're a bully! It was all the stress; I'm just not good at handling it. We can't all be superheroes like you."

Sephiroth frowned, a super hero isn't exactly what he felt described him, and it was even more strange to hear it coming from this girls lips who just a matter of days ago was frightened by even a glance from him.

"U—gh, my head is killing me." Zack said opening his eyes to a bright light on the ceiling above him. He found some energy to sit himself up on the soft surface he was sitting on.

"Well rise and shine ya lil' goddamn trouble maker." Barret said smiling as he saw Zack finally wake up.

Zack woke up and looked around, it was a room full of Avalanche with Cloud on a bed next to his. It looked like an Inn room.

"Is Cloud okay?" Zack said worriedly looking at his friend on the bed next to his.

"Haha yeah chocobo head's just fine. He woke up a little hwile ago too but just fell back to sleep." Cid laughed.

Zack turned to the group. "Where are Aeris and Sephiroth?"

"Sephiroth took Aeris to Fort Condor so we could divert and possibly stop our enemies from following us." Reeve spoke. Zack nodded somewhat wishing Aeris could be with him.

"What happened?"

"Looks like our enemies have selected you two and Aeris as their targets. Sephiroth saved your lives." Red spoke up sitting on his behind.

"Oh man, that's not good." Zack said to himself. He looked over to Cloud. "I think I'ma join him guys. Later." He said before abruptly falling back onto his bed closing his eyes. The majority of the group laughed.

"You were wrong." Sephiroth said as they reached inside the town and he sat Aeris on her feet next to him. She looked up at him somewhat curiously before recalling what she told him. She put her hands on her hips and made a pout face at him. He just grinned in response.

They walked through the town with few of the people who were walking the streets outside pointing at the duo and talking to one another. They came upon the town's Inn a two story building looking very architecturally updated and designed.

"Oh wow this is a beautiful building!" Aeris said stepping inside the building with flowers adorning all sorts of tables and beautiful white furniture in the corner of the lobby room around tables with vases of all sorts of flowers. Aeris walked over to one of the tables to examine the bright colored lively decorations while Sephiroth walked to the counter in the lobby with a surprised looking clerk behind it.

"S-sephiroth?" He stuttered surprised to actually have the great returned hero in his lobby. "So, you really are back…"

Sephiroth put the bag Reeve gave him upon the counter ignoring the clerk's surprise. He pulled out a large amount of gil on the bag knowing it'd be more than enough, "I'd like a key to your best room." He spoke as he put the handful of coins on the table.

"Oh sir this is more than plenty. This could pay for two weeks stay!" The man said surprised as he looked at the money. He then looked to Sephiroth who seemed indifferent to what he had just said. "Well, okay sir we'll return the change upon your leaving and apply all this to your tab." The clerk handed a key to Sephiroth.

"Do you need any help with luggage?" The clerk said anxious to give the celebrity the best service he'd ever had.

"No luggage."

"Oh, well I should tell you, we give free breakfast in the dining hall every morning and it's open throughout the day as a restaurant for the rest. We also offer free dry cleaning to the renter's of our suites which you qualify for…" The man didn't have time to finish before Sephiroth glanced at the key for the floor and room number before walking over to where Aeris was caressing petals of the flowers on the table.

"Aeris." He called she spun around smiling and followed his heavy steps with her small ginger ones.

"This is a really nice place! I never would have thought Fort Condor could turn into a place like this!" Aeris said with no reply as they walked up the fourth flight of stairs stopping at what seemed to be their floor.

Aeris looked around at the hallway. There was beautiful and soft white carpeting with cream colored walls and spotted lighting above giving off a faint and homey glow. The long hallway also only held 4 rooms Aeris noticed as she imagined how large the rooms must be.

Sephiroth reached one of the rooms and inserted the key turning it to open the door. Sephiroth stepped in casually and Aeris only stood in the doorway as her jaw dropped. The main part of the suite was all white den highlighted by select and masterfully selected focal points of gold fabric and decorations and a large television hanging on the center of the wall where the majority of the white leather furniture was facing. The floors were wood that looked indescribably expensive expensive.

"Are you coming in? Lock the door behind you." Sephiroth said looking at the surprised girl.

"This room is beautiful and soo large!" Aeris exclaimed. "Is this what you stayed in when you were a general?"

Sephiroth laughed dryly. "Never, my inn was the great outdoors or the inside of a ragged old truck. We're only here because they'll be less people around this floor drawing less attention to us."

Aeris looked at him understanding his logic realizing she would have never thought about that. Sephiroth threw Reeve's bag crudely upon a sofa that was sitting in the room. He sat next to it and pulled his PHS out of a pocket in his coat.

"Are you calling the others?"

Sephiroth nodded holding the phone to his ear.

Aeris nodded, she had to explore this monstrosity. She walked to the door to the right of her. She turned the golden plated nob to a large bathroom. She walked in and gasped at the utter size of it, this was larger than her bedroom at Elmyra's house. The counter's were marble holding three sinks along it's long stretch of the room. Above it was a long mirror trimmed with a gold frame and lights coming out from the top of it giving it the gold sink fixtures a great accent. She turned on the rug that followed the counter laying upon the wood floors. She saw a round shower with sprayers from all the sides, it was the kind she only saw before in the magazines telling of their therapeutic massaging abilities, it was large enough to comfortably hold at least ten people she figured smiling to herself. It had doors that made of glass but decorated in such a way that it would fuzz out the image of the body. Next to the large shower was a large hot tub with jets that came from the sides she could see. _This place sure gives off the sexual vibe. Probably designed for those couples on honeymoons…_ She mused to herself feeling somewhat relieved Zack wasn't with them.

She walked out and saw Sephiroth speaking on the phone. He watched her as she walked across the front to him to an opening she saw on the other side of the room. She walked and saw a beautiful dining room with a long narrow wooden table with hanging lights falling from the ceiling to above the table. She counted six chairs on each side with two on the ends, on one side of the room was a wall adorned with famous works of art she was slightly familiar with, and some seemed to be more of the photographic nature but still attributed to the room's beauty. On the other end were three windows spaced elegantly apart with black drapes hiding the sides and shape of the window and a cream shade hiding the natural light from coming in. She noticed in the center of the table was a beautiful vase holding beautifully grown flowers. She admired them for a moment before feeling the urge to go into the one room she hadn't seen yet. She walked back into the den again Sephiroth still on the phone and once again his eyes followed her protectively.

The bedroom had two entrances on each end of the wall in the den. She walked in and admired the furniture. There was an extremely large bed, larger than the one she even remember Don Corneo having, it was round with black bedding with a few key white pillows accenting the black. The room held another sofa on the corner of the opposite side of the room which was white with a black blanket thrown over it an artistic decorative way. On the wall opposite of the bed there was another large television hanging from on the wall, and on the other side of the television their was a large detailed dresser with a walk in closet next to it. It was a beautiful room.

She turned as she heard her name be called from the den and ventured out of the wonder bedroom to where Sephiroth was.

Sephiroth dialed for Reeve.

"Sephiroth?" Reeve's voice asked.

"We made it here, we're at the inn."

"Good, what happened after we left with those two…things…" Reeve asked unsurely.

"I managed to paralyze them but they teleported. I believe they are clones."

"Of Jenova, not of you right?"

"Far different than mine."

"I thought so too. Those titles, do you think what I think? The two useful ones being Cloud and Zack, you obviously the Angel as they tried to avoid you, but who's the protector?"

"It's Aeris. Before one of them teleported it stared at her and jerked towards her. They also want her." Sephiroth replied.

"That makes sense, it's probably best she's with you since she can't defend herself too well. Anyways next set of business. We're checking Cloud and Zack into the hospital to make sure there aren't any internal infections or injuries from what happened earlier. All the tests and examinations will take at least three days. Are you willing to stay in Fort Condor till then?"

"Yes."

"Good. Have you sensed any more presences?"

"No, the culprit is most likely running operations underground. So until one surfaces I have nothing." Sephiroth explained.

"Okay, we'll keep you posted with information as it goes." Reeve continued, "By the way, I had an up to date Universal Bank and Identification Card made for you, it's in the bag of supplies. You can use that for any purchases anywhere, it'll automatically extract money from your bank. Which Sephiroth you are the wealthy owner of 6 trillion gil, since the fall of ShinRa you've become the richest man on the planet. Good thing for you they could never file for a death certificate as your stock in the ShinRa company paid off quite well till Hojo required it right before the stock began to fall."

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows in total surprise. "Interesting."

Reeve laughed on the other end. "Yes, may I speak with Aeris now?"

Sephiroth called for Aeris and she promptly entered the room with a large smile on her face from her explorations of the room behind him.

"Reeve wishes to speak with you."

"Okay!" Aeris said slightly running over to the sofa where she sat near Sephiroth and took the phone.

"Hi Reeve, is everybody okay?" She asked worriedly.

"So far as we know everybody is fine. How are you young lady?" Reeve asked charmingly towards his favorite female member of Avalanche.

She giggled at the title. "I'm just dandy, Fort Condor's turned into a beautiful place! We're also staying in a nice suite."

Reeve chuckled at the other end at the girl's enthusiasm. So genuine and innocent. "Good to hear. Now Aeris I'm being serious when I'm asking you this, listen to everything Sephiroth tells you, those things we fought earlier are after you, Sephiroth can protect you if you follow his instructions. Please we don't need anything to happen to you again." Reeve begged the tail end of his statement.

Aeris was quiet for awhile. "I know, he already told me that." She said in a serious tone her smile fading. She then heard a shuffle of voices on the other end.

"What is it Reeve?"

"Zack's rather intent on speaking with you." Reeve finished before a shuffling sound came through the phone.

"Aha got it!" Zack said as he apparently took the phone. "Hey 'Ris are you okay?"

"Zack! Yes I'm fine, we're all safe at a fancy hotel! How are you?" Aeris asked caringly.

"Meh, a little beat and worn out but I feel all good." He said to her.

Aeris sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

"Yep, now Aeris it's looking like I won't get to see you for at least a few days and I want you to stay safe. Listen to Sephiroth kay? I know some of the stuff he says seems unnecessary but he knows a lot and what's best for you okay? He's saved my butt more than a few times enough for me to know that he knows what he's talking about."

Aeris giggled. "Yes I know Reeve just told me the same thing, Zack."

"Okay good, well Reeve's urging me to get off, so I'll say goodbye Aeris, dream of me again tonight okay?"

"Sure thing Zack." She said with a light laugh.

The phone clicked indicating it had hung up. Aeris closed the phone and handed it back to Sephiroth. He took it as he began untying his boots and taking them off of his feet revealing long clean black socks reaching up to his pant legs.

"I hope you enjoyed your tour, because it'll be the closest thing to alone time you'll be getting for a while." Sephiroth said dryly almost a sense of warning in it.

A/N: Oh it's getting good! Just wait some juicy parts are coming up in the next chapter or two so keep reading! Also thanks to Lady with the Lamp and marze09 for reviewing! I love the comments and courage guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Aeris stared at the man's socked feet. It was utterly confounding to see him with his tall black boots off. She had seen him in those boots every time she had ever looked at him before, be it in person or in photographs, and now to see how human he was, to see that he wore black socks to match his attire, it was utterly confounding.

He looked up at her gaze facing his socks curiously. "What's the matter?"

She jerked as she heard his voice catch her in her trance. She looked at him and giggled lightly trying to hide her embarrassment. "Oh it's just a little weird for me to see this man who only seemed like a legend doing something as casual as taking his shoes off and being in his socks."

Sephiroth looked down at his feet stretching them out. "Hmph, I don't know what you were expecting but I have a feeling that it's far from reality."

Aeris smiled at him. "You're right. So far you've seemed like somebody far different than the Sephiroth I've always thought of." She began thinking about the time of Meteor and the things she had heard him say, the things he did, and the things the others said they knew of him.

Sephiroth didn't reply, he grabbed Reeve's large bag and began sifting through the scattered insides. Aeris watched him curiously, wondering whatever it could be he was searching for. He pulled out a smaller bag with Aeris's named marked on it. He sat it on the girl's lap.

"Oh good! It's my extra clothes!" She exclaimed opening it up. Sephiroth didn't reply, he only continued digging before he found a small card at the bottom of the messy bag. He pulled it out, it was a card with an old picture of him on it with his name and some other vague description of himself.

"What's that?" Aeris said looking over at what the man was holding up in his gloved hands.

Sephiroth read the acronym on the back side of the card. "My UBIC, my access to 6 trillion gil." He laughed at the idea of so much money at his disposal.

Aeris's eyes popped. "Six _trillion_?"

Sephiroth nodded his laughter dying down into a slight smirk.

"We need to go shopping!" Aeris said slightly kidding knowing Sephiroth wouldn't be fond of such a feminine idea.

He turned to her with an eyebrow perked. "Perhaps, we have three days in this town."

Aeris's eyes widened. "Really?"

Sephiroth shrugged in his seat. She grabbed her clothes and held them close to her in a hopeful happiness. It wasn't long before that familiar exciting feeling in the bottom of her stomach began insisting on her hugging the man next to her but her inhibitions forming in her mind warned her against trying such a deed.

Sephiroth ignored her peculiar quiet behavior. She noticed his lack of attention on her and relaxed. She began to look through her clothing she found a pair cotton white shorts and a pink button up flannel shirt. Perfect, she'd take a shower and then get ready for bed.

"I'm going to take a shower. I feel really sweaty," she explained as she stood up looking at Sephiroth. He looked up at her and stood up too.

"Okay."

She cocked her head and gave him a peculiar look. _Where is he going? He can't actually be planning on going into the bathroom with me can he?_

Reading her expression Sephiroth knew she hadn't fully understood his warning earlier. "When I said you're not going out of my sight, I fully meant it. Bathrooms in these types of places have large vents to let the steam out quickly and easily, making penetration as easy as popping a screen out."

_What?! I have to shower in front of him? Oh Planet, this is going to be horribly embarrassing! _Her thoughts went wild with embarrassment, though that troublesome feeling in her stomach only grew stronger. She blushed wildly, _Zack told me to listen to him no matter what…_

"Umm, I guess I can just change clothes in the shower when I'm done…" Aeris mumbled before turning around to hide her blushing face. She began to walking towards the shower holding her clothing, hiding her clean lingerie between the shirt and shorts so he wouldn't see it when she sat it down on the counter. He followed her nervous steps as she walked into the bathroom.

He sat on the marble counter tops on the far side of the bathroom, admiring the décor like she had when she first walked into the bathroom. She sat her clean clothing on the other end of the long counter.

"Are you just going to sit there?" She asked confused as to how this was going to work.

He shrugged, "Why not, do you need help with bathing yourself?" He was quite a sarcastic character.

Aeris didn't laugh and shut her mind off temporarily to keep it from imagining the scene he just described. "No! What I meant was are you going to shower after me then?"

He smirked at her discomfort of the situation. "Are you insinuating I need to bathe?"

Aeris put her hands on her hips at his teasing. "No but you are eventually and you'll make me follow and wait for you anyways."

"You choose to be efficient when it comes to bathing but not when it comes to walking." Sephiroth mused to himself standing back on the ground. "If you insist, I'll bathe there while you shower." He said as he began to walk to the Jacuzzi and turn some of the nobs on the side that controlled the pressure and temperature of the water. Aeris nodded as she turned to look beneath the counter in the cabinets for soap, shampoo, and conditioner. She found an overload of all sorts of kinds and brand. She looked through the types for a few minutes before finally deciding on some fruity smelling set for herself. She also grabbed some generic kind made for men for Sephiroth to use.

"I got some soap for you." She said over the running water of the jacuzzi as she closed the cabinet doors and stood back up to begin taking her hair out of the rather messy state her braid had fallen into. She looked into the large mirror in front of her to see herself and she looked towards a moving figure to her right. She saw Sephiroth standing up from finishing his own undressing right behind her. She froze as her eyes and brain began to stare and moving their gaze upon his body before she realized what she was doing. She saw his bare shoulders, broad as ever, and his large arms they were connected to. She looked at his muscular and well defined pecs, then her eyes followed down to his superbly well shaped abdominals. She admired his fitness for some time. Then temptation led her eyes downward toward his straight hips and then to the center of them. _Oh…_Aeris's mind evaluated as she began to feel the temptation that led her eyes to that spot began to stir up unwanted feelings in her own pelvic area. She closed her eyes and turned her eyes back to straight in front of her. _No, no, no not good. _Her mind told herself as her body ferociously disagreed. She managed to open her eyes trying her best to focus on herself as she moved her hands behind her head to take out her ribbon and undo her braid as quickly as she could so she could escape this predicament. Her thoughts were racing and she could feel herself start to get dizzy.

_Good thing he didn't notice me…ugh…checking him out…and that looking at his, thing._

"Thanks." A casual but deep and velvety voice came from behind her a few inches interrupting her racing hazy thoughts.

She looked into the mirror having to see how close he was to her. He was mere inches away from her side, too close to the mirror now for her to see anything below his waist, thankfully. "Yea-you're welcome." She stumbled with a shaky voice he didn't seem to notice as her eyes then followed his body as it turned and stepped into the filled Jacuzzi.

Not wasting anymore time she turned and walked into the shower closing the door behind her, making sure her towel and clothes were over the top of the shower door for her when she was done. She began undressing focusing on the job instead of her thoughts and her _feelings. _When she finished she piled her clothes hiding her lingerie in the middle again hoping for it to stay as she tossed it over the high tops of the shower. She turned the water on quickly relaxing as the warm liquid hit her skin. She let her thoughts begin to come out in her mind.

_I can't believe he just undressed in front of me so casually! Doesn't he know I've never seen a man NAKED before? He just robbed me of it! _The feeling in her body spiked as the image replayed in her mind again. _Not that I'm really truly complaining…Oh Planet, no wonder women lust after that, I guess I never really thought about what must be under all that clothing before…But I shouldn't have, I was good all these years! I swear he's seducing me! Oh Zack I bet you didn't think about this when you told me to listen to Sephiroth! That was soo large…if he got that from Hojo, maybe that's why he had all those women around him at Costa Del Sol, because heaven forbid somebody actually find him attractive, and those type of women aren't interested in brains. Oh Aeris, quit thinking about that thing, block it out, block it out. _It did the opposite of what she told it. _Oh body, I don't need that! Planet, help me! _

She began to hear the Planet singing and encouraging hum, similar to the one that she heard last night when she ran into Sephiroth in the forest. _What? Is this some sick joke Planet? I need help!_

Aeris tried to calm down. She began breathing deeply as she realized she had just been standing plainly in the shower letting the water hit her as she was absorbed in her thoughts, trying to become those of the dirty sort. She then began focusing on scrubbing and cleaning herself to keep her mind on track. The Planet's pleasant humming speaking to her encouraging more of her naughty thoughts. She became unsure as to whether it knew what it was doing or not.

She finished washing her hair. She turned the water off and pulled the towel from the far side of the large shower door. She began drying herself and hair off to the best of her ability. She then threw the used towel over the top of the door again and selectively grabbed a few garments of her clothing and began dressing herself. Her thoughts began to surface as she was doing the mindless task. _Oh, I hope he's done and has his clothes on. I guess he must not have done it on purpose, since it wasn't hard…He's probably just used to undressing in front of others since he was in the military for so long…_

Aeris finished putting on her very comfortable shorts and top. She smiled, this would be easy to sleep in tonight. She stepped out the room was quiet. She looked towards the bath where she saw Sephiroth's head leaning against a leather cushion on the edge of the Jacuzzi. Thankfully the bubbles the Jacuzzi had generated kept her from seeing anything she shouldn't. She looked at his restful expression, his eyes closed, breathing through his nose, and she smiled.

She stared as his gorgeous jades opened and looked at her, not moving his head an inch. "Done?"

She slightly grinned, she didn't know why though. She nodded. She saw what looked like a sigh in his expression and he began to move. She was prepared this time and turned to the mirror, far side from where he would stand and took a brush the hotel had provided from the counter.

She began brushing her hair watching each damp strand of her chestnut hair smoothing and straightening out. The conditioner she used did a miracle on her hair it felt so smooth and soft. She manage to focus on her hair she didn't see Sephiroth stand and step out of the draining tub and dry himself off slightly before putting his boxers back on.

He stood patiently waiting for Aeris to finish. When she did she turned to him, "Is that all you're putting on?"

He nodded. "Getting the rest cleaned."

Aeris nodded back she knew his damp glistening chest would be a distraction but at least she could handle boxers. She'd seen all the male members of Avalanche in their boxers plenty of times to know it's a just a man thing and she had managed to grow accustom to it. She looked shyly, "Brush?"

"I don't bother." He said honestly.

Aeris shook her head. "Oh don't lie! No way your hair is always that straight and smooth naturally."

Sephiroth lightly chuckled. He pointed to his hair hanging over his shoulder, "Does anything seem natural about this?"

Aeris stood quietly understanding what he was getting at. "Well, I'll brush it for you in the den then. Your hair looks easy to take a brush through."

"If you must." He said moving away from the door picking up his clothes, Aeris copied him. He opened the door and motioned for her to exit. She smiled at the polite gesture and did as he motioned for her. They piled their dirty clothes together and put it outside the room.

"Sit there and move in front of me and I'll brush your hair." Aeris said motioning towards an ottoman with wheels that matched a recliner to the side of the room. Sephiroth followed her commands without question. He picked the remote to the television from a glass table in the center of the room. Aeris followed and sat on the recliner and pulled the ottoman to in front of her where Sephiroth gracefully sat in front of her.

She leaned in and pulled the hair from over his shoulder to his back as he turned the television on. She ignored it, finding her attention fully consumed by his soft beautiful hair. "Sephiroth, can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?" He said paying attention to the program.

"Why do you have your hair so long? I mean, I like it, but it's rare to see men with such long hair. Especially fighters." Aeris asked curiously as she held his luxurious strands of silver in her hand.

"When I first went to Wutai it was common for Soldiers and infantrymen to make vows not to cut or shave their hair or nails until a certain goal was reached. I chose I wouldn't cut my hair till the war had ended. When the end finally came, I suppose it became a souvenier of sorts, and plus a trademark of my character." Sephiroth explained not turning or moving at all as Aeris began to run the brush easily through the perfect mane.

Aeris gave a light laugh. "Yeah, I don't think hardly anybody could recognize you if you got it cut." She relaxed, and envied his hair, no doubt it proved how inhuman it was as it felt like fine skinned strands of the metal itself, it didn't even tangle or frizz or break like most hair. The room was quiet as she muffled out the sounds of the television the man before her was focusing on. She reached a handful of strands going to brush the underside of the hair as she felt her hands rub against a thing protrusion against the skin on his back.

She lifted the hair out of the way of her vision as she saw several lines criss crossing his back in a random pattern made of scar tissue. She gasped quietly, "Sephiroth, where'd you get all these scars from?"

"Prisoner of War camp in Wutai." He deadpanned, it wasn't hard to tell he had told the story many times before.

"What did they do?" She exclaimed her curiosity as she looked at the painful sight painted upon his back.

"When I was unruly in my cell, they'd take me out for lashings." He said again indifferently.

"That's awful!" Aeris exclaimed imagining such a brutal punishment.

Sephiroth slightly shook his head. "They weren't that way to most of their prisoners, but they particularly disliked me. Even before I was promoted to General, I had my own title of the Demon. It's interesting how that word happens to be the same in both of our languages."

"That's horrible. War is horrible." Aeris said to no reply from the silver haired man. She began picking the hair up again and brushing the underside imagining what such a horrible thing must have done to the man before her. Aeris continued brushing through his tangle-free hair for a few minutes before stopping. "I guess you were right your hair is just normally perfect. It's still so soft to touch."

She sighed leaning back into her recliner. Sephiroth stood up and looked down at her, observing her disappointed look as she relaxed in the recliner. He moved back towards the sofa he was on before.

She sat there becoming tired thinking about this man who was becoming stranger and stranger the more she was in his presence. She heard a peculiar sound and turned her head towards Sephiroth who was lighting a cigarette, she smiled slightly. Smoking was bad, but she remember watching bits of the war on the television and all the soldiers were smoking.

"Sephiroth, how'd you end up in a prisoner of war camp?" Aeris asked after awhile wondering how anybody could manage to capture him.

"Why don't you watch?" He motioned towards the television she had been ignoring.

Aeris turned her head to the large television. A man who must be a news reporter in a suit appeared on the television. The quality of the picture was more poor than she remembered television being, clearing showing that it must be an older broadcast.

"We'll continue with our programming of Celebrating the Return of a Hero in honor of the return of the Great Sephiroth. Our next footage was taken a few months after the official end of the War, it's an interview between Sephiroth and our own Don Heckers."

The image then changed from the young, pretty news reporter speaking, to a picture of an older news reporter maybe in his 60s sitting in a chair across from a familiar character. Sephiroth looked almost exactly the same as now, perhaps a little thinner, but hardly any noticeable differences.

"It's an honor to be sitting here today with you great General Sephiroth." Don spoke enthusiastically.

Sephiroth gave a slight uncomfortable look as his title was spewed out, perhaps not used to it. He nodded in what seemed to be a desperate response.

"Haha, well let's get down to business. We've all heard and seen the stories of your heroics during and throughout the war in Wutai, but let's focus at the by far most impressive." Don continued. "When you stole one of your battalion's weaponry transport vehicles and crashed it into the Wutai prison camp, how'd you ever get the courage to pull off a stunt like that?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "It didn't take any courage. Five out of the 8 men in my party had been captured by the Wutai a few days before, and I had managed to uncover the base, and when I got back to our base I had trouble convincing the superiors, so then my motives were primarily fueled on adrenaline and rage."

Don was silent for awhile. "Amazing. How'd you come up with the plan to crash the vehicle into the prison and then use the diversion to walk through the main entrance and rescue them?"

Sephiroth sighed. "My original plan was to bargain myself since I knew I was a particularly disliked enemy of the Wutai, but I figured that'd make it too easy for me to be tricked. The other plan came to being just as the only solution to take down the camp and rescue our men, I planned on not having to compromise myself."

"Explain to the rest of us what happened that got you compromised."

"I walked towards the last wing of the camp, the area where I had crashed the vehicle, I was rather confident nobody was on that end, but I was checking. Then to my surprise it turned out their must have been a load of dynamite on that transporter because the vehicle exploded and much to my dismay knocked me unconscious." Sephiroth said slightly laughing now at the memory.

"A true sacrifice made by a true hero." Don said exaggerating the idea. "Then tell us what happened when you finally awoke."

"I awoke in a cell, all concrete on three sides, and bars on one end facing a concrete wall. It was considered to be a "solitary confinement" cell, it's purpose to make you seem like nobody could hear you and that there was nobody else there. In some ways the most deadly form of torture, to create the allusion that you'll be stuck there for the rest of your days will typically kill somebody before starvation will. I had been surprised to only be stripped of the weaponry, materia, and communication devices I had been carrying." Sephiroth spoke unbothered.

"You survived for 23 days, how did you do it?" Don spoke seemingly to personally becoming involved in the story.

Sephiroth slightly shrugged. "I became a believer that everything must happen for a reason. I didn't realize what I was doing at first, it seemed to almost be a reflex for me. I would throw my body against the bars of the cell for as long as I could with as much strength as I could. The bars never budged, but that's not what my goal was. After so much time of doing it the guards would finally come and drag me by the arms out of the cell and take me outside where they chained me to the ground and a Crescent warrior who must have been the director of the camp, would punish me with lashings. That was my goal, the change of scenery, the interaction with other live beings, the sounds of people living reminded me that there was an outside I was only a few feet from, that the world was still spinning."

"When did you realize what you were doing?" Don asked.

"Around the tail end of my stay I realized that drawing attention to myself was similar to what I used to do as a child when I was in the hospital. Having no family, I was often left alone in the same sterile room for hours on end. After so long I'd begin misbehaving and making demands just to have interaction with others and sometimes being able to go somewhere else for a little while. The pain I had to cause myself seemed to pale in comparison to have the chance to see the outside. And I think without that experience as a child I might have met my end there."

"Fascinating. Now tell us about the day you left the camp." Don said leaning in towards Sephiroth still sitting casually in his chair.

"I never left on my own accord. One day I was being dragged out for my lashings but instead of the Crescent Warrior there to punish me as usual, Lord Godo himself had been there holding the whip. My mind had been somewhat warped, not up to par with reality to realize what a large significance that detail meant. After my lashings I was not dragged back to my cell, I was dragged what seemed a few miles from the camp by the guards accompanied with Godo to a wooden box next to a hole. I didn't realize what was happening and I didn't fight it, too caught up in being taken farther from my cell instead of being thrown back in. I was laid in the box and it was covered with the top, then I heard the nails being pounded in but I still hadn't managed to decipher the situation. Soon after I was dropped into the hole and dirt began falling in through cracks atop of me. It wasn't till long after they left had I realized, that I had been buried alive."

Don was silent for awhile. "You've said before you don't know how long you were there, but records salvaged from that camp after it'd been claimed and the forensics of the coffin you slept in suggest you were there for a little over two weeks, which should have been impossible to survive due to lack of resources to survive, do you believe you were there that long?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "That may be what the numbers say, but I know it couldn't have been that long."

Don nodded. "I see, well let's continue, how'd you manage to be here today after that? How'd you manage to escape from a nailed down coffin six feet under?"

Sephiroth frowned as he continued, it was clear he didn't like giving these interviews. "To me it seemed freedom was closer there than it was in the cell before. I knew I was not being guarded, and that the outside was only a few feet away from me. To my warped mind at the time, it was as simple as standing up. For the longest time I laid there and kept telling myself in my mind that all I had to do was stand up, and I guess when I finally had concentrated my will and gathered enough energy, that's what I did. That's how I escaped. Easy as standing on your feet."

"The first witness who saw the remnants of the coffin and the sand after your escape claims that it looked like something under the ground in a box simply exploded, the sand was displaced and pieces of the wooden coffin were scattered over the area. You claim you don't exactly recall what happened, but tell us, what did it feel like the minute you realized you were free?" Don said.

"It didn't feel any different. I realized my black hair, was suddenly silver but I didn't even seem phased by the sudden change and the only clue I had to as to why it had changed was that the Wutai must have dyed the hair follicle, as they do to their own to make it black. The change barely went noticed. But when I finally stood up everything came back to me, it seemed like everything that had happened after stealing the transporter vehicle was a dream and never actually happened. I just stood up looked at the night sky and began walking, hoping to find a base or somebody who could tell me where I was."

"And tell us how you managed to finally find a base and what happened when you got there?" Don asked.

"It took ten days in total. After about five days I recognized some familiar landscape and scenery so I knew I was getting close to our side but the 8th day was when I came upon several corpses of our infantrymen and Wutai troops. It wasn't enough to have been a battle but perhaps a sentry group ran into some Wutai soldiers, and their transmitters batteries had died, so all I could salvage was a few guns with little ammunition. But from that scene I followed blood covered foot steps and a trail of blood. I knew the trail I was following had to be that of a Wutai from the imprint of the shoe, and as it later turned out the trail by the footsteps was that of an injured comrade being dragged with him. The next day I had managed to catch up, but stayed a safe distance behind because I knew that they were most likely knew where they were going, and where they were going was most likely a place to get revenge. Then the last day I saw that they were atop a large hill looking down, then I realized where I was. I was on the outskirts of the supply depot of the ShinRa military, what most of us referred to as HeadQuarters since that was where the high ranks and officials stayed protected by the mountainous terrain. I began gaining slowly on them, but I saw the one walking pull a pistol out of his holster and began to take target at the base below, so I did the same at him. I killed the soldier, but he had already fired his gun and hit his target also. That was General Bruxton. I made sure the soldier that had been dragged by the Wutai Soldier was unconscious before I went to the fallen General. I picked him up and then I looked at a stand holding my picture amongst others, and realized I was looking at the tribute to all of the fallen Soldier of the war. I realized they had all presumed I died."

"What was that like? How did you feel? What happened when they recognized you and Bruxton?" The elderly interviewer asked.

Sephiroth slightly chuckled. "It was confusing honestly. I remember I stood there with a dead or at least close to dead General on my shoulder while I pondered my identity. The world stopped as I saw it and turned inside out at that moment." He gave a slight pause. "But it didn't take long before one of the men saw me holding their General over my back, they came running and nobody there recognized me until a group had already come within fifteen feet of me. A large spark of confusion and surprise took place to say the least, but General Bruxton held the highest priority."

"Amazing, and then the day after that they gave you some important news didn't they?"

Sephiroth nodded. "I was questioned throughout the night about what had happened, what I saw, and what I could give as my explanation to everything I had experienced. Then when the end finally came I was informed that they were offering me the promotion to General."

"What'd you say?"

"In the military when somebody moves you up a rank, you don't argue, even if it's from another First Class Soldier to General." Sephiroth explained blindly, to a trained eye it was evident that it sounded rather rehearsed and didn't seem like the most honest answer.

"A decision, I doubt ShinRa will never regret." Don said putting an end to that topic. "As it seems we still have a few minutes left in this segment I'd like to ask about your biggest accomplishment as General, designing the offensive that brought the end to the war. First explain to us what exactly it was."

"The first part of Operation Reflection involved in creating a 'trap' for the Wutai troops to fall for. We made up a false battle plan and took the initiative to have the Wutai troops 'accidentally' get a hold of it, then using that information they'd try to come around the back of this mountain pass while also coming towards the front and set up a trap of their own to ambush our soldiers. They fell for it perfectly as expected. The second part, the execution of the plan involved gathering the best materia users our military had, then using that we took about 500 of Soldier operatives and infantry men with us. About fifty of those were set up to hold large mirrors at precise points to make the spell hit all the Wutai troops involved. Then the materia users would use a Manipulate spell to fool the Wutai into seeing the illusion that their own troops were us, their enemies. Operation Reflection caused a Wutai death toll of over 30,000 within an hour and a half. Our casualty count during our side-out evacuation was 12." Sephiroth explained thoroughly.

"Absolutely genius. No other such mass use of materia has ever been recorded in history. Tell us, how did you ever come up with such a plan?" Don asked.

"A war isn't won by who kills more of the enemy, it's not won by who has the superior weapons or skills, it's won by who can strike fear into their enemy. Wutai are a very cultured group of people, and in their minds ShinRa was a threat to their land which they were raised to sacrifice themselves for in order to protect, that same cultured honor held true when it came to treason. Through what we did in that offensive showed them that we had the power to force them into committing treason, which frightened them at the idea of disgracing their land and their honor against their will. We were not scaring them when we flashed our superior weaponry or well trained soldiers and infantrymen or our larger numbers, that is why the war lasted for fourteen years."

Don nodded. "So in essence you came to your plan through evaluating your enemy's culture and fears. Many people, especially anti-ShinRa organizations, have criticized the plan as being cruel and inhumane, what's your response."

Sephiroth frowned a slight annoyed look in his face. "I believe that statement might be true, but neither side had been playing with fair rules since the beginning. For example, I personally consider burying your prisoner's of war alive to be cruel and inhumane. And worse than annihilating and humiliating our enemy would have been to have this war continue on for decades to come causing for the death toll to rise several times higher on both ends."

"Well put General, we'll see what they make as statements in response to that in the morning." He said happy to give the media the drama that made him money. "One last question, you were recently announced by Eastern Woman's Magazine as the Most Wanted Bachelor, how do you feel about becoming a modern day sex symbol to the female population?"

Sephiroth gave a slight shrug, "Honestly, it makes me curious as to when women's standards fell so low."

Don let out a loud laugh before finishing, "And that's it for me, Don Heckers and our humble General Sephiroth."

Aeris found herself laughing somewhat wildly at Sephiroth's answer to the last question. She turned to him smiling, "You really think we have low standards?"

"Yes, I do." He said matter of factly looking seriously back at her.

"Why don't you think you're attractive?" Aeris asked surprised.

Sephiroth shook his head. "I guess what I don't understand about the physical aspect is the attraction to the silver hair and wild eyes. I look more like a devil than I do a human. The other aspect that doesn't make sense is my lack of charm."

Aeris felt her eyes pop. "I don't think it makes you look like a devil at all! I think it gives you that distinguished look, and like I told you before your hair is beautiful, it's not like greasy or frizzy like most guys with long hair have it. And your eyes are beautiful, they are the type you could get lost looking into like in all those romance tales."

Sephiroth raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. "I'm honest! You're a very handsome man. From what I've seen of you, besides your little jab at Yuffie, you are a very polite and chivalrous man." Aeris said. Sephiroth seemed to raise his eyebrow even more skeptically, if it was even possible. "Plus your reputation, your quiet and straight to the point personality, it makes you have that unreal, untouchable, exciting, dangerous aura about you that virtually every woman lusts for."

"Aeris, I think you're rambling." He announced after the girl took a deep breath after running out at the end of her long speech.

"Ugh!" She said stubbornly. She crossed her arms stubbornly. "Did you even listen to me, you big pooface!" She pouted.

"I don't see how any of what you said can be reliable now that you just contradicted yourself."

"What! What are you talking about?" Aeris exclaimed confused and slightly annoyed.

"A big 'poo face' does not sound like something women would be attracted to." Sephiroth said expectantly at the girl, hiding the playfulness of his intentions from his voice.

"You know that's not how I meant it!" She exclaimed as she took a pillow in the recliner she was sitting on and tossed it at his face. He extended his arm and caught it easily.

"That wasn't very lady like." Sephiroth said putting the pillow down next to him.

"Hmph." She said just being stubborn to be stubborn. "I want to go to bed so I hope you're ready too."

A/N: I just now realized all the sneak peaks this chapter gives! There is a peak to the story of Sephiroth's pre-Nibelheim incident I want to do, and also foreshadowing of a side plot! Plus this one is a little more exciting than the others!

Also sorry, I accidentally uploaded Chapter 9 instead of this Chapter last week.

In response to my reviews,

Draconic: Thank you for the tips, those types of reviews are the most helpful. I'll be the first to tell you I've been lazy when it comes to editing, as I rather be quick to update. This Chapter I went though and tried to edit more carefully, and hopefully it is satisfactory.

Gator-aide: Thank you for hauling cookies for me! I appreciate it greatly! Yes I have wrote a few stories prior to this, but they weren't nearly as long and detailed as this one is. I'm currently working on a sequel to this story, which is frustrating me to no end at the present time. Also I am contemplating the story line for a biography of Sephiroth's earlier life.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Alright, super duper sorry I haven't updated this in MONTHS! I got caught up in things and then I just lost my motivation, but after going through my email and seeing a review asking if I was going to continue the story, I knew I had to start it up again. This chapter gets a little cheesy, but it's very fun also. Thank you for your time and patience and once again, SUPER SORRY!

She hopped up, "I'm not even hungry." She mumbled to herself. Sephiroth stood up and grabbed Reeve's bag and followed her as she walked into the bedroom. She stood by the large bed and sat on the edge. She watched as Sephiroth walked towards the sofa on the far wall of the room and sat in it stretching out as far as he could. The couch, being much shorter than he was, caused him to sit with his knees bent over the arm rest, letting his calves hang off and his head reaching the very top of arm rest on the other side.

Happy to know she wouldn't have to sleep with the barely dressed man she climbed into the bed grabbing the remote that was placed neatly in the center, _Remote controlled dimmer lights, this room was definitely designed for honeymooners…_She shut them off half way noticing Sephiroth was fumbling through the bag looking for something to keep his interests awake probably.

She cuddled into the large bed. She could feel herself relaxing in the bed that made her feel like she was atop a billowy cloud. She watched as Sephiroth pulled out Reeve's laptop and had turned it on. She then simply watched Sephiroth himself. _How can he not understand how attractive he is? He has that timeless face that's been attractive since men and women first walked the planet. He's so well built and tone and he even has that huge, thing! Any woman I know would gladly crawl into bed with that thing. Wait, would I? No! Of course not, I'm not that kind of girl, before today I hadn't even seen a naked man before…I am a 24 year old woman though, that is somewhat pathetic especially from all the stories Tifa told me about her experiences with the few men she'd been with…I bet Tifa's thought about how attractive Sephiroth is, though she seems to still be a little scared of him. Why aren't I? I suppose it's because of the Planet's encouragement. He's just so different then I imagined back then that I don't even think about what he- what happened. I can't believe how much I've thought about him today. It's almost like I'm crushing on him. Wow that has to be really uncomfortable on his neck. I suppose this bed's large enough we could share and not ever even touch each other…I hope he's not a blanket fiend like Zack._

"Hey Seph?" She hope he wouldn't mind the nicknamed she said her face peaking out just from under the covers.

He looked towards her. "Hm?"

She got nervous, how was she going to say this. "There's enough room on this bed, and that doesn't look very comfortable. You can sleep on that side." She nodded her chin to the other half of the bed that looked like a mile away from where she was.

"Lonely without me?" He teased giving her that grin as he sat up in the sofa with the laptop getting ready to walk over.

She sat up a little giving a fake angry face. "I'm being generous, everybody knows the lady gets the bed to herself. Don't push your luck or get any funny ideas mister."

"I'll try not to with this seductive decorating." He said sarcastically obviously had noticed the same things about the décor as she had earlier. She slightly laughed as he climbed in on the other side of the bed setting the laptop in his lap.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"This laptop has access to all the data stored from ShinRa. Even from the surveillance cameras and footage they collected from all of that time." Sephiroth said.

Aeris had a devilish idea pop into her head. "So I could look at what people were doing?"

Sephiroth turned to her and nodded.

"Ooh let me see! I want to spy on what Zack did!" She giggled sitting up excitedly.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and sat the laptop atop of her legs. He explained to her where to type in search words and how to use the data accessing program.

"So much for you being tired." Sephiroth said sighing as he leaned against the barricade of pillows behind his back.

"How can I be tired when I get an opportunity like this!" Aeris exclaimed, Sephiroth not bothering to try and reason with her. He was well aware that lovers often ended up displeased when spying on the other, nothing good could come from this.

Aeris searched for Zack and watched several minutes of footage of mainly him walking and talking to other Soldier members on a few floors in the ShinRa building. She found one that had him tagged along with Elena as a Turk in training. The blonde one she remembered from when she was with Avalanche.

She began playing it, and as she watched she saw Zack and Elena speaking against and empty hallway. She began to get a little anxious as she saw them walking closer and closer to the wall on the side of the hallway. Her mouth dropped as she saw Zack pull himself closer to Elena their torso's meeting and the young Turk pecked Zack on the mouth. Aeris stopped the video and looked at the date it was filmed on. She felt her eyes start to water, the date was on Aeris's birthday, the last one she shared with him before he left on his mission for Nibelheim later that year. He had told her he had to leave early to go on his mission that day.

She violently shut the laptop down. Sephiroth turned and looked at the ruckus from where he was resting his head. He saw Aeris move her knees up to her torso and she wrapped her arms around them as she tucked her chin in hiding her face. He stared as begin to hear her sob quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asked at her unexpected outbreak of emotion.

"He, he cheated on me…" She stuttered out of her mouth.

"Zack?"

She only slightly repeated herself. He felt that was enough to prove he was correct. He was at a slight loss of how to handle the situation, but he couldn't lie and say that he wasn't surprised knowing Zack's reputation during Soldier. Though he couldn't handle her crying next to him, curled up to her knees.

"Aeris, what's crying going to change about it?" Sephiroth asked concern in his voice though he had a feeling those weren't the right words.

Her tear stained face slowly turned to him, "You don't understand." She sobbed. "He's the only boyfriend I've ever had, I ever wanted…"

He slightly grinned at the predicament. He wasn't entirely inexperienced when it came to emotional women, he often had to deal with the spouses or lovers of his soldiers when he was in the military, and they found many things they thought were worth crying over. It was only a matter of saying right words and seeming as though one cares. He wrapped his arm around her and dragged her cradled form closer to him. "Aeris, what's the point of getting emotional over a man who wasn't the man you loved?"

She looked at him unbothered to his closeness. "What are you, what are you talking about?" She said confusedly with watery eyes.

He gave her a straight face. "Well, the Zack you loved that was the only thing you ever wanted, wasn't a man that would cheat on you right?" He paused and she nodded. "But he did, showing that he's not what you thought he was."

Aeris stared as she deciphered his idea inside her head. Her sobbing quiet, "You're right…I think." She looked up at him with a meek smile trying to peak it's way through to her.

She let go of her knees and turned to sit sideways on his lap and turned sideways and wrapped her arms around him. "T-thanks. He's the one that didn't live up to my standards…" She said still quietly as her throat had been robbed from all the damp fluids from her sobbing.

_Wow, well that was easier than I thought it'd be, but this position is a whole other trouble._ Sephiroth lightly returned the hug placing the ends of his fingers against her waist. He decided to speak his mind as she begin to calm still holding onto his neck. "I apologize for bringing the subject up, but you're going to have to move before I start getting funny ideas."

She immediately let go of his neck forcing more of her pressure into his lap as she looked at his face figuring out what he was talking about. She stiffened and then turned her gaze downward to where her bottom rested squarely in lap of his crossed legs. She put her hand over her mouth as she swiftly understood what he was talking about and moved back sitting against the pillows next to him. "I'm so sorry!"

Sephiroth couldn't help but cross his arms and hold his forehead in his hands as he laughed at the girl's actions. She also began giggling fiercely.

He turned towards her still holding a smile from where he also still letting small quiet fits of laughter out. "What are you laughing about?" He asked accusingly.

She covered her mouth her tear stained face now letting out almost hysterical fits of giggles. "The idea that the Great General Sephiroth is so sensitive to 'funny ideas'!"

He shrugged, "I don't think you understand that it's been over seven years."

Aeris giggled and then let out a playfull 'huff' sound. "I've never had it and I'm not bothered!" Sephiroth threw his shaking head back into the grasp of his hand at her confession. "What is it?" Aeris asked not understanding his action.

"Weren't you ever taught not to invite a man into your bed, then hop in his lap, and then tell him you're a virgin?" Sephiroth asked.

"Hey!" Aeris hit him playfully in the shoulder. "Your twisting that to make it sound worse than it really is!"

He shook his head slightly laughing again. "No, it's pretty bad Aeris. You're naivety is without a doubt your worst weakness." He continued. "Maybe you should roll over and go to sleep before you dig yourself a deeper hole."

"You're the one here who can't control yourself with an innocent little girl with pure intentions." Aeris pouted playfully at him.

"Now you're role playing, you innocent little girl." Sephiroth said back still not looking at her, this time with a stronger intent to anger her so she would indeed go to sleep.

"You're a bully! Turning everything I say around and using it against me." Aeris said with her perfect pout face at him.

Sephiroth lifted his head up this time with a devious smirk on his face. "And your playing as if you don't like me doing it to you."

Aeris grew slightly disappointed at having her actions exposed and gave him a gentle playful push. "You're so dirty-minded!" She then threw her body underneath the blankets and turned on her side as to not face him. "You better not be a blanket thief like Zack is." She said over her shoulder a hint of anger in her voice.

"I try not to take things from poor helpless innocent girls." He said as he slid down under the cover like she had. She smiled facing the wall. _Who knew Sephiroth was actually playful? _

"Oh you shush up and go to sleep and have your dirty dreams about girls like me." Aeris said back.

"Gladly, at least they don't tease me."

Aeris rolled over to face the teasing man. He almost flinched not-expecting a fluffy cloud to be heading for his face as she had tossed one. He was surprised to find himself looking at a girl smiling at him sincerely.

"Sephiroth, thank you, for being here," She said seriously but as she began her next part she let out a giggle. "and making me laugh so much."

"My job is to protect you, physically, mentally, and emotionally." He replied with a straight face.

Her smile faded. "I hope you're at least enjoying your job and I'm not a pain."

"You can be entertaining." He replied honestly.

She smiled at the handsome man, the shadow the dimmed lights caused put a heart-throbbing shadow on his face, outlining the beautiful hollows of his face and neck. _Oh, I better turn around before I get lost in those eyes. _She rolled back over and snuggled up with her share of the blanket. _I don't know if I'm just silly from being tired, or am I really enjoying that man? _Her recent emotional roller coaster had drained her energy, drifting into slumber came easily.

The next morning came gracefully to Aeris, she managed to sleep like a baby throughout the whole night and now she woke up and could see the sunshine trying to peek through from under the window shades. She rolled over and looked at her partner still sleeping peacefully on his back. She frowned as she noticed he barely touched the blanket letting her gather a large amount around her making her look like a blanket fiend. Aeris frowned, that reminded her of her discovery last night, she felt herself fall back down into bed, sadness creeping into her eyes again as she tried to tell herself over and over again it wasn't her fault.

_I don't believe it, he's never even kissed me like that before. He may not be exactly what I thought, but he's still the only thing I'm ever going to get. Oh Dammit Zack! Why'd you have to do that…_

The tears began to fall from Aeris's eyes again as the night before, her sobbing was quiet as she didn't want to wake Sephiroth up from sleeping.

Before she had time to completely drain herself from crying she heard a PHS ringing from inside the bag on the sofa. She let it ring a few times before she decided she better answer, she rolled into a stand off the bed and wiped her wet cheek and tried to prepare herself to faking it to the others.

"Hello?" She said quietly as to not wake Sephiroth and because she thought if she tried to talk louder the sadness would show through.

"Good morning Aeris how are you?" Reeve asked. Aeris sighed glad it wasn't Zack.

"A little groggy but I'm good." She said to him hoping that would cover any emotion that might be coming off of her.

"How has it been with Sephiroth?" Reeve asked somewhat careful. It made Aeris grin a little bit at his worry.

"Oh Reeve, it's been fine, I've heard at least ten war stories." She slightly lied and exaggerated.

"Hmph well that's good." Reeve said slightly unconvinced. He continued onto his next line of business. "Zack said he'd like to speak with you this morning."

Aeris paled, full of dread. "Reeve no!" She begged.

He seemed taken aback. "Why not Aeris?" Reeve asked, glad Zack was in the other room not hearing this.

Aeris began to feel her tears resurface. She spilled out what she found out last night on the phone to him, she knew she could trust Reeve to handle the situation well, that's what his job was.

"I'm truly sorry Aeris…" Reeve trailed feeling horribly sorry for her and wondering how Sephiroth probably wasn't the best at comforting a heart broken lady. "Do you want me to tell Zack about it?"

"No," Aeris paused sadly. "I want to confront him Reeve."

Reeve nodded understanding on the other end. "I'll tell him you were still asleep." Reeve wasn't finished. "Aeris, I know that Sephiroth and I aren't the most comforting characters, so if there's anyone else you want to talk to…"

"I'll feel free to." She appreciated Reeve's understanding it cheered her up a little bit.

"Oh and Aeris, don't take it out on yourself, Zack's…a little unaware of how special you are." Reeve said.

"Thanks Reeve." She said with generous gratuity.

"I'll call later today to check in on you Aeris." Reeve said.

"Okay," Aeris gave out a little sad giggle, "talk to you later Reeve."

"Later then." He agreed and hung up.

Aeris put the phone down, _maybe I should call Tifa, she knows about anything romantically related. _She looked Sephiroth still hadn't woke up or maybe he had he was just laying there tired.

She dialed the PHS it couldn't have been too early if Reeve would have known, she was up so she felt it was safe to call Tifa.

"Hello?" Tifa's voice rang.

"Good morning Tifa!" Aeris tried her best to say cheerfully.

"Oh Aeris! How are you! Cloud called me last night and told me you'd be traveling with umm, him." Tifa said, "Are you alright?"

"Well, I'm fine but I found out some bad news last night." Aeris said meekly as she began explaining to Tifa what she meant.

"Oh Aeris! What an asshole! I can't believe he could ever do that to you! I can't imagine anybody doing that to you!" Tifa exclaimed her blood boiling while at the same time she wanted to just be there and hug her friend.

"Do you think he had a reason…I mean I guess I was still a teenager…maybe he wanted a real woman?" Aeris said.

"Oh Aeris! When guys do that the only reason they have is because they think with their crotch and not with their brain that knows what a gem you are!" Tifa exclaimed.

Aeris smiled at Tifa's comments. _I'm not sure if Tifa understands, because she sure is a lot of woman. _"What I'm saying is, I'm not very experienced at a lot of those kind of things, maybe I just seem like a little girl to him."

"Oh no Aeris, guys like that sort of thing! If anything you were probably intimidating because he knew you can do better than an immature Soldier boy with an ego the size of the planet."

"You really think I can do better?" Aeris said slightly in disbelief but a lot of hope hanging on the answer.

Tifa on the other end in Kalm shook her head in surprise, the anger in her voice toned down. "Aeris, you're soo beautiful, and you're personality is just one of those genuinely pure ones that you can't find now adays. You have no downfalls about you."

Aeris smiled she heard no indication that she was lying. "Thank you Tifa. By the way how are you with my step mom?"

"Oh I love Elmyra, I'm starting to feel a little old though. Sitting around watching kids and sharing recipes with another mom…" Tifa laughed a little. "But it's not bad, televisions gotten annoying with all the Sephiroth programming so we've been spending a lot of our time playing with the kids."

Aeris almost jumped on the comment about her companion and defend him but she knew what Tifa had been through, and she had the right to say even worse things. "That's good, I'm happy. But I think I'm going to get something to eat after hearing all that talk about recipes." She put a hand on her stomach feeling it's emptiness.

"Okay Aeris, if you ever need to talk I'll be right here by the phone, I carry it everywhere with me in case something happens to you guys."

"Okay thank you Tifa!"

"B'bye" Tifa said before hanging up.

Aeris set the phone down and looked back towards Sephiroth, her worries pushed aside due to Tifa's compliment. She slightly jumped as she saw Sephiroth sitting wide awake looking at the laptop screen.

"G-goodmorning." She said walking over towards the bed curiously. "What are you looking at?"

"The Nibelheim incident."

Aeris's mood fell again. "Why?"

Sephiroth looked at her skeptically. "13 people died that day, 20 injured, and a whole town was destroyed."

Aeris looked confused. "I thought everybody was killed?"

Sephiroth frowned at her statement but realized she didn't mean for it to come out badly. "The survivors were taken by ShinRa, brainwashed and relocated to cover up the incident."

"It was horrible but you can't dwell on it forever. You'll end up like Vincent." Aeris said sincerely.

Sephiroth looked at her slightly frowning but a sort of glow in his eyes she hadn't seen before. "There never was a wrong that couldn't be righted, just wrongdoers who don't know how to do right."

Aeris was caught off guard not expecting to hear such a statement from a man like Sephiroth. _Somebody's full of surprises. _She stared at that glow in his past it seemed so familiar but she couldn't understand where she had seen it before. She nodded to him and remained silent.

"Sephiroth." She finally interrupted.

He looked up acknowledging.

"I'm hungry."

"Did you call her?" Zack asked lying on a bed in the hospital, so far all the tests coming back normal.

"Yes, but she was still asleep." Reeve continued, "She told me yesterday she was a little exhausted from her walk to Fort Condor."

Zack's face fell. _Why do I have such a bad feeling about this... _ "Oh, okay then we'll just have to try later then." Reeve nodded though he wasn't sure about that.

After Aeris ate a good breakfast in the hotel's restaurant she talked Sephiroth into going exploring around the town, he obliged, curious himself. The morning had involved in Sephiroth catching the stares of almost anybody in the town and a few excited greetings by a few of the more brave souls. They ran across a clothing store where Aeris told Sephiroth about his statement of shopping the day before giving her leverage to buy a few more outfits and she forced himself to buy some different clothing to not enjoying the idea of him wearing the same thing day in and day out. After a noon meal they then proceeded to continue exploring the town and towards the outskirts they ran across a city park with a garden adjacent to it, that Aeris couldn't resist but go look at.

They sat in the middle where there was a center of plain green grass followed by sidewalks intertwining in a beautifully designed garden of all sorts of flowers and plants.

"It's so nice out here." She said sitting back putting her hands behind her and leaning on them. Sephiroth lay on his back next to her, like he did back at the camp with his hands behind his head. He remained silent. She turned towards him slightly concerned. "You seem a little stressed. What are you thinking about?"

He didn't respond.

"It's about what you did before isn't it?"

_How can she know these things? _He turned his head deciding not to ignore her anymore in an attempt to keep her from reading his mind. "A self proclaimed 'Chosen One' going on a quest to rule the world. A clichéd fairytale story, making the whole idea a bit unbelievable, but yet the fact it was unbelievable makes it something I'd be likely to do."

Aeris cocked her head confusedly at him. He sighed, "It feels like a dream, the memories fuzzy and missing pieces of the puzzle." He paused for a moment. "It's difficult being a machine with a broken purpose."

His face showed no sadness or pain, just content as he spoke such harsh and painful words. Aeris was at a loss of what to do. "You're not a machine, you're alive just like all the rest of us. And if you want to play that, 'I'm not human' card, look at me, I'm half Cetra and I'm happy."

Sephiroth smirked at her in a mocking way. "Aeris the only difference between you and a human is that you maintain a special relationship with the planet that the others lost in order to survive. You're the same inside as all of them."

Aeris knew he was right, but she didn't know how to respond. "So what makes you feel any different? Wasn't it all the same before you even knew what Jenova was."

Sephiroth laughed coldly and shook his head. "I knew something wasn't right." He summoned his sword. "Especially when I saw one of my Wutai captors do this," He took the blade, Aeris felt a fit of fear strike her deep inside, and he swiped it against his pointer finger as it fell to the ground. Aeris gagged at the bloody sight, "and then this happened." Aeris looked back towards his hand watching as tissues were quickly building against each other upwards back into the shape of his finger right before her eye. She gasped and she looked back down to find the old finger missing. Sephiroth dismissed the blade. Ignoring her dislike of the situation he continued, "Then I didn't believe my eyes, though the soldier sure believed his. I just thought maybe it was an illusion brought on upon stress. But I knew I was just lying to myself to hide from the unanswered questions."

He looked into her eyes mixed with fear and surprise. "I'm just an alien without a home to go to."

Aeris whispered softly, "If you don't consider here to be your home where are you going to go?"

Sephiroth shrugged against the ground stained with his blood. "They say the journey of life begins at ones birth. But it only qualifies as a journey if you have a home, a starting point to go back to. I wasn't spawned from the lifestream of this planet, mako to my living physical body is the same as water, I was spawned from genetic information and the memory and conscious of Jenova. So what began when my birth came was a life full of wandering, with no home to go to."

Aeris only stared at him at a loss of what to do. He spoke again, "I was just a walking limb created out of her cells regenerating and combining with human DNA. But now having been exiled from her being I don't know what I can call myself."

Aeris looked at him for a little while longer waiting for another musing. Seeing that he had finished as he moved his own gaze from her back to the sky she threw herself on her back looking at the sky with him.

"If only ShinRa had any idea what they were doing." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear. She turned to look at him then, "That's the last time I ever ask you what you're thinking about." She pouted. Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't you like it a little bit though?" Aeris asked surprising him.

"What?"

"I mean don't you like being different, being special?" Aeris continued somewhat shyly. "I know I always have just a little bit. Sometimes I hated it, it was difficult to relate with others and they always called me weird when I'd stop and listen to the planet."

Sephiroth shrugged again against the ground. "I suppose, the extra strength and stamina comes in handy. As you saw the regeneration can be useful. Keen eyesight and hearing has always been useful too. The magic is less clumsy. Shapeshifting, flight, and teleportation have been only a little useful at this point."

Aeris's eyes widened as she listened to him list to all of his abilities. "Wow you really do have it all. I didn't know you could fly! How do you do that?"

"I'm not sure if it's appropriate to do in a public place." Sephiroth said imagining the field day the press would have if they saw his wing.

Aeris sat back up and looked all around, "I don't see anybody, and most likely if anybody walks around here they won't have a camera anyways so it's not like they can do anything."

Sephiroth shrugged, "I suppose it'd just be avoiding the inevitable." He stood up carefully and Aeris sat up straight again anticipation showing in her body language. As he finished standing up to his full height she saw a large black wing appear from his back. It held polished looking black feathers looking softer than the most well bred chocobo's.

"Oh. My." Aeris mumbled agape as she saw the wing began to move ever so gently against the wing and Sephiroth's feet leave the ground. He stopped at about half a foot above the ground.

He grinned at her surprise, he came closer to her shock paralyzed body and wrapped a strong arm around her waist. She squeeled as she felt her feet leave the ground every so gently. He stopped as she was a half foot in the air.

"It feel's nice to stand without your feet on the ground doesn't it?" He said in his baritone to the frightened girl who clung tightly against him. She didn't respond just stared at the ground she wasn't touching.

He descended back down and set her on her feet gently, he let his wing disappear. "Not what you expected?"

She shook her head violently at him. She then found the words she wanted to say several seconds ago, "You have a wing! It's beautiful Sephiroth! Is that what you really look like?"

He shrugged, "Perhaps."

"That's incredible, you're like an angel!" Aeris said excitedly.

Sephiroth didn't reply.

"Uh-oh looks like somebody saw…" Aeris said looking past Sephiroth to a gawking citizen. Sephiroth turned towards where her vision met it's object. It was a young woman perhaps around the same age as Aeris. Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk and wave at the frozen woman. Seeing that she had been discovered she gave a slight wave back and began walking quickly back towards the direction of the town.

"Guess who's going to be in the newspaper tomorrow." Aeris joked.

The phone began ringing in Sephiroth's pocket. He pulled it out and lifted it up.

Aeris looked and became alarmed, "If it's Zack I'm not ready to talk to him yet."

"Yes?" Sephiroth asked while nodding at Aeris.

"Where's Aeris?" Cloud's voice demanded. Sephiroth tossed the phone to Aeris she gave him a curious look.

"Hello?" She sang into the phone.

Cloud sighed peacefully on the other end. "I tried calling your phone but there was no answer and I got worried."

"Oh, I didn't bring it with me, I guess I should have."

"Yeah you probably should. Aeris, I just talked to Tifa and she just told me that you called her this morning." Cloud paused. "Are you okay? He's been wanting to get a hold of him but Reeve's been keeping him from it."

"I'm fine Cloud, it still hurts, but I've had a lot of help." Aeris replied.

"Good, Aeris you need to remember before you make any rash decisions that you should hear him out. I'm not trying to defend him, but give him a chance at least okay?" Cloud said.

"I know." She mumbled.

"Good. I'm sorry Reeve let you go with Sephiroth, has everything been okay? Have you been safe?" Cloud inquired worriedly.

She giggled. "Yeah I think I'm pretty safe, since he's practically an angel with his wing."

Cloud paused surprised. "Oh, yeah he has a wing now…" He said remembering the battle with the wolves outside of Midgar. "If you ever feel the least bit in danger with him Aeris, call us immediately."

"Okay, okay Cloud!" Aeris said getting a little frustrated with her innocent little girl image.

"Alright." He chuckled at his friend. "I'm going to have to go take another test Aeris."

They exchanged 'byes' and hung up.

"I get so angry when they treat me like a 2 year old." She said annoyed out loud.

"Maybe if you didn't always play the innocent little pink-clad virgin girl with a giggling addiction they wouldn't have to." Sephiroth said smirking at her ability to not realize it on her own.

She stuck her tongue out. "So what should I start dressing like you and being grumpy and having dirty thoughts all the time?"

"I guarantee it'd do the trick." Sephiroth said amusedly.

Aeris didn't respond. "Hey Sephiroth, since your such a sex symbol, I'm going to ask you something. Do you think maybe the reason Zack would do that was because I'm too innocent?"

Sephiroth looked at her with displeased features. "I'll tell you something that should answer that and all your future questions regarding this. Everything your mother told you about men, is absolutely true."

She thought back to what Elmyra had told her about boys and men when she was young. How they were selfish and only thought with their…downstairs brain. She smiled, "So you're even condemning yourself?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"Well then how am I ever suppose to find a decent man?"

"You don't. You find a normal one and learn to train it, live with it, or wait till it gets to old to do anything it'd want to." He'd seen all these solutions happen at one point or another to his soldiers after they had gotten married.

"So a woman would have to train you or learn to live with you?" Aeris asked a grin on her face imagining a woman trying to train Sephiroth.

"I'm not too off from feeling too old." He shrugged.

"Oh no you're not old! You just act like an old man because you were in the military. And it's not like you don't have any women that would mind having to get used to you. You're the most wanted bachelor on the planet remember?" She said teasingly.

"Don't remind me." Aeris chuckled at his response.

"Okay, well why do you think he'd choose Elena then?"

He shrugged.

Aeris stomped her foot frustrated she couldn't get any answers. At least she was able to joke about it now. "Have you ever cheated on a woman?"

He shook his head.

Aeris actually looked rather surprised much to Sephiroth's dismay. "I'd figure you've been with all sorts of women."

He shook his head again. Aeris decided to stay away from asking about his love life.

Aeris continued to try to start a conversation. "What do you think I should do to Zack?"

"Call him some bad names and make some threats."

Aeris laughed. "Do you mean it?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "It might make you seem little less innocent if you say bad enough things."

Aeris laughed louder imagining herself doing something like that.

"I doubt 'pooface' is going to cut it though."

Aeris laughed more at the comment. "I don't know what I'm going to do, I think what happens will just happen when it happens."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the interesting statement.

"Ugh, what are we suppose to do for the next day and a half?" Aeris said becoming bored.

"Hmph, and I was starting to think you were the type of girl that didn't mind laying around all day."

"What? Are you saying I'm lazy?"

"No, I like laying around all day, am I lazy?"

Aeris crossed her arms and smirked. "Yes."

Sephiroth widened his eyes in slight surprise. "You sure are insultive for an innocent girl."

"You bet'cha!" She said smugly with a smile on her face.

"I think you were mistaken earlier as to which of us is the bully."

"Nuh-uh I'm not a bully, just giving you a taste of your own medicine." Aeris said not so smugly anymore.

Sephiroth was quiet not interested in the conversation anymore. "Aeris, has the planet spoken with you recently?"

She put her arms down sensing the urgency in his voice. "No, it hasn't. It said it was losing the energy quickly."

Sephiroth grabbed his chin with his hand in thought. He looked at Aeris deciding to share his opinions with her. "Aeris, I think those things we encountered yesterday, were attempts at a direct Jenova clone. Jenova's kind feeds off the lifestreams of planets in order to survive. So all those clones are most likely the same way, that's why the planet's losing energy so fast."

Aeris frowned. "How are we ever going to face multiple Jenovas?"

Sephiroth ignored her comment. "But the question is who are they using to make the clones."

Aeris shrugged, "How do we tell?"

"I don't know, I'm sure its only a select group of people or else we'd have seen a lot more show up. Kidnapping people isn't hard, but when you only have a select population it can be more difficult." Sephiroth sighed. "Tonight we're going to Nibelheim. We should find clues there."

A/N: Yeah I know, you are all probably thinking, 'was it necessary to make Zack cheat on Aeris?' and yes it was, something needed to come between them. Plus it seems to fit well with Zack's early Soldier character. Of course he wouldn't do such a thing now, but I think in the past it was entirely plausible.


	12. Chapter 12

"Tonight we're going to Nibelheim. We should find clues there."

"How are we going to get there by tonight?" Aeris said in accusing disbelief.

"Teleportation, Aeris." He said in a slightly insulting way.

"We have to call Reeve first and get our things from the hotel then." Aeris said growing slightly scared of going with Sephiroth back to the town he destroyed years ago. _Aeris, don't be like this, you know he's different he said before he's righting his wrongs._

"I'll call him while we walk back." Sephiroth said grabbing his phone and dialing a number. He began walking back and Aeris followed as best as she could her footsteps much more feeble than his.

"Sephiroth?" Reeve asked answering his phone.

"Aeris and I are going to Nibelheim tonight."

"Wha- why? Did something happen?" Reeve asked shocked by the sudden news.

"The Jenova clones are feeding off the planet's life stream, we're going to there to get clues as to who they are using to make the clones, as we know it has to be a group of people meeting certain requirements." Sephiroth said.

"Wha-what if a group of them is there? What are you going to do, we have our two best fighters in the hospital getting tests and your going to risk yourself and Aeris for this!" Reeve yelled frustratedly, Sephiroth pulled the phone away from his ear in order to even out the volume.

"Reeve I'm fairly certain the place will be nearly deserted. And since you seem to fail to remember yesterday, all of your group seemed rather useless against the clones, if anybody can handle them, it's me." Sephiroth said sourly. Aeris slightly snickered behind him thinking about what Tifa said about Soldiers' ego.

Reeve gave a frustrated sigh. "How long are you going to be there."

"Maybe an hour, maybe a few days." Sephiroth said honestly.

Reeve was silent. "I hope your not making a huge mistake Sephiroth. If you're still there by the time we're ready to leave we'll take a helicopter over there."

"Bye." Sephiroth said before hanging up.

"Was he upset?" Aeris asked as they walked into their hotel.

Sephiroth shooked his head. "He was just off balance not being the one in control for once. President ShinRa was the same way."

Aeris just nodded. "I can't believe I only got to spend one night in this place…"

"Get married, go on a honeymoon you'll most like conceive your first child while staying in a place like this for a week." Sephiroth said rather harshly to her.

"Why are you so grumpy all of a sudden?" Aeris said back, feeling rather hurt and bothered.

He gave a long impatient sigh. "Aeris we are not here to lounge around in overpriced hotels and saturate ourselves and morals in our own selfish wants, we are here to aid the planet by sacrificing our comfort, time, safety, and perhaps for some of us our health. You, a Cetra holding a special bond with the planet, should understand this better than anyone."

Aeris stood there staring at him, his words really did hurt her, though he was exaggerating a bit, the truth to his words was tempting to bring tears to her eyes. She fought them back, she was sick and tired of crying all the time these past two days, and maybe she had been caught up in herself and her problems with Zack but she wasn't going to anymore. She finished putting all her items of clothing in with her bag of new clothing and grabbing her bow and arrows.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She said back standing tall going to prove herself to him. He then wrapped his strong arm around her waist swiftly and gracefully. His touched caused her to jump a little bit and flare that feeling in her stomach largely again. She swore it was about to reach her throat and cause her to choke a little bit. He yanked her closer against his chest peaking from underneath his coat, and this time she did choke a little bit as her insides felt like they jumped. Her vision began to darken and she felt herself tighten up out of fright as it happened.

She decided to squeeze onto Sephiroth's torso until she could see again. A few moments later though she felt his body relax. His voice gave an irritated sigh, "Aeris, open your eyes."

She relaxed and opened her eyes realizing she had closed them when the darkness overcame them. "Oh sorry I didn't know I closed them…" She said looking at the ground embarrassingly stepping away from Sephiroth and looking downward to hide her embarrassment. She then looked up recognizing the smell of mold and dust. She looked around noticing all the drab and dim décor. It was without a doubt the ShinRa mansion.

"Follow. We have to go the basement." Sephiroth said before turning and opening the secret door in the corner of the room. Aeris followed him, she noticed he was walking slower now. The steps were still just as rickety and frightening as before, but at least there weren't any monsters this time.

They reached the bottom of the stairs Aeris looked at the room that they had found Vincent in, sleeping in his coffin 'atoning' for his sins. Aeris shivered a bit remembering the scary moment in which she also found a good friend.

"I hate this place." She mumbled quietly to herself as they walked into the room holding all sorts of equipment used for cruel experiments and studies. They walked through the empty room quietly, covered in cobwebs having no sign of use since the last time she was down here seven years ago.

She looked at all the books and slumped down. "This will take forever to look through all this for what we need!"

Sephiroth shook his head, looking on a particular shelf. He pulled down four large books. "These all regard Jenova and ways to carry out transferring her DNA."

"Oh." Aeris said relieved and embarrassed at the same time. Sephiroth turned to her standing in front of his path now. "Let's go upstairs, I don't like it here." He said his voice deeper and quieter than she can remembering ever hearing it. She stepped aside and let him lead the way again.

_So even Sephiroth gets a little scared, or intimidated I guess. I don't blame him though, this place is awful. This is the closest thing to hell on this planet. _Aeris followed him back up the stairs, once in the bed room he sat on the bed sitting the books down beside him. She sat on the other end of the bend and began watching him flip through pages. She didn't talk to him after noticing the very occupied look upon his face.

After about an hour of reading and making his way upon his second book he looked at Aeris. "In order for the Jenova cells to manifest into adult human cells their needs to be abnormally high level of Mako, or lifestream, for the Jenova cells to take in." He paused as she listened and began to understand what he said.

"So, like Soldier members?" She asked.

He nodded, "That's what it'd seem to be, but all Soldier members experimented on only produced limited results." He paused and continued. "The mako treatment given to Soldier members included taking samples of their own natural cells, allowing them to reproduce, and then injecting those cells with extra Mako. Upon receiving the extra Mako those cells lost the ability to reproduce, but when they were reinjected into the body they'd spread out and still be able to work properly with the other cells, and were more efficient allowing for improved stamina, strength, and speed."

Aeris gave him a blank stare unable to understand how that would explain why they mutated when injected with Jenova. He noticed her blank stare and continued with his explanation, "When injected with the Jenova cells, they'd merge with the enhanced cells in the body and feed off them, replacing them. The Jenova cells act as a cancer, reproducing quickly and in massive dysfunctional amounts, thus causing distorted tissues and functions. That's why the ones that survived were mutated and unable to function properly."

Aeris managed to put everything together, shakily. "So who else could be able to hold the Jenova cells well enough to become a clone?"

"I don't know." Sephiroth said frustrated, closing the book loudly. "But our answer won't be in any of these."

Aeris winced at the noise of the book closing. Then her eyes lit up, "What about Zack and Cloud, weren't they injected with Jenova?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "They were injected with my own cells. That means that mine are just human enough to be able to function properly with the average human cell, but since they never became exact copies of myself, that means they were not able to perform mitosis properly after consuming the mako enhanced cells."

Aeris's eyes widened. "This is so confusing! It's almost like Cloud and Zack are your kids then or something!"

"They are a little too old to be my children Aeris." Sephiroth said unimpressed by the idea. His eyes then furrowed at a thought crossing through his mind.

"That might be it…" He said looking down at the books in front of him. He then saw the face of Jax flash in his head. "That is it!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Aeris said greedily, an incredible lust filling her mind as she wanted to know what conclusion he had came upon.

"If one of a Soldier's enhanced cells had been a gamete and he had conceived a child with the enhanced cell fertilizing the egg, the child could have been born with all their cells being slightly enhanced and still maintaining the ability to reproduce. Then the Jenova cells could properly manifest creating a clone. That would explain why those wolves similar to the ones we faced yesterday were carrying Jax and not harming him. They're using children of Soldier members to create Jenova clones."

Aeris gasped. "Oh my, children! So they're going to become more Jenova's?"

Sephiroth squinted his eyes intrigued but shook his head. "No, the ones yesterday are as developed as they can get. Maybe they don't have enough mako to fuel the energy for Jenova to fully rewrite the cell's DNA as her own."

"So there's no way she can successfully copy herself then right?" Aeris asked. "Those half-copies weren't that bad…"

"They are trying to find a way, meaning that there must be one. If Jenova could create an exact copy of herself she could use it to manipulate me, and she'd also be living and in one piece again. The combination of the both of us would be impossible for you and your friends to handle." Sephiroth spoke solemnly.

"Well who would be able to become a full clone? Cloud and Zack?" Aeris asked worriedly.

"Not all their cells are enhanced. They'd have to have…" Sephiroth stopped. "Dammit Strife!" He snapped out of nowhere.

He stood up quickly and grabbed Aeris by the wrist pulling her with him she squealed but felt darkness overtaking her sight again.

She opened her eyes again to see them standing in Kalm. She was confused. "Why are we here?" She asked.

"Where's your stepmother's house?" Sephiroth demanded. Aeris began to shake, she pointed at the house she'd been in earlier that week.

Still holding her wrist he began to stride fast dragging her along to the house. "Sephiroth? Why are you doing this what's happening?"

"Cloud's daughter could be the doom of this planet if she falls into the hands of who ever is doing this." Sephiroth snapped at her annoyed and impatient. Aeris ran everything through her head while being dragged as she realized why he cursed Cloud before leaving. That child could have Sephiroth's DNA and could become a complete clone.

Sephiroth quickly reached the house, the day was morning now on this side of the planet, and the door was still locked from the night. Failing to open the front door by turning the knob Sephiroth wasted no time in lifting his leg and with a swift ease of extending it into the wooden door he busted it down. He stepped in and brought Aeris in with him. The loud noise of the door falling had awaken all of the occupants of the house, sounds of shuffling and some squeels were heard and the sound of a baby crying loudly then erupted.

"Good she's still here." Sephiroth said as he let go of Aeris. She relaxed herself as she saw him relax, his shoulders once held higher fell down to a more casual location. Before long Tifa showed at the top flight of the stairs, upon seeing her comrades she began to panic, "Wha-what's happening?" She asked looking at the distressed look on Aeris's face and saw her unconsciously rubbing her wrist with her hand as if in pain.

"Bring the girl down here right now." Sephiroth commanded.

Tifa turned to him anger and fear building up in her causing an adrenaline rush. "No! Not with you busting in here, what do you want with her!" She said panicking.

Aeris looked up realizing Tifa didn't realize what was happening. "Tifa, please it's important our enemy's going to be after your child, we need to protect it!"

Tifa turned white as a ghost. "Wha-what?"

"Bring the girl down and we'll explain it to you." Sephiroth said a little more coolly getting a better grasp on the situation. Tifa left without hesitation down the hallways the stairway led to.

Aeris turned and looked at the pile of broken wood behind her. "I don't think busting the door down was necessary…" Sephiroth ignored her.

Tifa came running back down with Tira in her arms crying loudly and Elmyra following her. "What's the meaning of all this?" Elmyra demanded looking Sephiroth up and down and then frowning in shock.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Sephiroth eyed the child as if examining it. Aeris spoke up knowing she'd have to be the communicator between him and this group of people, "Let's sit down and I'll tell you, it's probably best if everybody has a seat."

They moved into the den into the next room. Aeris explained the situation the best she could, which Sephiroth must have approved for he did not contradict anything of what she said. After hearing the news Tifa began cradling the baby back to a quiet state tighter and closer to her chest. Tears were filling her eyes and she was trying to hold them back.

"Oh my dear…" Was all Elmyra could say turning to the child next to her and staring at the adorable infant girl.

"Have you guys told Cloud and the others yet?" Tifa asked quietly and with worry filling her voice.

Aeris shook her head. "Sephiroth teleported here as soon as he figured it out." Tifa looked at Sephiroth, wanting to feel hatred towards the man but finding thankfulness filling in her heart.

"I'll call them, everybody stay here where I can see you." He turned and looked at Tifa. "They have the ability, like myself, to sense the location of others who have Jenova cells, but I didn't sense any around your child, so there's hope that they might not realize she exists at this point."

"Maybe she was born from normal genes then?" Tifa said hopefully. Sephiroth walked towards where the baby and Tifa were sitting. "Can you hold her up so I can see the back of the neck?" He asked sensing Tifa's discomfort of him being close to her child. She complied with his request still holding very wet eyes. "She has a birthmark, but that's it…"

Sephiroth saw the small brown speck and frowned at Tifa. "I'm sorry, but she has the right genes." He then turned around himself and moved his hair to show a birthmark on his neck in the same place resembling the same shape only slightly more stretched out on his adult skin. At seeing the mark Aeris and Elmyra both gave out a similar quiet gasp and Tifa only stared before she broke down into a rage of tears.

Tifa bent over, tears pouring down her face, and handed Tira to Elmyra who was sitting next to her. As soon as Tira was safely secure in Elmyra's arms Tifa brought her own hands up to her face, and put her knees on the sofa and sobbed loudly. _Oh my god, I gave birth to HIS child!_

Aeris and Elmyra gave a sorrowful look to each other. Sephiroth was still frowning, it was apparent he felt bad and knew what Tifa's thoughts were. "I'll call the others." He said trying to get his mind off the woman in front of him. Before doing so though he looked up at Tifa again, "I don't know how much better this will make you feel, but it's not solely my genetic information it's just a hybrid, in fact the vast majority of it's going to be Cloud's. And though she's not a typical human being, she is an earthling that runs on this planet's lifestream wholly unlike myself."

Tifa looked back at him for a moment still crying but it seemed to have lightened a bit. She then put her head back in her hands and sobbed quietly again.

Sephiroth pulled out his PHS. Aeris reached over her chair towards his and held her hand out. "Sephiroth let me tell them, I know Cloud's not going to want to hear it from you…" Sephiroth shrugged and tossed the phone towards her.

"So that's the last test of the day right?" Zack asked hopefully. Reeve nodded at him. Zack gave a sigh of relief, "Good, having my body in all those weird machines starts to freak me out sometimes."

"Have you heard anything from the others?" Cloud asked, his concern showing more maturity than what his friend possessed.

Reeve nodded and sighed. "They are taking off to Nibelheim to look for answers as to who our enemy may be."

"You mean they aren't sure that they're Jenova clones?" Cloud asked growing uneasy.

Reeve shook his head, "No it's not that, Sephiroth seems positive that they are. He wants to find out who they are using to make the clones."

Cloud was silent, "Nibelheim…"

"I'm sure they will be fine." Reeve said reading Cloud's mind, Zack seem unbothered at the thought.

"I can't wait to see Aeris again." Zack said to himself. Cloud and Reeve looked towards him with disapproving and disappointed looks on their face. Zack looked confused, "Hey what are those looks for?"

"Nothing." Reeve said before returning to the two men. "You two can leave the hospital tonight and sleep at the inn with the rest if you'd like. I'll give you a ride."

"Good thanks." Cloud said.

"What was with that look guys?" Zack called. "Come on!"

Suddenly Reeve's phone started ringing, he picked it up. "It's the others." Zack and Cloud perked up.

"Hello?" Reeve asked.

"Reeve, we think we figured out what's happening. Are you with the others it's hard to explain…" Aeris said somewhat sadly.

Reeve's eyes widened. "You did? I'm with Cloud and Zack but the others are at the inn."

"That'll be fine, you guys can tell the others."

"Okay I'll put it on speaker." Reeve said. Aeris than began going through the whole complicated biology lesson that was their predicament.

"They're Soldier children?" Reeve said surprised.

"Only one's born with the certain cells, so there's only a very select few." Aeris said. "Those are the children that are being made into what we saw the other day, but if they can get their hand's on a child with DNA of a closer match to Sephiroth's they could create an exact copy of Jenova. Then that Jenova could have the ability to manipulate Sephiroth, and then we'd have to face a whole and healthy Jenova and Sephiroth again. So that's why we're here in Kalm now, because Tira fits exactly that description." She paused imagining Cloud's reaction. "I'm…so sorry Cloud, we're making sure nothing will happen to her."

Reeve's eyes widened as he moved his gaze to Cloud who was speechless at the moment, but a strong concoction of all sorts of emotions were beginning to mix upon his face.

Aeris then took in a large breath to fuel her confidence. Anger mixed with her calm voice a bit as she said, "And Zack, you have the same situation, so don't have any sex with anybody till this is all over."

Zack gave a surprised look at the anger in her voice and the way she said 'anybody' in her statement. Reeve ignored it focusing on the more important subject. "So do we need to go to Kalm also?"

"Umm…I'm not sure, I'll let you talk to Sephiroth about that…" She said unsure of what would be the best. She handed the phone to Sephiroth. "They want to know if they should come to Kalm."

He held it up to his mouth. "No. Tira can't be sensed unlike Cloud, Zack, and I. There's a good chance they do not know about her yet, and if we bring all the targets to this one place they'll surely come, and since we're unsure of what their entire force consists of we'd be jeopardizing Tira. Also mind you they are most likely after Cloud and Zack in the first place, to use them to produce a child using one of the two's genetic information. If they gain that capability they could make several clones."

"But we would have been helpless without you before, and we're just going to be helpless if it happens again!" Zack cried.

Sephiroth sighed frustrated at the situation. "I'm aware of that Zack, but since I can't be in two places at once I'm choosing the one of the utmost priority. You and Cloud have the capabilities to escape especially with the help of the others, an infant child doesn't."

"But they don't even know about Tira right?" Zack said still upset. Cloud glared at the idea of the man trying to keep his daughter from being protected.

Sephiroth's temper was escalating fast. His voice became deep and loud. "Zack don't you understand whoever is operating this, is most likely intelligent enough to gather information as to whether a public figure has a child or not. And honestly they probably know about Tira long time ago but can't track her down since Cloud took her from the registered residence to Kalm."

"Who could be behind this?" Reeve asked.

Sephiroth glad to hear Zack finished with his whining talked to Reeve's voice, "Are you positive Hojo is deceased?"

"Well, I thought we were." Reeve said feeling unsure anymore. "We destroyed him in the ShinRa building, no pulse and limp, and then shortly after the building exploded with him in it."

"He's alive then." Sephiroth merely stated not feeling he needed to state his logic.

"What? How?" Reeve said unbelievingly.

"I doubt you realized that all that needs to live for him regenerate his body is one live cell, that one live cell could then use the life stream at it's own will to generate more. You should have burned the body to ashes."

"The building exploded Sephiroth, maybe just an hour after we killed him."

"An hour's more than enough time to reanimate enough to escape."

Reeve sighed, the other two were still silent for completely different reasons. "You're right, we should have seen this earlier, clones, Jenova, it has Hojo written all over it." He then continued. "Where do you think they'd be?"

"They're underground," Sephiroth paused. "Where they have an abundant source of lifestream…"

Reeve sighed, "I'll do the research, what do you want us to do remain put here?"

"At the moment, put some people on watching Jax, because he qualifies to be a half clone, they might still try taking him." Sephiroth said.

"Oh yes, I'll send some of our guys there till further notice."

"Good." Sephiroth said. "That's all we have to discuss at the moment."

Cloud then spoke up, raw emotion tearing at his voice. "I need to talk to Tifa."

Sephiroth walked over and handed the phone to the curled up Tifa. Cloud took the phone from Reeve.

"Tifa?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh Cloud, they have the same birthmark!" Tifa cried.

Cloud shuddered imagining his child having anything in common with the man who had taken so much from him. But Tifa came before his anger did. "Tifa, don't worry it's only a birthmark. She still has your eyes and has my blonde hair right?" Cloud almost wanted to ask to make sure himself.

"Yes, but…" Tifa began crying before she could finish her statement.

"But it doesn't matter, she's you and I's child, not Sephiroth's, not Jenova's, she is ours. And right now, we have to do whatever we need to keep her safe. Tifa, be strong, for our daughter please? I'm trying, will you?" Cloud said nearly tearing up himself.

Tifa's crying slowed down. "I miss you, Cloud." She managed to pull out to say to him.

"I know Tifa, I miss you too and if I could I'd come and be with you right there right now, but it's not safe for Tira if we do that. But as soon as I can, I'll be there Tifa. Now promise me you'll be strong." His heart was aching from so much pain.

"I promise Cloud."

"I'm going to have to go with Reeve and tell the others now. I'll call back as soon as I can Tifa. I love you." Cloud said.

Tifa's tears had nearly stopped. "I love you too Cloud."

"Later Tifa." He said trying to regain his composure.

"B'bye Cloud."

Tifa closed the phone still sitting with her knees close to her torso she didn't say any thing. She just looked at a quiet Tira next to her in Elmyra's arms. She then looked at Sephiroth who had a blank and unreadable look on his statue like face. "Th-thank you for coming, and staying too to protect her."

"That's why I'm here." He replied to her.

"We're going to have to do something about that door." Elmyra said. "I think it'd be good for Tifa to get out of the house, I can take her and we can see if we can't replace that this morning." She had a bit of distaste in her voice as she looked at her broken door.

"That does sound nice." Tifa said.

"I can watch Tira, if you don't mind Tifa!" Aeris said rather excitedly wanting to hold the adorable baby. Tifa smiled.

"Then that settles it, we'll go take care of the door and bring some breakfast back." Elmyra said getting up and handing Tira to Aeris who took her adoringly in her cradled arms. Tifa stood up and walked towards her baby, "Bye Tira, mama's be back soon."

Tifa and Elmyra left as soon as they grabbed their purses and Aeris began talking to the baby with her. "Aww who's the cute little baby!" Aeris exclaimed putting her face closer to the baby's.

A/N: Look at me, I've been good and already got the next chapter ready. I know this will be the chapter that some people will find a hard time understanding/imagining but just bear with me. This is where the plot thickens, and in the next couple chapters all the good stuff will break out!


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N) 'Kay so the first part is another TV broadcast story that really doesn't contribute much to the plot, I just have fun making them up. You can just skip that part if you want to, I won't be mad I promise. I probably should just add them as their own chapters so readers don't have to look through to see where the stuff gets good, but I'd feel bad posting chapters that are sort of 'pointless.'

Barret, Cid, Reeve, Yuffie, and Vincent were sitting in one of their rooms at the inn watching the television, their gazes unwavering.

"Why the hell are they making a huge deal about Sephiroth's return and not any of our's!" Yuffie fussed.

Red turned to Yuffie, her attitude making him rather aggravated. "Because we've always been around, never having actually 'returned.'"

She turned and stuck her tongue out at Red. "You're all so stupid, we're the real heroes here! Not that bastard demon."

"Shut the fuck up! Watch some damn television or get the hell out of here!" Barret called at the two bickering beings. Yuffie hushed up quickly at hearing Barret's 'loud voice' that made his normally loud voice seem like a pin dropping.

They were watching a slide shows of pictures taken in fast repetition together to make almost a video from the frames but they were too different to successfully make it through. They showed a young man with black hair laying long enough to his chin topped with a black 'herding hat' that many Chocobo raiser and riders wore, tall with and oval base and large rim that extended from the shape. The man was at the top of a raised surface in a mountain and was behind a rock looking down, he was dressed in nothing but ammo wrapped around his chest crossways being held up by his broad shoulders and military issued pants that had been clearly put on in a haste made evident by their sloppy look. The ammo was connected to a heavy looking gun being held by his right arm. The pictures showing the man turning around, his green eyes and facial features held in a displeased look then showing his hands up motioning the man holding the camera to get down while his mouth was moving to words that could not be heard. The camera angle sunk as Sephiroth turned back around to what he was looking at down below. The camera then showed pictures of an ice spell being summoned from Sephiroth as the snapshots increased it showed what couldn't be any less than a mastered spell going into the gorge below where the enemy was. Once the spell had finished Sephiroth held up his automatic rifle and began pummeling the gorge below with bullets and as doing so several pieces of ice could be seen flying to the upper level where they two were at. Then as Sephiroth began slowing down he turned his head to an angle as if noticing something back below, he re-gripped his gun and as doing so the camera's next shot revealed a wound from what must have been a bullet that grazed the side of Sephiroth's bicep. The man seemed to have barely jerked at the hit as it could be seen he was still firing fast and hard at what had hit him from below. After several more snapshots of Sephiroth firing away it finally showed him lowering his weapon and he began turn with a frown on his face in a look of cold indifference. He then stood up and the camera turned to show him walking casually away.

The footage changed to a man in a suit, "That was the snapshot slideshow of Sephiroth doing his first documented act of heroism during the war. As a reminder to those who just tuned in, this was taken when Sephiroth was still a second class Soldier, his tenth month being in Wutai. This battle happened when a sentry came back to his camp frantically reporting a squadron of twenty Wutai troops heading for their mountainside campsite by traveling through the gorge underneath the mountain. Sephiroth being one of the few awake didn't even take the time to get properly dressed before grabbing some weapons and leaving to face them on his own. He never received any backup because the lieutenant who was given commander position of the base ordered evacuation after Sephiroth had left. He managed to bring down all the Wutai invaders by himself and returned to an empty camp but managed to contact his superiors and inform them of what happened. The next day his picture graced the cover of nearly every newspaper in the world, and he was promoted to Soldier 1st Class." The man paused then continued, "This next video was filmed by one of the ShinRa media crew a few days later interviewing Sephiroth at the base about his accomplishments and promotion."

Then a tape began to play a video of a Sephiroth now wearing pants, but still no shirt, sitting in a large tent on the dirt ground, his back being supported by a cot that was being sat on and sat by what must have been the squad he led. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a guitar was in his lap, and he seemed to be getting instructed as to what to do with it by a less broad, younger looking dark skinned man fully dressed in an infantry man's uniform.

"Sephiroth First Class, how are we this day?" The overly enthusiastic interviewer holding the camera asked. The men raised their heads lazily and acknowledged the cameraman.

"Still just as bad as yesterday, and the day before that." He mumbled uninterestedly.

The cameraman tossed a newspaper into his lap, on the cover it was a snap shot of when he had turned around to yell at the camera man to get down. "How does it feel to have become an overnight celebrity?"

Sephiroth gave a disgusted look at the newspaper and threw it away from him. "A celebrity? The company I signed my life away to has turned me into a worldwide laughing stock. I'm not amused."

The cameraman seemed rather shocked with a lot of "Umm…well.." words filling in his response. "How do you feel about being promoted? I also hear around the camp that you've gotten a special reward from your promotion and heroic duties?"

Sephiroth sighed, still annoyed. "I got two packs of cigarettes and a pat on the back." He lifted his cigarette with his mouth to show it off.

The cameraman laughed. "That's rather generous gift around here isn't it?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "I was expecting a low-grade hooker at least." The men in his squad around him began to laugh loudly and give each other high fives and pat Sephiroth on the back. It wasn't hard to tell from the 1st Class's smirk, that Sephiroth was trying to be 'obscene' so the footage would be unusable.

The cameraman was not thrilled about the answer. "What about being promoted? Now you can wear your own clothing and use your own weapon. Aren't you pleased about that at least?"

Sephiroth smirked again and laughed. "Before I wasn't wearing my helmet, and the other day I didn't even bother wearing a uniform, and nothing's ever stopped me before from using a weapon I wasn't authorized to before. It's nothing more than a different number in front of my title."

One of the men sitting on the cot behind Sephiroth laughed a bit. "This guy's the only man I know who can actually make a sword more useful than a gun."

Another one of the men around Sephiroth spoke up, this one rather scrawny with orange short hair, "That thing is six feet long. I can't even pick the damn thing up."

The cameraman sighed. "Well I don't think this will go on television."

As the man turned away Sephiroth's younger but still baritone voice laughed, "I guess I'm not pretty enough…"

The video stopped and the reporter came back on. "That was most definitely a 'bad day' Sephiroth." The cameraman paused to laugh. "We'll show the next clip taken about a week after that date, this is where Sephiroth had finally received a war nickname like the rest of the squadron."

The next tape began. It showed Sephiroth and not as many but several of the same men shown in the last video with shovels digging.

"Cripes, we're the squad with superman here, and we still get goddamn latrine duty?" The dark skinned man said.

"Shut the fuck up Miner and just do your work." Another man called. Miner retaliated with an impolite hand gesture.

Then the excited young boy with orange hair came running back, he had sunglasses much too large for his face to pull off. "Where the hell have you been Carrot?" Miner yelled angrily.

"Hey guys! The commander got new glasses and put these ones in the trash! I got 'em out!" Carrot called excitedly, new to the war and not yet broken in.

He reached the group wearing his sunglasses and making a pose of a big grin and two thumbs up. Sephiroth walked up towards him casually, now wearing black pants similar to his ones he wears now, with nothing else but his hat and a shovel in his hands. "Break everybody." He called out loudly receiving a lot of thankful sighs from the infantry men holding shovels. Carrot was still acting foolishly. Sephiroth approached the young man and took the sunglasses from his head.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Carrot argued.

Sephiroth smirked, "Believe me, I'm doing you a favor by taking these away from you." The others laughed knowing Sephiroth was being honest. Sephiroth then held his shovel out to the kid, "The rest of us are on break because we'd been working, it seems you already had your break so start shoveling." Carrot's mouth dropped as he angrily grabbed the shovel from Sephiroth's hands and walked with heavy steps like an upset child towards the hole. "You look better with a shovel." Sephiroth said sarcastically amused by the fit.

Sephiroth still holding the glasses walked to where the rest of his squad was sitting down.

"Hey boss, why don't you put 'em on?" A different man said. This one bald a little bit smaller than Sephiroth but perhaps an inch taller. The others gave in comments of agreement. Sephiroth complied amused. The glasses fit Sephiroth's strong and grown face well. The bald man continued, "Show us that fake smile of yours too." That had been an older incident, in which he once made a very sarcastic attempt at a grin and turned more into a twisted looking grunt.

The blonde man laughed, "Don't look half bad Sephiroth. I bet you could drive some ladies crazy with that look back in the East."

Miner was the next to speak, "When you get outta here you gots'ta change yo name to Sex and move to the city." The men laughed loudly almost falling over atop each other.

"Probably get better pay than risking your ass out here." The blonde soldier added in.

Still laughing Miner nudged the blonde man in the side and through loud fits of laughter he said, "Hey Quicksand, that's it, we got Seph's nickname. We'll call him Sex! Squad Leader Sex!" He paused for a moment then laughed louder and looked the blonde named Quicksand in the eyes, "Than the next time he has to save your sorry ass from quicksand you can go tell all the women that Sex saved your life!"

The others burst out laughing loudly as Quicksand shut up and ignored it. Sephiroth uninterested pulled the sunglasses off his face. He looked at Carrot struggling more and more with every shovel load of dirt his body transferred out of the ground. Sephiroth walked over to the new recruit who was grunting, not strong enough yet for the full physical demands of war-life. Sephiroth took his shovel, "Try to be useful somewhere." He ordered somewhat annoyed but also somewhat amused to the kid who gladly walked off back to where the tent was.

Sephiroth threw the shovel on the ground behind him. He tossed the sunglasses into the hole they had dug. He then pulled a green orb out of the pocket of his long pants and used it to summon a spell. It was an Earth spell, before the eyes of all his squad members the hole dug and lengthened itself completing their job.

"Whoa go Sex!" Miner laughed.

The bald man clapped and so did Quicksand.

Quicksand's face fell a thought later, "Why didn't you do that hours ago," He paused readying himself to attempt the name, "Sex?"

Sephiroth gave no reaction and seemingly indifferent and unbothered by the nickname turned to them with a straight face. "Digging makes a man humble, builds strong character. No reason to do at least a little bit." He then casually walked back towards the base where Carrot only seconds ago had walked to.

"Damn, how typical of mister big leader." Miner said annoyed.

"We're definitely keeping the Sex name for him." The bald man said.

"I agree, Cueball." Quicksand said.

With that the video cut out.

Cid was slapping his knees laughing. "Goddamn! Sex! That's funny!"

"I think I know that one kid, named Miner. I knew a little tike that looked just like him. I guess tha'd explain the name too. At least it wasn't no fuckin' racial slur." Barret hollered.

"I'm surprised that Sephiroth was only a Second Class for that long. When I was in Hojo's lab I saw First Class Soldier's who didn't even know how to properly use materia, let alone master one and use it." Red said aloud.

"Only because he's a damned monster." Yuffie scowled she couldn't stand all this footage of the fall of her country.

Vincent actually brought his thoughts aloud. "It's intriguing how much media coverage was over there, the ShinRa must have been desperate for positive propaganda for the war."

"Because they knew they were wrong!" Yuffie exclaimed angrily.

"Hey! Calm down ya little shrimp it's all over now!" Cid called to Yuffie who pouted more.

Before more arguing could continue Reeve, Zack, and Cloud arrived.

"We have an important update." Reeve informed.

"How'd you do that!" Aeris exclaimed curiously as she saw Tira calm her crying and drift into a quiet sleep. She had begun crying loudly not too long ago when Aeris tried to put the baby in the crib for a nap. Sephiroth walked over to the infant and simply put his finger on her jaw and closed her crying mouth and gently rubbed his gloved hand across the baby's cheek before she drifted off to a soundless slumber in the guest room.

Sephiroth grinned slightly at Aeris as he sat on of the two beds in the room. "I know how to handle children, Aeris."

She smiled back. "Oh and where'd you learn that?"

Sephiroth looked down at the room's blue carpeting. "I used to have a god-daughter." Aeris's eyes widened, not so much by the idea of Sephiroth having a god-daughter but the two words of "used" and "to".

"What happened to her?" Aeris asked worriedly.

Sephiroth looked up at Aeris, his sorrow hidden with his usual stoic look. "She was born with a defect in her circulatory system causing the tissues to slowly degenerate. When the doctors found out they told her mother she wouldn't live past ten, and that was only if they got away from the polluted air from the city."

Aeris felt sorrow yanking her heart. "So she died from it?"

"At the age of nine."

Aeris put her hand on her chest unable to think of such a trajedy for somebody to endure. "How did her parents handle it?"

"Hmph. Her mother was a friend of mine, only two years older than me. The pregnancy was unplanned in the first place and the biological father didn't want the child. So she raised her daughter single-handedly. And a month after Cresenthia died she committed suicide." He still held his stoic posture and expression.

Aeris felt herself start to shake. "I-I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have asked." She knew she was the one choking up though. She found herself unconsciously moving to the bed next to Sephiroth. She turned to face him, "That must have been horrible for you." She said with a shakey voice. She almost felt intimidated by the way Sephiroth's gaze met hers, still holding that stoic face of a proper warrior.

He didn't reply. "Aeris, have you cried every night since you've been back?" He said noting the stressed watering of her eyes, it's cause from a matter that didn't even involve her. She was slightly surprised by the question and she looked away embarrassedly.

"Oh…well," She thought to herself, "Yes, but the first night was because I was happy and from then on," she paused again, "I think I'm just stressed maybe. I'm rather tired right now actually."

Sephiroth cocked his eyebrow at the girl fighting her tears back now at the embarrassment as she began making up any excuse she could to convince herself it was normal. "You make it difficult to believe you really want to be here, Aeris."

Aeris turned to him, tears stopping and her face reddening with slight frustration or perhaps anger. She truly looked like a wreck either way. "Of course I want to be here! My friends are here, the flowers are here, the animals are here, and Elmyra's here. I'm happy I got to go to the Promised Land and be with my mom, and learn so much about myself, but this is where I feel I belong."

Sephiroth lowered his eyebrow, that was an acceptable answer. A more than acceptable answer. "What became of your father?" He said, unsure of if he was actually curious about the peculiar girl or if he was desperate for conversation.

Her face regained it color, her eyes returning to normal but she lowered her head. "Well my mother told me," she paused slightly, "my real father that is, he was a scientist for ShinRa, worked with Hojo. His name was Faremis Gast."

Sephiroth froze for an instant. Caught completely off guard, his memory began to race of a few select one's he had of the Professor before he left and was never seen again. He saw no look of dishonesty in her face as he began putting the numbers of when he left and the difference of him and Aeris's age and learned that it did all fit together. He stared right into her expecting more information. She delivered, "But shortly after I was born, we were captured by ShinRa. They took mom and me in as experiments, and mom said she thought they killed him, but she never felt him leave the planet."

Sephiroth was silent for a good time. The information was difficult to take in, but undeniable upon it's truth and in some ways unsurprising. He decided to welcome it in through the slight humor of the irony. He smirked, Aeris's eyes looked at him inquisitively. He stared into her hazel eyes, "Aeris, be assured that you had a good man for a father."

Aeris cocked her head slightly surprisingly. "You don't hate him?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "At least he had good intentions compared to some of his peers."

Aeris fell quiet, surprised by Sephiroth's answer. She couldn't lie she was completely surprised about how sane and how much sense he made. She looked at him, "Did you know him well? What was he like? I never really got to meet him, I was still a baby when we taken…"

Sephiroth shook his head. "He left ShinRa and the Jenova project when I was five years old. But he taught me to read, and would try to play games with me. He quested for knowledge to embrace it, unlike Hojo who wanted it to use it for his own purposes. That's probably why he left." Sephiroth paused remembering the man he still missed. He looked to his daughter sitting next to him. "Now that I think about, you have similar eyes."

Aeris smiled thinking about what he must have been like. "I hope I get to meet him."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "What you said before, about how your mom said he never returned to the planet, that mean's he's not dead right?"

Aeris nodded.

"Hojo must have still thought he might have a use of him if he didn't kill him." Sephiroth said. Aeris let a large yawn she could not contain escape her lips as soon as he finished his statement. "I suppose you've had a long day." He slightly joked.

She blushed. "I'm sorry, I wish I was stronger and could be useful." She said turning her head back to her lap. "I must be the most worthless Planet, sent on a mission to save it, and I still get too tired at the end of the day."

Sephiroth cocked his head and frowned. "Don't you ever get sick of talking about yourself like that?"

Aeris looked at him with a guilty look on her face. "What?"

"Your standards for yourself are to be the weakest link. You get mad at yourself for what your letting yourself be. It's annoying." Sephiroth spoke honestly, coldness reaching into his words.

Aeris stared at him taking his words in, feeling how true they were. Her head bent down gently as she closed her eyes trying to hold back more emotion and self dissatisfaction. "I don't know how to be anything else!" She said her tears she was fighting back coming angrily down her face.

Sephiroth reached his hand out and harshly held her chin up so she was looking up at him. He stared intensely at her crying eyes that darted quickly from side to side to avoid his soul-shattering gaze. She had nowhere to run with her face held firmly in his grasp, facing his angelic one. She looked him in the eyes giving into his silent demand. "You don't need to know anything, Aeris." His voice was icily stern. "Do what you want to, these notions in your head are the only thing making you into what you don't like. If you don't want to fall asleep, don't. If you don't want to be weak, then become strong, the only thing stopping you is yourself. I don't know if it's because you're lazy or because you're scared to try, but you either change or you quit complaining about who you are."

Aeris didn't even feel offended. She stared at him, as she soaked in his words. She felt her body shake a little bit, sadness stemmed from the cold realization and began to rush through her. Her brain was on shutdown, her actions were uncontrolled. "I-I'm scared…" She shuttered out.

"You have no reason to be, nobody can judge you for being what you want to be." Sephiroth spoke his words a little lighter than before. His face softening to help the girl feel less pressured. She gave him no response just continued to shake and sob quietly. Sephiroth grew irritated, "Right now, what do you want to do!" He said, his impatience rising, "What do you want to do? What? What?" Sephiroth demanded.

Aeris felt herself panicking as the man's demands picked up, calling for her bravery. Her conscious was still not functioning her body began trembling even harder against her sobs. Her sobs turned into deep loud breaths filled with confusion and resent. That's when it happened, Aeris felt her body calm and her conscious clear to an almost empty feeling as she leaned herself towards Sephiroth and threw her lips against his. She held them there as she felt a shocking coldness of his lips and they reached hers who had grown warm from her emotional breakdown seconds before.

Sephiroth was in shock. He had quieted his loud demands once she began gasping violently. The sight registered as quite erotic to himself but he pushed the thoughts out, but they only quickly resurfaced as the girl came upon him so quickly in such an intimate way. He wasn't going to argue with the hotness of her lips radiating onto his. _Hmmm so this is what she truly wants. I won't argue. _He smirked his lips under hers.

As she felt his lips move against hers her conscious kicked back in. _Oh no what am I doing! _She withdrew her face away from his, instantly missing the feeling but tossing that concern aside as she explained frantically to Sephiroth who was now smirking at her. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I don't know what happened!" She panicked making up any reason she could to explain her behavior.

Sephiroth laughed in front of her. "Aeris, you did what you wanted to, you should embrace it. Was I arguing with you?" He asked expectantly now holding a grin on his face. Aeris stared back at him blankly, unsure of to stay with what she felt was the truth or deny everything. The grin he was flashing at her came back, that feeling creeped into her stomach powerfully, he was so handsome, and his words were true and almost like a confession as he spoke to her about how he gave no protest to her actions. _Maybe he was right, that was nice…_ She touched her lips with her fingers and looked back at him curiously wondering what she should do now.

Sephiroth recognized her actions and the look in her eye, had told him she had chosen to accept what she just chosen to do. She had triggered his appetite now and he wanted to satiate what he could. "You were holding back before Aeris, that's not going to get you on the right track." His hand reached out and grabbed her's that was touching her lip as he let his velvety words slide out of his mouth.

Aeris let his hand pull hers down and pull her closer to him. Her body followed, he was so hypnotizing, the way his words sounded, the way his mouth moved slowly and pronounced every syllable with great precision and grace, the way his chest barely moved as if he wasn't even breathing, the way his eyes remained cool and calm, and his lips still looking comforting so that she could feel her own calling out to his. Under any other circumstance with anybody else she wouldn't have been so easy to tempt, but this she couldn't fight, it seemed like a once in a lifetime opportunity she couldn't risk losing. She moved closer to him more confidently than she had been a few moments ago, it was about what she wanted, she was in control. In control over the world's strongest warrior, he was her's for the moment. She slid even closer this time, straddling his lap between her knees on the bed. She closed her eyes as she let her lips fall upon his, he moved his hand from her's that beckoned her closer, and put it on her back and his other hand landed on her opposite side grabbing her waist firmly and pulled her closer against him. Their lips met much more passionately before, Aeris just above his pressing down as he held her close against his chest. Their mouths opened and Aeris almost gasped as she felt all the heat within his mouth that his cold lips had hid before. She tried to push herself as far into his mouth as she could. She could tell he was much more experienced at this than she was, his mouth gracefully caressing her's, making her want more. His hand on her back began to move downward towards her hips, she made no move to stop it. She put one of her arms behind his shoulders stroking his hair through her fingers. Her back straightened as she felt Sephiroth's hand reached her behind, not grabbing just feeling the outlines of her curves. He was a very talented man, her mind could hardly stand focusing on what she was doing outside of the kiss but his relentless passion in the kiss still remained as he caressed her body. She had run out of breath and let go of the kiss and lifted her head away to get some air. Sephiroth's eyes opened as he felt her pull gently away, he followed her neck up to where her face was breathing deeply. Sephiroth still held her close.

After Aeris took in a few breaths she looked down at Sephiroth. She couldn't help but grin between satisfaction and triumph at the sight she was seeing. Sephiroth was gazing up at her his mouth closed in what seemed to be an 'I miss you' look. She couldn't help but understand how women only dreamt of this moment when having such a strong powerful man be under their control so wholly. Plus it helped how handsome Sephiroth was, it was almost irresistible to crave his attention. She felt somewhat awkward and still somewhat flabbergasted about what had just occurred, "I've never been kissed like that before…" She said still smiling down at him.

He smirked now, looking so handsome from Aeris's view. "And you wanted it. Doesn't it feel better this way?" He squeezed her tighter to him, her breasts touching the base of his neck.

She smiled at the tight embrace. She giggled out a "Yes." Before she could say anything else Sephiroth grabbed her harder and leaned backwards laying down on the bed as she was pulled down atop of him. She let out a surprised gasp before submitting to the action, he still smirked. He wasn't sure what was coming over him, but he just naturally assumed it was his instinct taking over, but he couldn't deny how the playfulness of the companion he's had has put him in a light mood. She felt her head giggling as she laid against his chest. She moved her chin resting it between his pecks as she looked at him, who's head was leaning against a pillow looking down at her.

"You're a most peculiar girl, Aeris." Sephiroth said looking down at her beautiful face. Nothing stood out marking it's beauty but it was beautiful in it's simplicity, it's typicality. He reached out to touch it, becoming increasingly curious with the girl in front of him. She didn't block his hand as he gently ran his hand across her pale cheeks and tucked some of her hair behind her ears. He could see she was joyful and more at ease in his company more than ever before, and it gave him a slight joy.

Aeris's face shrunk a little bit. "I've heard that before…" She mumbled quietly to him. He sighed and moved his hand to where her shoulders were. He wrapped his hands around them and pulled her up closer to him and flipped her to be on her side in front of him.

"Now you're just tired and getting emotional because of it. Time for Aeris to take a nap." He spoke into her ear right by his mouth. She turned her head around and looked at him, his arm was wrapped over the top of her waist keeping her from turning completely.

"What if Tifa comes back? She wouldn't be pleased if she saw this." Aeris whispered almost sneakily. Sephiroth merely grinned at the girl's worry.

"It's up to you Aeris, sleep where you want. Do what you want. But as I see it, it'd be more problematic if we had to hide under the sheets together where you couldn't get away fast if something were to happen. This way we can get away easily and keep each other warm. I know I'm rather cold, and I'd feel it rude to take Tifa's bed." Sephiroth lied thoroughly to his partner.

Aeris looked at him for a moment blankly. She then grinned and put a finger to her mouth, "What I want hmmm?" She tapped her lips and squinted her eyes to show that she was thinking. "I'm cold too." Was all she said before turning back over. Sephiroth couldn't help but knit his eyebrows on how her act made no sense whatsoever and desperately tried to see the link between her statements. But soon he gave up realizing this girl must have no sense about her as he let his own head relax comfortably on the pillow and the bunches of chestnut hair near his face.

He couldn't help but admit that he liked having the company. Even his company was a little eccentric and immature. Honestly he never liked sleeping alone anyways.

(A/N) Whoa! It's starting to heat up between those two! Ha! Just for a little peek, next chapter starts out from Zack's POV! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks for the awesome review ChildofCalamity, hopefully I'll have the entire story posted before you have to leave! Have fun on your trip!


	14. Chapter 14

Zack sat on his bed with his head in his hands inside the hotel. The group was looking for information and sharing tales about what they witnessed after the ShinRa building had been blown up by Weapon. Cloud turned next to his companion and nudged him, urging Zack to take part. Zack didn't reply.

"Hey Zack, pay attention this is important." Cloud said.

He shook his head in his hands. "I don't know Cloud, I'm so worried about Aeris. She seemed so angry, out of character."

Cloud didn't say anything. He wasn't in place to tell Zack the truth, and it was slightly cruel of Aeris to do that to him without explanation. "Don't worry about it, you can ask her later but we got to focus on this right now. The planet's at stake Zack."

"I guess." He said reluctantly lifting his head up, listening in on the angry and wild argument over whether Hojo had any possibility of still being alive.

Cloud then rejoined the conversation. "Reeve, Sephiroth said that he'd have to be in a place with an abundant source of mako right?" Reeve nodded. "Mideel would be perfect wouldn't it? It's practically an island of Mako after the Weapon attack. And it'd be easy to put an underground lair of some sort there because of the soft ground and small population."

Reeve's eyes perked up in surprise. "That is a very good idea Cloud. That would also explain why those other creatures came from the South."

Aeris woke up, a strong and heavy arm over her waist. She felt herself panic before calming as she thought about what happened before her slumber again. She then felt a wave of embarrassment washing over as she thought of what Sephiroth must have thought, and now they were sleeping like this. It was wrong very wrong, she sneakily and carefully moved the arm from her waist as she slid out from the grasp. She was sure Sephiroth was a slight sleeper from his military expertise but perhaps she was sneaky enough and he wasn't faking it. She then looked at Tira who was sleeping peacefully still and Aeris slipped through the door. She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping but she admitted to herself she had slept very well because her head was still in a tired daze and her body felt unused and new. She then felt something hit her torso as she was caught up in her mind. Aeris looked up and saw a white haired man in front of her laughing, laughing in a familiar deep voice.

"So the beauty's awaken from her slumber? Ho-hoho." Bugenhagen laughed.

Aeris blushed profusely at the idea Bugen saw her and what she was doing with Sephiroth. Even though it was just sleeping but they were CUDDLING. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you! I didn't know you were here…"

Bugen laughed and shook his head. "I wasn't here, I was only outside of town relaxing in a meadow. Tifa ran up to me and told me that you were here, so I hurried back. Missy, I was hoping to have a talk with you."

Aeris cocked her head curiously but then nodded at the elder. "Sure." He then led her down the hallway to another bedroom where he must have been sharing with Marlene because she was playing some sort of videogame on the bed.

"Excuse us, Marlene but may we ask you to leave? I need to talk to this young lady in private." Marlene got up and smiled and said a 'good morning' to Aeris before gingerly walking out still holding her game in hand.

Bugen motioned for Aeris to sit in a chair on one side of the room while Bugen sat on a bed close to her location but still a comfortable distance away. Aeris was nervous with her cheeks turning red at thinking of the idea of someone knowing that she just cuddled with that man. Bugen must have noticed for he let out his signature ancient laugh once more. "So, I see you're growing distracted like I warned you of."

Aeris then perked up, thinking of what Bugen said to her before they left for Junon. She then desperately tried to deny it. "No I'm not! I'm still trying to save the planet but I've been having to stay with him because they want me to!"

Bugen shook his head. "I'm aware of that part Miss Aeris, but I think your mind has been thinking about some other things also."

Aeris was getting desperate, Bugen was so wise he could practically read a man's mind just by looking at their eyes, which he must have doing to Aeris. "Elder Bugen," Aeris began quiet and upset, "It's the planet. Whenever I'm near him, it just buzzes like it wants me to be with him. It's probably just for my safety, but it's also strange, it's never done that before." She looked up. "Why didn't it do that before with Cloud?"

Bugen laughed at Aeris's confession before he quieted and grew serious. "Aeris, do you understand what Jenova is?"

Aeris cocked her head at the statement. "Well yeah, I think so. She's the calamity from the sky, an alien that came to feed off the lifestream of our planet."

"Almost correct. Jenova is from a race that does live off the life streams of planets. But that is what it was meant to be, the cosmic cleanser." Bugen continued despite Aeris furrowed eyebrows. "They come to the planets that are enveloped with evil and corrupted with strife. Those planets are easy prey for them, so they take priority. Then when the alien species tries to take on a healthier planet and is overcome that alien releases all the lifestream it's body has gathered onto that planet making it stronger. When one perishes in space it will often cause the formation of a new planet." Bugen explained.

Aeris was intrigued and listening full heartedly. "Why did Jenova come then 2000 years ago?"

Bugen nodded at the good question and gave his answer. "When the Cetra had reached this planet, many of them were caught in awe at the beautiful landscape and environment, tempting many of them to leave the holy ways of the Cetra and settle. This caused much anger between the Cetra who had stayed to try and convince the deserters to rejoin their journey and the ones who would turn into humans. The once healthy planet was becoming enveloped by hate and evil making it a prime target for Jenova. But the Cetra were able to combat Jenova despite losing many to the comfortable stable lifestyle, of course since their numbers dwindled due to the desertion they suffered great casualties. As a punishment the Cetra buried the alien in the most frozen part of the world, so if the humans were to continue their sins, they would be punished by the alien."

Aeris was slack jawed in awe. "You mean the Cetra actually punished them?"

Bugen nodded, "The Cetra are what can be called the guardians of the cosmos, soldiers of the universe, sent to make sure all is well and going as needed. In return for their duties they are offered afterlife in the Promised Land. And any Cetra who strays from the disciplined path, is a traitor in the worst way."

Aeris stared at the peculiar man in front of her and just shook her head in disbelief. "What's this have to do with now? Are we suppose to let Jenova take the planet? What does this have to do with Sephiroth and I?"

Bugen laughed at the girl's confusion and then returned. "Without a doubt much of the strife has deeclined when ShinRa fell, but still much is present. The planet can be saved if it's inhabitants can change. But for now the only way for it to be saved is for Jenova to be completely destroyed which is very possible through the work of your friends. The Planet though, like it's inhabitants is selfish, and knows that if you and Sephiroth were to produce offspring, it could convince the hybrid through it's Cetra ability to protect it from any more of Jenova's kind for the rest of time, allowing the evil on this planet to easily grow like a disease."

Aeris's eyes popped, and her jaw fell. "What? No, you must be wrong that would never ever happen in all the future! The planet couldn't be that way!"

Bugen was silent for a few moments as tears began to come through Aeris's eyes. "You sacrificed your life for the Planet for a nearly useless cause, only to be revived again to be no direct use of the problem at hand."

"What am I suppose to do then Elder?" She asked desperately realizing everything he was saying was completely true and she had mused over the ideas before herself.

"Aeris when this is all over, you'll have to guide the planet's inhabitants to peaceful existence. For now though, you must aid however you can to the cause. Jenova will be defeated, though the aftershock can either be disastrous or peaceful. That for your friends to decide." Bugenhagen spoke.

"What? How would it be disastrous? And will I be tempted by the Planet for the rest of my life?" Aeris asked desperately and stressfully.

Bugen was silent. "You and your friends now carry with you the key to resolve, but that key is a loaded gun with a mind of it's own. You should be careful." Bugen paused with a peculiar look from Aeris. He then thought about her other question, "Now that's up to you my deary. Your Cetran ancestors will give you orders themselves you can obey, or you can live and let live."

"What orders would they give me?"

"Sephiroth is frowned upon by the Cetra. He is a super being, stronger than any other species in all the universe whether he realizes it or not. Since he can control the lifestream, and requires no outside substance for life, he is in a sense immortal. Strongly against regulations, so thus they want him dead." Bugen then continued, "They will also the same to be done to his daughter. Or I should say Cloud and Tifa's daughter. She won't be nearly as much of threat since she's much more human but she's still what is considered 'unnatural'."

Aeris was dumbfounded. "I'm not going to will any harm to either of them! They don't deserve that, it's not their fault they are the way they are!"

Bugen let out a slight laugh. "Well you'll have much time to think about your predicament. But that's enough of storytime, you need to be working on your situation at hand, you have a loaded gun to take care of."

Aeris just shook her head. She moved her feet onto the seat with her and pulled her knees closer to her. It was so much to take in, the world had seemed like it came to a stop. She was desperately looking for any faults in his story.

"W-why did Jenova manipulate Sephiroth then?" Aeris questioned quietly and hopefully.

Bugen let out a slight laugh. "With an undefeatable body guard she could live much longer than most of her kind. Aeris my dear, don't be too frightened you are made to handle these burdens, it's your destiny. Whatever you decide is the right course of action."

Aeris was silent taking in the Elder's unwanted words. Tears were silently beginning to swell up in her eyes. "I-I can't do it…"

"You have to, and of course you can. You've done harder things in the past, Aeris." Bugenhagen. "Perhaps you should go back and rest over it."

Tears began to run down her face as she imagined at how much was her responsibility, and everything she had to decide.

"Hmmm, it seems Sephiroth really spent himself today…" Bugenhagen mused to himself.

Aeris looked up slightly still trying to hide her tears though she was well aware Bugenhagen knew. "What?" She said trying to imagine that mister 'invincible' could actually be 'spent.'

"Tifa told me how you two go there so quickly. Teleportation, only Jenova's kind is capable of the ability. And most only have the strength to perform it once in their lifetime. Sephiroth did so twice in one day. It's unheard of." Bugenhagen continued, "Such a blessing and a curse at the same time. To be so powerful but at the same time be all alone in the whole universe."

Aeris then perked up, "Am I the only Cetra in the universe left alive?"

Bugenhagen smiled at the opportunity to cheer her up. "No you are not, there are many left in the universe traveling planet to planet."

Aeris felt a wave of relief wash over her, temporarily stopping her tears. "Do you think I can meet some of them eventually?"

Bugenhagen nodded, "You have the ability to travel the cosmos, I'm sure you could run into some at some point."

"How do I?" Aeris asked.

"Ho-ho-ho I am no Cetra, my dear. Just a studier of the cosmos, that is for you to find out on your own!" Bugenhagen chuckled.

Aeris felt like she might start crying but the emotions were fleeting as she felt herself being filled with a cold emptiness. _So this is what my life turns out to be. The decider of all. I wish Cloud or Zack here…I need somebody. _Aeris slowly stood up from her spot in the room, she moved her eyes from the floor to the door. "Excuse me." Was all she said. She moved down the hallway passing the room with the open door where she was formerly sleeping in. She looked with lost indifference at the man uncharacteristically sleeping contently on the bed. She then shook her head and continued to a bathroom on the otherside. She stepped in the blue painted bathroom and looked into a small mirror above the sink.

The woman looking back at her, had dull green eyes, rough chestnut hair, pale skin, and painfully plain features. Aeris noted that she did not look pleasant with puffy eyes that were once crying and an out of place frown. The woman looked like the type that had the only dream of growing up to be a housewife with a handful of children, only responsible for her loyalty to her husband and the safety of her children. Aeris began to take her fingers through her hair nonchalantly as she stood there trying to comprehend who she was.

"He can't be right…" She said a little more confident as she looked at herself in the mirror. She moved her fingers to the mirror outlining her soft face in the mirror she began to smile again. "I'm no different than any other girl. Not as pretty as Tifa, but I'm not unattractive." She then began to think about Zack who she felt her heartache strongly for. "I can see why he'd want somebody more glamorous, but I'm not a bad catch either."

Sephiroth sat up quickly and rather stiffly as his tired body protested, but his senses felt a strong sensation over come him. In the same instant he jerked his head where Aeris should have been and realized she had left him. Ignoring the aches of his body he jumped to his feet urgently as he knew what was happening. They were here, and she was not. Masamune came to his hands as he stormed out of the room into the bathroom where the invader's presence was radiating from. He came to the front of the bathroom as he saw Aeris enveloped by a black mist from her feet to her mouth as her eyes were closed in fear. Sephiroth realizing his sword was now useless he let go of it and drew his gloved hand up by his face a ball of energy around it. As he looked down to aim at the base of the black material his vision fell to black as well as his other senses.

"Hello?" Cloud answered his phone seeing Tifa was calling him.

"CLOUD! Sephiroth and Aeris have been taken!" She said panicking through tears.

Cloud froze. "What? Taken by what? When?"

"I don't know, we weren't here but Bugenhagen said he saw Sephiroth standing outside the bathroom that Aeris was in and he was enveloped in this blackness and disappeared."

"Is Tira okay?" Cloud asked instantly scared for his daughter.

"Yes, she's in my arms now." Tifa said feeling good at least having her daughter here and not taken. "Cloud, what's happening?"

"Tifa," Cloud said desperately trying to make a plan in his head. "We're going to come to Kalm, and then from there we'll make up our next plan. I'm going to have to go though and get the others immediately. I'll see you later Tifa."

"Thank you Cloud. I love you." She said through a teary voice.

"I love you too." Cloud said worry thick in his voice. The phone hung up.

He heard sobbing. Loud feminine sobbing close to him. Pain. The strong pain traveled through his body like lightning in his veins. He opened his mouth and grunted. The sobbing stopped with a gasp. Hard cold wetness. He was laying against wet rock. That musky smell. It was limestone. He must be underground. Cold metal around his wrists, he must be handcuffed. He heard the feminine voice say his name in a sob. It was Aeris the Cetra.

He opened his heavy lids sure of what to expect from his surroundings. His legs were folded under him as the right side of his face was against the stone ground, his arms handcuffed behind him. Three walls, floor, and ceiling were all stone, the other opening being of tightly stacked horizontal bars, in the middle a locked door. A jail cell. He picked himself up, he wore nothing but his pants. The captor had disarmed him completely of his coat, gloves, even his boots. As he stood up his body twitched in agony that he tried to fight off. Aeris must have noticed because he heard a cry of some sort from his right, he moved backwards against the far wall and slid back down to the floor. She moved towards him quickly, he hadn't even looked at her yet until she forced herself into his line of vision.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Oh, I can still heal you without material!" Aeris begged with her tear soaked face, a few still falling in front of him.

It even hurt to frown. "I'm fine, thank you." He said with mock politeness. "So get away." He spat viciously at her. She quickly flung herself back at his harsh words as she began crying even harder, she fell to the ground against the wall adjacent to his.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left you, this is all my fault!" She wailed loudly. "I can't do anything right! I've never done anything right!" She held herself close together, knees against her chest, face in her hands.

Sephiroth shook his head at her loud and high pitched wails that were causing his head to scream in agony. "Shut up." He barked coldly, not turning his head to her. She closed her mouth, tears still falling and sniffling but she remained quiet as she stared at him. Sephiroth gave a quiet sigh of relief and realized he should also appreciate the dim lighting that was given off by a lantern hung on one side of the cell. Still looking straight ahead he then decided to do the only thing he could think of doing without causing himself agonizing pain. "Did you see anything having to do with how we got here? Or were you also unconscious."

She shook her head. Sephiroth noticed the gesture despite his gaze being a different direction. "When did you wake up here?"

"Maybe twenty minutes ago…I'm so sorry Sephiroth, we're going to die here because of me. I'm so sorry." She began crying again.

Sephiroth's head then snapped towards Aeris. "Aeris stop that. Use your head. Obviously if they had plans of killing us it would have been easier while we were unconscious. We're here because we are wanted alive."

Aeris was silent. She held his stare. He was right and made sense, like always. "What do you think they want from us?"

Sephiroth shrugged, his annoyance calming now that he was hearing relevant questions. "They might want information, a lure for the others, maybe to create a diversion, or perhaps just to keep us from interfering with their business upstairs." He finished his point by lifting his hand and pointing to the ceiling.

Aeris thought about what he said for a moment. Sadness waving over her, he was right she couldn't help her friends, and they might even try to use her against them. She shook her head trying to stop the tears from falling.

"I'm so sorry…" She whimpered to Sephiroth.

"You can say that all night and it's not going to change any of this. But let me ask you this Aeris, why'd you disobey me?" Sephiroth asked accusingly.

Aeris felt her cheeks blush as she remembered how embarrassed and disgusted she was when she woke up from sleeping next to the warrior. _I can't tell him that now…I suppose a little white lie won't hurt. _"Bugenhagen came in, he wanted to talk to me so we left. We wouldn't wake you up."

Sephiroth raised a brow at the shake in her voice as she spoke. He assumed it must have been from all her emotions. "Hmph, I hope it was important then."

Aeris just grimaced despite her joy for him not seeing through her lie. _You have no idea._

"Ugh." Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Sephiroth groan as he leaned forward. He never seemed like the groaning type so she imagined he must be in unbearable pain. She saw as his hands shrunk and the handcuffs slipped off. She didn't understand why he had been completely disarmed and handcuffed while she had only her materia taken away. As the cuffs fell off his hands came back to their normal size and his shoulders quickly snapped back to his sides as he let out a louder groan of pain at the sharp movement causing more pain than he imagined.

He put his bare hands in his lap and looked at them. Aeris did too, her eye fell to the tattoo of the number 1 on the back of his right palm. She remembered the clones having numbers; Hojo gave them to all of them. She cringed at the disgusting man. She then noticed Sephiroth's distorted face.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Aeris spoke quietly. "Bugenhagen told me, that you were tired from the teleportation. That what you did would kill any other person in the whole universe."

Sephiroth shot an accusing look at Aeris. "So you disobeyed to go gossip about me?"

"No! We talked about…" Aeris paused, "other stuff mainly." As she finished her statement Sephiroth had sharply turned his neck back to the horizontal bars that revealed nothing on the other side except a lit hallway with stone on the otherside too. "What is-?"

Aeris was cut off by Sephiroth turning to her holding one of his long fingers to his lips encouraging her to be quiet she did so. Before long she began to hear footsteps coming towards them from the hallway outside their cell. She pulled her legs tighter to herself and bit her lip as she thought of their soon confrontation with at least one of their enemies if not the culprit.

They would soon be facing their enemy.

A/n: Thank you so very much readers for the reviews and hits! I hope you like this chapter, it actually leaves off on a cliffhanger!

To OnyxRose13: I noticed the same thing in the movie! He did seem to definitely have that smug sense of humor that often comes along with a 'tough guy' persona. I'm happy to know that at least somebody does read my little 'extras'!

To Gatoraide:Yes, throughout the game everybody sort of bossed Aeris around and I really wanted to attack that problem. Thank you for you dedication to my story, I always look forward to reading your reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

They saw a stained lab coat enter their view. A familiar slim hunched figure, black hair in a ponytail, and glasses on his face with green tinted skin.

Hojo began laughing furiously as his two specimens reacted to seeing him. Sephiroth glared at him, while the girl hid her face in her hands. "Haha, well good morning Sephiroth! It has been a long while! And the little Cetra, I always knew I'd once again have you in my grasp!"

Aeris began to cry loudly again. Sephiroth only continued to glare, refusing to reply to the mad professor.

"I see you two don't share my enthusiasm. What a pity. Especially of you Sephiroth, to think we once shared the same goal, and now you're meddling with my new attempts to do what you failed at. I've been watching you though, and luckily I've seen what has become of your power, I'm honored to have fathered such a freakish monster." Hojo finished laughing.

Sephiroth grimaced at the reminder of his only family member. He read it when he learned of his birth in Nibelheim, one of the more disgusting discoveries about himself. Squinting, he looked at the man standing behind the bars, "I never failed at anything Hojo." His words sounded like venom to the two pairs of ears in the room, one shivering in response, the other laughing uncontrollably.

"My my, still confident as ever I can see. I can't blame you, all those perfections I blessed upon you. As for never failing I must disagree but I won't take away your pride." Hojo paused to laugh, "Not at this exact moment, but in the near future we'll put you to a test."

Aeris was silently glad he hadn't mentioned anymore of her, but she now was worried for her companion.

Sephiroth scowled, "Do your worst."

Hojo laughed louder than even before. He then shook his head to calm himself. "I see you managed to get out of your handcuffs, I figured you would but thought it'd help, how should I say, set the mood of what will be your new life under my command."

Sephiroth remained silent ignoring the madman's rants. Hojo turned to Aeris, "As for you my sweet pea, I have a special guest that's been wanting so badly to see you. And I owe it to him, especially since this will be your new home for sometime, I thought it would be acceptable."

Aeris's head shot up, tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't find the courage to speak just to look up hopelessly at her captor.

"It's good to see some enthusiasm from you at least! But we've wasted enough time with these introductions. I'll need you two to come with me for now, and under normal circumstances I'd have to warn you against trying anything, but with poor Sephiroth in the tired state he is in now we don't need such precautions." Hojo laughed as he took a key out and unlocked the door. Aeris shot Sephiroth a glance of confusion, he stood to his feet painfully and helped her to her own in reassurance.

She walked next to him and she heard him whisper quietly to her, "You'll be fine." She looked at him unsure but he was now past her through the door. He frowned at the close proximity he was now in to Hojo who seemed to laugh at his lack of comfort. Aeris stood close to Sephiroth as she had her arms folded in front of her trying to fight back her tears.

"Hmm being obedient what a pleasant change from both of you. I will warn you though Sephiroth, our guest was unaware that you'd be joining us so he might be a little surprised." Hojo laughed as he led the two down the long dark hallway. There were five cells on each side they walked by, all holding the Jenova copies they saw from before that sat quietly, staring at the group walking by.

Aeris was shaking. Sephiroth nearly scowled in disgust from a mix of the uncomfortable aches from his body and from being next to the despised man from his childhood. They reached the end of the stone hallway leading into a much larger room with much more lighting, and equipment of all kinds filling the whole room. There were operating tables in the center, one holding a Jenova copy that seemed to be deceased. There was not sign of an exit anywhere much to Sephiroth's dismay.

But then from the far corner of the larger room that they had entered came a familiar voice to Sephiroth. "Seph…Sephiroth? Is, is that you?" Despite it's familiarity he could tell the voice was broken, fearful, and hurt.

Sephiroth cocked his head as he saw a figure that was chained by the ankle to a pole by the wall came walking towards the trio. The man held brown hair as Sephiroth remembered, he now had no facial hair which didn't match Sephiroth's memory, but all the other features checked out. "Gast?"

Faremis Gast couldn't help but smile as he looked at the man that the child he used to knew turned out to be. But before he could respond to Sephiroth he looked at a girl who had now curiously but shyly stepped out from behind the towering man. She was a beautiful girl, pale skin with green eyes, and long wavy chestnut hair just like a woman Gast remembered dearly. He gasped as he realized Hojo actually came through with his bargain. "Aeris!" He yelled as he came to the group, his chain barely giving him enough length to reach to the opposite side of the underground laboratory. Aeris stiffened as the unfamiliar man wrapped his arms tightly around her. She then did the same thing as she felt him crying against her.

"Is this…Are you Dad?" She asked as she felt her tears coming back strongly as she relaxed her muscles and began crying against the older man's shoulder.

"Oh Aeris, you're so beautiful, just like your mother. I never thought I'd ever get to see you again." He told her quietly, he then began sobbing much harder. "I'm sorry for letting all this happen to you, everything that's gone wrong, it's all my fault. Your mother, she'd still be here if it wasn't for me…"

Hojo laughed loudly. "Well, well, well a family reunion for everybody isn't it?" He got no response.

Aeris continued to cry against her father. "I've wanted to meet you so badly Dad." It was all she could think to say as she cried against the man she had found. Sephiroth looked at the reunited two with indifference though he was indeed pleased to see Gast alive.

Hojo, displeased with the lack of attention, coughed loudly, "Professor Gast that is enough. We have work to do on this one." He said referring to Sephiroth.

Professor Gast tears quickly stopped. He felt horrible as he had to push his daughter away and turn to Hojo looking past Sephiroth. "You truly don't mean to continue with that plan do you? He's your own son for Gaia's sake!"

Hojo laughed loudly. "Son or not, it makes no difference, at this time he is a threat to my plan. Therefore he needs to be dealt with."

"I refuse to take part in this Hojo!" Gast yelled. "This is too much!"

Hojo frowned. "I beg to disagree Gast." He reached into his pocket and pulled a pistol out. "I have something very precious to you." He pointed the pistol at Aeris's head. She jumped and stiffened.

"No! Hojo you can't!" Gast begged. Hojo cocked the pistol.

The pistol flew out of Hojo's hands. Sephiroth now held it in his bare hands. He closed them, the pistol broke in two. "We don't need to make death threats. Gast I understand you made a bargain, you should hold true to it." Sephiroth spoke dryly to the scientist as he dropped the handle and barrel of the pistol to the ground.

Gast's eyes popped, "Do you know what he's going to do Sephiroth? Are you crazy?"

Sephiroth shook his head, answering both questions.

Hojo laughed insanely. "Then perhaps if he's willing no matter, we can explain it to him. No need for surprises when most of us here are mature beings." He glared at Gast. "We're going to suck you dry till your forced to go into dormant state, much like the one in Wutai except hopefully longer, to keep you from meddling until I've conquered this planet. At that time you'll be brought back as my own personal bodyguard for eternity." Hojo laughed loudly. Sephiroth just looked at him blankly. Gast and Aeris stared at Sephiroth shocked. "Still willing son?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"Don't do it, Sephiroth." Gast begged. His plead fell on deaf ears.

Hojo laughed, "You heard the man strap him up!" Hojo walked over to a machine, with many straps hanging from it, with wires meant to stick to the body and a mouth piece. A true torture device as it appeared.

"Sit back and relax!" Hojo laughed as he motioned for Sephiroth to lay back in the chair almost long enough to be a bed if it wasn't inclined upwards for the back.

Aeris reached forward grabbing Sephiroth's arm, "Sephiroth, you don't have to do this, I'm sure there's another way."

His arm twitched slightly as he almost jerked his arm away but he was caught by the sincere concern in her face. He gently moved his arm away, "No, this is the only way Aeris." He turned to the device and lay into the contours of the seat. Hojo began laughing as he strapped his son in.

Gast only stared at the man being strapped in. "So that's what became of Sephiroth." He whispered so slightly. He embraced his daughter who was looking at her companion with confusion and worry. She fell into her father's embrace.

Sephiroth never made eye contact with Hojo as the man excitedly strapped him into what seemingly was suppose to be a death machine, but in Sephiroth's case a near-death machine. He could see Aeris was worried, but they were all underestimating what he had inside of him, it was a slight gamble but he felt confident he could make it. He wouldn't let Hojo overpower him that easy with a lousy piece of machinery.

As Hojo finished tightening all the straps and locks he then put in the final piece. A rubber mouth piece he stuck in Sephiroth's mouth. He laughed loud out of excitement his plan was going better than anticipated and he was exceptionally pleased to see his son loyally bow down and submit to his destiny. Hojo stepped back and admired how he enjoyed seeing his prize specimen strapped to a table like he should be. He laughed and turned to his comrade and his daughter. "Faremis, start the vitals check." Gast scowled as he hesitantly walked over to a computer on the far side of the wall and began typing in commands. Hojo approached Aeris who was visibly scared of the man as she stepped back, "As for you my lucky girl, you can sit back and enjoy the show! I'm sure you're just dying to see your killer suffer."

Gast jerked his head back before Hojo shot him a glare telling him to mind his own business. Hojo turned as he heard his machine begin to activate. The wires hooked up to his body began monitoring all aspects of him physically. Hojo marched over to the computer screen and began reading the data next to Gast. "My, my, the readings say your only using 30% of your muscle stress capacity, and even that amount is quadruple the amount I took from you nearly 8 years ago. Absolutely astonishing. But you must have truly zapped your energy earlier," Hojo paused to laugh, "so I give you my thanks for making my job easier, Sephiroth."

Aeris stood there as she looked at Sephiroth staring at the equipment above his head. She felt bad for him, sacrificing himself for her safety in some crazy way she didn't understand. The world was so cruel to him. Used by both of his parent races and rejected by all others.

Hojo laughed again. "I'll start the energy beams now! Pure mako energy in essence zapping you of you're energy till your forced to submit to self-induced coma." He walked or almost skipped happily to another computer as he began typing in new commands.

Aeris jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned it was Professor Gast's, her father. "You shouldn't watch." He told her. She turned to him and shook his head.

"I have to, I can't let him die. It'd have been all my fault."

"Aeris, none of this is your fault. It's mine and I'm sorry." Gast spoke to his daughter.

Aeris turned to her father. "You can say that all night but it's not going to change any of this." She spoke to her father as she had spoken to her only minutes ago.

"3-2-1 BLASTOFF!" Hojo counted down excitedly. Once he reached the end of the countdown, what looked like guns attatched to the machine began to turn themselves towards Sephiroth. There were three on each side of him, then one behind his head looking down straight at his forhead, and another at the opposite end by his feet. Once they were positioned a thick green beam began shooting into Sephiroth's body, being absorbed into it. They watched as he clenched his fists in pain, curled his toes, he threw his chest forward in an attempt to arch his back but the restraints gave him little room. His face scrunched in pain as he clenched his eyes shut. Hojo was laughing wildly. Aeris clenched her own fists in anger as she also felt herself want to break down and cry.

Sephiroth's body began to submit, his chest fell to the chair, his hands and toes fell limp. His face still held a strong look of pain. Aeris almost ran up to him before her hand was caught by Gast's who told her there was nothing she could do.

Hojo continued to laugh louder. "Exactly as planned! How beautiful perfection is!"

They all watched as Sephiroth began to submit to the pain. Gast watched the screen containing the information and vitals watching as the man's pulse was quickening at an unheard of rate to a never before seen pace. He raised an eyebrow and turned back to where Sephiroth was getting tortured. His eyes widened along with all the other members of the audience as Sephiroth eye's burst open. His once glowing eyes now looking brighter than the sun, his chest heaved forward busting through the top restraint around his shoulder, and his hands refisted as his feet curled again. He let out a loud scream as the lazers were suddenly being pooled around him, like he had forcefield absorbing the energy.

"What? No! He's fighting it! We need to strengthen the level!" Hojo said panicking as he ran over to his machine and typed in another command. "Haha try to fight this Son. Full Power!"

"Hojo, you'll blow this place sky high!" Gast shouted at the madman. He then turned to look at the beams thickening as the machine began shaking under all the power. Hojo continued laughing as the protective field around Sephiroth quickly fell under the new power. His yells through his mouthpiece became quiet but his body still did not fall limp like before.

"A normal human like yourselves would have fried before a single second was up," Hojo interrupted to cackle, "But not this MONSTER! No not my perfect creation!" Hojo laughed insanely.

Aeris stomped her foot, "How can you do this to him! Like some piece of meat!"

Hojo turned to look at Aeris. "I created that monster he is mine, he belongs to me. I own every square inch on his body. And I shall do whatever I please with my property. I thought you would have learned that a long time ago little Cetra."

"You are a sick man!" She screamed running to the machine. She began crying to Sephiroth who's eyes were clenched shut from the pain.

Avalanche stormed into the living room to have their conference and try to form a plan to rescue Aeris and Sephiroth. Cloud sat next to Tifa, holding his sleeping daughter close to him. Tifa seemed to still be crying from the worry, the worry that everyone was feeling.

"Godamn it guys, I can't stand it if we lose Aeris again! We need to get off our asses right now and head down to Mideel and storm that place!" Barret said angrily from all the tension everybody was feeling.

"We can't just leave Tira here without being protected. We don't know if they'll try getting information out of them or not." Cloud barked in response cradling his daughter.

"I am rather positive 'storming' the island would not be the best course of action. I'm sure that whoever we are facing would be able to detect us and is most likely prepared for such. Especially since they can sense Cloud and Zack." Red spoke out.

"But if Cloud and I stay to protect Tira they might come after us and then they can capture both Cloud and I and also get Tira as a prize!" Zack spoke.

"We can't attack our enemy either remember? Sephiroth was our only offensive against them. They are too quick for us. I'm sure that his plan was to have our group just run around the world avoiding the copies while he found the source and destroyed it." Reeve spoke aloud.

Cid took his cigarette out and dropped the ashes into a tray close by. "Sounds like we're royally fucked. They probably already slit Aeris and Freaky's throats by now anyways. Might as well blow the whole island to bits!"

"Cid! Don't talk like that!" Tifa scolded loudly with many negative comments coming from other members.

Bugenhagen spoke up. "Hohoho I doubt that they'd kill either of them. They have our Planet's last Cetra and the only thing powerful enough to stop them. It'd be too much of a waste to do away with them now."

"I agree with Bugen." Cloud spoke.

"We still have no damn ideas! This is a waste of my time!" Yuffie yelled impatiently.

"Then get the fuck out ya little brat! Aeris gave so much for all of us and you're too damn immature and selfish to even fucking realize it!" Barret yelled.

A cough came from a dark figure leaning against a far wall. "The only thing that was doing damage to the copies was Sephiroth's own magic." He continued. "Cloud and Zack carry at least some form of his DNA, you should therefore have his abilities to some extent."

The room fell quiet as people's glances moved from Vincent to Cloud and Zack. Zack held his hand up, "Hey, wait a minute now. I know very well that I can't do any magic without materia."

"Have you tried?" Reeve asked inspired at the new hope.

Zack scratched the back of his head. "I don't even know how I would try!"

"Hmph, I thought you'd be more concerned about Aeris's safety. Apparently not if you won't even try." Reeve snapped at Zack.

Zack stood up to his full height looking down at Reeve. "Don't you ever question my concern for Aeris. She means more to me than anything in the world."

Reeve raised an eyebrow. Cloud and Tifa looked at Reeve expectantly knowing the next words that would come out of his mouth. "Hmmm, even Elena from the Turks?"

The rest of the group then looked up confused at what Reeve had said accept Tifa and Cloud who were just worried about what was going to happen. Zack paused for a moment then furrowed his eyebrows, "What—What are you talking about Reeve?"

"Aeris had my laptop and she was watching video taken from the ShinRa security cameras. She saw you having a rendezvous with Elena." Reeve spoke. "And the cameras were dated Zack, so don't play that card either."

Elmyra gasped while the rest of Avalanche just began turning red with anger. Barret quickly stood on his feet and walked between Reeve and the silent Zack. He held Zack up by the collar of his shirt. "Boy, you better make some magic pretty damn fast or you're ass is gonna be made grass by this motherfucker."

Zack scowled as he tore himself free from Barret's strong grip. "Yeah, you're right Reeve, I did make a stupid mistake. But that's all that happened and I know now what I want and that what I did then was wrong." Zack finished speaking then walked out of the room and they heard the front door slam shut as he exited the house.

"Damn motherfucker, how could he cheat on Aeris! Now he's playing a goddamn victim." Barret spoke angrily. "I oughta go give him something to really cry about!"

Cloud was silent along with Tifa and Reeve. Cid began laughing, "What a dumbass kid, you don't find girls like that anymore. Nice and lady-like. They're all taken."

"What a big jerk!" Yuffie yelled. "No one does that to my friend!"

"He was a lot younger. He is still a young man, and he was at least five years younger when he did that." Red spoke. "Let Aeris decide whether to forgive or punish him." He paused before continuing. "We all know Aeris deserves to be happy and we want her to be, but right now we need to worry about her life and safety."

"Red's right everybody. I know we're all disappointed in Zack, but we need him to help rescue Aeris. We're going to have to work with him instead of against." Cloud spoke.

"Goddamn it Strife. I guess he's right though, we need Aeris alive to give us permission to beat his ass!" Barret spoke scratching the back of his head.

"I'll go bring him in." Vincent spoke as he left the room.

"We'll start training this afternoon." Cloud said affirmatively.

A/N: Oh no! Looks like trouble, especially for Zack! This is where it gets good people, so keep reading and keep reviewing! Please and thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

"Hojo we're about to deplete our supply of energy completely, we're going to have to stop this!" Gast begged loudly, looking at the screen of one of the computers in the dirty room.

Hojo had been steaming that Sephiroth hadn't submitted yet. He had calculated that it should only take an hour at longest but they'd been watching him for three hours now. Gast was right, the power of the whole underground layer was depleting; they'd have to abort for now. "Shut off the machine then. Tomorrow we'll start the second and third generator and up the power even more. If that doesn't work we can turn the emergency generator on."

Gast sighed, Hojo was for once using his logic. Gast began typing in the commands to shut off the deathbed's power. The green lasers stopped and Sephiroth tensed at the lack of pain he had almost grown accustomed to.

Hojo walked over to where his son lay still strapped in. "My, my you are the strong hell bent demon they made you out to be aren't you? We'll see how well you fair tomorrow my son." Hojo laughed as he undid the straps on the machine. Sephiroth finally opened his eyes and glared at the scientist. Aeris stared at Sephiroth waiting for any sign that he wasn't okay, so she could go over and help him.

Sephiroth began sitting up wincing in pain as he did so. He then stumbled to his feet focusing on the ground as if not to fall down. Aeris grabbed onto his arm to help steady him. He pulled himself away. He grunted as he began walking to the hallway.

Hojo walked forward laughing at how weak the silver haired warrior had become from his machine. "I'll put you both in your cell. Unless of course the girl wants to stay out here with me!" Hojo laughed as he brushed his hand against Aeris's bottom. She jumped and scowled at Hojo as she quickly walked away from him.

It was quiet accept for the laughter from Hojo but Sephiroth managed to stumble to the cell, at times having to grab onto the walls to keep himself from falling but he refused any help from Aeris.

Hojo left giving one last glance to the duo as he locked the door and went back down to the laboratory.

"Ugh." Sephiroth grunted as he leaned against the back wall and slid down like before. Now holding his head in his hands from the unbearable pain.

As soon as Hojo had left, Aeris ran to him and fell to her knees. "Sephiroth? Are you okay? Why did you agree to that?"

He looked up at her crouching in front of him. She was almost in tears over her worry. "The longer I can put up with this, the more time we'll have to find an exit or for the others to come and rescue us."

She shook her head violently not believing what she was hearing. "Sephiroth! You can't do that! Look at you, you can't keep this up for that long! How long do you actually think you can do this?"

"I can keep it up as long as I have to." Sephiroth spoke unwavering.

Aeris shook her head in disbelief again. "Are you sure you're okay? You're all with it? You think you can keep this up forever if you have to?"

Sephiroth looked at her and smirked. He nodded, "What other choice do I have? You have any great ideas?"

Aeris paused for a moment and then shook her head. She sat back realizing he was right but still felt horrible. "I can heal you, do you need me to? Will it help?" She said offering her hand.

He pushed it away, "Hojo will see."

"What can I do then? I can't stand to just let you get hurt like that all because of my stupid fault!" Aeris begged.

"I have an important job for you Aeris." Sephiroth spoke slowly and quiet avoiding straining his voice. "I need you to keep me awake. All tonight until I leave tomorrow. Tomorrow they'll keep me longer, that's when you can sleep."

Aeris stared at him for awhile. Tears of worry began forming at her eyes again. "What will happen if you fall asleep?"

"I might go into a coma, and Hojo will have got what he needed." Sephiroth said calmly with a slight tone of urgency.

Aeris began crying, she wasn't sure if he was just trying to avoid saying 'I'd be dead' or if he was saying the real thing. "Sephiroth, why can't I just heal you and you can just destroy this place! Why are you going along with this letting him do that to you?"

Sephiroth's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Those clones in the cells next to us, did you see them?" Aeris nodded remembering the creatures sitting and staring at them. "Remember what I told you? He's making those from children, if there is any possibility we can reverse it, we shouldn't sacrifice them for our own safety. That is not a victory for us."

Aeris was silent. She scolded herself for not realizing what he was saying. Also she was amazed at how surprisingly heroic this man before her truly was. "Sephiroth, can't you just kill Hojo?"

He shook his head. "They're defending him. We'd have to retaliate against them if we did kill him."

"This is horrible, I can't believe this is happening. It's so wrong." Aeris spoke to herself wiping tears away from her eyes using the bottom of the tee shirt she was still wearing.

"You're going to make me want to go to sleep if I have to listen to you crying all night Aeris." Sephiroth spoke dryly. She swiftly wiped her tears away.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Talk to me."

"About what?"

"Whatever you like." Sephiroth said.

"Do you think maybe there was a chant or something he muttered?" Zack guessed after trying several times to perform any sort of magic without materia aiding him.

Cloud shook his head. "I don't remember seeing or hearing anything…"

"This is useless! We can't do it. We obviously didn't get the right Sephiroth genes or some crazy crap." Zack said leaning against a tree outside of Kalm.

Cloud bowed his head. He picked it up again. "I'm sure we can, we have to if we want to save Aeris and the planet." He walked again and began trying to summon magic from himself.

They had been talking about all sorts of things for several hours. He didn't participate in the conversations as much as most would but he still was being very pleasant and Aeris couldn't deny she did enjoy it. They had already talked about how they had always felt different since they were little, how they had hated living in Midgar when they were younger, and Aeris told him how long it took before she got used to sleeping outside and seeing the sky on a nightly basis. He found that topic particularly entertaining.

"Hey Sephiroth, what were some of your other dreams as a kid? Besides the stars. I know I had several. I wanted to meet my father, I wanted to start a family, and be a grandmother someday. What were yours?"

Sephiroth thought for a moment. "I guess I didn't have so much dreams as I had plans. I planned to make enough money doing whatever I could, it turned out to be Soldier, and then I'd buy a boat which I'd travel on till I found a secluded area far from any civilization, and then I'd build myself a shelter and live my days out there in solitude."

Aeris turned her head to the side. "Why would you want to live all alone forever?"

"When you're surrounded by natural landscape all by yourself, or even with just a small amount of people it feels different. You feel less unique, like you're just another part of your surroundings. I guess I wanted that." Sephiroth said.

Aeris almost felt herself pale. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She tried to explain it to the others but they only gave her funny looks so she assumed it was just part of her heritage as a Cetra. But Sephiroth understood it. "Do you think you'll do that when this is all finished?"

Sephiroth laughed at the idea before finishing shaking his head. "No. I'd like to leave all together. I've had enough of this Planet. Maybe I can find another where I'll bury myself and pretend I don't exist."

Aeris turned to him, she was sitting beside him. "Seph, is this place that bad to you?" She placed one of her small soft hands on top of his much larger and stronger hands.

He didn't respond to her question. "Do you like him?" He said turning to meet her face next to his.

Caught off guard she knitted her brows curiously. "Who?"

"Your father."

"Oh!" Aeris exclaimed. "Yes, he does seem like a very nice man. I don't understand how he could have ended up being a slave to Hojo. I feel so sorry for him."

Sephiroth nodded. "You're right, he's a very respectable man. You heard Hojo though, he bargained with Hojo to see you. He must have offered to aid Hojo in these experiments, or most likely he was more so forced to aid Hojo, he just wanted to get something out of the torture in return." Sephiroth stopped to think for a moment. "He's probably been imprisoned by Hojo all these years. He always seemed to make a hobby of doing that to people."

"I hope he was forced to. I'd feel horrible if these children were being turned into this because he wanted to see me that bad." Aeris said.

There was a short bout of silence. Sephiroth then spoke again. "How does it feel? Your dreams are coming true right?"

Aeris thought to herself. "Well I did get to meet my father. Which I loved, I just wish it could have been a little different." She paused and frowned. "My one about starting a family seems to be slipping away."

"How so?"

"Well, I thought Zack was the one. Ever since our first date I had dreamed about marrying him and well 'happily ever after.' But now I'm not sure what I should do about him." Aeris paused and pondered and then continued. "I don't want to let him go, but I'm scared he's someone different than who I thought he was. I understand it was a long time ago, and he was a young man while I was a shy girl, so I see why he would." She looked down in her lap for a moment. "What do you think I should do?"

Sephiroth laughed at her request. "I'm not very good on the subject of romance. But I do remember Zack always jabbering on to the cadets about 'a girl from the slums.' It was most likely you and if so you were the center of his admirations."

Aeris looked back at Sephiroth with a little grin. "Oh you're not good at the subject of romance huh? Mister fantasy of every living woman. I'm sure you know more than you let on."

"Aeris, just because women are physically attracted to me doesn't make me knowledgeable about anything." Sephiroth spelled out trying to help his companion understand. He always had a weak spot when it came to properly understanding humor.

"Oh they are more than just physically attracted to you. I mean your smart, accomplished, and your mysterious, girls like that a lot, and with all those women chasing you I'm sure you've had your fair share of relationships." Aeris replied playfully.

Sephiroth shook his head. "If you are looking at it that direction, then yes I probably have had my fair share of relationships. Of course most never making past the second day, before the lady gets sick of my companionship or I of hers."

"So you're a one night stand kind of guy eh?" Aeris said curiously. Sephiroth immediately stared at her questioningly.

He shook his head. "No not exactly like that. Though a few times weren't much different."

"Oh, I see…" Aeris continued she was now looking down at her lap again. "Well I've been in your company for at least three days now, so are you sick of me yet?"

"Hmmm. Slightly I suppose." Sephiroth said deeply. Aeris's face fell as she felt like she just got delivered horrible news. "You cry too much for my taste."

Aeris then grinned a little bit. "That's it? It's not because I got us here?" He shook his head. "Oh good! Because I can stop the crying if I try hard enough!"

Sephiroth only raised an eyebrow.

"To be honest I don't want to ever go back to the so called Promised Land. When I have to go I want to do it like the rest of the humans. It was sort of a disappointment for me I guess, maybe it's because I felt alone from all the rest of them. I didn't know any of them, not even my mother really. Don't get me wrong I was happy to be with her again but I felt like an outsider." Aeris paused briefly. "I'm not even sure if I even want to be a Cetra still."

Sephiroth gave an even more curious look to the girl. She noticed and moved her gaze to her lap again.

"They aren't really the type of people that I thought they were. I've learned so much and it has changed so much. It's like everything I once thought is now revealing itself to be wrong." Aeris continued.

Sephiroth only grunted in acknowledgement realizing he knew exactly what she meant. He'd been in a quite similar situation himself.

Aeris turned to him, disappointed that he didn't give her an invitation to spill her mind. He looked back at her. "Sephiroth? Can I tell you what Bugenhagen told me? I just want to talk to somebody about it…"

He only nodded.

Aeris gave a shy smile before she went back to her nervous look. "When I went to talk to Bugen, he told me about myself and the Cetra, and he told me about you and Jenova." Sephiroth instantly tensed his stare on the girl as she began to repeat what the Elder had spoken to her, and throughout the whole conversation Sephiroth remained silent.

"I don't know who to trust anymore. I'm not going to do what the Planet wants and use you. And I don't want to be responsible for this planet to die, but if that's what's suppose to happen for something better to be born from it, maybe I have to. And, now that I know who you really are, I could never think about hurting you…" She paused, Sephiroth who was still silent. "I don't know who I follow or what I should do. I really don't want to do anything anymore." She finished quietly as she turned to him and met his gaze.

Neither of them spoke for a while only looked at each other for answers. Aeris felt a slight fear rise in her stomach as she waited for a reply that did not look like was ever going to come. She jerked her gaze down towards her lap again as she felt her eyes begin to water again. "Oh I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything. You have enough stress as it is, and I just unloaded all of mine onto you! I'm so sorry Sephiroth."

"No." He only said as he turned his own face away from her lap to straight in front of him. She looked through her peripheral at him trying to read any sort of possible reaction to the 'bomb' she dropped.

"You don't have to follow either the plan the Planet has for you, or what your ancestors wrote out to be your path. That's the gift you've been given, in being the last Cetra on this planet, and the only one who can hear the planet's conscious, you can do whatever you please." Sephiroth said quietly, with a strong sense of exhaustion in his voice.

Aeris was quiet, surprised to hear that response. She kept herself from crying but the sadness still rang out of her words. "But what am I suppose to do? All of my friends are here, but so is all the suffering. How am I supposed to be able to decide all of this?"

"The planet only reflects the souls of it's inhabitants, it obviously doesn't have any logic in what it wants. Your ancestors, haven't lived on this planet for centuries, how would they have any more of an ability to decide the fate of this than you. You've suffered from the corruption of life on this planet, and you've seen some of the better." Sephiroth spoke again.

Aeris furrowed her eyes together in confusion and stared at him. She then looked forward herself.

"It's time for you to quit following others and stand on your own feet." Sephiroth said once more.

Aeris shook her head slightly trying to keep the water from escaping her worried eyes. "I guess, I'm not sure how to do that."

"Hmph. It's like before, what do you want Aeris? This time though don't listen to the perverse thoughts the planet plants in your head for it's quest to obtain my seed." He laughed quietly and dryly before shaking his head, Aeris shivered slightly finding the subject more embarrassing than humorous. "What do you want to do Aeris?"

She froze at the thought before lifting her head up a little bit more. "I'd like to save it. Save everybody, reverse all the suffering that's happening."

Sephiroth nodded and turned his head and faced the girl. "Then so be it. I'll clean this mess up, and that is what you will do."

Aeris frowned and opened her mouth making a pout. One of her knees lifted off the ground and met sharply once again making a loud noise. "What are you talking about? How am I suppose to do that all of a sudden? And what about you?" She talked loudly with frustration radiating from her. Tears beginning to fall.

Sephiroth closed his eyes at the loud noise. He then slowly brought one of his hands up to his chin and held it while his elbow rested on one of his knees. "I can think of a few ways, but since they are of the simpler type they wouldn't do. The right way is usually the harder way."

"What are you talking about?" Aeris demanded still upset.

He shook his said. "It doesn't matter."

Aeris made another pout. "Fine, but what about my other question. What do you plan on doing?"

Still holding his chin he spoke. "I'll leave."

"Where?"

"Somewhere else."

Aeris shook her head. "Why? Why can't you stay? People like you here. If it's Barret he'll get over it."

Sephiroth dropped his hand and raised his eyebrow again. "I believe that concern about me has been brought about from doings of the planet. Nevertheless though, as you clearly said, I have the whole race of the Cetra in the cosmos after me, so instead of bringing that battle here I should leave to go fight it there."

Aeris felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks as she cradled her face in her hands realizing the reality in his words that she had not thought of. "I'm so sorry…" She spoke through sobs.

"That's enough apologies." Sephiroth spoke as indifferent as he had been this whole time.

Aeris didn't respond just let her emotions fall out around her.

"Hey I think I kind of actually feel something!" Zack yelled. Reeve, Cloud, and Vincent instantly turned his way.

"What was it?" Cloud asked making his way closer to the black haired warrior.

"It was weird, I just felt this internal pressure travel through my body towards the arm I was casting with! I think I almost had it!" Zack exclaimed excitedly.

"What were you thinking about Zack? Anything particular?" Reeve said as he stepped close to the man who was only wearing pants due to the hot weather.

Zack thought to himself for a moment and then his facial expression lit up. "Yeah! I was thinking about what type of DNA of Sephiroth's infused with mine."

"Perhaps that's it, Cloud. You have to focus on the cells." Reeve said blatantly but with a shy underlying sense of excitement.

Cloud nodded. He looked down at his own hand, and began focusing. He ignored the people staring at him hopefully. He focused on the foreign information held in his body, and then he threw his arm out towards a targeted tree. He felt a strong but a numb pressure spread throughout his body and then concentrate in his arm as it traveled outwards. A blue sphere of energy came into his palm, Cloud instantly stared at what was in his hands but before he could use it, it deteriorated into nothing.

"We got it!" Zack said enthusiastically. Reeve smiled.

Cloud put his arm down. "I shouldn't have lost focus. Zack keep practicing until we're used to it that we don't lose our concentration. It's already been two weeks, we don't have much more time to put into this." Cloud walked back to he was before practicing once more.

Zack smiled and turned to Reeve. "Go tell the others it won't be long now Reeve." Reeve grinned back and nodded before heading back into the town of Kalm. Zack then looked up to the sky. "Don't worry Aeris, I'll be there in no time."

Sephiroth came back each day in worse shape than before. It had been around two weeks going through his torture. Aeris would sleep after he left and she'd awake to the sound of Hojo screaming in angry frustration that Sephiroth hadn't given in yet. Not long after Sephiroth would be dragged back into the cell each day he'd come in a little slower. His once sharp and quick movements were now slow and painful. A few days earlier he came in with a mouth full of blood and it was still continuing to bleed. She continued to talk to him every day, with him becoming less and less responsive sometimes she wasn't even sure if he could hear her. She tried to stick to stories since their first day where she began breaking down at imagining the reality her companion has had to face his whole life.

Today was especially bad though. Sephiroth entered the cell walking slowly and quickly sitting down. Aeris only looked concerned as he fell down next to where she always waited for him. He grunted trying to keep his mouth closed so blood would not spill out of his mouth. He reached towards his ankles and tore off a decent size cloth from the bottom of his pants and held it to his mouth as he let the contents spill into the rag he readied. The first few days Aeris watched him do this she couldn't help her self but gag at the sight, but he was forgiving to her and didn't mention it to her.

Today though he held the rag to his mouth and enough blood had spilled out causing the rag to become saturated and drip red liquid from the bottom of it onto his chest. Aeris cringed at the sight. But it only got worse. Suddenly he began coughing loudly, his chest rising and falling fast with the quick breaths and contractions. The coughing soon turned into loud and long dry heaves producing nothing but blood that began to spill over the rag Sephiroth was holding to his mouth. He moved to on his knees so that the overflow would spill on the floor and away from Aeris. She moved forward to help him but he flung an arm out as he heard her attempt to get on her knees. She stalled and settled back down still staring with utter concern.

"Sephiroth? Are you okay?" She asked. Her only reply was the loud noise of increasingly powerful heaves from the man.

Then it happened. He inhaled but instead of hollow sound of coughing their was a sound of actual vomit. Aeris had moved so she could see though he had arranged the rag to catch whatever attempting to escape his body. She caught a glimpse of a bloodied ball of wadded organ-like tissue substances exit into the rag. She grimaced as she then felt herself gag quietly. Sephiroth coughed a few more times into his dripping rag, some small pieces of the similar substances coming with. Once his body had calmed he closed up the rag to the best of his ability. He turned to the cheap and metal toilet and through it in there and sent it away. Aeris shivered as she saw him turn and reveal his blood covered face and upper torso. He didn't pay her any attention.

He sat where he had began next to her, she stared at him very concerned. She watched as he slowly, this time the pain showed in his expression and tore another bit off his other pant leg. He began attempting at cleaning up his face and neck with the cloth.

"Sephiroth," Aeris began quietly staring at the man, "What was that? Are you okay?"

He didn't reply until he had finished wiping all the blood he could off of himself. He set his rag beside him. He then turned to face her. "I'm fine. My body does that when it changes."

"When it changes?"

He nodded. "To better suit the situation I adapt. Those materials were no longer needed."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Not since I was a child." His voice answered pain and tiredness echoing from it.

She shook her head. "I'm so sorry Sephiroth, it's because of my mistakes that you are going through all this."

He just shook his head slightly and held his hand signaling for her to quit.

"I remember Cloud and Yuffie would get sick a lot when we had the buggy." Aeris began telling him another story.

A/N: I think this chapter is soo sad. I still hope you enjoyed it though! The next chapter is pretty action packed, so if you feel a little down you can get pumped for the action! Read + Review Please! Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

*Reader Warning* I have posted two new chapters on the same day! If you are like me who sees that a story is updated and goes to the latest chapter, please go back one so you don't get spoiled or lost! Thanks!

"This food is great Tifa!" Zack said across the table eating his dinner quickly in large bites. Tifa smiled in return.

"You guys about ready to go take that bastard down and get Aeris the fuck out of there!" Cid said breaking some of the tension that had been building up between most of the members of Avalanche like it had been doing ever since Aeris and Sephiroth had been taken.

Cloud didn't respond only glared at Cid.

"If Aeris is even alive still. If that madman hasn't killed her I'm sure that silver haired bastards already eaten her!" Yuffie said.

Elmyra clearly shivered.

"He wouldn't do something like that! And it doesn't matter anyways, Cloud and I are getting better every second it'll only be a few more days at the very most before we go and rescue them!" Zack said positively finishing up his plate readying himself for more.

"Bout damn time then, I'm going crazy just sitting my ass down here!" Barret called.

Everbody turned as Tira who was in a high chair next to Cloud suddenly woke up and began crying. The room became quiet as Cloud didn't waste a second getting to his feet and picking his daughter up and holding her against his chest and rocked her as he whispered to her ear.

"I'm so worried about him." Tifa said to the others after Cloud walked out of the room.

"We'll take care of him Tifa." Zack said.

"I wonder what the others are doing?" Aeris asked to her tired and beaten companion.

He didn't reply only stared ahead like he began doing more and more. She just nodded to herself and answered, "They are probably trying to figure out what they should do. I can just imagine them bickering right now, they always did that so much. I'd get angry too with them but afterwards I always thought how funny it was, we were just like a big family never getting along unless it was absolutely serious." She looked at Sephiroth who was still looking ahead. She began thinking about how handsome he looked but she quickly shook her head knowing the Planet was trying to talk her into something less than respectful. "What are you thinking about?"

Sephiroth then turned to her. "I was reminding myself about the large difference between submitting and surrender."

Aeris's eyes widened and she cocked her head to the side. "You aren't thinking about doing that are you?"

Sephiroth turned his face straight ahead. "Hmm"

"Please, don't do anything like that Sephiroth. You're strong and I'm being strong to help you, I know I'm not that great of help but please don't give up on this."

He laughed slightly. "You're very close-minded."

Aeris perked her head but before she could ask another question they heard footsteps coming down the corridor towards their cell.

"What? It hasn't been but a few hours, he can't want you again already can he?" Aeris asked with concern to her companions, who seemed unphased.

Hojo appeared in front of the cell a frown looking stained into his face. "You, girl, you're coming with me."

Sephiroth didn't make any move to stop or question the man in front of him. Aeris felt fear eat up her insides. "Wh-why?"

"I have some questions." Hojo said unlocking the cell door. Aeris looked at Sephiroth questioningly and he just nodded in return. Aeris bit her lip as she stood up to her feet and slowly moved towards the opening in the cell.

Aeris followed Hojo into the laboratory part of the underground building. Three of the Jenova copies were tied down to the three tables. She looked as she saw her father handcuffed and tied to a chair on one side of the lab across from a small desk with one chair next to him and one on the other side of the desk. Aeris frowned but bit her tongue as she followed the short man. She followed Hojo who unhappily sat in the chair next to Faremis and he commanded Aeris to sit in the one across the table.

Aeris looked at her father who was gagged to prohibit him from speaking, she saw in his eyes though sorrow and concern. She felt her fear growing.

"If you refuse to provide the information I seek, or provide false information," Hojo held up a gun and placed it against Gast's temple, "Your father will pay the price."

Aeris gulped and nodded.

Hojo smiled, "Good. First things first, how are you enjoying my backup lab? It's quite homely is it not?" He laughed at his own question.

Aeris had began trembling and she nodded her again. Hojo laughed mockingly again. "Good to hear you agree, Cetra."

He lost his grin. "But now it's time for the real questioning. Tell me why Sephiroth is avoiding the inevitable."

Aeris looked around trying to know what to say. She didn't want to tell the truth for both of her and Sephiroth's sake but her father's life was on the line. Sephiroth wouldn't have let her go if he thought she could screw it up anymore though. She trembled even harder as she looked down at the desk, "He's waiting for the others to come."

"A rescue mission eh? How intriguing and out of character. Why didn't he attempt to fight me when he first got here?"

"He was tired, from the teleporting." Aeris paused remembering that day. "He didn't want to hurt them." She looked over at the disfigured clones strapped to the table.

Hojo let out a loud sickening laugh. "He doesn't want to hurt his brethren. So he is on our side." Hojo laughed extremely loud, Aeris grimaced at the sound. "That is good to hear, maybe he does want to fight beside me."

Aeris just put her head down in shame. _If only I was stronger I could save all of us. I just run away and let the others take care of it._

Hojo then squinted his eyes. "Cetra, what are you hiding in Kalm. I know something is there, that's where you were, and now the other two failures are there now. What is there?"

Aeris felt a shiver shoot down her spine. She knew why they were there but she knew if she told it'd be so dangerous. "That's where my step mother is, she agreed to house them."

Hojo stood up out of his seat his armed hand moving straight to Professor Gast's temple again. Aeris jumped. "Don't lie to me bitch! What are you hiding, I want the truth!"

Aeris felt her trembling worsen and tears began falling from her eyes. She saw the worry and fear reflected in her own father's expression. "Cloud…and Tifa…" She stalled and sobbed some more. "They have a child there…"

Hojo's eyes popped and he dropped the gun to his side as he laughed so hard his body looked like he was having a seizure. Gast only closed his eyes. "So, Cloud has passed his infected genes onto a fresh child. This is exactly what we need Faremis!" Hojo cackled. "Well thank you Cetra, that'll be all today I'll escort you back to your cell. It won't be long now."

Aeris was sobbing heavily as she entered the cell with Sephiroth sitting there looking at her.

After Hojo had went out of sight, she let herself go. She sat down right next to Sephiroth and covered her face with her hands. "Oh Sephiroth, I told him. I had to, he had a gun next to dad's head. It's all my fault, it's all over now."

She shivered as she felt surprisingly warm hand grab her wrist and pull it down from her face. She looked up still crying. Sephiroth looked as calm as ever, his eyebrows furrowed slightly in what almost looked like a possible concern.

"I know. It was bound to happen sooner or later, you did nothing wrong. We're doing all we can here, it's up to the others to do their share." Sephiroth said. His warm hand moved to her cheek wiping some of the tears off as they continued to fall. "If they do bring her here, then we'll have to do whatever we can to get out of here with her." Sephiroth explained calmly as the hand then moved from her cheek to around her shoulder pulling her slightly close in a small and loose embrace.

Aeris quickly took the opportunity and fell against his side, falling into the crook against his arm wrapped around her and laying her sobbing head against the side of his chest which was also very warm. She continued to cry long after.

Cloud lay in bed still awake. Tifa was next to him sound asleep but there was too much of a burden on his mind. Tira was laying in the crib behind him sound asleep. He had rocked her until she drifted off to her peaceful slumber.

He couldn't stand not knowing what was happening to Aeris, and he didn't quite trust her safety with Sephiroth still. Then Tira was at risk of being taken which he couldn't stand. Tira wasn't even entirely his daughter, he had to now accept and share biological fatherhood with Sephiroth. Nothing in his life was ever easy.

Cloud heard his daughter cry. He sprang out of bed as he turned to see her out of her crib carried by a disappearing black mist. "Tira!" He yelled as he felt pressure travel through his arm. He shot it at the blackness trying to avoid his daughter.

It was too late. She was gone.

Tifa woke up to the sound, "What is it Cloud?"

"They took her!" Cloud said stomping out of the room. "We're going to Mideel!"

Aeris had quit crying but still remained snuggled against Sephiroth's side. He didn't seem to mind as he still just looked forward.

"Are you running a temp? You seem awfully warm, not that I mind, it's nice compared to all this cold metal." Aeris said to the man against her.

She felt his arm move as he shrugged. She still smiled. "Hey Sephiroth, Zack told me he met one of your girlfriends from the past? What was she like?"

She looked up to him as she saw his face give a confused look. "She wasn't a girlfriend. I'm not used to counting on people enough to have a 'girlfriend'. She was an acquaintance that to others might have looked like something else."

Aeris thought about what he said. "Hmm, well did you kiss her more than three times?"

He raised an eyebrow and turned to Aeris. "Yes?"

"That makes you guys practically boyfriend and girlfriend." Aeris answered.

"Hmph." Sephiroth smirked. "You can think that."

Aeris giggled a little bit. "Anyways, tell me about her!"

Sephiroth shrugged again.

"Oh you men. So typical."

Sephiroth didn't reply. He was listening to something he thought he might have heard. Then they both heard it. A loud cry and wail coming from a high pitched voice. Sephiroth looked down at Aeris.

"It's Tira!" Aeris said sitting up out of Sephiroth's arm. Sephiroth turned his gaze to outside the cell.

"Aeris, we're going to have to take a gamble." Sephiroth said in a deep serious tone.

She turned to him. "What is it?"

"I'm going to finish Hojo." He turned to her. "I need you to start healing me though."

Aeris nodded. She moved over to him and began summoning her power into her hands she put her hands to his chest and began transferring her powers into him. She shook her head. "You're injured too bad, anything I can do will only be temporary."

"That's fine. It shouldn't take long." His words dripped with violent lust.

Aeris only nodded. She understood his anger.

"It's going to take a few hours."

"That's okay, they'll be examining her before they do anything for awhile." Sephiroth said.

"Cid doesn't this go any faster?" Cloud asked frustrated.

Cid turned toward the man. "Yeah it can go a lot fucking faster, and we'll go right into a spinout and we'll all be too dead to go save your goddamn daughter!"

Cloud glared daggers at him. "Don't ever talk about her like that again." He threatened.

"Please, let's just cooperate; bickering is not going to get us to Tira any faster!" Tifa begged still in tears in the helicopter. Barret had been trying to comfort her, though it wasn't his specialty.

Zack had been quiet the whole ride there. His nerves were going wild, they had taken his girl, his hero, and now he's taken his best friend's baby.

"This will be the last thing Hojo ever does." Red growled.

"Two hours till arrival." Reeve announced looking at his computer.

"Bout damn time, I'm ready to do some fighting!" Yuffie yelled punching the air.

"That's all that I can do." Aeris said sighing from exhaustion as she leaned back and put her arms down.

"It's good. Thank you Aeris." Sephiroth said before quickly standing to his feet as good as new. He walked over to the bars of the cell door and held his hand out, a large ball of red energy tore through melting the bars to the floor. He stepped over them and looked back. "Stay here." He told her. He walked past the cell down the hall.

He entered the laboratory. Hojo had the child strapped onto one of the tables examining her, while of course, laughing maniacally. Hojo looked up and saw Sephiroth standing in the doorway. Masamune now in his hand begging for blood.

"I hope you aren't actually thinking about attacking me, my son." Hojo laughed. "You'll have all your brethren quite angry at you. And with power comparable to yours, it would put you in quite the bind."

Sephiroth didn't reply only grinned as he walked menacingly towards his father. "Your time is running out Hojo."

Professor Gast stayed back in the corner silently watching the act.

Hojo pulled a gun out of his coat pocket and pointed it at Sephiroth, "Don't take another step."

Sephiroth continued to walk towards him. Hojo shot several rounds all deflected by Sephiroth's swift and precise movements of his blade. Hojo growled under his breath. He then began laughing as he transformed into his true monstrous self. His legs turned into several tentacles, as did his arms. His torso burst through his coat revealing a green skinny body producing thick goo of sorts from it's large pores. Professor Gast gasped.

"It's a shame you'll have to die my son. You could have been such a good ally. Unfortunately you're too young to realize the right thing to do."

Sephiroth gave a smug grin. "Too bad your own doings will become your undoings." Sephiroth jumped in the air coming down towards Hojo with his sword outstretched.

Hojo flung a tentacle towards Sephiroth, which he shot concentrated magic at shooting it down and burning it to the torso of Hojo. Sephiroth came down with his blade, Hojo ducked out of the way, his reaction time heightened due to his transformation. He swung a poisonous tentacle at Sephiroth's head but he ducked and swiped at Hojo's ankles. Hojo stepped back but still felt at least four of his tentacles become cut. He howled out in pain.

He flew up to the other side of the room and landed behind Sephiroth who quickly turned on his heels. Hojo had cast a missile like spell of magic towards him, Sephiroth swung his arm in front of him and made a wave of energy protect him, and when Hojo's attack met it, it was hurled back towards the direction of Hojo. Hojo was hit directly not being able dodging fast enough. He fell back onto the ground.

Sephiroth walked smugly towards the fallen monstrosity his father had become, the familiar feeling of dominance crept up on him something he hadn't felt in several years. He watched as Hojo squirmed against the wall. Hojo frowned and turned behind him, he saw a pipe and instantly wrapped one of his tentacles around it, breaking a large piece of it off. Steam began escaping from the pipe that was no longer connected. Hojo jumped back to his feet.

Sephiroth stopped and only shook his head at Hojo's desperation. Hojo held the pipe out in front of him, Sephiroth kept walking slowly towards him. Hojo saw his opportunity and jumped to the other side of Sephiroth and swung the pipe. Sephiroth sensing the pipe coming his direction stepped back and met the pipe with his blade cutting it clean in half to a useless length.

Hojo summoned an inferno of fire in the distance between them. He then began to make it to a targeted area on the other side of the laboratory. Sephiroth ran through the fire without hesitation and his blade met Hojo before he made it halfway across the room.

"You bastard!" Hojo spat, ooze escaping his mouth as he spoke. He was looking down at the blade that had pierced through his torso, he still squirmed skewered on it.

Sephiroth took the blade and shoved it through the floor. Hojo slid down, meeting the floor with his face. Sephiroth walked around to stand in front of his father's head.

"You can't do this! I'm your father! I am your creator! I OWN you!" Hojo screamed.

Sephiroth didn't say a word, only smirked as he bent down on one knee. He wrapped his ungloved fingers around the jaw of the man on the floor. Hojo tried biting his fingers, but they weren't close enough to allow it. Sephiroth moved his foot to press down on Hojo's shoulder holding it still. He gripped the man's head even tighter as he pulled it off his body.

Professor Gast gagged at the gruesome sight. Hojo's body and face both stilled. Sephiroth stood back up, holding onto the head by the bloody piece of spinal cord that hung from the head. Sephiroth summoned flame from his hand and burned the rest of Hojo's body to ashes. He then took his sword from the ground silently. He walked over to where Tira had been strapped.

The baby was silent and still, but her chest still rose and fell with breaths. Sephiroth then finally acknowledged Faremis and looked his way.

"She's fine, she is under anesthestic." He said speechless and with a loss of words. Sephiroth nodded. A loud screeching and claw sounds suddenly broke out from the hall with the cells. Faremis grew a fearful look, "Sephiroth, they know he's dead. They're reacting, you'll have to kill them."

Sephiroth turned to him. "They can't go back?" His own words triggered some doubt as to whether or not he could actually be concerned about another's life after so brutally taking one away from his own father.

Faremis shook his head, "If we were to try the best that could happen is horribly mutated children in a comatose state…"

Sephiroth nodded. Still holding Hojo's spine he walked over towards the man's ashes. A set of keys on a keyring lay charred on the ground. Sephiroth picked them up and made his way to the corridor.

As he made his way to the cell Aeris gasped as she saw Hojo's head hanging upside down from Sephiroth's hands. "Get out."

Aeris nodded as she jumped to her feet and ran out the cell into the corridor. The sound of the angry clones grew louder. Sephiroth held the keys out to her she looked at them curiously, "Leave and close the door, lock it. Then take Professor Gast out of his shackles and try to leave."

Aeris stood there and looked at him.

"Now." He demanded, she jumped and ran down towards the laboratory closing the door behind her and locking it.

She turned to her father, who smiled and broke down in tears. Aeris ran towards him. He embraced her in a tight hug as they met. They both began crying.

"Aeris, I'm so glad you're safe." Faremis said, repeating it between sobs.

They stood there for several minutes. Aeris stepped back out of the embrace but still holding onto her dad. "Is he going to be okay?"

Faremis stood there, he looked towards the door, the shrieks were now louder than ever. It was impossible to tell what was happening. He shook his head, "I don't know, Aeris. But from what I saw him do to…Hojo, he has a good chance."

Aeris just nodded. She then looked down at the man's shackles. "Oh Dad, I gotta get those off of you!" She took the keys and began trying different ones in the shackles' lock.

She finally got the shackles unlocked and stood back up. Gast stepped around happy for his legs to have the freedom.

"Do you know how to get out of here?"

He quickly realized the situation, he nodded. "There's a secret entrance in that wall over there. Then a bunch of a stairs that lead to somewhere on the surface."

Aeris ran over as soon as she spotted Tira and grabbed her, holding her close to her chest. "Let's go!" she called.

Gast moved over to the wall and opened what look liked a cabinet but turned out to be a large door. Aeris followed him holding the naked baby girl moving as fast as she safely could.

It took what seemed like hours to finally get to the top. The entrance at the top was a cave in the hilly side of the Mideel, made from when the Lifestream uprooted the town. They fell on the ground as soon as they saw some of the green grass.

"What do we do now?" Aeris asked unsure of what to do at this point.

Gast took a deep breath of fresh air he'd been denied for almost twenty years now and winced for awhile at the brightness of the sunshine. He then finally came to, "I, I don't know. We should probably stay here and wait for Sephiroth."

He sat next to Aeris and just stared at her again for the longest time. She put most of her attention on the baby in her arms. "You're so beautiful Aeris. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

She looked up at her father and smiled. "Thank you, you look just like how mom would describe you as. I didn't think I'd ever get to meet you."

"So who's this Cloud fellow?" Gast asked playfully. Hojo loved filling him on all the juicy details about his experiments.

Aeris laughed a little. "He's just a friend dad. It's a boy named Zack you should be worried about." She paused the situation taking place in her head again. "Hopefully though you'll get to meet him, since they should be on their way right now."

He cocked his head a little bit. He then looked up as he heard the sound of a low flying helicopter. Aeris jerked her head up, she saw on the side a painted picture of Cid's trademark bikini girl.

Aeris stood up quickly. "That's them!" She began waving her free arm around wildly and hopping just a safe height to make sure Tira stayed secure in her arms. "Cid! I'm Here! Right Here!"

Gast stood up to looking at his daughter. "That's your friends?" He then did the same thing. "Here! We're down here!"

The helicopter just flew away.

Aeris stomped. "It's no use; we don't have materia or any flares. They'll never find us!"

Gast just frowned. "Don't worry Aeris they'll notice us eventually. Don't give up now."

She sighed and sat back down. "You're right," she held Tira closer to her. "we'll just have to wait." She looked at the ground.

A deep scream came from the the tunnel. Aeris perked her head up knowing exactly who it had came from. Gast did the same. She stood up, "He needs help!"

Gast reached for her leg, "No! Aeris, there's nothing we can do, the only thing that can stop them is one of their own. We're powerless against them."

"But I can heal him, I bet my magic is wearing off!" Aeris cried.

"You'll die if you go Aeris! Please, I just found you, I can't lose you now daughter!" Gast yelled at her. She stopped, he was right she was being selfish.

She looked at him and walked close. She sat down by him again. He wrapped himself around her and the babe. He stroked her hair trying to comfort her as she began to cry. "He endured all that because of my mistake, and now he's fighting for his life, and the life of this planet that's done nothing but hurt him. It's not fair, I can't even help him."

"It's okay Aeris. I'm sure he knows you'd help him if you could. He'll make it, Hojo's told me about him." Gast said shuddering at the mention.

Right then a huge explosion came from the top of the hell. Ground burst from above them and was about to rain down upon them. "Get in the cave!" Gast yelled.

Aeris bent over covering Tira in case they didn't make it and ran towards the cave. They made it just in time as they watched chunks of land fall before them. Gast stood up towards the entrance of the cave trying to look out to see what was happening. "They just blew up a part of the ceiling of the lair."

"Are they outside?"

"It's not that big, it must have just been a big blast of energy." Gast said. "It should get that helicopter's attention though."

As the raining of land and pieces of metal stopped Aeris too stepped towards the entrance. Gast pointed outwards, "Look it's that helicopter!" Aeris followed the hand, and she smiled wide.

She ran outside the cave and began waving wildly, Gast followed. The helicopter must have noticed because it changed course and headed toward their direction instead of on top of the hill by the blast.

The helicopter was loud as it landed, loud enough to wake Tira out of her medically induced slumber. She began crying loudly but nobody seemed to care.

Tifa, Cloud, and Zack were the first to jump out of the helicopter all making their way directly towards Aeris and Tira.

Tifa pulled Tira out of Aeris's arms and held her tightly against her chest. Zack ran up and embraced Aeris.

"I'm so sorry for everything 'Ris." He whispered to her but she seemed not to care as she only pulled him closer.

Zack pulled away as Cloud approached. "Where is Sephiroth?"

Aeris turned to him, "He's down there fighting the clones! Please can you help him? I'm not sure if he's going to be able to handle it."

Zack and Cloud looked at each other and nodded. Cloud spoke up again his voice cold and angry, "We'll go, the rest will stay here and make sure you are safe." Cloud gave a questioning look towards Professor Gast but shrugged it off and continued towards the cave with Zack at his side.

They ran down the stairs, faster as the screeches from monsters grew louder, signaling they were growing closer. "No matter how many of them are down there, the three of us are going to come back alive." Zack said. Cloud nodded silently.

They reached the door leading into the laboratory, wasting no time Cloud kicked it open. The underground building had turned into nothing but a blood bath. All the machinery was damaged and broken in ways that none of it could be recognized. Everything in the room was at least splattered if not covered in blood. The bodies of at least fifteen clones lay scattered throughout the room, the stench of death had already began spreading. In the center of the room, was a bloodied and beaten Sephiroth fending off the last two clones. He was moving slowly, as the clones who must have ran out of energy themselves had taken to clawing and biting at him.

Zack and Cloud ran toward into the room as Sephiroth finished one of the two remaining beasts throwing powerful magic at the beast's head. He turned to face the last one along with Zack and Cloud. It jumped towards Sephiroth. Cloud and Zack instantly threw their magic at the beast from two sides of the room. The clone fell to the floor squirming, writhing in pain. Sephiroth sent one last bit of magic at the creature causing it to die completely and fall still.

Cloud and Zack instantly ran towards Sephiroth. He was covered in blood head to toe. His injuries clearly visible, he had pieces on his arms that looked like his flesh had been bitten off. On his chest he had wound that was covered in blood and with the only contrast was the white of a large inhuman rib like bone showing. Part's of his face that weren't covered in blood, showed charred flesh and even another bite mark that seems to almost tear into his skull. And in his right hand, instead of his sword he held what looked like dismembered head by a spinal cord.

He then began coughing loudly, bending over letting blood flow out of his mouth like a fountain. Zack and Cloud instantly reached him.

"Brace yourself, I'll heal you, I have materia." Cloud said bending towards the man urgently. Sephiroth moved his hand that was catching the falling blood and pushed him out of the way as he began walking hunched over towards the stairs.

"I'll be fine. I lasted this long without you, I don't need you now." He spat as he walked towards the stairs. He stopped and turned around as he walked upon the first stairs. "Do me a favor though, and burn all of this," he paused for a moment, "so it'll all be over."

He then turned around and went back to painfully and slowly trying to climb the many steps of the stairs.

Zack and Cloud watched him until he left field of vision. "That was a little harsh." Zack said turning to Cloud.

Cloud was silent still watching the stairs. "No matter how hard I try. He'll always be the hero." Cloud looked at the ground as Zack stared at him curiously. Cloud looked back to Zack. "You heard him, we have to burn this place. We shouldn't take long."

Cloud and Zack set the whole place in a controlled blaze. They shut off the steal door that would contain the fire until they made it to the top.

Half way up the stairs they met up with the slow moving Sephiroth who had stopped bent over with dry heaves.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked concerned as the only thing exiting Sephiroth's mouth was gobs of blood. Before he could get any type of reply he watched as Sephiroth coughed up several large amounts of bloodied flesh balls.

"What the hell is that stuff?" Zack then asked, Cloud just squinted his eyes in inevitable disgust. Sephiroth didn't answer only went back to climbing the stairs in his injured state, walking in the middle not giving Zack or Cloud enough space to pass him up. Neither of them complained.

"What is that?" Zack asked Sephiroth, noticing the spinal cord, as they almost made their way to the top of the stairs.

Sephiroth slowly turned his neck back and looked at him. "It's a gift." He said indifferently through his clenched mouth as he swallowed pain.

Zack got the hint that Sephiroth didn't want to tell him, and from what it looked like, Zack was unsure if Sephiroth could tell him without dying.

Sephiroth began coughing up blood again. This time he didn't even try catching it in his hand, he let it drip down his mouth onto his body until it made its way down his torn and ripped pants to the ground.

Once the trio reached the top and Sephiroth emerged in front of Avalanche and Faremis gasps were heard throughout the group. Many of them covered their mouths as they watched the bloodied abomination walked towards them.

"Sephiroth!" Aeris screamed only to have Zack reach her and put his hand on her arm. She turned to him and he whispered to her that he wasn't in a good mood.

They stared as the hunched warrior made his way towards the man wrapped in rose colored garments. Vincent stood there with a confused look etching over his face as Sephiroth approached him slowly. Sephiroth was in the middle of the group now, and he stopped, breaking down in a fit of coughs. A flood of blood exited his mouth pouring over his lips onto his body. Gags and grunts were heard over the group as even Barret and Cid couldn't hide their reactions.

Sephiroth then slowly finished his way towards Vincent. He finally was within two feet of the man. Sephiroth tried to stand up as straight as he could.

Sephiroth held up the bodiless head in his hand towards the quiet man. "You said you wanted to be the one to finish him. Take it, you know what to do."

Vincent squinted as he took the spine from Sephiroth's hand. He then flipped it and held the head right side up in his claw hand. He took his human hand and wiped blood off the face of the head. It showed the horrified green tinted face of Hojo. The group realized what it must have been and began talking and some members vocally announcing their disgust.

Vincent looked at Sephiroth. "Thank you." Was all that he said before Vincent muttered a fire spell and let the head before him turn to ashes.

"It's over finally." Cloud spoke out loud to the group.

Avalanche then broke out into celebration. Barret and Cid punched the air and smiled as they talked amongst themselves excitedly. Cloud made his way over towards Tifa and Tira before grabbing his daughter and held her protectively against his chest. Yuffie shouted out several insults towards the others for no apparent reason. Red had found himself conversing with Faremis and Vincent stood there silently thinking to himself after Sephiroth walked away.

Zack turned Aeris towards him. She looked up to him and instantly wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Zack I've missed you so much."

He then pulled her away, a frown on his face. "I'm so glad to hear you say that Aeris. But I don't deserve it. I've been hiding that from you all this time, and I'm just so sorry. I don't deserve you and I hate myself for it. I wasn't even able to save you…"

Aeris just smiled and shook her head. She fought against himself and found herself in his embrace again. "Oh Zack, you're just a boy. And if you don't deserve me, then that just makes you very lucky, because I'm still yours. I forgive you for everything, because really, I'm so happy to have you again."

A/N: No! This is not the end of the story, the love triangle will go on in the few chapters to come! Do not fear my friends, I wouldn't let it end so abruptly! I hope you enjoyed this chapter though, it's sort of a major one! Please Read + Review! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

"He shouldn't have been able to live through all that voltage passed through him but he did." Gast said. "Each day Hojo realized that his plan was failing but he continued to lie to himself that he could make Sephiroth submit sooner or later, and we thought it slightly looked closer each day." The once quiet table had been interrupted when Aeris asked Gast the question.

The group was quiet again at the dinner table at Cloud's house.

"Do you think we'll hear from him again?" Aeris said quietly breaking the silence.

Nobody replied.

"Maybe he's mad at us." Aeris said to herself.

"He's probably going to wait till he's healed." Zack said. Nobody else said anything, it's difficult to comfort somebody else's guilt when you're guilty yourself of the same thing.

Reeve coughed gathering attention. "Aeris, I think tomorrow would be a good time to collaborate on ideas. I'll need your help if I'm suppose to change the world into better people." He paused for a moment. "It's best if we don't waste any time right?"

Aeris nodded. It had been a long five days since they last saw Sephiroth and she held true to what she told him. They continued their dinner in silence. Still a strong ominous feeling everybody held towards their missing hero. Even the ones who once mocked him now find themselves silenced at his mention.

Vincent had kept the most silent out of them all. He had changed so much in the past days too. He quit wrapping his face in garments and hiding behind them. His eyes didn't seem so empty anymore but he always seemed deep in thought. The only person he spoke to ever being Professor Gast on occasion regarding Lucrecia.

"Cloud you need to sleep." Tifa said rolling over looking at him.

He shook his head, "I can't Tifa. I have too much on my mind. I have a lot to have to consider."

"About him?"

Cloud nodded. "He took everything away from me only a few years ago. But now I have him to thank for everything around me. My daughter wouldn't be a human right now, if it wasn't for him. In fact I probably wouldn't be here right now if he hadn't saved the day."

Tifa sighed. "I understand Cloud, I feel the same way. But we have to focus on the future now. It's all over now, Faremis said himself he can't think of any possible way for Jenova to come back."

Cloud just shook his head and looked ahead. "I don't know. I'll try to sleep Tifa. Goodnight." He said before turning the other way and laying still.

Cloud, Tifa, and Cid were the only ones awake. It was early in the morning and Tifa was preparing breakfast for the hefty crowd of people they were housing. They had gathered here for Tira's Birthday. They were silent with Cloud and Cid sharing pieces of the paper. That was when the quiet morning was interrupted with knocking on the front door. Cloud lifted his head up from the newspaper Cid and Tifa turning to him.

"Go get it Strife!" Cid called drinking a long sip of his coffee. Cloud stepped away from his chair and left the kitchen and walked towards the front door.

He slowly opened it, he had a good idea it was going to be Joan, the town's social coordinator asking for his advice on their next festival. Cloud was flabbergasted though when he opened the door to find a familiar character with long silver hair standing before him. It was Sephiroth, standing silently in front of him, completely healed and looking like his former self.

"I have something I need to deliver to Aeris." Sephiroth spoke calmly. Cloud raised his eyebrow but only nodded, he didn't know what to say to the warrior, so he waited as he gathered his new guest's words.

"I'll go wake her up. You can wait inside." Cloud said as he turned to wake Aeris up and left, leaving the door open for Sephiroth enter.

Sephiroth stepped into the house but did not go any further, closing the door behind he stayed leaning against the door post. Cid walked into the room having a cigarette and holding an ashtray in front of him. When Cid placed his eyes on the silver haired man, both the ashtray and cigarette fell to the floor. Cid then swore and stomped his cigarette out, preventing a fire.

"Well I'll be damned, the cat came back. You were in pretty bad shape! We weren't even sure you made it after all this time of not hearing a word about ya!." The old man laughed as he sat down on the couch in the room.

"It was messy." Sephiroth agreed calmly.

"Well hell boy, why don't you have yourself a seat, and tell us where the hell have you been all these months?" Cid called pointing to the recliner next to him.

Sephiroth shook his head. "I don't plan on staying long."

"Why the hell not? Where do you got to go too?" Cid asked. "You're going to upset the little girl upstairs she's been worried to sick about you this whole entire time. You left her feeling pretty guilty about everything."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't necessary of her. I don't have any good reason of staying here."

"You have plenty of a good reason of stayin'. You're one of us now." Cid paused taking a drag off of a newly lit cigarette and exhaling. "Awh hell why am I bothering trying to talk to ya, I'm sure you'll get enough heckling from the little lady."

And almost on cue, Aeris came jogging down the stairs into the room in nothing but her floral printed night gown. She smiled as soon as she saw Sephiroth in the room, she ran up and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He responded slowly to the gesture wrapping his arms loosely around her.

"Oh Seph I was so worried! I'm so glad to see you're okay! You are okay right?" She asked as she let go of him slowly and stepped back and examined him even more closely. Zack had appeared behind her next to Cloud in the doorway to the kitchen watching the whole scene. He was also in pajamas grinning at them.

Sephiroth looked to Aeris. "I'm fine." He announced. "I have some things to give to you."

Aeris looked at him curiously, her smile fell to a frown as she could tell he didn't plan on staying as she hoped. "What?"

Sephiroth put his hand in his pocket and then pulled it out, clasping his fist around it to avoid showing its contents. He held his hand out over the one Aeris extended responding to his. "This belongs to you." He said as he dropped the white materia into her hand. She gave a big smile. "And I'll let you keep this one just in case." He said as he also dropped the black materia in her hand.

Aeris's mouth went ajar for a moment as she stared at the black materia in her hand. She then shut it realizing why he gave it to her and looked up at him. "Thank you so much Sephiroth." She whispered before throwing herself around him one more time in a tight embrace.

"You're welcome Aeris." He said pulling away. He looked around the room at the members who were there. He nodded his head at them and then turned on his heals for the door.

A small hand on his arm made him stop as she tried to turn him back around. "You can't really be planning on leaving already? You have to stay at least a few days!" Aeris exclaimed.

Sephiroth just turned to the side and shook his head. He grabbed a paper out of his back pocket and showed it to Aeris. It was a list with about eighteen names written on it. "These are the parents of the children I killed. They have a right to know they'll never see their offspring again."

The whole room went dead silent. Sephiroth didn't waste the opportunity and turned back towards the door and opened it. He stepped out and closed it behind him.

Aeris stomped her foot. "No! It's not fair!" She said before she ran out after him. Zack and Cloud followed her.

"Sephiroth, please just stay for one day! You've been gone for months! We had no idea where you were or if you were okay!" Aeris begged to the man walking away from the house.

He looked down and then turned back to her. "After this task I'm going to leave." He looked at Cloud and Zack who were giving intriguing looks. He turned back to Aeris making eye contact. "If I do come back though, I expect to see some changes." He then turned straight on the road and teleported, gone.

Aeris felt herself start to cry. Zack walked and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Aeris it's okay. It's not your fault, he wanted to leave and take care of things. That's the way he is, and nobody's going to change that. He's not the type to settle down."

She turned and put herself against his chest. "No, it's all our faults. We should have helped him that day! Let him know that somebody cares!" She cried into his chest.

"Let's go inside Aeris, maybe go back to bed." Zack said not knowing what exactly he should do. Aeris didn't argue as he walked her back inside Cloud following behind them.

Cid perked his head up at the crying girl coming inside. "Well I'll be damned; somebody actually had the ability to say no to the little miss."

She didn't respond and continued sobbing as Zack led her back upstairs Cloud stayed where he was with his arms crossed. Tifa entered the room with a worried look. "Cloud, what happened? Why is Aeris crying?"

Cloud shook his head, Cid also was paying attention. "Sephiroth came to see Aeris. She wanted him to stay but he wanted to go leave."

"Where?"

Cloud shrugged. "Aeris seemed like she might have had an idea. I'll ask her later."

Cid began laughing loudly. "Poor little girl, probably fell in love with the bastard like all the other females on this goddamn planet!"

Cloud and Tifa both glared at the pilot until he quit laughing and made a remark regarding their senses of humor.

Zack came down the stairs into the main room. Cloud and Tifa were on the floor playing with Tira. He sat down on a couch and sighed.

Cloud and Tifa looked up from the giggling baby at Zack. "Did she finally fall asleep?"

Zack nodded and crossed his arms. "I just want to see her happy. Even I'm mad at Sephiroth now for making her feel like this. I thought she'd be happy that he came so she would quit worrying if he was dead or not."

"It'll be fine, Aeris will get over it. It's probably best it was this way." Cloud said solemnly placing Tira in his lap as he sat next to Zack.

Zack sighed again. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure." Tifa said as Cloud nodded.

"I want to propose to Aeris. Do you think I should wait?" Zack asked scared to see what the others would think.

Tifa gasped as she smiled and put her hand to her mouth. Cloud looked at her and got a grin himself. "Zack you should do it when it feels right for you, and if that's now than now is the time. I think Aeris would faint if you did. I can see it in her eyes that she's crazy about you." Tifa said.

Zack smiled in relief. "Thanks Teef! What about you Cloud?"

Cloud grinned and nodded. "I think it'd definitely turn Aeris's mood right around."

Zack jumped up out of his seat. "Good! I'm going to go get a ring right now! I got some money selling all those monster hides I've killed practicing my new magic!" He started to get up and leave. "See 'ya guys later! If Aeris wakes up, tell her I went for a walk."

Cloud and Tifa looked at each other. "Zack! You're still in your pajamas!" Tifa yelled after him but it was too late.

"I think I might actually be in love with him, Elder." Aeris said. The others told her that Zack had went on a walk so she decide it was a good time for her to try to talk to Bugenhagen, before she had to start working with Reeve and all she could think about was Sephiroth.

"It's different than before? What the planet was doing to you?" Bugenhagen asked slight humor in his voice.

"I can't stop thinking about him. Everything, the way he moved, the things he said, everything about him. And I've never had anybody before tell me to do what I wanted to do. I've always been encouraged to follow someone else and not to make my own decisions." Aeris paused sighing forcing herself to handle the situation and not break down anymore. "Bugen, I love him, and I'll never see him again."

Bugenhagen laughed. "That's not true Aeris, you have the capability to travel the cosmos. You could chase after him."

Aeris shook her head. "No I can't just leave everybody here behind without an explanation. Plus I don't want to do it by myself, and I'm not even sure how to."

"Then you've answered your own question my dear." Bugenhagen said. "I can't be of anymore help, and I'll be leaving with Nanaki after dinner tonight."

Aeris gave a slight smile. "I know, and thank you so much Bugenhagen for talking to me." Aeris walked over and gave the man a large hug.

The rest of the group had awoken by the time Zack came back from 'exploring' as he called it. They then spent the rest of the afternoon debating over ideas with Reeve as how to go about with their "Global Reform" and assess its progress so far. Aeris couldn't help but be positive about how real it seemed to be coming true as they put together their plans and carried them out. Perhaps this planet still had hope. She was also happy that the past few months she had heard the planet talking more with murmurs of pleasure.

Aeris had calmed down throughout the afternoon, by dinner she was nearly back to her old self. She still tried avoiding the conversations having to do with Sephiroth and not thinking about them, but they'd come up and she'd bite back tears. It didn't help that Zack was being awfully snuggly and close today but she didn't mind, it was sweet and she needed the reassurance.

"We can start building those roads immediately, which should make trade easier to starving areas in the world. And in the more rural parts we'll have the military guard them of remaining Mako monsters in the areas. And we can instigate the morality class into schools around the world as soon as next year." Reeve paused to take a sip of his wine. "Things are looking good, Aeris!"

Aeris gave Reeve a smile. "Good!"

Cloud perked up. "Aeris, I was wondering, what did Sephiroth mean when he said he was leaving?"

Aeris swallowed her bite of food. Her expression instantly fell. "He's leaving to a different place." Aeris spoke slowly, and pointed to the ceiling. "Out there."

"He can do that?"

Aeris nodded. "Bugenhagen said he had the ability to, and I wouldn't doubt it."

"Hmph." Cloud said curiously.

Zack squirmed in his seat, noticing Aeris's mood fall slightly. That's not what he wanted to happen this night. He decided he better do it now in case her mood fell even more. He stood up out of his seat next to Aeris. Tifa grinned knowingly, Aeris looked up at him curiously.

Zack gave a nervous smile, "Everybody I have something I need to say, er…well I mean ask. I want to ask something very important of a very special girl in my life." Aeris's eyes popped. Zack dug a box out of his pocket and crouched down in front of his chair to where he was beneath Aeris looking up at her. "Aeris, will you marry me?"

Aeris threw herself around the crouched man's neck. She began crying hard. "Yes Zack, yes!"

Zack picked her up by the waist and lifted her up holding her tightly. He stepped away from the table and spun her around a few times laughing himself almost feeling his own tears of joy begin to fall. Avalanche clapped in response to the happy scene.

Farmis and Vincent were the only two left awake. Both were sitting outside enjoying the night sky, or at least Faremis was.

"Congratulations." Vincent told the man.

Faremis gave a slight laugh. "It's a little sudden. I just meet my daughter and she's married off a few months later…" Faremis sighed. "If I had any idea this was how things were going to turn out I would've stopped it all. No good thing came from what we did."

Vincent moved his gaze to the ground. "I wish Sephiroth would have stayed just long enough for me to have him meet Lucrecia."

Faremis turned towards Vincent. "She's still alive?"

Vincent nodded. "Barely." He had actually hunted her down a few days after they rescued Aeris and Tira, and he told her the news about Hojo. She cried and asked him to leave, regrettably he had.

Faremis shook his head. "Hojo was a monstrosity to everything we tried to accomplish. If only we had seen that before. I hate myself for leaving Sephiroth with Hojo, I should have just stayed there with him." He paused long enough for silence to end the conversation before he started it again. "Vincent, I was thinking, and I probably could undo what Hojo did to you."

Vincent looked at Faremis and shook his head. "The real damage Hojo did can never be undone. Not to any of the victims of his actions."

Faremis only nodded. "I understand."

(A/N) Alright so of course this obviously isn't the end either! In fact this entire story isn't the true 'end' as I am about 2/3s done with the sequel, which I think is a ton better! I will guess there is though only about 1 or 2 chapters left of this story, so get ready!

Also I've gotten some amazing reviews from some awesome readers!

To my loyal reviewer Gator-aide: Your reviews make me one of the happiest writers in the world. Not only do your encouraging reviews fire me up, they make me roll on the floor laughing. I find myself referring to Aeris as a cow now occasionally when I write. ; ) Keep it up!

Orochimaru-sama animexx: I am so happy that you love my story so much! In fact when I read your review I felt quite special and I hope I don't disappoint you! Love to hear more from you!

kairi-Sparda: I hope I don't make you wait too long! Also super happy you're loving my story! You don't know how even the most simple reviews can really make someone's day!


	19. Chapter 19

(AUTHORS NOTE & MATURE WARNING): Here it is, the grand finale! Also it's the chapter that is main reason this story is rated M. There is a sexual scene, so please use discretion if it bothers you!

The next day most of Avalanche had left and headed back to their own homes in their own part of the world. Cloud and Tifa offered Zack and Aeris to stay in their house until they were able to get on their feet and settle back down on the world. Professor Gast also stayed with Aeris, he had stayed with Vincent for the last 2 months trying to find ways to make up for what he had done, but now he was focused on trying to catch up on everything he missed with the world around him. Trying to fit in as many conversations with Aeris as possible and even a few with this new fellow, and soon to be son-in-law Zack.

Cloud entered the living room where Aeris was curled up in a blanket staring at the wall alone being as silent as mouse. He walked in and sat next to her also without making a word to interrupt her silence.

"Isn't it a little lonely for you here?" Cloud asked suspiciously.

Aeris shrugged looking down in her blanket covered lap.

Cloud shifted in his seat. "What's wrong, Aeris?"

She shook her head slightly. "I wish he'd stayed."

Cloud's gaze also then fell too. "Aeris, he did what he felt he had to."

"He shouldn't have felt like he had to leave."

"There's nothing we could have ever done. He knows he'll never belong here, maybe somewhere out there will be more accepting." Cloud spoke slightly comprehensively.

Aeris shook her head slowly. "I, I hope he does. It's the least he deserves."

Cloud nodded in return. Of course there was still a part of Cloud who thought the only place Sephiroth belonged was in hell, but he knew better than to tell Aeris that.

Aeris then looked to Cloud and gave a small smile. "Do you know where Zack is?"

Cloud nodded again, "He just got back from training a while ago. Went to take a shower."

Aeris smiled again. "Thank you Cloud." She said as she stood up slowly and left the room.

"Hey! I like it when my ever-so-lovely fiancé is there to greet me as I finish my shower!" Zack said playfully as he sat down on the bed next to Aeris with only his towel on.

Aeris smiled looking at him, still not feeling the happiest, but she didn't want to damper Zack's teasing. He smiled back at her, as moved back laying against the bed, and he leaned forward and grabbed Aeris by the waist and pulled her up close against him and his chest. "I've been thinking 'Ris, that we should get married as soon as possible. What do you think?"

She turned her neck to look up above her where Zack's adoring face that was smiling at her before dipping down and kiss her forehead. She nodded back to him, "That sounds, nice. I'll have to grow a lot of flowers first though."

Zack gave a laugh. "Then that's it, as soon as you have enough flowers grown, we'll have our wedding."

Aeris smiled at him almost feeling uncomfortable thinking about what she was jumping into with somebody, just a few years ago this was what she dreamt of, but now things were different. She knew she should've felt happier, but she couldn't help but feel a little bit anxious and guilty. As if she were betraying herself.

"I have to make sure I snatch you up before somebody else tries to make a move at stealing your heart." Zack teased playfully holding his girl closer and giving her light kisses along her neck.

Aeris shifted against him almost avoiding the touches but she eventually slowed down and let him begin. What was coming would be the true test of their love, and Aeris would give in, as she knew the one she had truly fallen smitten to was gone, and most likely not coming back.

His hands moved down towards her legs pulling her new sun dress up to her thighs slowly as his lips remained on her neck. She made no move to stop him, she had been the one to say yes a few nights before, and by doing that she had already surrendered herself to this, prepared or not.

Zack than grabbed Aeris's waist again, and turned her around, switching spots, laying her on the bed. She looked up at him, looking down at her. He supported his own weight as he rested his body atop hers and met her lips with his own passionately.

She returned it the best she could not being nearly as experienced as he was in this sort of behavior but even her skill seemed to fire the black haired man up even more. After the passion became boiling for Zack he retreated slightly, his body already taking deep breaths of anticipation. He looked down at his slightly dazed looking partner.

"Aeris, do you want to?"

She just looked at him, knowing it'd be cruel to even go this far and deny him of his happiness he'd waited so patiently to get from her. She nodded swallowing all suspected regrets.

He gave a big grin as he gave her a quick kiss and looked down at her. "I love you Aeris." His whisper was so true and powerful Aeris almost wanted to break down and cry that she could never be able to say it to him with so much sincerity anymore.

"I love you too." She said quietly out of nervousness. Zack didn't catch it though. He went back down to kissing her passionately celebrating as he knew she was about to become completely his.

Zack then moved down passed her lips, and began along her jaw line to her ear and then back down her neck. The actions almost made Zack want to lose it right there, as she began to shiver and tremble underneath him.

As his kissing went lower and lower and his hands traveled that direction to looking to find the bottom of her dress to pull up. Aeris couldn't help but let her own body's excitement infect the uneasiness of her mind. She felt her self trembling in anticipation as her blood began to boil and her head began to fog.

Zack's lip left her body as he sat up on his knees and grabbed the bottom of her dress. He pulled it up and over as Aeris sat up to help him get her out of it. As her skin became bare with only her last two garments hiding her most tender of regions. Zack stared down at her beautiful pale skin laying before him, as a wide smile grew on his face. Aeris looked at him somewhat shyly feeling more uneasy again unsure of what he was thinking about her body.

He looked at her expression and only chuckled a little bit before quickly coming back down and kissing her face passionately. He left her lips only to say with a happy chuckle, "Aeris you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

She smiled back at the compliment and gave him a kiss in return. Feeling her confidence raise she began to move her hands up his arms by her sides that were supporting his weight. They were strong and muscular. Her hands moved to his chest, she outlined the muscles of his torso. His skin looked dark with only one light in the room. He left her lips and she came back to, instantly putting her hands down wondering if he was offended, he only smiled, his eyes glowing brightly in the darkness. He went back down and put his own hands behind her back reaching for the clasps of her bra. She didn't refuse as he undid the clasp and lifted it off over her arms. She could spot the lust in his eyes as he looked down at her breasts for the first time they've known each other. A grin a mile wide came upon his face at the revelation of one of her well kept secrets.

"I suppose it's my turn now huh?" Zack said playfully to Aeris. Confusedly she cocked her head on the bed looking at him quizzically. He only laughed back. He reached for his towel at his waist. He quickly pulled it off and almost laughed as Aeris gave a shocked look at the extent of his excitement.

He put himself back down upon her, his mouth now over her breasts, caressing them with his tongue as he felt them grow even more hard and erect with the pleasure.

The sensations intoxicated Aeris as she trembled and shivers ran through her body. Her mind was now in a dense fog as the sensations Zack sent through her body and the pressure she felt up against her panties begging for entry as they both grew even more excited.

Zack felt himself moan when she arched her back beneath him, putting her close against his own aching body as he was finishing up on her breasts. He didn't even waste time to kiss his future bride, as he sat back up and his hands went straight for the thin fabric separating him away from his prize. He went back as he lifted her smooth and long legs to take it off over them. He looked at what those garments had been hiding from him all these years. He instantly reached forward not sure how much longer he could keep himself away from her. He bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips again, she kissed back even harder than before, driving him even more wild as it confirmed what he hoped his hardest for.

He let go, "You ready?"

Aeris nodded. Honestly she wasn't sure but she knew herself she was much far too gone to give any reply. She watched as he smiled and felt him back away and get ready to plunge within her depths.

She looked up into his glowing eyes as he wrapped his arms under her, and put his hips in between her legs readying for what he was about to do to her purity. He didn't even give warning as he quickly broke her barriers and penetrated her depths sending a quick and sharp pain through her body to the unfamiliar feeling. Her back arched as she took in a deep gasp.

"Are you okay?" She heard faintly, or seemingly so, as she nodded as the pain began to spill out of her and she felt her body still wanting more. Zack didn't budge as he looked upon her worriedly, growing impatient Aeris tightened her legs around him urging him for more. He gave a confused smile as he did as he was beckoned.

The pleasure quickly began to overtake the sore pain as Zack sped up feeling more confident that his partner was indeed not bothered. Aeris felt her head began to be consumed, she had close her eyes, not sure if she could focus the energy to open them. As the motions became quicker and quicker she felt herself unconsciously moving her body and moaning with the sensations that came along with them. The body that was dancing with hers came down still not interrupting the dance and it's lips pressed upon hers. They were hot and the tongue was familiar as it entered her mouth and explored. She leaned back into her pillow and moaned. Even through her closed eyes she could see somewhat of the luminescent glow, or maybe she was only imagining it. She grabbed onto the strong arms beside her and felt the abs of the one above contract as she felt the shapes against her own bare midsection.

"Aeris, I love you." She heard a deep velvety voice whisper to her, interrupting their lips. She didn't mind, she missed that voice, and it was comforting to hear it.

"I love you too…" She said breathlessly as she pulled those warm lips back down upon her own hungry ones. They shared the kiss some more, only interrupted by breaths and the motions that were still speeding up.

She felt bare as her partner left her. His thrusts getting strong enough they were causing her breasts to be almost thrown around with the way he had began pushing against her body. She heard that velvet deep voice let out a moan before one last powerful thrust inside her and she felt an explosion of warmth inside her.

Slowly after that she felt the presence withdraw itself. She smiled as she then grabbed the hands of the warrior and pulled him to rest atop her again, missing the presence of his body. The body returned to her. She moved her lips close to his ear as she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace, "I've missed you sooo much."

The other's lips only kissed her lips as she finished and rested within the embrace she was holding. She moved her hands down towards his back to run her hands through the length of his long hair. She felt herself frown as she went to touch the hair of her partner and her hands only touched wet, tough skin.

She opened her eyes and she frowned. Reality was in front of her, the deep velvety voice was not the one she was hearing, and the man in front of her had black hair. She had been imagining Sephiroth to herself the whole entirety. She squeezed tighter to Zack as she rested her head on his shoulder and she frowned, fighting hard to keep her tears away.

She had ruined everything that could have ever been.

"Aeris, I love you so much." Zack said after they held each other for what he would've guessed to be several moments.

He picked himself up off of her and looked down. She smiled crookedly, her eyes droopy from what seemed to be exhaustion which made him smile more as he rolled on the bed and lied next to her.

"I'll do whatever I have to, to make sure you are the happiest girl in the world."

Aeris just nodded. She sat up now with the absence of Zack. She frowned as she realized how dirty she felt, and sore she had become only minutes after finishing. She still wanted to cry her eyes out in shame, but she held them back and it was taking all of her.

She turned back to him and gave him another reassuring smile. "I'm going to go cleanup."

Zack grinned and sighed. "Oh fine beautiful, I can't guarantee I'll keep awake till then, so I expect my kiss goodnight now."

Aeris leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. "Goodnight Zack." She said as she quickly turned and walked fighting a harsh limp from her soreness towards the bathroom connected to their room.

As soon as she entered the bathroom she turned on the shower, and with the water around her covering up any noise she could make she fell to the bottom and sat their crying. She curled into a ball and she sobbed as the water tried to wash away her sin to no avail.

After about an hour of being in the shower, Aeris had cried so much that her eyes were hard to shut and burned with dryness. Her body ached from sobbing, and then the other part still hurt from her mistake before. She slowly turned off the water as she stepped out. She walked into the bedroom, Zack was thankfully asleep, she found herself a pair of pajamas that she put on trying to cover up her embarrassing nudity. She then looked back at Zack sleeping peacefully awaiting for his fiancé to join him within his dreams. She quickly turned back and left the bedroom.

She made her way down the stairs, she wasn't sure where she was going but she didn't want to have to be next to Zack after what she did only a few moments before. Maybe Tifa was awake, could she tell Tifa? No, Tifa didn't need that stress added on. She needed to find Sephiroth, she needed Sephiroth, and she'd have to go find him. Could she desert Zack like that though? No she never could, she couldn't be that selfish to just leave Zack for her own reasons.

She descended down the stairs, body aching, mind aching and tired. She began to hear a commotion down the stairs. She put her eyebrows together instantly worried. She heard a woman crying.

It was coming from the kitchen, she hurried through the hall into the Strife's large kitchen where the voices were sounding from.

She walked in. A lady with long brown hair was sobbing madly over the kitchen table. Cloud and Tifa were standing on the other side of the kitchen with worried looks on their faces. Vincent who must have brought this lady here was sitting on one side of her holding her hand, and her father was on the other side of the lady trying to talk to her.

"I can't believe he's gone!" The woman cried out loud.

Vincent and Faremis began trying to calm her down and reassure that it was all okay and there was no need to cry. Cloud saw Aeris and motioned her to come stand with him and Tifa. She did so.

"Lucrecia, please don't cry for him. It's better off things are this way." Faremis tried to tell her.

Aeris who just made herself sit by Tifa and Cloud instantly turned as she heard that name. That was the name of Sephiroth's mother. She turned to the lady with long brown hair, an older lady, still slim, and deathly pale. But Aeris almost gasped when she almost thought she could see Sephiroth's exact face within hers. The two shared a strong resemblance.

Cloud leaned to Aeris's ear. "Vincent went to visit her. She had been freed when Hojo was killed, the magic bounding her was worn off. Sephiroth had actually stopped and saw her for a few moments before he left. But she was barely conscious at that time. Vincent brought her back here, not sure what else to do." Cloud whispered explaining.

"I would've died there, if he hadn't healed me, and I his only mother couldn't even thank him. I couldn't even talk, I've never gotten to hold my baby, and I still never will!" Lucrecia cried to herself.

Aeris felt sympathy take over her mind, her own sorrow completely forgotten at the sight of the heartbroken mother before her. Aeris walked up to the kitchen table, her pain now seeming completely gone.

Lucrecia looked at the unfamiliar girl as she stopped on the other side of the Faremis, her father, and met eyes with Lucrecia. "Lucrecia, I'm Aeris. I talked to Sephiroth before he went to see you. He told me he might come back after sometime." Aeris paused as Lucrecia stared at the girl desperately. "But, I'm actually a Cetra, so I can bring him back too."

Lucrecia looked suspiciously as she wiped her eyes, she looked from Aeris then to Gast. She grew suspicious and looked back at Aeris. Gast interrupted, "Lucrecia, this is my daughter, Aeris. Her mother was a Cetra."

Lucrecia stared hopelessly at Gast. Than she turned back to Aeris, "I can't ask that of you. I ruined my son's life by giving him life, I'm not going to ruin yours by sending you after him. I have to accept my consequences."

Tears began streaming again. "If only I could've killed myself. None of this would have happened. It's all because of me, what's wrong with me. Why can't I be dead now. I ruined his life by giving him life, and now he punishes me by making me keep mine." Aeris couldn't help but see herself in Lucrecia a little bit. The self-blaming, was almost nearly identical to what Aeris frequently did to herself.

"Lucrecia! This is not your fault. It's the fault of many that one person could not have prevented. You need to calm down, you have a second chance now, you should take it." Vincent spoke impatiently to his love.

"Let me tell you something Lucrecia. Though it was a minor role, I helped raise that boy for six years of his life. I met him again just a few months ago, and I saw the man he's now. His intentions were not that of punishment. He did it because you are his mother, and he's taking care of you like a son should." Gast spoke proudly.

Lucrecia broke down into more sobs. "I've never gotten to hold my own baby. I never saw him again after those few seconds until now, I don't even know who he is. I don't know anything about him. I can't be his mother."

Gast grabbed her shoulder. "Listen to me Lucrecia, you are the only mother he knows of anymore, and if you decide to refuse him, than you're only hurting yourself more."

Lucrecia didn't respond she only sat there and cried more. Aeris felt her own eyes begin to water as she listened to her story, it wasn't fair and it wasn't right.

Lucrecia began to calm down, still crying her sobs softened. "Gast?" She asked him.

"Yes, Lucrecia?"

"Will you tell me about him? Everything you know? I don't care what it is, the good and the bad I want to know it all." Lucrecia asked but sounded more of a beg. "I've seen dreams, dreams of all kind. Are they true? Did it happen?"

Faremis, smiled at her and grabbed her other hand. "I'll tell you everything I can."

Vincent then spoke up, "He was quite famous, there is a lot of footage around of him. We can find all of it for you."

Lucrecia smiled slightly. It was beautiful, her mouth and lips just like her sons, Aeris knew she already had her mind made up. Through her sobbing eyes Lucrecia looked at both Gast and Vincent. "Thank you so much."

"You can all stay here as long as you like." Cloud offered as Tifa stood next to him, tearing up herself.

Lucrecia cried a little bit more. "Thank you too. I really don't deserve any of this."

Vincent reached over and grabbed the woman and wrapped her in his arms. "You deserve all of it and so much more. The stars, the moon, and the Earth all in one."

She only cried as Vincent held her close. "I'm so sorry Vincent, you deserve so much better yourself. I let you down so much."

He said nothing in return, he wasn't concerned with what she had to say, just that she was there again with him.

Aeris wiped some tears she thought she had already exhausted herself of tonight and she quickly left the kitchen and went back up stairs heading straight towards her room.

She knew she had to chase after that man. She loved him, Zack wasn't for her anymore, and she'd only hurt both of them if she tried to pretend he was. Lucrecia needed her son, and deserved her son, Aeris would chase after that man and bring him back if it took her the rest of time. She had no other choice.

She reached her room where she was very quiet as to not wake Zack up and have him ask questions. She was going to leave tonight and she needed to change her clothing and at least bring some materia with her.

She changed her clothes and filled a bag with all the materia she had gotten from Sephiroth. She didn't see a point in bringing any money with her as the other places probably didn't have the same currency. She finished packing a few more pieces of clothing and armor.

She left the bedroom as soon as she could. She ended up in the bathroom right next to it. She now had her boots on and pants on with a shirt. She wore a backpack on her back. She had finished writing a note explaining to the others what she did, hopefully they'd understand.

She wasn't sure how she was going to travel the cosmos but she could figure it out. She grabbed her materia that Sephiroth had returned to her, she held her mother's gift in her hand. She didn't think it'd do any good but she seemed more in touch with the planet when she held it and when she prayed.

She bowed her head and said a quick prayer to the planet begging it to help her with her endeavors. She closed her eyes as she felt a presence around her blowing her hair around and rushing against her clothes.

The next morning Zack woke up and found his love still not by him. Assuming she must have woke up already he sat up in bed. He cringed as he looked at the mess on the sheets that was proof he was Aeris's first.

"I'll have to get these washed today…" He mumbled to himself.

He stood out of the bed, going over to the closet he pulled out some clothes he could wear when he went training today. Soon he would have a job and start saving up to make sure Aeris had her dream wedding.

He walked over to the bathroom after he was dressed to brush his teeth and gel his hair up again. Upon walking in, he found a note on the bathroom sink. He read through it's short contents.

_Zack,_

_ I'm very sorry but after hearing what his mother said, I have to go get him. Please don't be sad, hopefully I'll be back soon. _

_ Aeris_

(A/N): That's all folks! Sorry to leave you with sort of a major cliff hanger but that's why I'm working on the sequel! Thanks to everybody that has read, and I hope I didn't disappoint you! I can't wait to start uploading the sequel, most likely going to start in 2-4 weeks so lookout if you're interested.

Orochimaru-sama animexx: When I saw your review I was pretty impressed because you really predicted the Vincent/Lucrecia part! Also I thought Aeris had to say yes because she does like Zack and has had feelings for him for a long time, plus she's never been good at saying no to a friend. Sorry it's not quite a fairytale ending, but it's not too bad hopefully.

OnyxRose13: I would say it was more of a knee-jerk reaction. As it's easier to see in this chapter she ends up regretting the decision and gets a bad case of cold feet. Ha, I also noticed I have sped up the ending a little bit, but it's hard not to when you got this great idea in your head you just want to get it out as quick as possible! Thank you very much for continuously reading and reviewing!


End file.
